To Ensnare The Senses SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: AU:Repeat 6th Year Hermione Granger, uses Polyjuice Potion to help Harry and Ron out of another jam and ends up creating an alternate identity, things get more complicated when she finds herself drawn to the mysterious Potions Professor,using the potion even after helping Harry and Ron's plans. To make matters worse the dour Severus Snape falls head over heel in love with her...
1. Prologue:A Night In His Arms

_**To Ensnare The Senses SSHG**_

 **A SSHG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 _ **{AU: Repeat 6th Year Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to help Harry and Ron out of another jam and ends up creating an alternate identity, things get more complicated when Hermione finds herself drawn to the mysterious Potions Professor and uses the potion even after her helping Harry and Ron has concluded. To make matters worse the dour Severus Snape falls head over heel in love with her...}**_

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE, Sexual Content, Language, Mature Themes, Violence, ECT...**

 _ **{"** **I'll let you show me his moves...Let you do what he taught you...Let you reminisce how you used, to do...Girl I'm open to anything that'll get you into that zone...And understand that we're all alone...So you can slowly take off your clothes...Baby girl you know what's in store...And baby I will stay up all night...I've been goin' hard since last night...And I'mma go harder tonight...Wish you could see you through my eyes...Ooh I'm telling you this ain't the same...And I know he's still in your brain...I'm 'bout to burn that shit into flames...** **"}Outside,The Weeknd**_

 _ **A/N: This is a re-post...As I recall this chapter was a favorite of one of my reviewers...I wanted to see if I could improve upon it...}**_

 **Prologue** **:** _ **A Night In His Arms**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **A** thin silver mirror hung along a beaten gray wall in the small cramped bathroom of Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape's childhood home a forgotten corner of the world appropriately dubbed Spinner's End formerly a prime location of a well producing textile mill. The seemingly pale flesh of a very beautiful woman with lengthy auburn curls stared rather dispassionately at her own reflection. The chill of the morning air had had been all around her, sending goose-pimples down her exposed flesh. Her slender frame bare before all who would look upon her as, her supple breasts reacted to the bitter cold as well as the slight shiver that ran down her spine.

Warm amber eyes searched for a way out.

A fleeting moment of desperation that seemed to be in vain.

He was sleeping now.

She had known as much before she had quietly slipped out of bed. She could still smell his lingering male scent on her glistening skin as she stood gaping at herself. The slick moisture running down her thighs accompanied by slight pain. When she first awoke, it was to relieve the ache in her bladder from all the liquids she had consumed the night before. The naked woman with auburn curls had given little thought of the lightly snoring pale form beside her in the rather tight fitting bed.

Crisp black sheets tangled about their respective limbs. And a black comforter draped across the bed in such a way that it dragged across the hard wood floor. She did not remark on the light colors of the decor nor the obvious signs of youthful hope that had surrounded them. From what she could recall from the previous night, he had been loathed to enter the room just at the end of the long and narrow upstairs hall.

She had not meant for any of this to happen. Everything had been something of a blur as she was lead passed the nearly barren sitting room with it's threadbare furniture and numerous rows of book shelves stuffed full of dust covered leather bound volumes. Her mind was a mix of sensations she had no name for as the heat that enveloped her slender body only contributed to the angst she was feeling. The taste of something had been on her tongue. A wine he had given her a clever mix of Passion fruit, Passion flower, and the finest red grapes English pounds converted into wizarding galleons could buy. The taste had been fairly sweet as it slid down her tongue from the first sip to the last.

 _Morganna's Rose_ , it was called and rightfully so now that she thought about it.

She knew that there was something more added to the mix, she could feel the swirl of magic as it took hold of her.

 _Perhaps a hint of a love potion?_

 _Maybe a lust potion had been infused with the wine?_

 _Perhaps that was why it had been so easy for her to take leave of her senses and indulge her most secret of fantasies?_

She could hardly decipher which as the warmth that filled her increased running rampant though out her youthful body.

He had told her that he was saving it for a special occasion.

After the first glass, she felt warm and tingly all over. He seemed to laugh more as well. So long gone was the rigid posturing and the intellectual lashes. His eyes grew dark with arousal and before they knew it he had her pinned against the sofa. The weight of his pale lean form on slender seemingly elegant frame as she reveled in his soft precise kisses had been almost palpable as her mind traveled back to that night.

He seemed to delight in having a warm and willing young woman in his grasp. Even remarked that she had been the first and only woman he had ever brought to this place, not even during his misspent youth did he manage such a feat.

His hands were all over her body further increasing the heat as his wild obsidian orbs glowed with desire unheard of. She had not been able to ignore the sensations running through her body as her brain attempted to scream at her how wrong this had all been. The moment his normally cruel pale lips crushed against the sweat prickled flesh of her exposed neck all protests to what was about to happen next subsided.

An animalistic groan escaped from him as he pressed his lean hard hard body against hers.

"Fuck." he hissed taking hold of her slender but surprisingly enticing hips.

A moan escaped from the depths of her being that she had known nothing about as the same lengthy pale fingers stroked her covered flesh.

"Please..." she moaned trying to formulate a single high functioning thought as to what she truly wanted from him.

His animalistic grunt had been part of the reply as both of them began to shed their attire casually tossing the obstructing clothing anyway they felt in order to alleviate the intense heat that enveloped them.

A feeling of urgency propelled him to lift the now naked amber haired witch off the hard wood floor as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. There was a mutual groan of satisfaction as their naked bodies made contact but it did little to ease the burning heat that held it's control over them. With a small amount of force, She found herself pinned to a wall with fifties style wall paper.

The pale lean form of the acutely aggressive man had been littered with scars and rippled with muscle mass. This had been surprising to her as she leaned against the wall attempting to catch her breath as he continued to press his equally sweat prickled pale body against hers.

In the heat of the moment she blurted out how she had been a virgin. He stopped for a moment giving her time to consider wither or not she wanted to proceed. Touched by his obvious concern she gave him, her permission to seek out his pleasures with her. The promise of love and devotion behind his normally rage smoldering eyes of the darkest obsidian, alluring in their mystery and daring in the prospects they held in terms of passion.

He seemed to delight in having a warm and willing young woman in his grasp. Even remarked that she had been the first and only woman he had ever brought to this place, not even during his misspent youth did he manage such a feat.

The intense sting of his entry following her given permission, anything it seemed to quell the heated ache within her, his lean pale body drove into hers rapidly trying to sate the overwhelming lust between them.

Once the intimate contact had been initiated, she was able to make sense of her body's longing for the dour man between her thighs. The wine had indeed been laced with a lust potion and it was working it's terrible magic on the both of them. If he had any plans at all to take things slowly, the potion had thwarted that.

Unsatisfied with the current state of their affair, he lifted her off the wall and carried her up the stairs toward his bedroom. The narrow hall had been eerie at first glance and seemingly frozen in time.

She underestimated how strong he had been.

She had found over the course of the weeks she had spent with him, she had underestimated a lot about him.

The enchanting scent of herbs and fresh earth mixed with faint trace of male musk had been the most intense of fragrances that bombarded her slightly sensitive nostrils as she fought to gather her thoughts. She knew she should have stopped him but the intense euphoria she felt at having him probe the forbidden depths of her very being was all too much for her rational mind to comprehend.

Before she knew it, she felt her back pressed against a rather plush mattress sheets of onyx tangled about her limbs as her pale lover thrust into her from above, the veins in his neck bulging and contracting as he focused all of his longing into powerful slow movements. A sudden jolt caused her supple breasts to bounce rather comically given the situation and had she been at the mercy of a mere school boy they would have seen the humor in them. Fortunately for the sensation driven woman, she was at the mercy of a man. A man not only capable of performing amazing feats of strength in the heat of the moment but driven by absolute desire.

Given his hurried pace, it wasn't long before she felt the rush of his release bringing on the intense wave from deep within her. Through panted breath, he kissed her reassuring her of his interest in her despite having achieved his goal of bedding her. She looked up at him with hooded eyes of amber as he ran his fingers through her sweat slick auburn hair.

It was clear once the cloud of lust had lifted from the both of them that they had taken things a lot further than either one of them anticipated thanks in large part due to the wine. He seemed to not the stream of silent tears that slid down her supple cheeks. He seemed rather sympathetic to her distress recalling briefly that she had been a virgin before the night's events.

"Trust me." he said softly noting the look of panic that filed across her lovely young face. "I would never hurt you."

As his words slipped passed her ears and into her mind tears of guilt streamed down her supple cheeks.

She knew that he would never hurt her.

He had protected her from any and all harm even before he knew her name.

She knew him rather well and had spent quite a few years studying under him. Her unchecked tears only seemed to make him strive to be more tender and affectionate toward her despite her feelings of immense guilt getting the better of her.

She had never thought him capable of such sweetness.

His normal attitude ran along the lines of being the meanest, most unfeeling man she had ever met.

She had known all along that he was a wizard.

A fact that he seemed to try and keep hidden from her despite their apparent closeness, _and why shouldn't he?_

He believed her to be a mere muggle librarian who had never used magic a day in her life.

She could still feel him, he had not at all been finished with their coupling despite the wine's effects wearing off. He thrust into her once more groaning from the rapid sensation and causing her to release a strangled moan in the process.

His obsidian eyes met her amber ones and she could hear him drawl out words of encouragement and praise.

 _Words she had never heard from him while taking any of his classes._

 _He had told her he taught chemistry to a bunch of dunderheads in a prestigious school for gifted youths._

 _Not entirely a lie but also not the actual truth._

 _She knew the school._

 _She had been a student there for a few years before this._

 _Although, if she had to give a muggle a description of it she would have used the exact same one._

As time passed and feelings of pleasure overwhelmed her, she found herself finding it hard to distinguish the man between her thighs from the harsh Professor she had known so long.

 _Never before would she have imagined that a bookworm like her could experience carnal bliss to the likes of which this dour man had been giving her._

 _Never before would she have imagined that her Potions Master being inside of her inner most self would be the source of this bliss._

When they finally reached their release he had been gently rocking her through wave after wave of intense euphoria.

Afterwards, he held her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest finding herself lulled to sleep at the sound of his contented breathing.

When she awoke to the sensation of needing to use the loo, she gently worked her way out of his grasp careful as not to wake him.

He shifted some grunting in his sleep before she heard his words making her both freeze where she stood and her heart pound in her chest.

"Where are you going?" he asked in an innocent tone, his raven hair a mess spilling into the front of his sallow pale face.

"To the loo." she replied. "I'll be just a moment."

"Hurry back." he had said with a rather lazy smile filed across his sallow pale face before drifting back off into a contented slumber.

She hurried to the bathroom closing the door behind her terrified of the ramifications of what had just transpired between the two of them. It didn't take her long to note that his bathroom had been quite small and possibly a magical addition to the house given it had been in the same space as his magically expanded bedroom.

The walls were gray from what she could tell given the poor lighting, and the mirror had been cracked some as if someone had deliberately driven their fist into it. An eerie chill filled her as she stared at her slightly recognizable reflection, the shock had still been evident in her expression.

It would not have been so bad if they were simply just two lovers spending the afternoon together. It had been an appealing idea of course to pretend that this was only about two contented lovers.

 _Except for one thing:_

He believed her to be Virginia Holton, a muggle librarian from London, whom had gone to college but had genuine interest in chemistry and all things literary. She had been an avid reader, and well verse in literature as well as chemistry though she was yet to get a degree in the subject, a straight A student all her life and an all around down to earth kind of girl.

The dour wizard had easily fallen for her.

At first he had been put off by her obvious interest.

Even questioned her sanity when she tried to pick him up in a muggle book store.

Her flirtatious advances did not go unnoticed though her subtlety left alot to be desired.

He suggested in so many words that she would make an excellent Gryffindor.

 _"Given to foolish sentiments and misplaced bravado."_

She should have taken offense, but knew she couldn't without making him suspicious.

She had to be careful.

There was no way that Severus Snape could ever find out that his Virginia Holton had been none other than his student Hermione Jean Granger in polyjuice form.

When it started out she had not wanted to fool Severus but Harry and Ron needed her help.

When they began to casually run into each other, Snape had started to accept her imposing company.

Unable to give up a chance to get to know him better Hermione found herself caught between her life as Virginia in the company of an intelligent and charming man and her own life with Ronald Weasley chasing after her every second in a bid to get her to date him after that one kiss during the final battle.

As she sifted through her thoughts, she heard him at the door.

"Virginia." he called in a rather sleep thick tone. "Are you alright love?"

Hermione took a deep breath to composed herself. He couldn't find out the truth about her. He couldn't know that she was an impostor, it would surely break his already fragile heart.

"I'll be there in a moment love." she called back her London accent thick and masking the panic that filled her.

She had no idea that things were going to turn out like this when Harry and Ron convinced her to help them all those months ago...


	2. Chapter 1:He's Like a Blood Hound

**Chapter 1:** _ **He's Like a Blood Hound**_

 _Common Room, Gryffindor Tower,Hogwarts, Scotland(Wizarding World)_

 **I** t had been no surprise to Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley to find Hermione Jean Granger much as they left her, curled up in a lounging chair with her nose in a very large text book. Both the Gryffindor wizards sank down into the empty chairs with glum expressions on their faces. Hermione had not seemed to noticed them slumping in their Quidditch gear. She had been more or less engrossed in her text book with all the implications of use for _Crimson Nirnroot._ Professor Snape had given them a good deal of homework since the end of the war and the survival of most of the order of Phoenix. Hogwarts had recovered rather well thanks to the vision and guidance from Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress.

Life at Hogwarts had been rather blissful since the fall of Voldemort. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, the Gryffindor Golden Trio were like royalty given all their efforts in the war and returned to the school as welcomed heroes. Professor Snape's participation in putting an end to Voldemort's reign as a Spy for the Order of Phoenix earned him a medal of Merlin as well as the title of war hero as well. No one had been more surprised than he when Minerva stumbled upon Albus Dumbledore's pensive detailing Snape's every assignment in a bid to stop The Dark Lord.

With Her testimony, the pensive, and Harry vouching for him the dour wizard received a full pardon from Azkaban and was welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms and various degrees of apology. When asked if he wanted to remain Headmaster of the school Snape turned the position down formally resigning and choosing instead to return as resident Potions Professor.

He got no argument from Minerva who had become quite accustomed to being Headmistress.

Severus Snape had still been the same greasy git that stalked the grounds and swooped down upon unsuspecting "dunderheads" as far as Harry and Ron were concerned. They had hoped that being free from persecution and given all they had learned about his past with Harry's mother would garner some respect from the dungeon bat, but they had been sorely mistaken. Snape simply behaved as if the war had never happened and went about making his students lives a living hell.

He remained head of Slytherin House as Minerva remained Head of Gryffindor until a suitable replacement could be found.

When it came to Quidditch Snape had gotten more involved ensuring his students performed as well on the field as they did in his class room. The Slytherin students had really looked up to him and if one word was uttered in disrespect to their Head of House a fight would ensue. Draco Malfoy had been in more fights over Severus Snape than he had ever been in over the course of his time at Hogwarts.

The junior Malfoy had changed rather drastically since the war, no goofing around or pulling pranks. He took his studies seriously and became almost as sever in his Head Boy duties as Snape had been on patrol. His abrasive tongue and no nonsense attitude had earned him the nickname "Snape Jr." for which the young Slytherin was proud to be referred to as.

Severus Snape had been his godfather after all.

"I can't believe he's making us have detention with Filch again." whined Ron Weasley slumping in his chair.

"Well, if you hadn't insulted him within ear shot then we wouldn't be in this mess." said Harry reasonably.

He had a lot more respect for the Potions Master after discovering the truth about him. The subsequent friendship Snape had with his mother had been a good deal of motivation to get to know the man who had done so much for him.

"It's not my fault the greasy bat has bionic ears." said Ron astounded. "He can hear through walls I tell you."

Hermione had heard enough of the conversation to be mildly annoyed while trying to focus on her reading.

"You know Ronald if you spend half as much time studying as you do insulting people you could be considered a scholar by now." she said without looking up from her book.

"Look who's talking, with as much reading as you do, you'd think you'd be Headmistress of Hogwarts by now instead of McGonagall." replied Ron in his own defense.

"Knock it off Ron." said Harry with a sigh.

He had been putting up with his friends antics for the last half hour.

"Snape's just afraid we're going to cream his "little snakes." said the red head wizard. "He's just trying to throw us off our game."

"I highly doubt that." replied Hermione. "Harry said that you insulted the man."

Ron glared at her.

"Blimey Hermione you weren't there." he said. "Snape zeroed in on a private conversation...it's not my fault he's a nosy git."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You were practically shouting it to the rooftops." said the green eyed wizard. "And I quote: "Snape's a bloody git if he thinks I'm going to be roped into doing homework before a Qudditch match against his little snakes" end quote."

Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly Ronald, when will you ever learn." she said. "Professor Snape deserves to be treated with respect, you know what he did for us during the war."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't give him the right to have a free pass at being a git." he muttered. "I'm telling you Snape gave us detention with Filch just to throw us off when we face Slytherin on Saturday."

Harry shook his head.

There was a slim possibility that Ron had been right, Snape was still a Slytherin after all. In truth the green-eyed wizard had thought along similar lines but he wasn't going to admit that to Ron.

"Anyway he's like a snake blood hound...every time we talk he always seems to show up and know exactly what it is we are saying." continued Ron. "I think he's gotten worse over the past few months."

Harry turned his attention to the decor. They had really done a good job restoring Gryffindor Tower after the war. Hermione sighed and closed her textbook.

"Ronald can you please give it a rest." she said annoyed. "Some of us are trying to study."

"Hey ignore me all you like but I still say the greasy git is out to get us." said Ron scrambling to his feet and making his way toward the door. "He'll do anything to win the match Saturday and sabotage is not above King Snake."

Believing he had driven his point home, Ron took his leave of his friends in search of greener pastures and possibly lunch.

Once Ron had gone Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do you think he's right?" he asked. "I mean this is Snape we're talking about."

"It's hard to tell Harry." said Hermione with another sigh. "There is quite a bit of history with fabrication when it comes to Professor Snape's character, and then again Professor Snape is a Slytherin."

Harry nodded.

"I don't think anyone has forgotten that." he said. "Perhaps we should wait and see how it all plays out."

"I would have to agree with you." said Hermione.

After a brief moment of silence Harry shuffled off toward his bed and Hermione went back to her book. In the back of her mind she began to analyze the flaws of Professor Snape's character.


	3. Chapter 2:The King Of Snakes

**Chapter 2:** _ **The King Of Snakes**_

 **{A/N: I had no idea this might be a new concept...It's good to hear honestly...I apologize once again for the misspellings, I will go back and correct them when I have the time...I thank you for your patience in the mean time...}**

 **My Thanks To All My Reader and Reviewers...Enjoy -S.S.**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,Hogwarts, Scotland(Wizarding World)_

 **A** wicked smirk filed across the face of one Severus Sebastian Snape as he ventured into his private quarters. He had graded his final parchment for the day and managed to give two star Quidditch players on Gryffindor side detention. He knew that Filch would work them nearly to death around the grounds and he knew they would have a hell of a time on the field afterwards. Knowing that perhaps Saturday's game would land in Slytherin's favor Snape poured himself a celebratory firewhiskey and relaxed in his favorite arm chair.

This had been the only good thing about returning to his position as Potions Master, aside from the lessening of responsibility when policing dunderheads and making potions on his down time. He had not wanted to partake of school politics nor had he wanted to be in the spot light when the Ministry of Magic came sniffing around. No. Living life in the constant glare of others was more Minerva's thing. The Head of Gryffindor house had been bred for it apparently.

It had only seemed right to return the Headmaster position over to her. She had been deputy Headmistress for quite a few decades under Dumbledore. He had been more than a little annoyed when she in her imperative wisdom decided to name him Deputy Headmaster despite his protests and the irrefutable evidence that the position had never agreed with him.

He had not known what to expect when he awoke in the infirmary after Minerva had come for him during the final battle. He had not known how she knew nor how she was able to find him so quickly before he bled out on The Shrieking Shack's wood floor. Poppy had been able to mend him and they kept him under lock and key until he made a full recovery unable to risk sending him to St. Mungo's due to the universal hatred for him garnered in part by his murdering Albus Dumbledore.

The dour wizard gently stroked the part of his neck where Nagini had bitten him. Only the scars in the form of two puncture marks remained of the previously torn flesh about his neck. Eight times. The blasted snake had bitten him eight bloody times. He had prided himself on not uttering a single sound as it were despite the pain and torment the venom caused.

Snakes had not been a bother for him despite the incident.

If anything he seemed to have more of an understanding of them.

It was one of the reasons he had elected to purchase Morrigan. That and he was granted the unusual ability to understand the strange slithering creatures. After all his suffering at the fangs of Nagini the ability to immune to any and all venom had been something of a shock for him. Poppy had of course tested this time and time again only to find the truth of the side effect. Snape's blood was tested and retested by Poppy, himself, and St. Mungo's most experienced healers.

They all came to the same conclusion.

Severus Snape was immune to Snake venom. So much so that Poppy began using his blood as anti-venom for students who were bitten. At first Snape objected to this wholeheartedly. Then the old Med-Witch started laying on the if someone had been immune to snake venom when he was attacked he would have had a better chance for a survival rate instead of a wing and thousands of prayers as well as experimental potions.

Conceding the point, Snape gave her the go-ahead to use his blood if at all begrudgingly.

The Potions Master got to his feet and walked over to the rather large glass container that had been decorated into a very convincing habitat for his green garden snake. Snape smile as he lifted off the lid and reached into the container let Morrigan wrap her smooth scaled form around his ebony clad arm. With a flicker of her tongue tasting the air she slithered up his arm peering into his eyes.

"It seems we are due for a change in temperature." said the Potions Master to the hissing creature.

Snape took Morrigan into the front room and let her crawl until her tiny heart had been content. She didn't go very far. She never did. The dungeons were much too cold for her and she was getting up there in the years. It had been one of the reasons he had purchased her. She was a forgotten creature whom everyone seemed to pass over on the way to the more exciting and flashy pets.

She had aged a good deal in captivity and rather than have her be used as some muggle's snake skin boots or wallet, Snape took pity on the poor creature as some say Dumbledore had him not so long ago and brought her to Hogwarts.

It was a win-win deal for the two of them.

She didn't have to die in some forgotten muggle pet shop, and he could have all the snakeskin for his various project whenever she shed. Both of them could have the pretend companionship that had eluded them in their lives and she could die knowing that at least one person, albeit a dour Potions Professor, cared enough to keep her as a pet.

The Potions Professor got started on his lesson plan for the next day's class. The Golden Trio would be back in Potions with him as their instructor and given all that had happened between them during the war, he wanted them to know exactly whom it was they had been dealing with. He had no doubt in his mind that Miss Granger had been studying almost every thing in her text book in a bid to get the upper hand on the pop quiz that he might or might not give out.

A small smile filed across his sallow pale face as he thought of her scrambling to pinpoint where he would require one to have reason to express their knowledge. In the most vindictive of way he knew that she would be meticulous in her studying and he decided to select a random chapter in which to base his test. It would prove to be entertaining at least to see the look on the face of Hogwarts' resident "know-it-all" when she finally realizes that she doesn't know everything.

"It would be quite the lesson in humility." Snape said aloud as he looked over his books.

Yes, Hermione Granger had been the next stop in his Slytherin payback tour.


	4. Chapter 3:A Quizzical Invitation

**Chapter 3:** _ **A Quizzical Invitation**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ s usual students filed into Snape's class with a feeling of dread. The Slytherin-Gryffindor 6th year class had been full of repeats as it were. Many students returned in a bid to continue their education that Voldemort and The Ministry of Magic interrupted with their constant meddling and numerous attacks. Feeling rather pleased with himself due to his newly mastered pop quiz, Snape strolled into the classroom immediately causing all the wayward chattering and sideways glances to cease immediately. Hermione watched as the Potions Professor strolled passed her, his pace brisk and his lengthy raven hair rising and falling against his shoulders while his robes billowed behind him.

Hermione had watched him as he addressed the class. There didn't seem to be any outward signs of him having anything planned that would undermine Gryffindor for the up coming match. He had been as he always had been following the final battle for Hogwarts when Professor McGonagall first brought him into the infirmary after retrieving his body from The Shrieking Shack.

His face like a white marble stature seemingly forever frozen in a mask of indifference. Obsidian eyes as refined as stone and deep as bottom less pits of sorrow. Hermione tried not to think about all that Professor Snape had suffered. He had hated when anyone pitied him. Still, she couldn't help but see the sorrowful boy inside the man whom love seemed to have eluded at all costs.

"Today's lesson will begin shortly after the pop quiz on the life habits of an ice wraith and why it's ingredients are most vital in potion making." He said shifting his gaze over to the now horror stricken Hermione Granger.

She had been studying a great deal of possible subjects he would give the pop quiz on and found that she had neglected to study this particular course. Ron narrowed his eyes at Snape as he leaned toward Hermione uttering very how Snape had chose the ice wraith as the subject for his quiz on purpose due to it being in the middle of the textbook.

"The quiz will begin in one minute." said Snape in an emotionless tone.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the blank parchment and quill on her desk.

It was going to be a long potions lesson.

Snape sat quietly at his desk, his obsidian eyes roaming across the condensed space that was his classroom. All the Gryffindor-Slytherin repeat 6th years had been busily scribbling away in time with the enchanted blackboard. He looked over at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was clear that neither boy had liked serving out his handed down detentions. It almost made him smile when he peered into the mind of the red head wizard listening to him call him a few choice nicknames for his efforts.

Miss Granger had been more or less, second-guessing herself every question. A feat most impressive considering he had only given them ten. After about half an hour he simply called for them to put their quills down and collected what they had. He watched as Miss Granger squirmed like a fish on a baited hook to come up with the answer to the final question.

"Time's up, Miss Granger." said Snape standing over the young bushy haired witch.

The fear in her eyes had been evident. The self-doubt all encompassing, he had almost hated to do it. Almost. But like anything in life that becomes meaningless over time, almost was never enough and would soon be forgotten.

Snape collected the quizzes and promptly vanished them to his private quarters.

"Turn your collective attention to page 647 in your _Potions Making_ texts." he instructed.

The classroom was filled with the sound of ruffling pages and clanking of heavy books against wooden desks.

"The Ice Wraith is a creature most often associated with areas where winter is abundant." said Snape descending into lecture. "These glacial ice beings have a tendency to be quite vicious and feral upon approach, despite this, the ingredients harvested from them can be used to make a variety of potions."

Hermione listened enthralled by her Potions Master's deep baritone drawl as he continued to lecture about the ice wraith and the harvested ingredients used to make potions from it.

He had been fascinating when he really got going. It was one of the few times that Snape appeared to be in his element and undoubtedly comfortable in is own skin.

Harry had been soaking up the information pertaining to the various properties of an Ice Wraith and Ron had been glaring at Snape murderously between lines in his book. Snape seemed to notice but only ever managed a half smirk when catching him. Class had gone by quickly after that with The infamous "Golden Trio" all too eager to get some distance between themselves and Snape.

The Head of Slytherin made his way out of the classroom as soon as the last student had gone and ended up in his own private office.

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts..._

The second Severus Snape entered his office he was hit with the familiar and unwelcome scent of Lucius Malfoy's aftershave. Turning up his prominent nose and making his way toward his desk, Snape drawled in enough effort to make himself a courteous host for the Governor of Hogwarts.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lucius?" he asked sitting in his chair.

"Severus." said the handsome albino blond with a smile. "There is no need for formalities between us...little brother."

"Formality is quite trivial." said Snape in agreement. "What do you want Lucius?"

The handsome albino flashed him an elated smile. He and his family had received full on pardons for their work against the dark lord and both Severus' and Harry's testimony had been enough to validate the entire family's efforts and keep them out of Azkaban. Lucius and Narcissa had decided to make Snape their pet project ever since

All at once Snape could see the wheels turning in the handsome wizard's mind.

"Why did I even ask." he said turning his attention to the parchments pertaining the quiz from his earlier potions class.

"Cissy wants to see you for dinner tonight." said Lucius.

"Dinner?" asked Snape. "Or is this a ploy to get me to come so she can try and marry me off to one of her strange and dismal friends?"

"Both." replied Lucius. "Come on, Severus, it's not like you've got any plans."

"Actually I do." said Snape. "It may come as a shock to you but I often visit muggle London on occasion and this is such."

"You cannot be serious?" asked Lucius.

"Of course I am." said Snape showing off his books. "Where do you think I get the latest titles outside of the wizarding world."

Lucius shook his head.

"Severus come on you and I both know that you haven't been laid since that night before the final battle." he said with a grin. "It would do you some good, who knows what you have been putting those poor students of yours through."

"I do not require companionship." said Snape plainly looking down at his parchments.

Lucius smirked.

"I'm not saying you have to marry the witch Severus." he said leaning close to the desk. "I am simply encouraging you to...sate your more precocious appetites."

Snape looked up at his long time friend. The eerie smirk and glinting gray eyes in combination with the long luxurious blond hair that always made Lucius so attractive had been at his shoulders. The albino complexion and rigorous posturing had all pointed to one thing. Lucius Malfoy hadn't changed one bit since their days at Hogwarts.

"I am no longer a 16 year old student who needs you help him get some witch into bed." said the Potions Master bitterly.

"I should say not." replied The handsome albino blond. "At 16 I would have had you at "willing witch".

Snape rolled his eyes.

Lucius sighed.

"You know I never could understand how such a rigid soul like you could be given such a magnificent tool and know not how to use it." he said.

"I guess it's the only kindness toward me that could be afforded." replied Snape still bitter.

He got to his feet knowing that Lucius was smirking.

Obsidian eyes met gray.

"You're lucky it's been a while." he said.

"Of course." replied Lucius.

Snape nodded as the handsome albino wizard bid him farewell and stepped through the floo. Snape sat back down at his desk and signed. He had not wanted to go to this dinner, he really was looking forward to his trip to Muggle London. With a quick glance at Morrigan, who was simply enjoying the effects of her heat lamp, he turned his attention to grading the quizzes.

As expected most of the students failed.

Unexpectedly, Hermione Granger managed to pull off an impressively low but none failing grade. Still, given that Snape often marked her tests down even when she was passing with flying colors, he carried on the same approach even now.

A smirked filed across his sallow pale face.

At least he would have some enjoyment this weekend. There was no doubt Hermione would be up in arms over what her new grade had been. With a satisfied grin Snape put away the parchments and concentrated his efforts on what to make of his dinner plans for the evening. Dread filled him at the prospect of one of the retched witches Naricssa had lined up for him this time. He had dared to at least cling to the hope that he would be laid tonight. Then again The Potions Master had grown accustomed to disappointment.


	5. Chapter 4:Saturday Afternoon Qudditch

**Chapter 4:** _ **Saturday Afternoon Qudditch**_

 _ **{A/N: The move still hasn't been resolved but I felt like typing -S.S.}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Quiddtich Field, Hogwarts..._

 _ **B**_ rooms had been zipping all around the field as Slytherin and Gryffindor went head to head for bragging rights inside the halls of Hogwarts. The respective crowds were all roars and cheers as everyone watched the long anticipated match-up between the well known rival houses. The weather was fair and the light breeze had been quite welcome. Snape sat in the teacher's box with a semi-satisfied smirk upon his severe pale face. There was a glint of mischief behind his obsidian eyes and what seemed to be a hint of amusement. The game had been halfway in and Gryffindor was taking quite a beating at the hands of Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were competing rather well in a bid to capture the snitch.

Minerva McGonagall had a grimace upon her face as she looked over at Snape.

"Potter and Weasley seem to be having an off game." she said observant.

"Really?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow. "I haven't noticed."

Minerva glared at him.

"I suppose I do not need to look very far to find that your are behind this." she said.

Snape seemed shocked at the accusatory tone she had taken with him.

"I beg your pardon." he replied.

"I know you've done something to those boys Severus." she said. "Possibly to give your little snakes an edge."

Snape shook his head.

"Of course I had to have done something to them..." he said sarcastically. "It could never be that perhaps they just aren't at their best this afternoon."

Minerva shook her head.

"I know for a fact that those boys have been looking forward to this game all week." she said. "It's not a coincidence that they suddenly develope terrible playing after serving the detention in which you assigned them."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Since when is disrespect to a professor taken lightly?" he asked. "I simply punished them accordingly as pro the normal when a student mis-behaves...it's not my fault that they decided to provoke a need to be punished right before a big match..."

"I know you far too well Severus Sebastian Snape." said the older witch with her eyes narrowed. "This whole thing reeks of your brand of "leveraging"...you will not get away with this, I assure you that much."

Snape had a bored expression on his grim face.

"Your proof?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Minerva folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"When I find it, you will be the first to know." she said.

"Exactly." replied Snape showing a bit of annoyance himself.

The Headmistress watched for signs of a self satisfied smirk or a twinkle of malice but there was none on the Potions Master's face. He simply watched the game as he always did, no longer enjoying it as it were.

 _Later..._

Draco Malfoy lead the Slytherin Quidditch team to victory after capturing the snitch and ending the game. Ron spent a good deal of time griping about how "unfair" the game was due to Snape purposely making him too exhausted to play with his overbearing detention. Harry simply shook his head and walked off the field, though he had been thinking the same thing. He simply kept it to himself.

 _The Common room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Ron Weasley had been up in arms about the turn out of the game. He had been ranting left and right to all who would listen that Snape sabotaged the Gryffindor players and that was the only reason why Draco and the Slytherins were able to get the win. Both Harry and Hermione filed into the room behind him and took their respective seats in the empty lounge chairs.

"Bloody greasy git thinks he can do whatever he wants." said Ron fuming.

Harry sighed.

"Ron it's just one game." he said. "It's not the end of the world."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You should really relax Ronald." she said. "I'm sure you'll win the next one...after all it's only Quiddtich."

Ron's eyes widened at the statement.

"Only Quiddtich?" he asked. "This coming from the girl that nearly had a heart-attack over her recent quiz grade."

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Admit it Mione, Snape sabotaged your quiz on purpose just like the greasy git ruined our game." said Ron still venting his outrage.

Hermione said nothing as she got to her feet and made her way toward her room. She had clearly had enough of this conversation. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione may not be willing to see the truth but I thought you of all people would understand mate." said the red head wizard turning his attention to Harry.

"I do understand." replied the green eyed wizard. "It's just..."

"Look I know you feel weird about Snape with him being your mom's best friend and everything he did in the war..." said Ron. "But he's still a greasy Slytherin git who purposely gave us the worst detention he could think of just to help Slytherin in the match."

Harry sighed.

"I know." he said.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Y-You know?" he asked. "T-Then why didn't you back me up with Hermione?"

Harry got out of his seat and walked over to the empty fireplace.

"After everything my parents and godfather did to him..." he started. "I just figured I could take a little unfairness it's not like he hurt anyone and it's a lot less than what he had to endure as a student."

Ron shook his head.

"Don't tell me he's going to get away with this?" he asked.

Harry simply shrugged.

"You know Slytherin rules, if no one catches him then he's innocent." he said.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You two are absolutely mental." he said. "Snape's a greasy game fixing git and he's just going to get away with his schemes all because you and Hermione feel sorry for him...well I don't and as far as I am concerned this means war."

With that Ron Weasley stomped out of the common room, his blue eyes blazing in rage.

Harry sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"What are you up to Ron?" he said more to himself than out loud.

Later that evening Harry Potter had not taken notice of his invisibility cloak going missing.

 _Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons..._

A satisfied smirk filed across the sallow pale face of one Severus Snape as he made his way toward his favorite arm chair. Within seconds the fireplace roared and the emerald flames from the floo had batted against the brick encasing it. Lucius Malfoy elegantly stepped through with a jubilant smile on his handsome face and merit glowing behind his gray eyes.

"Well played." he said in a voice dripping with adulation.

Snape smirked once more.

"Indeed." he replied. "No doubt Draco is swimming in Slytherin praise as we speak."

Lucius nodded.

"Of course." he said. "Getting Potter and Weasley detention before the big game was quite the brilliant move."

Snape shrugged.

"It's not my fault they have a natural instinct to cause trouble." he said.

"True." replied Lucius still chipper. "But what a master stroke indeed to capitalize on their folly."

"Did you expect anything less?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Lucius gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Of course not, not from the Head of Slytherin House." he said in amusement. "Changing the subject, we are having a celebratory dinner tonight and wish for you to join us."

Snape shook his head.

"No thank you." he replied.

"Oh come on Severus." said Lucius. "Julie will be there and she's been asking Narcissa about you incessantly...by the way what did you do to the poor girl?...she seems to be obsessed with you as of late..."

Snape again shook his head.

"I have work to do." he said annoyed. "And that witch is a few bricks short of a load...I had to bind and gag her just to get her to shut up before she ruined what little attraction I still had for her and it turns out she's one of those...submissive types...If I hadn't needed to get off so bad I would have left right when she requested that I beat her with a rod pole..."

Lucius' eyes widened at the scandalous prospect of what his friend had told him.

"And did you?" he asked.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked more annoyed than ever.

Lucius couldn't get over the implications nor the images that flooded his already filthy mind.

"Severus you'd think someone as sadistic as you would enjoy having a submissive at your beck and call." he said nearly breathless at the implication.

"That woman was absolutely mental and I have no need to be come someone else's "master." he said bitterly. "I have lived through a war serving two and there is no way in hell I seek to subjugate another."

Lucius understood.

"Well Cissy, will be disappointed." he said.

"Aren't we all." replied Snape. "Now if you don't mind I do have some parchments that require my attention."

Lucius shook his head.

"Alright fine." he said in a rather mock hurt tone. "I can take a hint."

The handsome albino blond made his way toward the floo.

"I still say your the mental one for not taking advantage of this submissive's interest." he said.

"I've had enough of that life as a death eater." replied Snape. "I will not stoop so low as to do it again of my own free will."

Lucius nodded.

"I suppose that's fair." he said with a sigh.

Snape arched an eyebrow at him.

"Fair?" asked The Potions Professor. "Speaking Gryffindor now are we?"

Lucius narrowed his gray eyes at Snape.

"Never!" he said with his gray eyes glinting in rage.

Snape smirked having gotten under his old friend's skin.

Lucius took his leave of him and he turned back to the parchments on his desk. He had not noticed the shimmer in the corner of his room or that the door mysteriously opened and then closed for the second time that night.


	6. Chapter 5:The Weasley Crusader

**Chapter 5:** _ **The Weasley**_ ** _Crusader_**

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited Update...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 _ **R**_ on Weasley made his way back toward Gryffindor tower as fast as he could. He had not wanted to take the chance of Filch or the Slytherins catching him out near Snape's office. He had been enraged that all of his accusations surrounding Snape and what he had done to cost Gryffindor the match had been proven to be true. The only thing on the red head wizard's mind had been getting back to tell both Harry and Hermione that his original suspicions were correct that together he hoped they could teach that dungeon bat a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

When Ron arrived at the common room, Harry had been in the same chair as before only he had been reading some strange muggle comic he had brought with him from The Dursleys' place.

"I told you that greasy git sabotaged us." said the red head wizard. "He was bragging to Malfoy's father about how easy it was to cost us the game."

Harry looked up from his comic and sighed. He had been afraid of something like this being the case, but he couldn't really find it in himself to actually be up in arms about it. Before the war, he would have been the first to accuse Snape and the first to seek justice while bellowing about how unfair Snape had been for cheating Gryffindor. After the war, after seeing everything that the dour wizard had suffered...he just didn't feel the need to go about screaming at the top of his lungs about how fair everything was when he knew now that nothing had been remotely close to fair when it came to Snape.

"Harry did you hear what I said?" asked Ron. "Snape screwed us over."

"I heard you." replied Harry reluctantly closing his comic. "I just don't care."

Ron's eyes widened at the words that fell from Harry's lips.

"Don't care?" he asked as if he no longer knew the boy sitting in front of him. "Since when does the great Harry Potter not care about injustice?"

The green eyed wizard scoffed.

"Ron, I'm not the great anything." he said annoyed. "And considering how many times Dumbledore basically stole the house cup from Slytherin, when they had actually won it fairly we are the last ones to be talking about fairness...Perhaps Snape was simply trying to make up for all those years of disappointment for his house."

Ron shook his head. He clearly wasn't going to let this go and he had been quite stunned by his best friend's lack of enthusiasm when it came to the truth about what Snape had done to them.

"I never thought I'd see you roll over for Snape, Harry." said Ron. "Before you got those memories you would have been the first to not only accuse Snape but bring his actions to McGonagall's attention."

Harry stood up not wishing to keep going around in circles with Ron.

"Enough Ron." he said weary of the conversation.

At that moment Hermione Granger entered the common room confused as to why both Harry and Ron seemed to be tense as if they were merely seconds from coming to blows.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Both Ron and Harry turned their attention to her.

"Snape's been being a world class git again." said Ron hoping to sway Hermione to his way of thinking since he was clearly having no luck with Harry. "I caught him telling Malfoy that he intentionally gave us detention to sabotage the game."

Hermione sighed.

"That doesn't explain why you and Harry seemed to be so tense." she said not at all surprised by Snape's behavior.

Ron arched an eyebrow at this. There wasn't a shred of outrage on her face at all. She seemed just as un-surprised and uninterested as Harry had when he told him what he learned. The realization that he was again alone in his assessment of Snape made the red haired wizard narrow his eyes.

"It seems once again I am the only one in this room who remembers exactly what kind of bastard the greasy git really is." huffed Ron before taking his leave.

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes. Ron had been much too wound up in his little self crusade against Snape. It was making him down right intolerable.

"You think he's going to be okay?" asked Harry still watching the door where Ron had marched out in huff.

Hermione sighed once more.

"Knowing Ronald, he's determined not to let this go." she said. "And I'm passed caring."

"So am I." replied Harry in agreement.

He knew just how intolerable Ron was being from the way he looked in Snape's memories. _So what if the old wizard pulled one over on them. It wasn't the end of the world and he was probably just venting about something._

Harry got back to his comic and Hermione took the empty chair and studied for yet another up coming Potions Quiz. She had been determined to read the entire book so that there would be no surprises come Potions Class the next evening. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Ronald Weasley had gotten it into his mind that Snape needed to be paid back for his antics.

The red head had been under the impression that his reputation in House Gryffindor was at stake and if he alone had not done something to "put the greasy git in his place" then he'd get away with a lot more now that he was seen as this long suffering war hero. The thought of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger being Snape's personal boot-lickers made the Weasley boy's skin crawl.

He was determined to free his best friends from whatever spell Snape had them under. He would show not only them but the entire school exactly the kind of wizard Snape truly was and he would do so for everyone's own good.

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been sitting in his front room watching his pet snake Morrigan slither across her various objects in her glass container. She seemed to be happy enough and the heat lamp he had installed to keep her warm was proving to be quite the boon to her as well. The Potions Professor turned his attention back to grading the pile of parchments that had been on his desk. They where assessments from the Friday's classes and seemed to be endless.

It was another Saturday and still Snape found himself alone at the end of the day with only his pet snake for company. Not that Morrigan had been all that bad. The dour wizard sighed and returned to his work reigning in his solitary warped mind and getting himself back to his usual roll within the walls of this ancient castle.

Still, he wondered what it would have been like to have someone to come home to...he wasn't unrealistic enough to imagine a home with a white fence and small children. He had not been a fan of children even as a teacher, too much maintenance. The feeding, clothing, and attention giving was exhausting just thinking about them.

More realistically than that, He had been told that due to the poison in his system that a future where children were involved had been unlikely to the point of being never. It wasn't a total loss on his part. He never figured himself as being father material. An assessment not far from the truth if one took into account of his own upbringing.

Fighting himself to once again turn his attention back to his work, Snape scribbled away in his usual spidery scrawl.

It would have been nice to have a witch of his own to come home to, wither it be at Hogwarts or...elsewhere.


	7. Chapter 6:The Catalyst

**Chapter 6:** _ **The**_ ** _Catalyst_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...A long awaited update to be sure...if it's short that's because I'm trying to feel out the direction of this story...it will get longer chapters when there is more to tell...so bare with me.}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **C**_ hills ran down Ron Weasley's spine as he tried for the uptheenth time to jimmy the lock on Snape's office door. He had been so preoccupied with wanting to get payback against the Head of Slytherin House that he had neglected to make sure that no one was coming. It had been just his luck that the approaching footsteps belonged to none other than Harry James Potter, his best friend. The ginger wizard let out a sigh of relief noting Harry's hurried and concerned whisper.

"What are you doing?" asked the green eyed wizard.

"What does it look like?" asked Ron annoyed. "I'm trying to show you this greasy git who's boss."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're going to get yourself expelled..." he whispered angrily.

"Well, it's better than being hated by our entire house." said Ron in his own defense. "I told you that Snape fixed that match..and you wouldn't listen."

The green eyed wizard shook his head.

"Look...I believe you Ron...are you happy now?" said Harry annoyed by this entire business.

"Too little too late..." said the angry red head wizard.

A sudden chill went through Harry and a sense of urgency filled him.

"Ron we need to go." he said.

"I'm not leaving here until I teach that greasy git a lesson." said Ron much too busy with trying to redeem his wounded pride to listen to reason.

"Ron we don't have time for this now." said Harry still sensing the urgency in the moment. "He's coming to his office."

Ron glared at Harry and went back to trying to get passed the lock.

"I'm serious...Snape's on his way!" said the green eyed wizard tugging on the red head wizard's robe frantically trying to get his attention.

"I think you're bloody paranoid Harry." said Ron continuing his mischief. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been spending a bit too much time around Snape."

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter." said the familiar deep baritone drawl of the Potions Master as he stood behind the now terrified green eyed wizard.

"P-Professor Snape..." was all Harry managed to get out before Snape suddenly used his wand to loosen the lock that Ron had been trying to jimmy letting the red head Weasley believe he had succeeded in his efforts.

"See Harry...you're just..." started Ron as he got to his feet in time to see a scowling Severus Snape with pale hand clasped on a trembling Harry's shoulder.

"Just about to explain to me why you both were trying to break into my office?" asked the Potions Professor eyeing them both with barely concealed rage.

"W-We were..." started Harry not really knowing if he could find the words to describe what Ron did.

"You're the one that made us lose the Quidditch match against you stupid snakes." said Ron suddenly filled with rage. "If you hadn't been such a greasy git then we wouldn't have needed to break in and attempt to teach you a lesson."

Harry closed his eyes not knowing if he wanted to hex Ron out right or let Hermione do it until her heart was content. He had no intention of breaking into Snape's office. He had simply been trying to stop Ron from being an idiot. Now Snape thought they were working together and he was sure to call for their expulsion.

Snape's obsidian eyes glinted with rage once more as he seized Ron Weasley by the collar and Harry by his ear. The pain had been sobering as the young Gryffindor wizard had thought this all apart of some bad dream until then. He dragged them down the corridor with full intent on handing them off to Headmistress Minerva whom had incidentally been Head of Gryffindor House until she could find a suitable replacement. Snape of course never really believed she intended to look for one. Albus Dumbledore had never been one to shy away from his Gryffindor bias while running the school there was no way he believed she would.

It had been rather unfortunate for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley that Minerva McGonagall had been in the corridors at that very moment and had come upon hearing the collective wales of both young Gryffindor wizards.

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle Wizarding World..._

Snape dumped both Ron and Harry at Headmistress McGonagall's feet and folded his ebony clad arms across his equally ebony clad chest. The green eyes of the stern Headmistress nearly bore into the souls of both boys as they quickly scrambled to their feet and dusted themselves off. She looked up at Snape who unfolded his arms and stood more or less uneasily in the direct line of the old witch's gaze.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" asked Minerva not at all in the mood for any house games.

"I caught both Potter and Weasley attempting to break into my office." said Snape glaring at both wizards.

Minerva turned her attention to the two of them as well.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry looked back into the eyes of the much older witch.

"W-Well I wasn't trying to break into Snape's office." said the green eyed wizard truthfully.

Minerva looked up at Snape who narrowed his obsidian gaze at Harry.

"I caught them red handed at my door when I arrived." said Snape feeling his rage start to seep in.

The Headmistress looked over the mournful faces of Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Potter appears to be truthful in his statement that he had not been trying to break into your office Severus...not to mention that Weasley could hardly put together a plan to do such a thing given his mental capacity...I'd sooner see him accused of breaking into the kitchens than your office at any rate." said the Headmistress as if she had better things to do. "And since there is no proof other than what is said between the two of you...I see no real reason to pursue this matter any further...Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley...that will be five points from Gryffindor each for harassing your Potions Professor...be off with you now."

Harry and Ron looked at each other as if in disbelief.

The green eyed wizard noted the rage behind Snape's obsidian eyes.

They thought it best to take their leave of the two professors lest McGonagall change her mind. There had been no doubt in Harry's mind that both he and Ron had gotten off pretty easy given the implications of what they had done or rather what Ron had done. They made it back to Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible.

Snape had been arguing with Professor McGonagall while they retreated.

"So you're coming to the rescue of your precious Potter again?" he asked annoyed.

Professor McGonagall seemed unaffected by his apparent fit of temper.

"Severus, I suggest you catch up on your brewing...or better yet take the rest of the day off...Merlin knows I could use a break." she said seemingly annoyed.

Snape rolled his eyes and stormed off toward his private quarters his dark robes billowing behind him.

The Headmistress made her way toward the prefect's loo.

After a good deal of bubbling and shifting, Hermione Granger emerged from the loo. It appeared her brewing techniques in relation to the poly-juice potion had improved since the second wizarding war and her in-depth study of her Head of House had come in handy.


	8. Chapter 7:Annoyance The World Over

**Chapter 7:** _ **Annoyance The World Over**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...I know long absence with this story...and I'm still trying to get the hang of this one given the relatively new concept...late post...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, The Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape had been in a rather foul mood when he returned to his private quarters for the evening. Once again Minerva had proved to be more interested in saving her infamous "Golden Gryffindors" than implementing discipline. The Potions Master rolled his eyes as he recalled the overbearing mother hen's comments as he sat down in his favorite arm chair and spell a glass of firewhiskey to pour itself and float over to him. He took a sip the first time reveling in how the liquid burned the back of his throat. He downed the rest of it and spelled another glass to pour for him. He had been under a good deal of stress as of late with all the paper work and unending hero worship coming his way. The Potions Master walked over to Morrigan's cage and looked in on her. She had been curled under a heat lamp in a bid to get more warmth.

Snape sighed and finished off his second glass of firewhiskey.

It had been interesting that Hermione Granger had seemingly managed to avoid being caught up in her friend's latest folly. He smirked thinking that she had no doubt blamed them for her recent quiz grade. He imagined the insufferable know-it-all huddled over multiple books trying her hardest to guess which questions he'd ask come the next quiz. Her mental distress amused him greatly, though he had not known why. She had been a reasonable enough student since the end of the second wizarding war and showed more courage than any student he had ever met in his short teaching career at Hogwarts.

The annoyance from his earlier dispute with Minerva had been at the forefront of his mind as he continued to sip his firewhiskey.

He hated when the old battle ax pulled rank when he had been in the right when it came to punishing her precious Gryffindors. He further resented the aspect of yet another Headmaster or in her case the only Headmistress in history ensuring their own respective Hogwarts house came out on top just because they had been in charge. His own short stint as Headmaster had been during the war and largely for the sake of keeping the students safe from death eater invasion, The Carrow twins aside of course.

Resigned to his bitter nature, he simply formulated another ploy in a bid to make himself feel better about his recent defeat in terms of intellectual tact. The last of the firewhiskey that filled his small glass had been polished off as Snape got to his feet. He couldn't out right punish the Weasley boy and the Potter brat but that didn't mean he couldn't teach them a very valuable lesson in dealing with a Slytherin in terms of payback.

The Potions Professor lips turned up in an amused smirk as he thought of new ways to torment the boys and everyone else that got into his way. If he had read his up coming class schedule correctly, He was teaching the repeat six years and it was a Slytherin-Gryffindor class. Snape made his way toward his bedroom as the fire died down in his front room and dimmed the newly darkened dungeon quarters. Yes, Potter and Weasley were in for a rude awakening come morning, and so were their fellow classmates.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been at a loss for words ever since he had escaped being expelled on account of Ron. His green eyes blazed with fury as he made his way through the common room and sat down in his usual chair by the fire. He grabbed the graphic illustration tome he had been reading for several months now and immediately flipped toward his favorite page. Ron said nothing possibly because he too had still been in shock over what almost happened with Snape and he noted Harry's bitter mood.

The red head wizard made his way toward the boys dormitories without so much as a second glance in Harry's direction, not that the green eyed wizard particularly cared at this point. With a huff of rage induced breath, said wizard continued to flip through his book. It had been mostly silent with many of the other students taking extra classes or hanging about on the grounds.

Harry had not felt much like being seen, let alone anywhere Snape might venture given how enraged The Potions Professor had been. While it was true that he himself had not tried to break into the dour wizard's office, it had still been humiliating to be thought of so lowly in the eyes of the one person his mother once considered a friend.

Believing himself to be a disappointment to even his deceased mother, Harry threw the book at a nearby wall flustered that all the progress he had made with Snape since the end of the second wizarding war had been reverted in a single night and all by Ron's thickheaded temperament.

"Watch it Harry!" said the familiar voice of Hermione Granger as she made her way toward her disgruntled best friend. "You could really hurt someone."

To his credit, Harry had looked quite ashamed of letting his wayward temper get the better of him.

"Sorry." he said rather sheepishly. "It's just..."

Hermione arched her eyebrow in the style of Snape as she looked him over.

"It's just what Harry?" she asked as if she hadn't known.

"Well...you're not gonna like it." said the green eyed wizard. "I mean...It wasn't something I had planned or anything..."

Hermione looked even more confused.

"Come on Harry...just spit it out." she said urging him along.

"Well...Ron had been upset about Snape pulling a few pranks on us." started Harry.

"Allegedly." added Hermione.

"Right." said Harry although the jury was still out on that one. "And he had been upset that we didn't immediately side with him..."

"So as usual he went off half-cocked and did something stupid?" asked Hermione with her arms folded across her chest.

"That about sums it up yes." replied Harry with a sheepish grin.

"I cannot believe you two dunderheads." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at The Boy-Who-Lived.

"It wasn't my fault...I had nothing to do with it." said Harry in his own defense. "I happened by and caught Ron trying to break into Snape's office."

"A likely story." muttered Hermione still clearly upset with him.

"A true story...Snape and I have...well we did have an understanding after the war and I was quite fine with it." replied the green eyed wizard. "Then Ron had to go and mess things up...I can't even imagine what he thinks of me now."

"That you are just as bad as your father and Sirius Black?" asked Hermione.

Now it was Harry that narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Gee Mione, thanks for pointing that out." he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." she said dialing back her rage just a bit. "But what you...well what Ron did...was completely idiotic."

"I know." replied Harry with a saddened expression filed across his pale face.

The bushy haired witch sighed.

There had been no point in keeping him in the dark if he was this upset.

"Well...you and Ronald are fortunate that I found out his little plan using The Marauder's Map." said the witch with a rather satisfied grin on her face.

Harry looked up at the grinning witch with a confused expression.

"The Marauder's Map?" he said.

Then the contemplating young wizard thought back to McGonagall's surprisingly lenient demeanor concerning their punishment...she had not even mocked their well...his intellect.

"McGonagall would have called us back to her office and screamed at us until there was nothing left but boneless puddles on the castle floor." said Harry.

Of course Snape had not known this. The Headmistress always maintained a certain manner of dignity for her house in his presence.

"Exactly." replied Hermione. "It's a good thing she was assisting Madam Pomfrey with the new shipment of bedding down in the infirmary."

"New shipment of bedding?" asked the green eyed wizard in disbelief. "There was nothing wrong with the old ones."

"Not before I cast a few breaking hexes there wasn't." she said.

"Blimey Hermione." said Harry at last putting it all together."You are truly incredible."

"So you and Ron tell me." she said as if it had merely been a suggestion.

The contented witch made her way to her favorite chair and pulled out a book. Harry turned his attention back to his own after picking it up off the floor. He had been fortunate that it had not been damaged and flipped back to his favorite page.

"You think we should tell Ron that you were McGonagall?" he asked not looking away from his book.

"Absolutely not." replied Hermione still flipping through her own. "Bloody git deserves to sweat a little, perhaps then he'd learn his lesson and get over himself."

"Well I can't say that he doesn't deserve it." agreed Harry turning briefly back to his book. "You think Snape will be after revenge?"

Hermione looked up from her book and met his green eyed gaze.

"Harry, this _IS_ Professor Snape we are talking about here." she said in a serious tone.

The Gryffindor wizard smirked knowing the Slytherin Professor all too well.

"He's most definitely plotting something." he said.

The two Gryffindors turned their respective attentions back to their reading with the secret of Hermione's polyjuice potion antics behind them and Snape's inevitable plot for vengeance ahead of them. Yes they knew for certain that it was only a matter of time before Snape came for them. Especially since he had been denied satisfaction for a just punishment.


	9. Chapter 8:The Serpent's Bite

**Chapter 8:** _ **The Serpent's Bite**_

 _ **{A/N: A Very Long Awaited Update...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Potions Classroom,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **I**_ t had been silent from the moment everyone stepped foot in the Potions room. An eerie chill had been about the air and it seemed to be an absence of color in the room as well. If the students had not known any better, they would have sworn a dementor had been present. Harry had been tense from the moment he crossed into the strangely cold and colorless room. His green eyes had taken in the sight of various specimens on display in their distorted jars as he took his seat. Snape seemed to have deliberately made the room look and feel unpleasant and it seemed to be only the beginning of his retaliation concerning what happened the day before. Even the Slytherin students had not dared murmur to themselves as they took their respective seats.

Snape had been out for blood it seemed and given that he believed McGonagall pulled rank on him when it came to her precious Gryffindors and he had been in a spiteful mood to say the least. The students quietly shuffled into the classroom leery of what the dreaded Potions Professor had in store for them. Everyone had taken their seats without a word. Professor Snape had been in rare form as his obsidian eyes scanned the room for any signs of mischief.

"Snape's right pissed isn't he?" whispered Ron when he believed Snape had not been looking.

"That's thirty points from Gryffindor Weasley would you care to go for fifty?" asked Snape narrowing his obsidian eyes at the red head wizard.

Hermione had hoped that Snape wouldn't take his defeat via her polyjuice potion ruse to badly but it seemed that he was even more unbearable than he had been before the war as far as the Gryffindor students had been concerned.

Harry did his best to stay out of the line of fire. Snape's disappointment in him following their mutual truce being broken thanks to Ron's antics had been quite off putting. After everything he had gone through with Snape during the final battle, he was back to being sneered at when he walked the corridors and told how much he was "just like his father."

Ron looked at him with a rather sheepish expression before turning his attention back to his work.

Snape's cold gaze had been on Hermione Granger for a few moments before turning his attention to the rest of the class.

"Your assignment is to deliver three rolls of parchment detailing the properties of magical ingredients from last terms potions and their long list of effects." he said.

The sounds of disgruntled murmuring from the students had been like music to his ears despite his need to silence them.

"I suggest you all get started...and just so you do not get any ideas about taking your time until the bell rings...you all have five rolls of parchment due on the effects of Canis Root versus the commonly used Nirnroot." said the embittered Potions Professor. "You can all thank Mr. Weasley for these intellectual boons I have gifted to you for assignments."

Ron did his best to try and make himself small given the amount of angry eyes fixated upon him.

Harry had not even looked his way feeling more than a little angry with him as well.

The rest of the class passed rather slowly with quills scratching against parchment as everyone had gotten to work following Snape's final instruction for the duration of Potions class.

The Potions Master did a bit of scratching with his own quill as he glared rather coldly at the students from his well known seat of power.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

By the time Severus Snape's potions class ended, every student in attendance did their best to massage the ache in their respective writing hands. Harry had been silent the entire walk not wishing to speak with Ron for fear of hexing him out right. Hermione had been the voice of reason in this situation as the green eyed wizard made his way back to the common room and Ron did his best to hide from the other students out for blood due to his name being mentioned by the Potions Master in regards to their increased work load.

Snape had been feeling rather superior as he moved through the corridor not taking his harsh obsidian gaze off the golden trio before entering his office. Hermione felt an eerie chill as he disappeared behind the door.

She felt terrible about having upset him so much given his treatment of everyone but she couldn't let Ron and Harry get expelled during their final year at Hogwarts. It would have been such a waste after returning following the destruction Voldemort had caused.

There was also the fear that Snape would end up letting Headmistress McGonagall in on the secret attempt to break into his office as well as the crime of impersonating a staff member which had been definite grounds of expulsion.

Shaking herself form her oppressive thoughts, Hermione turned her attention to readying herself for her next class. While Snape had been angry she hoped the incident would just blow over and everything could return to normal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor had been delighted following his rather torturous lesson and the implication of the red head wizard Ronald Weasley as being the reason for the increased work load. Even Potter had been enraged at his own best friend. Hermione Granger had been indifferent as per the usual with her. He cited it as her only true punishment being a work free after noon.

The image of the insufferable young witch being at a loss while the other students took full advantage of their free time was amusing to say the least. Reaching into his desk, Snape pulled a small bottle of firewhiskey from the drawer and smiled.

He'd be good and drunk come the close of the afternoon and given to a wondrous night's sleep when it was all said and done.

The Potions Professor may have been going to bed alone but he had Morrigan to keep him company provided that she still lived that was. More so than that, he had the pleasant outlook of his three day weekend to look forward to. There would be no snot nosed children where he was going and a vast variety of books to sift through.

A three day weekend seemed to be just what the rather cranky wizard needed in order to get his mind off his troubles.

A small smile filed across his sallow pale face as he began to think of it. The best part had been where he wouldn't have to stomach the golden trio during his absence.

No one had known where he planned to vacation for the three days, not even Lucius Malfoy...and with good reason the last thing he wanted was to have to endure the company of another of Narcissa's insane girlfriends. No. He was long over due for a bit of actual rest and relaxation given his service during the wizarding wars and work load at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for Snape the students were given a short break as well and half of them relished it.


	10. Chapter 9:An Eventful Beginning To The

**Chapter 9: _An Eventful Beginning To The Weekend_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom,The Granger Residence, The Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto her bed finally having returned to her own room for the short break from Hogwarts. The occasion had been a boon to the student body to mark the anniversary of Voldemort's fall and as a result a number of the students were permitted to return home over the three day weekend to have a break. The seemingly exhausted witch had brought along her polyjuice brew and the brush containing hairs from Headmistress McGonagall. She had not trusted Harry or Ron with it given they both elected to stay at Hogwarts during their time off and due to their antics outside Snape's office, she had no doubt that Ron would have taken advantage.

The coming morning had been filled with endless possibility as the young witch napped in her childhood bed. She had been pleased to be returned to the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and familiar gray walls that she had chosen herself upon discovery that she could hide the hideous shade of pink her walls had been since she was a baby.

The first night she discovered she was capable of magic, the walls were the first to go making way for the much more mature desires she had been. Her parents were thrilled to have her home again, even if it had been for a short while given she had erased their memories and sent them to live in Australia for the duration of the war and they missed her terribly.

John Granger had taken up boating as a hobby over there and resorted to wood working.

Jean Granger was back of the mind to take of baking.

Hermione had a difficult time examining her father's projects while sampling her mother's newest recipes. It had all been in good fun given the misfortunes of many other muggle blood witches and wizards following the war's end.

As the exhausted teenager slept her mind traveled back to her Potions Professor and she wondered what he might have been doing for the minor holiday.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _London England, Open Street, Muggle World..._

The constant sound of people walking and motor vehicles on the road had been all around Severus Snape as he did a marvelous job of blending into the crowd. He had years of practice of course unbeknownst to the witches and wizards he surrounded himself with. The Potions Master had donned a bit more appropriate means of attire when among the muggles, a gray suit with black patches at the elbows of his jacket, a long sleeve white shirt with navy blue stripes hidden beneath a black sweater vest and shiny black loafers. To make himself more difficult to recognize, Snape wore black rimmed glasses and carried a brown book bag draped over his right shoulder.

He had taken care to craft a new identity for himself within this world, although he had still been a Professor to the muggles he bothered to speak with. His record was immaculate as far as they could tell and given his natural Slytherin nature, he filled the part quite nicely.

The snarky Professor's lengthy raven hair had been pulled back into what the muggles referred to as a ponytail and he even wore his shirt with a high open collar despite the scar from Nagini's bite.

For all intents and purposes, Severus Snape was an ideal Muggle Professor and a man not to be bothered with trivial antics of passers by as he neared his favorite muggle bookstore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Hermione Granger had been wondering how she could improve the polyjuice potion further as she entered her parents home after having accompanied her father to the home and appliance store. He had been interested in some more wood working and collected a few supplies. Mrs. Granger had been delighted to see them return given she had to inform them of plans to have dinner with some friends she met in Australia.

"John the Roefields are in town and wish to have dinner with us tonight." she said happily.

"Well, that's wonderful dear." said Mr. Granger. "What time are we to meet them?"

"Seven o'clock." replied Jean Granger. "We should be getting ready now if we are to meet them on time."

Hermione had been thrilled to have the house to herself if her parents were going to be out for the night.

"Have fun on at dinner." she said before making her way toward her room.

"Oh you didn't think we'd be leaving you in this old house alone did you?" asked Jean with an overly mothering smile.

The amber eyed witch knew instantly that it meant she wasn't going to take "No" for an answer.

"Mother I really don't feel like getting dressed up." said Hermione not at all wishing to put her own plans for the evening on hold."

"Nonsense." said Jean taking her hand. "You can go back to your magical books once you head back to Hogwarts...for now you are going out with your father and I."

Hermione knew she was backed into a corner and began the trek toward her bedroom to get dressed for the party.

The annoyed witch had been desperate for any magical ploy to get her out of this mess and found herself thinking along the lines of Ronald Weasley as she caught sight of her polyjuice potion. She had smiled noting that she would at last get to ditch her parents and enjoy the holiday on her own despite their need to constantly keep tabs on her.

While she understood their concerns following the events of the second wizarding war's end, she had not returned home to simply be their "prized poodle" so to speak. She had planned to enjoy her vacation time and the discoveries that had yet to be made on her part in terms of her studies. She had elected to come home to avoid unnecessary distraction.

The rather ambitious witch grabbed the brush that had been full of Professor McGonagall's human form hair hoping that her becoming the Headmistress of Hogwarts would get her out of this unwanted dinner invitation.

Moving quickly, Hermione mixed the potion with the hair and ingested it rather quickly. The transformation had not been a seamless as she had hoped noting right away that something was amiss when her hands only aged slightly and her unruly brown curls straightened but became red in color instead of graying like the elder witch she knew herself to have become.

A quick glance in the mirror near her bed showed a very different woman staring back at her with almost the same amber eyes in place of the green orbs of Professor McGonagall.

"W-What's happened?" asked Hermione noting a slight change in her voice but only so.

At first the now panicked witch believed she had mistakenly taken a aging potion in place of a polyjuice potion. She had aged some but not enough to pass for the Headmistress. It appeared that instead of becoming McGonagall as she had intended she became a vastly different person all together. It had taken her a second to realize that someone must have used the brush in her room while she had been away. She couldn't say for sure whom it had been given her mother's strange assortment of friends but their hairs changed her identity.

It had occurred to Hermione that this new look wasn't as bad as she initially believed formulating a new plan to get out of having to go to that dinner. The rather sly witch decided to take this new body for a test drive. It was long before seven o clock and it wasn't everyday she had been a woman of thirty years old with impressive looks.

The polyjuiced witch raided her mother's closet for something a sensible thirty year old woman would wear and set to work crafting her new identity. Once she had taken to the gray skirt and blazer, she tried on the gray heels and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. The look seemed to fit as she turned her attention toward scribbling a short note for her mother leaving it on her bed, then spelled her potion and the brush to a safe place for late then climbed out the window of her bedroom before anyone had been the wiser.

She was going to see what the world had to offer this new persona and hoped that she didn't run into the real woman as she explored her surroundings as this strange new woman.


	11. Chapter 10:The Librarian And The Profes

**Chapter 10: _The Librarian And The Professor_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...the moment you've all been waiting for...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Barnaby's_ _Books, London England, The Muggle World..._

 **F** inding it quite difficult to maneuver in her mother's heels, Hermione Granger stumbled into the local bookstore on First street. She had been intrigued by the vast collection of muggle classics in the window and had to pop in. This was not her first stop of the day in given her new appearance, she had peeked into pubs and clubs alike that were normally forbidden to her given she was still very much a teenager in the eyes of the public despite being aged nineteen following the use of her time-turner during third year but Muggles knew little of magic save for a vast fear of it. Curious, Hermione moved about the bookstore called Barnaby's with a rather impressed look upon her face.

She had been so intrigued by the vast selection that she had mis-stepped and ended up bumping into a man wearing a gray suit with an abnormally large nose and a vastly pale complexion. The young witch immediately looked up meeting his dark obsidian eyes as his sallow pale face wrinkled in disgust. It had been only seconds before the strange man before and the Potions Professor of Hogwarts were noted as one in the same.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." she said out of habit.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?, bloody woman." hissed Severus Snape as he collected his books that had fallen out of his arms and into an already sorted pile.

Hermione had been trembling as she got to her feet with his reluctant assistance given leaving a lady on the floor after she had fallen was vastly frowned upon. Snape eyed her rather curiously for a few moments.

"I-Is something the matter?" she asked finding her voice at last.

"Have we met before?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

She became rather nervous as she pulled her hand away from his.

"I-I don't believe so." she replied her voice shaking from nerves.

Snape seemed to be studying her.

Hermione began to formulate an identity to project toward him before he invaded her mind.

"How did you know I was a Professor?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione pulling together as much information as she could.

"When you looked up at me...you said I'm sorry Professor." he said seemingly suspicious.

"Well you look like a Professor." she replied. "I naturally assumed..."

The Potions Professor seemed content with this reply.

"What is your name?" he asked unsure why he had even bothered to ask, she had not been a bad looking muggle quite fetching in fact.

At the very least he believed a good no name shag would do him some good but some how he felt there was something different about her. Something that piqued his curiosity.

Hermione caught sight of a novel with the name Virginia Wolffe on the front.

"Virginia." she said still nervous about Snape's seemingly intrusive glare.

"You have a surname or are you some kind of entertainer?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Holton." replied Hermione noting another book with a name in bold golden letters. "My name is Virginia Holton...what about you...what do I call the strange Professor who feels the need to be rude to me following an honest accident and question me as if I have done him some great harm."

Snape smirked.

"I humbly beg your pardon." he said taking a breath. "My name is Severus...Severus Snape."

"Virginia Holton" nodded noting how strange his name sounded when said out loud.

"Severus." she said trying it out.

The Potions Professor thought it amusing. He supposed a name like Severus Snape would sound strange to a muggle woman such as her.

"So what do you do?" asked Snape, "That is if you do not mind my asking?"

"I'm a li..." began "Virginia" trying to sound more convincing. "I am a librarian."

Snape arched a brow at this.

"Impressive." he replied. "You must know a great deal about books in order to care for them."

"As a matter of fact I do." she replied sounding a bit more sure of himself.

"Well Virginia Holton, I apologize for my rudeness." said Snape in a civil tone. "Working with children does tend to ware on my nerves and I find myself seeing them around every corner."

Hermione pushed down the thought that he had no idea as he turned his attention back to his books.

"Perhaps you need a vacation." she said making small talk albeit nervously.

"Indeed." replied Snape in agreement. "I'm looking forward to all three days of it thank Merlin."

Virginia smiled a genuine smile noting how relaxed Professor Snape had been while he was away from Hogwarts.

"Well enjoy your vacation." she said noting her time for the polyjuice would soon be up.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" asked Snape with an arched brow once more.

"Not this time." replied "Virginia." "It was nice meeting you Professor Snape."

"I suppose we both survived it Miss Holton." he replied rather casually. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

The thirty year old witch moved quickly after walking out of the bookstore. She needed to get home before her time ran out on the potion but the day had been quite productive. In fact she had found something to occupy her time and a reason to tinker with the time limit on her polyjuice potion. Her curiosity about the every day life of her Potions Professor was awakened and given her new identity as Virginia Holton, it would be far easier to get him to accept her company.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Barnaby's Books, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape had been intrigued by the strange new woman whom had come into his favorite muggle books store. She had been a good looking woman by all accounts and her eyes were mesmerizing to say the least if not familiar. While he had not recalled ever meeting Virginia Holton, he couldn't help but shake the notion that he had known her for years.

Seeing it as his overworked mind needing his newly minted vacation Snape dismissed his train of thought and turned his attention back to his two new prizes. He had found a couple of the muggle writer Shakespeare's tragic plays and was looking forward to reading them before he had to go back to Hogwarts to deal with dunderheads and a constant work load.

Once more his mind traveled back toward Virgnia Holton. A part of him had not minded talking to her again should she happen into the bookstore on another day. It was quite entertaining to see her so unnerved by his presence. The poor muggle woman could barely recall her own name. Content with his purchase and the former company, Snape made his way to another of his favorite stores. It was definitely going to be an interesting break from Hogwarts and it was all due to a certain despot being killed during the second wizarding war.


	12. Chapter 11:Who Is Virginia Holton?

**Chapter 11: _Who Is Virginia Holton?_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning brought with it a whole new set of questions as Hermione Jean Granger awoke from her slumber with a mission in mind. Her brief encounter with her Potions Professor at Barnaby's bookstore had been an intriguing event that only seemed to inflame her already curious nature. It was strange to see the harsh expressions fade from his sallow pale face when he spoke with her... _with Virginia._ Hermione reasoned. Snape had spoken to her because of the polyjuice identity she had created at the spur of the moment. Professor Snape had been interesting when outside the confines of Hogwarts and surprisingly humane. She had not believed he had been truly capable of charm given his sharp and often oppressive wit.

The young witch walked over toward the closet where she had safely hidden the polyjuice potion.

She knew she was skating on thin ice as it was brewing an illegal potion outside the wizarding world, she had even known that invading the personal life of her Potions Professor was going a bit far in terms of sating her curiosity but she had gotten such a rush from the first encounter she simply had to see if there would be more to it.

Her parents had gone out shopping and would not make it back until the afternoon. It was plenty of time to adjust the brew to last a bit longer and there had been no better way to test it than to make the journey back to Barnaby's Books. She had not known for sure if Severus Snape would be there but she wished to sate her curiosity even in this small a circumstance.

With little to no effort at all, Hermione brewed the next batch of polyjuice potion taking the hair from the brush as before. When her flesh bubbled and her height increased she smiled noting the familiar youthful features of the woman she had been the previous day coming into view. She had no true idea whom this woman had been, the best guess had been she was a friend of her mother's in some way and simply borrowed her brush unwittingly transmitting the necessary cells needed to shape the woman standing in the mirror.

Hermione smiled noting how unlike her, "Virginia" had a rather warm and seemingly infectious smile. The amber eyes of the Gryffindor witch also noted the seemingly hidden figure running her hands along the woman's waistline as she sought to construct the entire life of this mystery woman using just her imagination. Recalling what she had told Snape the previous night, Hermione decided to keep the profession of being a librarian.

It seemed easy enough to prove given her love of books.

She decided that Virginia easily could pass for the age of thirty-eight and her hobbies aside from reading were art collecting and painting. The clever witch smiled as she continued to full in the blanks in a bid to answer the burning question that would no doubt be burning in the back of Professor Snape's mind as it had hers ever since she awoke that morning.

 _"Who is Virginia Holton?"_

By the time she finished breakfast, Hermione had fully constructed a new believable identity for the woman staring back at her in the mirror of her childhood bedroom. Once more she borrowed her mother's clothes and heels. She liked the conservative look given the age of the woman she was pretending to be, it seemed to fit well with her own maturity level. Finally ready, the eager witch made the trek back to Barnaby's books hoping that by chance, Severus Snape would once more be in search for another book.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Barnaby's_ _Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape's relatively keen mind had been riddled with questions as he made his way down to his favorite bookstore. This time he wore a navy blue suit in the style of the gray one from the morning before and his attention had been on more than just collecting books. That woman, Virginia Holton had seemed quite familiar to him some how despite her denials of it being so. He simply could not get her out of his mind. If he were honest, he would say that he found himself becoming intrigued by her in some sense. While he had never been one to allow his own curious nature to rule him, Severus Snape had been of a different mind when seeking out the possible acquaintance of a woman.

Virginia Holton had been a beautiful woman none the less.

More beautiful than any of the women he had the misfortune of dealing with anyway.

What truly made her stand out was her apparent intelligence. She had come into Barnaby's in search of something for her private collection, most of the patrons who wander through those door are of the same mind. There was an air of brilliance behind her amber eyes despite her misstep and bumping into him.

It was obvious that she had been lacking in terms of male attention, possibly a side effect of her intelligence and profession.

She had told him she was a librarian.

Not a bad profession all things considered.

Her lack of composure after he took her hand had given him a unwitting glimpse at a woman whom had been outside the dating pool for quite some time. The potions Professor couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

With a wistful sigh, Snape entered Barnaby's Books. He was due back at Hogwarts in a couple of days and despite the appealing notion of pursuing the enchanting muggle librarian, he had little to no time to entertain any sort of interaction with her other than one night of lustful pleasure before an amicable parting. He had no intention of keeping up a long distance relationship let alone one with a muggle woman given his status as a wizard.

Pushing aside his thoughts of the beautiful woman from the previous day, Snape made his way toward the back of the store. He had been awaiting the arrival of the book he sought out weeks prior and he hoped it would be shipped before he had to return to Hogwarts. The Potions Master's intent was to use his time away from the school to read before he had to go back to readying lesson plans for dunderheads.

Still, as he neared the book shelf and sought out his prize his mind traveled back to the seemingly alluring muggle librarian as it put forth a question that had been rattling around in his head since the encounter.

 _"Who is Virginia Holton?"_


	13. Chapter 12:Mutual Regard

**Chapter 12: _Mutual Regard_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Barnaby's Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

 **V** irginia Holton arrived at Barnaby's Books on Fifth Street just as Hermione Granger had planned. She had been wearing another ankle length skirt and blazer this time in the color navy blue with crisp black buttons and trim. Her heels had been navy blue as well and her glasses were the same as before except tied around a string that had gone around her neck. The young witch fully committed herself to the character from her imagination and with good reason. Severus Snape could prove her mind at a moment's notice and pick apart any answer to a question he deemed unsatisfactory. The pressure to get passed the defenses of a man whom has spent all of his teenage years and much of his adult life as a spy for both the Order of Phoenix and The Death Eater was hard to get anything past. Not to mention all the years he spent disciplining wayward youths in the form of his Hogwarts students.

The quite refined woman the rather nervous Hermione had been playing made her way inside the bookstore. It had still taken some work to get use to her mother's shoes but she managed to get the hang of it as she caught a glimpse of a book sitting along the far shelf of the store and made for it intrigued by what tale of adventure it had in store for her.

No sooner had she got to the shelf and reached for the strange brown leather bound book another hand had been on the very same books except this one had lengthy pale fingers. Finding herself utterly confused as to whom this strange was that was impeding her quest for knowledge behind the pages of this enticing novel she looked up to find herself staring into the familiar obsidian eyes of Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape.

"I believe I had my eye on this book first Professor Snape." she said evenly despite her trembling.

Snape looked at her with something of a catlike indifference before smiling. It was strange to see him smile even given his behavior from their previous encounter. Finding her backbone, "Virginia"proceeded to meet his gaze. It seemed much easier to confront him when he had not been in a position of power over her, at least not in this place.

"I believe you are mistaken...Miss Holton." he said in a deep baritone drawl that made the rather nervous woman's body quiver.

"Professor Snape I mean to take that book home with me." she said determined.

There was a flicker of something indescribable behind his eyes before he turned the book onto it's side flipping briefly through the dust scented pages.

"How can you claim to take something home that you know nothing about?" he asked with a smirk akin to a mischievous boy rather than the ever stern man she had always known.

"I know plenty about what I am intending to read." countered Virginia narrowing her eyes at him as if he had delivered a grave insult.

Snape arched a brow noting his little game of cat and mouse with the mysterious woman had been entertaining at least.

"Do you really?" he asked fumbling through the pages. "What is the title character's name?"

Hermione couldn't believe he was dishing out a pop-quiz over a novel especially in the muggle world.

"Victor Frankenstein." she replied. "Are you satisfied...can I have my book now?"

"And what does Victor Frankenstein hope to accomplish?" asked Snape flipping through the pages without looking away from her.

Despite his eyes seeming to be peering into her very soul, Hermione was ready with an answer.

"That depends." she replied. "Are you referring to his mission to combat death itself or his attempt to become a living deity by giving life to the creation he will deem most foul once it is wakened?"

Snape seemed impressed as he handed the woman the book.

"Here you are...Miss Holton." he said in a charming tone. "Despite knowing the story I hope you find Frankenstein to be an enjoyable read."

"Virginia" took the book and made her way toward another that had caught her eyes.

The obsidian gaze of Severus Snape had never left her as she continued to browse consumed by her love of books despite only returning to this place to better understand the man whom had been her Potions Professor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Barnaby's Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape had not been able to take his eyes off the muggle librarian. From the moment she entered the shop she seemed to take hold of his attention. It had not been lost on him that she had thought to wear navy blue as he had that morning. Introspectively it could be attributed to the old cliche that "great minds think alike".

For the most part, Snape had played it cool avoiding further contact with the enticing muggle as he did his own book shopping. She seemed to be consumed with trying to find a specific title and having no such luck she approached the counter to order it. From what he could over hear, she had been interested in three of Shakespeare's tragedy's.

 _Macbeth_

 _King Lear_

 _and Othello._

The Potions Professor had been quite impressed as he continued to do a bit of browsing of his own.

She had also mentioned something he couldn't quite make out and she was told that she'd have to check back on another day before it would arrive. Having made up her mind about the two books she had been carrying around, she made her purchase and left the store giving him more questions than answers following the conclusion of their second encounter.

It was rather difficult not to know all there was to know about this intriguing muggle and it had been all too tempting not to read her mind. The question of whom she had been and where she had come from had consumed him for yet another day.

Fed up with his wayward mind's antics, Snape purchased his own books and made his way toward his favorite cafe. He could at least have a decent meal while he mulled over the prospect of whom the beautiful muggle woman had been when not surrounded by books and less intimidated by his appearance.


	14. Chapter 13:The Unwitting Damsel Meets T

**Chapter 13: _The Unwitting Damsel Meets The Unlikely Hero_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...believe it or not Romance is not a subject I enjoy writing about and it is absolutely painstaking for me...mostly because I am partial to tragedy and action...hopefully you all enjoy it...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **T** he books Virginia Holton had gotten from Barnaby's had been well worth it as Hermione Granger found that she could not put at least one of them down as she made her way toward her mother's favorite bakery in a bid to get some fresh baked pastries. She had been craving a sweet treat while she made the journey from the bookstore and thought it would be nice to get something for her mother and father as well. She had been so busy with her thoughts and the intriguing book that she had not looked where she was headed and nearly stepped into the street with out looking where she was going. No sooner had her foot left the curb, something pulled her back before a wayward automobile struck her. The driver honked and shouted a few obscenities in frustration at her as she caught her breath noting how close she had been to being run over.

"You should be more attentive when walking down the street Miss Holton." said the familiar baritone drawl of none other than Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts.

Virginia had been in shock as she stood still trying to catch her breath and get over the shock of nearly being struck. She found herself resting her weary head against his chest and taking in the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth that seemed to follow him where ever he went. He didn't seem to mind that she was touching him so intimately as she regained her composure and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking her over.

Virginia nodded having come to her senses.

"What were you thinking walking out into the street like that?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"I wasn't." she admitted rather bashfully.

Snape chuckled a bit in the wake of her gross error.

"I suppose it was a good thing I decided to get something to eat after visiting Barnaby's." he said.

"I suppose it was." she agreed. "I was thinking along the same lines...there's a cafe not far from here that my mother frequents for pastries."

"I believe I know the place." said Snape doing a bit of thinking of his own. "Calpernia's Cafe is what it's called isn't it?"

Virginia smiled.

"That's precisely it." she replied impressed that he had gone there before.

"Believe it or not I was just on my way there." he said. "Perhaps, I could escort you if you'd like...to ensure there are no other mishaps?"

Virginia noted the brief glimpse of uncertainty behind his obsidian eyes and smiled noting just how appealing the prospect of being in Severus Snape's company had been.

"I'd like that very much." she said in a polite tone.

Snape seemed pleased and they began the slow and casual walk toward the cafe in search of something to sate their mutual appetites.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Calpernia's Cafe, London, England, Muggle World..._

Snape had not been able to honestly say that he enjoyed the company of any woman, especially one he knew so little about in years. As they walked he and Virginia Holton had began to chat. The conversation varied on books to life to art and music even. He had admitted to being a fan of Beethoven particularly _Moonlight Sonata_. He had confessed he could actually play it on a piano if presented with one and he felt the need. Virginia had been greatly impressed and admitted to having an attachment to _Fur Elise._

"What's your favorite painting?" asked Virginia as they continued to chat while venturing toward the door to the cafe.

Snape seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"I must admit I am partial to _Starry Night_." he replied. "And you...what sort of art tickles your fancy?"

Virginia took a moment to think of a good one herself.

"Don't laugh." she said meeting his eyes of obsidian. "But I am partial to _The Scream_."

Snape's eyes widened in shock as he had not expected a woman of such refined taste as Virginia Holton to cling to such a angst ridden painting.

"I would never have guessed that about you." he said with something of a smile filed across his pale face.

"I know...I'm not like other ladies of stature and good sense." said Virginia as if she were berating herself.

"I'd say you were quite honest about your personal pursuits and brilliant in your choosing of them." replied Snape maybe giving her the best compliment that would have ever passed from his naturally harsh pale lips.

"I don't know what to say to that." said Virginia basking in the glow of the compliment.

Snape didn't seem to mind as they entered the cafe with him holding the door open for her as a true gentleman of stature no doubt would.

Almost immediately, the fresh scent of baked goods filled their collective noses and assaulted their senses with the intense desire for sugary bread and sponge cake.

"What have we here?" asked Snape noting the rows of freshly baked cakes.

Virginia noted he seemed to enjoy the white cakes the most as he opted for them almost immediately.

She ordered the pastries she had been planning to get and a few raspberry filled donuts as she sat beside Professor Snape as they continued to chat idly and enjoy their respective treats.

The amused woman bit into her blueberry filled pastry and it seemed to amuse Professor Snape that she had gotten a bit of the filling on her chin. He offered her his spare napkin as they continued to chat.

"So what brings you here to London?" asked Snape leaning back in his chair while he glanced at the last of his white cake squares. "While it is quite easy to get lost here I cannot say I recall seeing you around before."

Briefly Virginia wondered if they had been flavored with lemon or vanilla as she attempted to come up with a good reply for his question.

"I grew up in a smaller town." she replied rather honestly. "Venturing out in the big city wasn't really a plan of mine but something that recently happened...but I am beginning to like the idea of seclusion that living in the city offers."

"Truth be told it's why I venture here from time to time." replied Snape honestly as well. "I suppose as far as company goes, you are quite exceptional Miss Holton."

"And you as well Professor Snape." she replied.

Their eyes met and she noted the almost impossible to catch flicker of something behind his normally cold eyes of obsidian.

"It's almost a pity my short lived vacation is coming to an end." he said looking out the nearby window.

"Heading back to teach then?" asked Virginia as casually as she could manage.

"Indeed I am." replied Snape with something of a wistful smile filed across his pale face. "Although I am looking forward to running into you at the books store some other time."

Virginia seemed to blush at the obvious attempt on his part to be witty.

"One never knows...perhaps it could lead to another round of pasties." she said returning his previous smile.

Snape nodded clearly amused.

"Perhaps." he replied. "Good day to you, Miss Holton."

"Good day, Professor Snape." she replied almost reluctantly.

With nothing more to say and separate lives to return to, Severus Snape and Virginia parted ways headed for their mutual destinations in a bid to keep with their own personal schedules.

Virginia Holton headed back toward The Granger Residence knowing full well that the potion was due to ware-off at any moment. Severus Snape headed back toward his home in Cokeworth, England. It was only a matter of time before he had to go back to teaching those dunderheads students of his again and he was behind on his reading. Still the passing thought of Virginia Holton made him smile as he took off for the nearest apparation point.


	15. Chapter 14:Idiotic Capacity

**Chapter 14: _Idiotic Capacity_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **R** age had been a very familiar feeling for Potions Professor Severus S. Snape as he walked the familiar lengthy corridors of Hogwarts Castle. His vacation in the muggle world had been cut rather short due to the antics of some of his newer Slytherins and the first year Gryffindors getting into a fight while he had been away. Minerva had been all too thrilled to inform him of their lack of self-control and how her students had been "innocent" in terms of the fight's progression. The Potions Master rolled his eyes as she lectured him on his negligence as far as being Head of Slytherin House had gone. Snape pointed out that he had not been the only Slytherin Professor on the grounds and believed Horace Slughorn capable of managing children for a brief amount of three days but Minerva would have none of it.

As a result, his time away from Hogwarts had been reduced to only a few hours at a time until further notice. This had lead to a good deal of aggravation on Snape's part as he was looking forward to spending his last afternoon with Virginia Holton, whom he no doubt believed would think less of him given he had not told her of his being called back early.

With a weighted sigh, Snape continued to make his way down the darkened corridor, his trademark ebony robes billowing in their usual way as he neared the winding staircase that lead to his office. The image of the lovely muggle librarian had come back to him as he pushed open the large oak wood door and moved swiftly toward his seat.

It seemed inevitable for him to frequent the darkness of the dungeons alone aside from the comforting hiss of Morrigan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Barnaby's_ _Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

Virginia Holton had not seen Severus Snape as she browsed the shelves noting how empty the store seemed when Professor Snape had not been there. She had hoped he had been well given he had not returned to the store or the cafe since their previous discussion. She wondered if she had scared him off, somehow failing in her attempt to get close to him and he had seen through it.

She had been as honest with him as she could manage without giving herself away and she had not felt the familiar intrusion of someone entering her mind if that is what set him off. With a sigh, Virginia Holton collected the books she wished to read and took them to the counter for check out. The last day of her time away from Hogwarts had not gone to plan but she was pleased to have gotten to chat with the normally dour wizard and discovered that he had some kind of humanity despite having been afflicted with Nagini's poison.

Cutting her losses so to speak, Virginia Holton returned to The Granger Residence not even bothering to venture to the cafe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Despite being given a weighty work load, Snape had been preoccupied in his thoughts as his familiar dark spidery scrawl littered many a parchment in the wake of his return to the school. He could not stop thinking about Virginia Holton and their casual conversation the previous afternoon. She was quite an interesting woman he had to admit. One that he would not have minded pursuing due to his given attraction to her but his life in the wizarding world had made any sort of inclination to that idea impossible.

Once more expelling the beautiful woman from his thoughts, Snape returned to grading parchments.

As he worked it had not escaped his notice that his floo had been activated and that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had entered with a look of absolute mischief filed across his face.

"Severus." he said in a pleasant tone.

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time Lucius?" he asked rather testily.

"From the tone of your voice I'd say you are in desperate need of a good lay." replied the handsome wizard as he moved over toward Snape's green threadbare sofa and made himself comfortable.

"This is the tone of aggravation given that my vacation was ruined thinks to the newest batch of dunderheads draped in Slytherin colors." replied Snape almost bitterly. "And for the your information, I was in the company of a promising new prospect in that regard."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this tidbit of information.

"Oh do tell." he almost purred giving Snape his undivided attention.

"Not this time." replied Snape turning his attention back to his grading of parchments.

"Oh come now Severus." said Lucius annoyed. "You can't just go about dangling a worm on a hook and then reel it back before you've made the catch."

"My sentiments exactly." muttered Snape. "There's no point in speaking about it...she's there and I am here grading parchments in the dungeons."

"So you're never going to see her again?" asked Lucius surprised.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not a seer Lucius...I know nothing of what the future holds." replied Snape with another sigh. "All I can tell you is that she has my attention and should I see her again I intend to make the most of it."

"Well I support your pursuit of happiness." said the handsome blond wizard noting how tragic it all seemed. "In the mean time, Narcissa wants me to invite you over for dinner."

Snape rolled his eyes. He had been almost sorry he had not asked for her address in a bid to keep contact or at the very least keep the meddlesome Malfoys off his back.

Narcissa had been set to play match maker for him ever since she got news of his survival of the war. The fact that he had been a bachelor most of his life without a family of his own had played on her heartstrings and given how he was treated during and after the despot fell in battle, she made it her business to ensure that he wasn't alone.

The haunting truth of his lack of companionship had driven even Lucius to participate in Narcissa's match making antics with the two of them butting heads over whom had been better qualified to "fix him up".

"As it turns out I have quite a bit of work to do." replied Snape glancing at the numerous rows of parchment on his desk. "Perhaps some other time."

Lucius sighed getting to his feet.

"Some other time then little brother." he said. "Give my best to Draco."

"Will do." replied Snape continuing to make his corrections to the numerous parchment assignments before him.

Once more the passing thought of Virginia Holton returned.

She had been quite pleasant company if only a bit out of sorts.


	16. Chapter 15:That Hollowed Feeling

**Chapter 15: _That Hollowed Feeling_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Jean Granger had made her way toward the library in a bid to do more research on the properties of polyjuice potion. She had run out of it over the weekend and thought of brewing another batch just for a moment as the need to find out why Professor Snape had not returned to the bookstore had all but consumed her following the end of her vacation. She had spent the final day in her room wrestling with her thoughts and trying to figure out what had lead to her latest bout of failure in terms of getting to know the often irate Potions Professor better.

After the war's conclusion and Harry had seen his memories, it seemed Professor Snape had gone out of his way to keep up the illusion of being a git Professor, for a while Hermione found herself inclined to believe it until she stumbled upon the means to get to know the man in place of the wizard whom had risked life and limb protecting her and her friends since they first arrived at Hogwarts, becoming like an unofficial father to Harry Potter in the process.

The young witch had been so consumed by her thoughts that she barely noticed that she had been in the presence of her irate Potions Professor. His sallow pale face had been a mask of indifference while his eyes of obsidian blazed with a quietly building fury.

"You are on my foot Miss Granger." said Professor Snape with a voice dripping with barely concealed fury.

A part of Hermione had wanted to stomp on his foot again after he had the audacity to stand her up the previous day but she simply settled for indirect justice.

"I'm sorry sir." she said in her usual respectful tone.

Snape didn't seem all that impressed as he moved passed her with his ebony robes billowing behind him as he made his way toward the dungeons. With a sigh of annoyance, Hermione Granger made her way toward the library. She had not known what was bothering Snape but she figured it had a lot to do with the new arrivals to Slytherin house.

Harry had told her Snape was in something of a foul mood ever since returning to Hogwarts. He usually had been in foul temperament if anything had to do with the Headmistress.

Ron had done his best to keep his head down and stay out of trouble given Snape's mood and the subsequent brush with expulsion, he nearly had to explain to his overbearing mother. He focused his efforts on getting back at Snape on the Quidditch field as opposed to being reckless in trying to do it in less than savory manners.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The time for venturing to the great hall for supper had been near as Snape inspected the Slytherin dorm. His harsh gaze fell upon a couple of new snakes whom had been trembling since his return. It had only taken them a moment to assess that Professor Snape was the true Head of Slytherin House and Horace Slughorn the push over was merely a place holder.

The older Slytherins had been holding back beating the two troublemakers into submission as they knew without a doubt that Snape would frown upon their very Gryffindor like impulse.

"This room is to be kept neat and tidy until the end of term and there better not be a single thing out of place or I will start with random nightly inspections." warned the annoyed Head of Slytherin House. "As for your conduct, you will all be judged as a whole no matter what you do and I have worked tirelessly to ensure my Slytherins are above reproach no matter how many insults are to be hurled your way."

Draco had been listening to his godfather's words but his mind had been on how to punish these newbies without Snape ever finding out. He had no doubt in his mind that this was what his uncle Sev was banking on as he moved swiftly through the bunks and noted wither or not they needed a good once over.

Severus Snape had seen manual labor as character building and forbid any of his students from using magic within the dungeons. He thought living in the wizarding world made for lazy and unruly children given his own up bringing and the subsequent nature of these spoiled brats before he implemented his own brand of discipline among them.

"You'd better not forget where you stand as far as my ire is concerned." warned Snape concluding his speech as he left the common room in a billow of black robes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry had been watching Snape ever since he had gotten back from his vacation. The Potions Professor seemed a bit more agitated than usual as he sat down to his meal of plain tomato soup with a glass of water. Headmistress McGonagall had been concerned for him believing there had been some sort of issue due to his venom corrupted blood.

"Severus are you sure you are alright?" she asked fretting over him with her mother hen approach to life.

"I'm fine." said Snape harshly. "Possibly the effect of having to deal with dunderheads so soon before my vacation was finished."

Headmistress McGonagall had been busy with her own plate in a bid to ignore his last comment.

Snape rolled his eyes and proceeded to play with his soup. He couldn't stop thinking about that muggle woman and the possibility of their mutual tolerance of each other blossoming into something more profound.

"He's been right cranky ever since McGonagall cut his vacation short." said Harry watching the Potions Professor again.

Upon hearing this Hermione gave her friend her undivided attention.

"What do you mean she cut his vacation short?" she asked attentive.

"She called him back a day early because of the new Slytherins and he's been on a tirade ever since."

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice when this was revealed.

 _So Professor Snape had not figured out whom she was after all._

The green eyed wizard had looked at his friend with ample concern.

"Are you alright Mione?" he asked as if he were ready to leap over the table and save her from the juice himself.

"I'm quite alright Harry." she replied suddenly perking a bit. "Just went down the wrong pipe."

She shared a few giggles with the other members of the table save for Ron whom had been busy watching Snape as the Potions Master's attention fell upon them.

"H-He's looking this way." he said with his fork trembling in his hand.

"It'll be fine Ron." said Harry in a bid to reassure his friend. "Just stay below his radar and he won't come after you."

Ron nodded turning his attention back to eating.

Hermione shook her head.

As much as Ron deserved to fear for his magical education it was strange to see him so humbled.

The amber eyes of the young witch shifted back toward the staff table and the Potions Professor whom had concluded his dining experience in the great hall by getting to his feet and leaving via the teacher's exit.

 _He doesn't know._

 _There's still a chance._

Feeling her spirits lifted a bit, Hermione returned to her meal having already set her mind on the next course of action to spend more time getting to know the surprisingly fascinating Potions Professor.


	17. Chapter 16:Curious Notions

**Chapter 16: _Curious Notions_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ucius Malfoy had been lounging on the sofa of Severus Snape's quarters as the wizard came through the door an impressive furl of black robes billowing in reaction to his quickened pace. The Potions Professor said nothing as he made his way over toward his all too known stash of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. His mind had been preoccupied as of late with thoughts of the muggle woman he had encountered in his travels to the muggle bookstore. He had taken a drink ensuring to finish off the glass as he poured himself another before venturing over to his usual arm chair to rest before even entertaining the thought of why Lucius had been in his quarters.

"You've got it bad it seems." said the amused blond wizard with a smile that filed across his handsome face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Snape sipping from his glass of firewhiskey.

"Oh come now little brother." said Lucius with a grin that unnerved even Snape as he got up off the couch and walked over toward him. "How's the lucky woman that's gotten your undivided attention?"

"I...have no idea what you are talking about." said Snape once more drinking from his glass of firewhiskey.

The Senior Malfoy had not been no one's fool of course and proceeded to poke and prod at the less than forthcoming wizard.

"Severus you have been distracted ever since you came back from the muggle world." said Lucius presenting his facts. "Distracted and irritable more so than usual always accompanies you got an erection over some chit and now she's consuming your thoughts."

"She is not some chit." said Snape narrowing his obsidian eyes at the Senior Malfoy.

"Ahhhh." said Lucius with a pleased smile. "Now we are getting somewhere."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I do not wish to discuss this." he said turning his attention to the fireplace.

It appeared that Lucius had taken the liberty of lighting the flames for him while he had been patrolling the corridors for unruly students to send packing with their collective tails between their legs and their names added to the list for detention.

"Severus." said the handsome blond wizard. "It will go a whole lot smoother if you'd just tell me what was so special about her that she has your attention this long."

"She...isn't like anyone I've ever met." admitted Snape looking at the orange and yellow flames as they danced across the log consumed and blackened by the heat.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius taking a seat on the sofa once more as he rested his chin against his large black gloved hand and leaned over his serpent cane.

Snape sighed.

He knew he might as well tell his annoying old friend. It wasn't as if there was anything more the sorry sod could do to harm the relationship given that she was probably long gone by now.

"Well for one thing, she's fond of the Norwegian muggle Expressionist artist Edvard Munch's work." said Snape taking another drink. "Particularly, The Scream."

Lucius arched a brow at this. Once Severus had talked him into venturing to a muggle art museum and he found the experience lackluster.

"I'd say she's as emotionally inept as you are." he said noting the strangeness of it all. "Anything else?"

"She's got something of a sweet tooth but seems embarrassed by it." replied Snape speaking rather fondly of the woman he had only met three days prior. "I've found conversation with her to be less me ignoring her random outbursts of idiocy long enough to ponder wither or not she'd make a decent lay and more along the lines of intellectual stimulation."

Lucius seemed unimpressed by this.

"The way you talk the bloody woman sounds absolutely dreadful." he said as if he were losing interest.

"There you'd be wrong." said Snape getting up from his armchair and walking over toward the mantel of his fireplace. "She's astoundingly beautiful, intellectually capable of keeping my interest and to make matter's worse I can't stop thinking about her."

"Did you even get to shag her?" asked the senior Malfoy with an arched brow.

"No you pompous ass I wasn't even close to insisting upon something of that nature." said the Potions Professor rather annoyed by his old friend's lack of mental function beyond what his cock could do when in the presence of the opposite sex. "It's like you're still a bloody six year."

"I seem to recall you being just as interested in bedding witches as I am." said Lucius in his own defense.

"That was before I met Virginia." hissed Snape.

Lucius sat up seemingly intrigued.

"So she does have a name." he said pleased at having gotten Snape to reveal as much.

"Yes she has a name." said Snape annoyed as he moved back toward the bar to refill his glass. "I just wish I could explain that the only reason I haven't gone to see her is because I was called into work earlier than expected."

"So do that." said Lucius in a bored tone.

"In case you have forgotten, I've got unruly new arrivals to deal with." said Snape.

"I'll fill in for you if that's what you're worried about." said Lucius. "Just brew some polyjuice potion and go see about your muggle Virginia."

Snape considered this for a moment.

"I wouldn't know where to look for her." he said finding himself incredibly tired in that instant.

Lucius sighed this time.

"Well when you finally decided to grow a backbone and see the bloody woman, let me know." he said before making his way over toward the floo. "Get some sleep until then Severus...you're looking a bit ragged as of late."

Snape rolled his eyes and made his way back to his armchair as Lucius Malfoy disappeared into the emerald green flames on his way back to Malfoy Manor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had been trying to figure out how she was going to keep up the charade of being Virginia Holton and seeing Snape if both of them were trapped at Hogwarts. She had been well aware that she could sneak off the grounds without anyone to notice, she had been doing so since first year and it became increasingly more common practice once Harry had been given the Marauder's Map by Fred and George.

She believed she had been making a bit of progress as far as the usually solitary wizard had been concerned.

The sole purpose of her little rues was to find out what she could about the Potions Professor in a more tolerable setting. Posing as Virginia Holton offered a rare glimpse into the life and personality of a man she found absolutely fascinating. Their initial meeting and the light flirting had been fun to recall as well. The only problem had been trying to keep up appearances when she had her own life to attend to.

Taking a breath, the decisively brilliant witch concluded that she needed to know more about the Potions Professor besides what cakes he liked when he bothered to indulge in sweets. She figured it might be the key Harry needed to understand him better as well given the wizard's history of being Harry's mother's best friend.

"Mione are you alright?" asked the green eyed wizard as he looked her over.

The bushy haired witch looked up from the book she had open on her lap as she tried to get comfortable in the round leather armchair of the Gryffindor common room.

"I-I'm fine." she replied seemingly startled by her friend's sudden interest in having her attention.

"You didn't look fine a few moments ago." said Ron Weasley studying her as well.

"Well I am." replied Hermione showing her annoyance. "I was just working out the kinks of a private project I'm doing."

Ron sighed.

"Don't you ever do anything normal for entertainment?" he asked.

"I put up with you Ronald Weasley that's as normal as it gets." replied Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the red head wizard.

"Knock it off Ron." said Harry turning his attention to the seemingly homemade comic book he had in his possession.

"Where'd you get that Harry?" asked Ron with his eyes widened.

"It's a book Snape gave my mother when they were still friends." replied the green eyed wizard as he sat down in an empty armchair. "I found it in my mum's old things back at Godric's Hollow."

"I don't recall you getting that." said Hermione noting how strange the book had looked.

"I didn't say I got it from the current Godric's Hollow." replied Harry still fumbling thorough the pages. "Snape had talent in art it seemed there's some pretty good illustrations in this thing."

"Let me see." said Hermione vastly interested in the book as well.

Harry had been right.

It seemed there was definitely more to Severus Snape that met the eye. Harry Potter of all people, having this comic was more than enough evidence that she had been on the right track in terms of trying to figure the reclusive Professor out.


	18. Chapter 17:Bordering Obsession

**Chapter 17: Bordering Obsession**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **R** apid movement of Severus Snape's right had across what appeared to be canvas gave way to the mental image of the beautiful muggle woman he had met during his vacation from Hogwarts. The scent of firewhiskey had been thick in the air as he continued to sketch a detailed image of Virginia Holton with a piece of charred rubbish from the fireplace. The Potions Master rarely indulged his artistic side given his life at Hogwarts, the last thing he needed was the troves of annoying students following him around and asking him to teach something he knew little about in his own right.

The weary wizard sighed and made his way back to his armchair thankful that Lucius had gone home and left him to his thoughts. The image had remained before him as if coming off the white canvas background due to the life like shades. He had computed so much about this woman to memory that it was difficult to forget her.

Pouring himself another glass of firewhiskey, Snape stared at the picture for a few moments before there was an unwanted knock at his door. Growling in annoyance, he made his way over to the large oak wood door to find Draco had been standing on the other side. The look on his pale face and the weariness behind his gray eyes had told Snape all he needed to know in terms of this late visit.

Without a word, The Potions Master pulled the boy into the room and closed the door behind him. Draco said nothing as he rushed over to Snape and wrapped his arms around him. Snape sighed returning the boy's embrace briefly as he allowed him to calm himself. It had been quite a frequent occurrence since the end of the war. Draco had been plagued by night terrors ever since the events of the astronomy tower. Snape's near death in the Shrieking Shack had scared him to no end as well. He elected to return to Hogwarts mostly to stick close to his godfather and The Potions Master discovered his nephew's plight early on.

"I'm still here Draco." said Snape in a father-like tone. "Everything is fine."

The gray eyed wizard sighed as he finally let his godfather breathe.

"I-I'm sorry uncle." he said still trembling some. "T-The dreams...they're so vivid I..."

Snape sighed once more patting his young ward on the shoulder.

"It's fine Draco." he said. "As you can see...I am alive and well."

The junior Malfoy nodded having inspected the older wizard with his own two eyes.

"Of course." he said dismissing himself. "Good night sir."

"Good night Draco." said Snape making his way toward his desk.

On the way out the young Slytherin noticed the woman in the portrait suspended near the fireplace.

"She's beautiful." he said catching Snape off-guard. "Is she a new friend of yours?"

Snape smirked.

"You are an incredibly nosy little sod and you deserve every ounce of terror you suffer." he said in an emotionless tone.

Draco smirked back.

"Well I hope this one treats you better than the last girl did." said the boy before making his way to the door. "You deserve to be happy uncle."

"We very seldom get what we deserve int his life be it a good or a bad occurrence." replied The Potions Master. "Good night Draco."

The junior Malfoy nodded and left his godfather to his own devices.

Snape turned his attention back to his firewhiskey and the portrait of Virginia Holton.

"Perhaps, the boy isn't wrong in his desire to see me with someone." he reasoned before downing his drink and making his way back to his bedroom.

He took care to put out the fire and hide the portrait lest meddlesome eyes venture into his private quarters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Girls Dormitories, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had been staring up at the ceiling above her bed for what seemed like hours as she attempted to formulate a plan for escaping Hogwarts in a bid to see her Potions Professor in his usual bookstore. She had taken a good deal of care to memorize the wizard's Hogwarts schedule and what he liked to do when in the muggle world. She had been old enough to apparate off the grounds whenever she needed to and it wasn't as if she would miss a class in the mean time.

The young witch felt as if she and Snape were truly getting into a comfortable atmosphere when around each other, of course that was due to him believing she had been Virginia Holton. Here at Hogwarts Snape seemed to hate her just as much now as he had before the war's end. With a sigh, the now weary witch began to drift off into a peaceful slumber with thoughts of her Potions Professor still lingering on her mind.

Virginia Holton had been the most brilliant idea she had ever come up with as far as she had been concerned.

Professor Snape was charming and easy to talk to whenever she had been in polyjuice form and to make matters more compelling, he sounded a good deal less boring than some of the boys she had known throughout her years at Hogwarts. He was an artist, if in secret. He was a bloody Potions Master for Merlin's sake. He was the most decorated war hero aside from Harry Potter in Hogwarts History. He was even tolerated in the wizarding community again. But the most intriguing aspect of Severus Snape for Hermione Granger had been that he was simply a man when she had become Virginia.

There was no need for his sharp and abrasive tongue that had felled many a ego when faced with his rapier wit. The Potions Professor pulled no punches in that regard and that had been the main reason he had been so interesting when in the muggle world. He could simply be himself when around a muggle woman such as Virginia and he was quite impressive without his wizarding world accomplishments.

As the young witch continued to drift she found herself having several intelligent conversations with the wizard Severus Snape.


	19. Chapter 18:Rule Breaking And Speed Dati

**Chapter 18: Rule Breaking And Speed Dating**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Lol the guest comment was the best yet...Hermione has stolen from Snape, set his cloak on fire and attempted to take over his class during lectures...personally, I find it no surprise he couldn't stand her in the canon considering he read her mind and knew she had done all of these things...of course she could have been doing all of this because she had a crush on him...as far as her being expelled...it should have happened at setting Snape's cloak on fire...then again...he might have liked having her around considering it's quite possible he switched the hairs of her potion to cause her to become a cat then had to cure it...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I mean...it's sort of exciting isn't it?...breaking the rules."-Hermione Granger}**_

 _Barnaby's Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

 **I** t seemed like just another quiet afternoon for Snape as he entered Barnaby's bookstore. He tried not to look around knowing all too well that he'd end up searching for the woman whom had captured his attention since their very first encounter. There was no reason for him to believe that she'd return given how he had possibly offended her by not keeping their unofficial date before hand. It had been through no fault of his own but she had no way of knowing as he had no way of informing her. With a weary sigh, Severus Snape turned his attention to the latest selection of muggle classics. Since he had gone through all the trouble of coming here on his lunch he saw no reason he couldn't get something out of the trip.

Unbeknownst to him, Virginia Holton had been inside the bookstore as well busying herself with the latest arrivals and trying not to actively seek him out. She had been here for nearly an hour when she caught sight of him standing in the horror section sifting through the pages of the muggle classic The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She had no idea why he would be interested in such a strange novel but it was classic muggle literature.

The seemingly taken woman moved through the crowd without his noticing her and tapped him on the shoulder. Snape looked up from his book with an arched brow as he noted whom she had been.

"What's a handsome wizard like you doing in a place like this?" she asked trying her hand at a casual flirt.

Snape had not been impressed however and made it known that she must have had a screw loose if she thought he had been handsome.

"You must have me confused with someone else." he replied turning his attention back to his book.

"No." she replied with a smile. "Last I checked you are the only Professor Snape that comes through those doors."

The Potions Professor closed his book still not in the least impressed with her attempts.

"I suppose it's safe to say you have more than a screw loose in that bolt bucket you call a brain if you think I am taken by empty words and annoying platitudes." he replied.

Virginia couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I see nothing funny about what I'd just said." he said not at all understanding the humor in this situation.

"Is it so hard to believe that I may...given the length of time we've spent around each other and the pleasant conversation...find you attractive?" asked Virginia as she bravely moved toward him and took the book from his pale hands.

"Forgive me if I am yet to be impressed by your interest." said Snape folding his arms across his chest.

He had been in yet another muggle suit without a tie and looking very much like a man from a prestigious muggle college. The Potions Professor had neglected to mention that women only seemed to be attracted to him due to ambition and word of mouth as to his well hung appendage between his legs. There was never any co-existence from stimulating conversation just a precursor for sex and then they'd part ways.

"You are forgiven." replied Virginia with a seemingly innocent smile as she moved toward the counter with his book.

Snape casually followed her, his arms still folded across his chest as he caught her moving toward a row of books where no one else had ventured as of late. Her smile was dazzling as she displayed it proudly before him as if she had no glaring imperfections. He had been drawn to her, like a moth to an open flame or a bear to honey one might say as he moved through the rows of leather bound books that smelled of dust and crammed pages.

She came to a halt in one of the rows and Snape moved swiftly behind her. The Potions Master found himself entranced by her as she looked back at him with mischievous eyes of amber and smiled once more. Something about her spelled danger and exhilaration all at the same time and it was a well known fact that Severus Snape had more than a passing relationship with danger.

Virginia giggled like a school girl when he proceeded with their game of cat and mouse. She didn't need to tell him that he had been the cat slinking through the rows of numerous books shelves and trying to avoid his determined grasp as he attempted to retrieve his book back. Having had enough of the chase, Snape cornered her at a dead end and wrestled the book out of her grasp careful not to harm her as he did. The end result was the beautiful young woman having her body pressed against his for a moment that seemed to make time stand still as their eyes met.

Unable to resist, Snape pulled Virginia close to him and had been seconds from hissing her soft pink lips when she pulled away noting the time on the clock.

"I've got to go." she said meeting his gaze once more.

"Wait." said Snape grasping her hand before she move away from him completely. "I want to see you again."

The Potions Professor had been desperate in that moment and anxious to know if she had truly been interested in him or if it was simply a ploy.

"I want to see you again as well." she admitted causing a wave of relief to rush through him. "I have so much work to do this week...I won't be able to meet you here."

"I've got my fair share of work this week as well." replied Snape thinking quickly. "Perhaps...Saturday next we can meet at the cafe."

Virginia seemed to have given it some thought before nodding in agreement.

"I'd like that." she said. "Saturday next."

"Saturday next." repeated Snape as she handed him his book and walked out of the front door.

He watched her go noting the subtle sway of her hips and the urgency of her steps. It was a relief to know that she had not been angry with him for not showing up the last time she arrived in search of him. It was even better that they had a date set for the upcoming Saturday. The news had lifted his spirits as he set to return to Hogwarts before Minerva became too suspicious.

The Potions Professor was pleased about the progress his relationship was making with the lovely Virginia Holton.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Girl's Dormitories, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Closing the hard wood door behind her, Hermione Granger attempted to catch her breath after having come so close to sharing a kiss with her Potions Professor. She had already shared her first kiss with Viktor Krum and another with Ronald Weasley. The last thing she needed was to do the same with Snape of all people, but it seemed different some how. Despite the man being her Potions Professor since her initial arrival at Hogwarts, she was looking forward to the date they had arranged, well the date Snape arranged with Virginia Holton.

As she made her way toward her bed, the young witch began to think about how lonely the poor man must have been.

Everyone had known all too well that there was no Mrs. Severus Snape in the poor wizard's future despite all that he had gone through to save the wizarding world. It was well known that the women whom had been in the company of the Potions Master were all glory seeking harlots. Taking a moment, Hermione caught herself not at all understanding where the slight tinge of jealousy had come from.

 _She was simply posing as Virginia Holton to find out more about Professor Snape._

 _She didn't have any feelings for him aside from admiration and curiosity._

 _On the other hand, she began to wonder what kind of kisser the man had been given that he had not had much female companionship._

Shaking herself from her wayward thoughts, Hermione decided getting a bit of work done in preparation for her up-coming classes was the best thing she could do for herself at the moment.

Still, her mind wondered back to the almost kiss with Severus Snape.

He had seemed to have his heart set on it.

She shifted in bed as the thought crossed her mind that perhaps the former Headmaster had fallen for her, or at least the polyjuice form of her.

"Professor Snape isn't in love with me..." she said softly to herself in an attempt at reassurance. "We've barely known each other...well...he's barely known Virginia...there's no way he has feelings for her this soon."

Ignoring her possibly insane thoughts, Hermione went back to studying for an upcoming quiz for Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall may have been the current Headmistress but she was far from done teaching unlike Dumbledore in his day, besides there was yet to be a suitable replacement for that class given the lack of teachers at Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 19:Secrets and Plans

**Chapter 19: Secrets and Plans**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger found herself a bundle of nerves as she ventured into the Great Hall as both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley accompanied her. The amber eyes of the young Gryffindor witch had traveled toward the staff table more than once as she took her seat. Almost immediately, Ron had managed to make her lose her appetite as he grabbed various handfuls of whatever was offered in terms of breakfast. For the most part, she had been in a good mood and relatively pleased with how things were progressing with the Potions Professor. Still she couldn't shake the nerves given that it was still her first official date since the end of the wizarding war. By comparison, The Potions Professor had been in something of a relatively good mood as well as he watched the students enjoy their respective meals. He had been looking forward to his upcoming date with the muggle Virginia Holton and had even made arrangements with Minerva to ensure everything had gone smoothly.

It seemed even she had been of the mind to root for the formerly loveless wizard to go out and see what the world had to offer in terms of companionship. She had been lucky in love at least twice before death came calling the men in her life. Severus had not been so fortunate becoming attached to witches that had little to no interest in him outside of a certain span of time. It had truly been sad when even the Headmistress takes pity on one as unlucky in life as Severus Snape had been.

Hermione looked over at the staff table once more catching the attention of Harry Potter.

"What's so interesting about Snape this morning?" asked the green eyed wizard with an arched brow.

"N-Nothing." replied Hermione turning back to her plate. "It's just...he seems to be in a good mood this morning."

"Probably because he hexed a group of first years on the way here." muttered Ron biting into his toast.

"A teacher cannot attack students with magic." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the red head wizard.

"Try telling that to Snape." countered Ron.

The annoyed witch rolled her eyes.

This was a prime example as to why she turned down Ron's attempt at courting her. Their kiss during the final battle had been born of fear and a subconscious need to try new experiences. Looking back at the staff table, Hermione recalled how Professor Snape nearly kissed her back at Barnaby's Bookstore. She wondered if he had been as immature and self-absorbed as Ron had been after that encounter.

The red head wizard had gone out of his way since then to try and force her into another encounter only to be rebuffed and walked away bitter. He once got so angry that he told her she'd kiss him if he were as greasy a git as Professor Snape and she slapped him so hard she left a hand print on the side of his cheek.

The dour wizard had arrived come to put an end to the altercation before she had the chance to draw her wand and hex Ron into next month. Harry had done his best to heal the rift that had been between his two best friends but Ron simply poured all of his efforts into Quidditch and other various projects. Hermione had taken to doubling her studies and avoidance as far as Ronald Weasley had been concerned.

At the moment, Hermione had concluded breakfast and left the Great Hall in a bid to mentally prepare for her upcoming date with her Potions Professor. She had not known the first thing about dating a man of Professor Snape's character nor did she know what to expect when she returned to the muggle world but she was still very interested in finding out more about the man whom had effectively hid himself from the rest of the world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Snape had just come from the loo when he noted the familiar gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy greeting him at the door. He had a bottle of the most expensive wine in the wizarding world within his grasp and an eerie smile. The Potions Master rolled his eyes knowing almost immediately why this visit was necessary.

"No." he said.

Lucius had not lost his expression but softened it a bit in the wake of outright rejection.

"Oh come now Severus I haven't even asked you anything yet." he said slightly bitter.

"You show up in the middle of the day with an expensive bottle of wizarding wine and expect me to not know what it is that you are after?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Was it that obvious?" asked the handsome blond wizard as he placed the bottle on the Potions Master's desk.

Snape noted that it wasn't just any bottle of wizarding wine, but _Morganna's Rose._..the best brand ever created and the only kind Lucius Malfoy would bother to drink.

"The answer is still no." replied The Potions Professor sitting in his usual armchair.

"You could at least explain your reasons for turning down an invitation before I've even made it." said Lucius a bit embittered as he moved toward the green threadbare sofa.

"It's quite simple really...in addition to not being a fan of your frequent mis-matches..it just so happens that I already have a date." said Snape looking over the wine with ample curiosity.

It seemed this was a rather old bottle from deep within the Malfoy family wine cellar.

"And just whom might this date be Severus?" asked Lucius with an arched brow. "Your rather lazy right hand?"

The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes.

"And this is why I back Narcissa when she insists on binding you to the sofa." said Snape with his obsidian eyes narrowed. "As entertaining as your little jest was...you are quite wrong...I have a date in the muggle world to see to and as it so happens it's coming along fairly soon."

The handsome blond's gray eyes opened in recognition.

"So...you've finally managed to locate your dream woman." he said with a proud smile. "Good for you Severus...and to show you how supportive I am...I'll let you keep the wine."

The Potions Master studied his old friend for a moment.

"You never let anyone just keep your wine without having some yourself Lucius." he said rather suspicious of the Senior Malfoy.

"This time I insist you keep it due to finally finding a decent woman to share it with..." said the handsome wizard. "And due to the fact that I get to rub this entire development in Narcissa's face...which means she'll be wearing nothing but black lace for the next two weeks."

The heat glinting behind the Senior Malfoy's eyes told Snape all he needed to know about his friend's personal wager.

"Have fun." said Snape shaking his head as Lucius got to his feet and headed back toward the fireplace.

"Severus...do not waste this wondrous opportunity by being you." said the handsome blond wizard before he stepped through the emerald flames and into his own manor.

Once he had been gone, The Potions Master set about planning for his date with Virginia. While it was true that he had only known her for a short time, the almost irresistible pull he felt when in her presence told him that they might have known each other for a great many years in another life. Taking a moment to shake the mindless drivel that could only have come from Sybil Trelawney, he decided that purchasing a new suit was the first step in ensuring that his date with Virginia had at least a minor chance of success.


	21. Chapter 20:First Date

**Chapter 20: First Date**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **A** fter a long and grueling two weeks of consistent schooling and more than a few rows with Ronald Weasley, Hermione had been glad for the weekend. She managed to shake both Ron and Harry as she took off from the school following Professor Snape's swift departure to the Muggle World. As far as she could tell nothing about the day seemed out of the ordinary for him. He treated the students with the same indifference he always had even assigned extra homework. Ron grumbled about wanting to hex him a time or two but there were empty words. Harry had been inquisitive as to what kept calling the dour Professor away from Hogwarts. The amber eyed witch down played her interest a bit despite asking to use the Marauder's Map once again to visit a book sale in the muggle world. She gave no specific detail but Harry allowed her to use it knowing how much she enjoyed reading. Unlike Ron, Hermione was the most responsible out of his group of friends.

"We'll cover for you." Harry had said as he turned his attention toward his rather interesting comic.

A quick stop by her parent's house and a bit of raiding her mother's closet for an outfit and heels saw her out before they even knew she came by and back into the elements to meet up with Professor Snape at Calpernia's Cafe. From the moment the Polyjuice potion took effect, Hermione Granger focused all her efforts on being Virginia Holton. It was a necessary step if she were going to remain beneath Professor Snape's radar. It had not escaped her notice that the last time she saw him, her nervous attempt at flirting had caused her to inadvertently refer to him as a "handsome wizard" instead of simply saying "handsome man."

She had been relieved that he did not seem to pick up on it but this was Snape she was dealing with. Sooner or later he would revisit the conversation given his near perfect memory despite his previous years of heavy drinking. It always impressed the young witch that he had been so intellectually sound despite everything that had happened to him. She supposed it was his intellect that propelled her constant need to know as much about him as possible in a bid to gain some understanding of him.

Truth be told it was the thrill of obtaining "forbidden knowledge" as a whole that seemed to thrill her. Discovering something that no one else had been privy to and basking in the glow of having something above all others was definitely something that attracted her to even the most dangerous of circumstances.

At the moment however, Virginia Holton had easily made her way into the cafe.

She had been delighted to find that he had been sitting at the exact same table they had chosen the first day they arrived here. He had looked quite different from the man whom stood before an entire class of Slytherin and Gryffindors with a scowl on his sallow pale face and a glint of annoyance behind his obsidian eyes. To be honest, he appeared quite handsome in her eyes as she noted he had cleaned up well before greeting her.

Severus Snape wore a causal black suit with no tie which had been slightly unbuttoned at the collar, a risk as far as he had been concerned given the scars where Voldemort's serpent Nagini had bitten him.

He wore his hair down at his shoulders this time but it was kept up well and slicked back to reveal his clean shaven face and seemingly hypnotic obsidian orbs. He got up from the table and reached out his hand toward her.

"I'm rather pleased that you came." he said his voice dripping with something akin to silk as he spoke to her.

"Well we said we'd meet did we not?" she replied unsure why she suddenly felt the familiar sensation of fluttering within her belly as he lead her to her seat and pulled back the chair.

"That we did." he replied looking her over with a glint of heat behind his obsidian eyes. "I confess I had no idea what to make of this...date...I've not had a decent one in quite some time."

Virginia sighed in relief. She had been so nervous about the prospect of going on a date she hadn't even considered how he must have felt.

"I haven't had much luck in that department either it seems." she replied.

"Would you like to order anything?" Snape asked. "I-I will take care of the costs."

"That's very sweet of you Professor..." she began.

"Please...call me Severus." he urged. "I hear the title of Professor quite enough at the school where I teach."

"Alright." agreed Virginia. "I insist we split the cost of this date...I have funds of my own you know."

"As you wish." replied Snape fighting off a wave of nervousness. "I suppose...neither of us are very good at this dating aspect."

Virginia smiled at him.

"What do you say we simply enjoy the afternoon together and worry about the date aspect some other time." she said.

"That sounds...quite splendid actually." he replied as if a good deal of pressure was off him.

After a few moments of silence, Snape seemed occupied by whatever it was that bothered him internally unable to keep silent about it for very long, he broke the silence.

"Virginia." he began. "Before at the bookstore when you were...shamelessly flirting with me...you called me a..."handsome wizard"...what did you mean by that?"

Virginia simply smiled meeting his eyes and addressed his question.

"Well...it was a terrible and as you put it shameless attempt on my part to address the utterly spell-bounding aspect of your charm." she replied evenly. "I've never met a man quite like you let alone one that shared some of my interests so either you are some type of mental wizard or you just happen to be in the right place at the right time."

Snape seemed to accept this and sat back into his seat at ease for the firs time since the date began.

"What do you say we get some pastries?" asked Virginia.

"I believe I'd like that." he said returning her smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Street, London England, Muggle World..._

The cool breeze that had found them did little to dampen the mood as Severus Snape walked with his hands behind his back and the woman whom had captivated his attention since their very first encounter. She had been a lovely sight draped in white despite her attire being no real shift in terms of style than her usual skirt and blazer approach to the day. The white heels did a good deal to draw attention to her rather enticing legs as they casually strolled down the street taking in the sights and enjoying each other's company.

The Potions Professor had found himself entranced by the sound of her voice. It had a familiar yet matured quality to it that he had been impressed with. She spoke of many books she had the pleasure of reading and her former Primary school experiences. Snape had done the same aside from the fact that he read a good deal more than she had they were delighted to note they enjoyed many of the same classic literature tales.

As they continued their walk, the sky had darkened and before they knew it...it was time to part ways.

"I want to see you again." said Snape looking into her eyes of amber. "I know that we'll both be busy during the week but on weekends I can make time for you."

Virginia took a moment to consider this. While she had enjoyed spending time with Severus and she discovered they had a great deal in common, it was quite risky to get this involved with him.

"I..." she began.

Snape fearing that there was a possibility he'd be rejected, he took her hand in his and pressed his pale lips against the soft perfumed flesh of her hand.

"I would like very much to see you again Virginia." he said meeting her eyes once more. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we met and I have to know if there is something to this...something to us...we don't even have to call it a date...just two mutual acquaintances chatting or going for pastries is fine by me."

Noting the hopeful look on the otherwise saddened wizard's face, Hermione had no choice but to agree.

"When and where?" she asked finding it difficult to refuse him despite the increasing risk.

"Saturday next...same place for starters." he replied. "This may come as a shock to you but I've never had the pleasure of an interesting conversation with a woman until you came along and I shall very much like to continue these...meetings."

Virgnia seemed to relax a bit more and treated him to another smile.

"Well...alright." she replied. "Saturday next it is then...same place."

Snape had been truly grateful for this chance as he kissed her hand once more before their mutual parting.

"Until next time then." he said.

"Until next time." she agreed.

With that the two of them parted and unbeknownst to one of them, they were both bound for Hogwarts.


	22. Chapter 21: Impulsion Of The Bold, Compu

_**Chapter 21: Impulsion Of The Bold, Compulsion Of The Beautiful**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 **A** nother long week of classes had ended and Hermione Granger found herself faced with yet another Saturday. The amber eyed witch looked at herself in the mirror of her Hogwarts bedroom as she attempted to assess her character through the reflective glass. She wondered if she had been the least bit attractive to any of the boys at school other than Ron Weasley as she moved about the room. Once again she found herself a bundle of nerves as she prepared to sneak out of Hogwarts to meet her Potions Professor in her Polyjuiced form. When this first began, Hermione had merely been intending to get to known the man on a level other than him being a strict teacher whom just so happened to have saved her life multiple times during the second wizarding war. Feeling a bit run down from the stress of having to keep up the charade, the young witch was fighting the urge to call it quits and let Virginia Holton disappear all together.

Then the image of a heartbroken Snape entered her mind and she simply couldn't go through with it.

"In for a penny in for a pound." she said to herself as she once more looked over her reflection.

Having made up her mind to continue to befriend the Potions Professor, Hermione set about getting ready for her date. Once more she borrowed Harry's map and once more she quietly slipped out of Hogwarts with no one the wiser. She made it home in record time and quickly got what she needed from her mother's closet. As she layed the outfit onto her bed, she thought it amusing that in all the years of fighting her mother whom had been dead-set on getting her to dress in a similar manner, she was quite frequently ransacking her closet for something to wear that would impress her Potions Professor.

She had never even made this much of an effort for Viktor Krum during her first date in Fourth Year.

Unable to help herself, she smiled thinking about the handsome wizard that lurked behind all that rage and bitterness. It had occurred to her that Professor Snape wasn't as bad a person as he attempted to make everyone believe he was and it had been as if he trued doubly hard to put people off since it was announced by Harry Potter that he had been acting in Dumbledore's favor the entire wizarding war despite the condition of his service to the elder wizard never truly being initiated due to Lily Potter's unfortunate demise.

Looking over her choice of attire for the afternoon, Hermione Granger felt a bit more confident about pursuing at least a mature friendship with her Potions Professor via her new identity. The challenge of fully committing to it as well as making it appear as realistic as possible had entered her mind as she thought about how best to approach the new development between herself and Severus Snape.

This was her chance to truly live a carefree life and throw caution to the wind as far as being whom she had been went. Having survived the second wizarding war and returned to her own mundane existence in the aftermath of something bigger than simply gaining a magical education had compelled her to truly carve out the persona she wished to use for this new woman she had become this...Virginia Holton.

A smile filed across her rather mischievous face as she tried to imagine just how Severus Snape would react to her new found aspect of daring.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Fourth Street, Muggle World..._

Once more Severus Snape found himself waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Virginia Holton to arrive. He had selected their usual seat out of habit instead of some failed attempt at a romantic gesture. He had not had to wait a moment longer it seemed as Virginia came through the door in a stunning peach dress that accented her curves and showed off a bit of skin at the same time. The strange and rather impressive sight had forced the Potions Professor to take a page out of the youngest Weasley boy's book and he found himself unable to close his mouth.

Virginia smiled walking over to him with a light colored sweater draped over her shoulders and the heels were quite the icing on top.

"Close your mouth Severus before you catch flies." she said rather coolly.

The Potions Professor had never been struck dumb nor speechless before let alone it happening at the same time.

"Y-You look beautiful." he said finding his voice at last. "N-Not that you haven't looked beautiful before but the extra effort you've put in has...well."

Virginia seemed to bask in the glow of the compliment.

"You look quite fetching yourself." she replied. "I was thinking we could go out dancing tonight...you know...live it up a bit."

Snape found himself unable to deny whatever she requested of him.

"You do dance don't you?" she asked.

"Normally, I had little or no reason to." he replied. "But for you...I'll make an exception."

She smiled as he extended his arm in the way of a gentleman and escorted her from the cafe out into the night. He had chosen to wear another causal black suit. The way she responded to the color being on him before had inspired him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Street, Muggle World..._

Snape had been pleased to have the beautiful muggle woman on his arm as they searched for a suitable place that promoted their needs for the night. The walk had been as pleasant as the one's before hand as she pulled him toward various shops and fawned over the various items inside. The Potions Master thought it amusing that she seemed to have grown a bit more comfortable in his pretense and was finally starting to let her hair down so to speak. By contrast, he had been worried given her chosen attire about the numerous muggles he'd have to fend off in the pursuit of her. It was an unfortunate reality for him that this beautiful woman could have any man she desired and the prospect of her becoming aware of that was lurking in the back of his mind.

"Oh Severus isn't this little shop fascinating." said Virginia pulling his arm as she lead him toward a store that had been aimed at attracting female customers with tea and pastries in a bid to pull one in to buy utterly useless figurines.

"Whatever you say." he replied in a dry tone prompting her to slap him playfully across the chest.

"Don't be such a grouch." she said pulling him into the open door. "We've simply got to go inside."

Snape had no idea how the most interesting woman he has ever known could have such a basic and ultimately annoying taste in glass figurines. He had been about to voice how strange her little obsession had been when she pulled him toward the counter.

Just as The Potions Professor expected there was a rather plump muggle man in middle age with large glasses on his face awaiting them. Virginia had been eager to see him.

"Hello." he said in a sickeningly pleasant tone that made the Potions Professor want to vomit. "May I help you?"

"Hi." said Virginia pleasantly in return. "My date and I were just browsing your figurines...you do amazing work."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the muggle shop keeper not at all liking how he had impressed Virginia with his useless junk shop. It was strange that he had felt any jealously at all over her and this had only been their second official date as it were.

"Well we have a wide selection." he said in the same polite manner. "Feel free to browse all you'd like."

It wasn't long before the rather peculiar woman had her fill of browsing and pulled him toward what appeared to be a pulsing night club. Snape had not liked the idea of going inside given how loud the music had been and the numerous men that'd be there to undress her with their eyes. Unlike the muggle woman on his arm, he had been privy to the lecherous thoughts of men, muggle and wizard alike.


	23. Chapter 22:On Shaky Ground

_**Chapter 22: On Shaky Ground**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **I wanna follow where she goes...**_ _ **I think about her and she knows it...**_ _ **I wanna let her take control...**_ _ **'Cause every time that she gets close, yeah...**_ _ **She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing...**_ _ **And maybe I should stop and start confessing...**_ _ **Confessing, yeah...**_ _ **Oh, I've been shaking...**_ _ **I love it when you go crazy...**_ _ **You take all my inhibitions...**_ _ **Baby, there's nothing holding me back...**_ _ **You take me places that tear up my reputation...**_ _ **Manipulate my decisions...**_ _ **Baby, there's nothing holding me back...**_ _ **There's nothing holding me back...**_ _ **There's nothing holding me back...** **"}There's Nothing Holding Me Back, Shawn Mendes**_

 _THE PULSE, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he familiar burn of newly consumed alcohol had been in the back of Severus Snape's throat as he stood amid flashing green neon lights and semi-darkness. Virginia had been quite a sight even then beneath the semi- dim lights and flashing pulses. The energy in the room had been at an all time high as far as muggle establishments had gone. The woman seemed intent on heading to the dance floor and Snape had been loose enough to allow her to guide him there by hand. The gentle sway of her hips as she began to get into the pulsing rhythm of the song in the background had been something short of hypnotic as the Potions Professor continued to watch her.

"Come on Severus." she said getting into the music the braver she got.

The muggle drink appeared to have done it's job as The Potions Professor found that he too was moving along to the pulsing beat of some muggle rock song he had not known the name of nor did he care to at the moment. Despite being in his early forties, Snape had been capable of dancing even to the most annoying of tracks in a bid to get the attention of the opposite sex.

Neither of them had known how long they had been out and about but it was interesting to given themselves over to the fun aspect of their date. Snape noticed a few of the muggle men on the dance floor turn their attention to Virginia and attempted to dance along side her. Burying his impulsive rage, The Potions Professor took her hand in his and twirled her closer to him as she continued to move to the music. He skillfully blocked one of the would be dance partners and brought her closer to him in a bid to keep her away from the others.

Losing herself in the rich pulsing tones of the music, Virginia found herself swaying her hips and inadvertently brushing her backside against her date for the evening and causing a reaction that neither of them had been in any way prepared for. As she moved closer, Snape wondered briefly if he could keep her from noting his now prominent erection that seemed to spring up from the moment he noted her rotating hips and effortless flailing of her arms.

The newly awakened sexual desire for the woman rocking her hips and gently grazing his groin, had Snape possessively pull her closer as he rested his hands along her hips and took in the scent of jasmine from her auburn hair. Neither one of them had let up as the beat continued to compel them to keep dancing. The Potions Professor barely contained the urge to press his pale lips against the exposed flesh of her neck as they continued to move in unison. Before long, a low gasp escaped her as she felt the tell tale sign of her date's apparent arousal and the shock of which had her backing away from him.

 _Severus Snape was no Ronald Weasley or Viktor Krum for that matter._

Noting that she had in fact reacted to feeling his erection, Snape stepped back giving her a bit of space.

"I-I'm sorry." he said apologizing in the hopes that he had not scared her away in the wake of their close contact.

"No..it's..quite a normal reaction." she replied trying her best to reassure him. "I just wasn't expecting..."

Snape smirked noting exactly what she was getting at.

"Well, I must admit that wasn't the reaction I'm use to getting in the wake of..." he replied meeting her eyes.

The flicker of heat behind them had Virginia feeling a bit uneasy as she turned her attention toward the clock along the far wall.

"I didn't realize how late it was." she said trying her best to speak with the music change drowning out her voice.

"We're both adults Virginia." said Snape taking her hand in his and kissing it rather slowly.

"I know, but I forgot that I've quite a lot to do come morning." she replied doing her best to ignore the chill that went up her spine in the wake of his kiss.

"Wait." said The Potions Master as she slipped from his grasp and took off. "Virginia!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Open Street, London, England, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape raced out of the club desperate to find which direction she had taken off in. The absolute fear she expressed upon the realization that he had been aroused was something he had never seen before in a woman. While he knew she was attempting to come out of her shell, but this might have been a push too far in the wrong direction. The Potions Professor had been a lot faster than Virginia realized as she was shocked to see him catch up to her.

"Virginia." he said catching her hand again. "Virginia please...wait."

Unable to ignore the heartfelt pleas of the man whom had taken quite a risk to get her attention she was forced to stop in her tracks. Snape had not truly though this entire ploy through but there was no way he was going to let this woman whom had brought so much excitement to his otherwise dismal life go.

"Virginia...I'm sorry...perhaps that was pushing it a bit too far but it was never my intention to frighten you." he explained.

The auburn haired woman sighed as a weary expression filed across her enchanting face.

"No...it wasn't...you didn't do anything wrong Severus." she said attempting to get passed the awkwardness that filled her. "I should never have run out like that but...I've never...well..."

"You've never gotten a man physically excited before?"' he asked with an arched brow.

"Well I wouldn't say that it's just that you're...not like anyone I've ever been...close to before." she said.

Snape smiled upon hearing this.

"Well...I'm not exactly a boy." he replied stroking her fingers as he raised her hand to his pale lips once again. "As I've said...we're both adults...but that doesn't mean I intend to force an issue in which you feel uncomfortable."

"I know...I simply...well you did take me by surprise." said Virginia seeming to settle back into a comfortable state around him.

"Not the first time I've heard that believe it or not." said Snape.

The amused woman burst out laughing.

"You git." she said still greatly amused.

Snape chuckled a bit as well and caught her hand when she playfully smacked him across the chest. He held it as their eyes met briefly. The white glow of the moon light had been quite enticing as he pulled her close to him, this time she didn't pull away as their lips met in a compulsive wave of passion that had taken hold of both of them.

This seemed to surprise Virginia again as she attempted to pull away from him a second time.

"I need to know that I can see you again." said Snape not taking his eyes off her. "You can take all the time you need to adjust to your feelings for me but I need to see you."

The Librarian bit her bottom lips as she mulled over how best to answer him.

"Severus..." she began.

This prompted the Potions Professor to kiss her again in the hopes of swaying her mind toward another date or at the very least for her to meet him at the cafe. The surge of emotions had taken hold of them and they ended up kissing for far longer than either one of them anticipated.

"Say yes." urged Snape holding her close.

Virginia could barely get the fluttering in her belly under control and had been forced to nod given he had left her speechless.

"Thank you." he replied grateful. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"With you...I don't see how disappointment could be a problem." she replied with a small smile.

The heat behind his obsidian eyes seemed to make the fluttering in her belly worse.

"I really do have to be going Severus." she said in a serious tone.

The Potions Professor sighed.

"I will be at Barnaby's this weekend." he said. "It would mean a great deal to me if you would be there as well."

"I'll consider it." said Virginia stepping away from him. "Good bye Severus."

"Until next time Virginia." he replied.

The Potions Master had been well on his way to the west apparation point while Hermione Granger made her way to the east apparation point. She knew she was cutting it close in terms of the curfew but she needed to get the clothes back into her mother's closet before Snape started his patrol at Hogwarts. The events of the day had not been exactly as she had anticipated and the shock of having stirred sexual feelings in her Potions Professor had not yet warn off. The fluttering in her belly persisted as she recalled how his normally harsh pale lips felt pressed against hers. With a crack of thunder, she was gone from the street and Virginia Holton once more became Hermione Jean Granger.


	24. Chapter 23:Leniency

_**Chapter 23: Leniency**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** till very much in shock from the events of the night with her Potions Professor, Hermione Granger had barely made it back to Hogwarts when she came across the Potions Professor having just returned as well. The bushy haired witch had been in her usual Hogwarts robes and carrying quite a few books when she rounded the corner to get back to Gryffindor Tower and he had come billowing down the darkened corridor. Before she could stop herself, Hermione had been seized by the same fluttering feeling in her belly as she had when the dour wizard kissed her back in the muggle world and she had not gotten her brain's impulsive message to move her feet as she collided with the towering Professor.

Professor Snape glared at her for a moment noting the books that surrounded her when she fell on her backside. He didn't seem to have been paying any attention to where he had been going either as he took a moment to adjust to the sight of the young witch being on the cold stone floor.

"Miss Granger." he said, his voice possessing all the usual coldness as he seemed to shift into his Professor Persona.

Hermione attempted to brace her self for the inevitable wrath of her Potions Professor meeting his obsidian eyes briefly and recalling how his now harsh pale lips had been pressed against her own soft pink ones not too long ago.

"Miss Granger." said Professor Snape narrowing his eyes at her.

"I-I'm sorry sir." she said coming to her senses.

"For Merlin's sake girl answer my question." he said as if he had been doing his best to curb his notorious temper. "Are you alright?"

Hermione blinked for a moment before nodding.

"Y-Yes." she replied attempting to get to her feet and gather her books.

In a gesture that had not been anything expected of Severus Snape, the Potions Professor kneeled down and assisted her in collecting her books.

"T-Thank you...S-Professor." said Hermione rather nervously as he handed them to her.

She fought the urge to keep her amber eyes from recalling just how impressive his appendage had been beneath those ebony trousers as he got to his feet handing her the last book from her collection.

The glittering letters on the cover had gotten his attention and his obsidian eyes skimmed over the top of it.

"This is a muggle book." said Snape in recognition of the title. "Frankenstein...you read muggle classics?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm surprised you know what they are sir." she said as politely as she could manage. "But yes...I am muggle born in case you've forgotten...I grew up with them as a matter of fact."

"I'm sure Potter couldn't wait to enlighten you as to the fact that I myself was raised in the muggle world, I know all about their variation of classic literature." he replied.

Hermione had thought it strange. She was actually having a normal conversation with her Potions Professor and about muggle books no less.

"Well I've just gotten to the part where the creature is stalking the Frankenstein family and kills little William." said the amber eyed witch.

Snape smirked at this.

"The rage consumes him at the very aspect of his creation couple with his utter rejection in the face of the humans he had been curious to learn from and about." he said as if in fondness. "He refers to himself as Adam if I am not mistaken but likens himself to the biblical aspect of Lucifer in contrast to Victor Frankenstein after reading John Milton's Paradise Lost."

Hermione had been aptly impressed with the dour wizard's knowledge of muggle works.

"Wow." she said. "I never would have believed you would know all this about muggle books Professor."

Snape nodded.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn when picking up a book." he replied.

As they chatted, the school squib Argus Filch had made his way over toward the corridor blathering about Hermione being out passed curfew. He had been all set to assign her detention when Professor Snape waved him off.

"Miss Granger was on her way back to Gryffindor Tower, as she was in the company of her professor tonight she is excused." said Snape catching both Filch and Hermione off guard. "However...tomorrow she may not be so fortunate as tonight I am in a rather charitable mood and it may not last long."

Filch glared at Hermione for a moment before turning tail and heading back to his quarters for the night. He knew better than to go up against Snape in terms of discipline for the students, in the old days they had been like-minded in punishing them on sight but ever since Dumbledore was killed, the old squib kept his distance from the dour wizard.

"Run along Miss Granger." said Snape already making his way toward the Slytherin dungeons. "I can still change my mind at my leisure."

Not needing to be told twice, Hermione made her way toward Gryffindor tower. The lingering effects of her Potions Professor's kiss had still been on her mind as she headed off to bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Finally reaching his private quarters, Potions Master Severus Snape unbuttoned his ebony frock coat and tossed it onto the rack near the large heavy black oak wood door before closing it behind him. He waved his hand igniting the flames of his fireplace in a bid to bring warmth into the rather drafty place and set about unbuttoning his long sleeve white shirt. He tossed it onto the green threadbare sofa Lucius had often been so fond of gravitating to whenever he arrived.

Moving swiftly toward his bedroom, Snape unbuckled his trousers and kicked off his dragon-hide boots. His prominent erection had subsided when in the presence of Filch and Hermione Granger but being alone and reflecting upon his date with Virginia Holton just hours prior brought it back in roaring fashion. With a low groan, he climbed into his large black four poster bed and pulled back the black sheets. The friction had done little to ease the discomfort of his hardness as he lied back against the plush black pillowcases.

Virginia Holton came back to him in the way of flooded mental pictures. He recalled the way she bit her bottom lip when indecisive about something and how sweet her jasmine scented hair smelled when he had been close to her. The heat and innocence behind her amber eyes had been more than enough indication to him that he needed not to have worried about another man getting her attention as she was far too timid to ever stray.

He smiled noting her innocence. Not many women could maintain such a thing when faced with spinsterhood. Not many people had remained innocent unless some accident took place that rewired their mental capacities. It had occurred to the rather drowsy Professor that this Virginia Holton was a rare find indeed and he made a mental vow to keep her in his life for as long as he could.

It was this last thought that carried over into his slumber as his heavy pale lids closed for the night and visions of the rather strange woman came flooding into his subconscious mind.


	25. Chapter 24:Contemplation And Anticipati

_**Chapter 24: Contemplation And Anticipation**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle,Wizarding World..._

 **M** orning had come but Hermione Granger was still in bed struggling fiercely with her dreams as she replayed the date she had with Professor Snape over and over in her mind. In the dream the kiss didn't end with them parting ways as the Potions Professor lifted her into his surprisingly strong arms and walked her toward the nearby wall. She had been half way into finding out what would have occurred next when Ginny suddenly shook her awake. The young Gryffindor Witches rushed to get ready for the morning and ended up meeting the boys at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron had apparently gotten over himself and attempted to act like a gentleman when Hermione arrived, even going so far as to offer her his toast as she reached for the now empty plate.

"I-I've been meaning to speak with you." said the red head wizard attempting to get his feelings in order. "C-Could we chat a bit later on?"

Hermione had only been half listening as her amber eyes once more traveled to the staff table for the second time that morning. It seemed everyone had been present aside from Professor Snape for breakfast. Curiosity had gotten the better of the inquisitive witch and she found herself delving into yet another mystery concerning the dour professor.

"Mione." said the voice of Ron Weasley getting her attention once again.

"I'm sorry Ron where you saying something?" she asked turning her attention back to the Gryffindor table.

"I-I asked to chat with you latter on." he said.

"Are you alright Mione...you seem a bit distracted lately." said Harry watching her with a good deal of concern.

"I-I'm fine...it's just this project that I'm working on is heading in a direction I hadn't even considered." she replied half-truthfully.

"Well don't work yourself into a stupor Mione." said Ron trying his hand at being supportive. "I mean...it's good that you work hard but it wouldn't kill you to not over do it...life is for the living you know."

"He's right you know." said the green eyed wizard in agreement. "For once."

"I'll take your concerns into consideration." said the amber eyed witch getting back to eating her meal. "But for now...I'm not sure what I wish to do at the moment."

The two Gryffindor wizards decided to drop the topic knowing further pressing from them would only result in an enraged outburst followed by weeks of the silent treatment. Harry Potter turned his attention to the staff table. It had been relatively strange to be at breakfast in the Great Hall and not see Severus Snape in his usual seat brooding beside Professor McGonagall

The concern he felt had been extended to the dour Professor despite the fact that Snape made it a point to keep his distance from him. He had hoped the wizard had not gotten into any trouble given his tenancy to get blind drunk within the confines of the dungeons. Surviving the war might have curbed the Professor's self-destructive antics, but there was always a chance he could revert back and Harry had been determined to keep a close eye on him.

He had been his mother's best friend after all and that practically made him Harry's Uncle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Potions Class Room, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Sitting back against his professor's chair, Severus Snape's pale eye lids had been closed while the vivid flashes of his night with Virginia Holton continued to flood his memory banks. The feel of her soft warm body being pressed against his own tense form had been intoxicating even in it's aftermath. It was difficult of the Potions Master to focus on his current task of readying the lecture for the students due to enter his classroom following breakfast. His schedule had told him the class was another mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor which meant he had to be bothered with the ever pesky Golden Gryffindor Trio and the antics of his own godson.

With a roll of his eyes, Snape sat up at his desk still clinging to the wisps of memory that held the woman he had been in pursuit of. He wanted nothing more than to cart her off to his home, strip her down to nothing and prove to her just how much his desire for her had a hold of him in the form of his impressive appendage exploring her depths in the semi-darkness of his bedroom, but she had not been ready for a thing like that.

No sooner had he opened his eyes and the wisps faded, the large oak wood door to his classroom opened and a flood of Slytherin-Gryffindor students entered and moved toward their respective desks. With a none too silent sigh, the Potions Professor got to his feet and moved with his usual grace and lack of enthusiasm toward the front of his desk where he was set to begin his lecture.

"Quiet." he said almost immediately doing away with any form of lingering idle chatter from the hormonal teenagers before him.

The chatter from the students fell away as they gave the Potions Professor their mutual undivided attention.

"Today you each will be trying your hand a brewing a rather complex batch of Restore Health Potion and given the ingredient...even the most...(looks at Neville Longbottom)...inept of you could brew it within five minutes." said Snape moving about the classroom as if he were merely gliding on a cloud. "This means, Miss Granger that none of your fellow Gryffindors will require you to brew their potion for them."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the ebony clad Professor then felt her mind being pulled back to the previous night he had pressed his harsh pale lips into her soft pink ones and her cheeks turned red. Snape seemed to believe this was a result of him calling her out amid the class and the various snickers from the Slytherin side of the room.

"This potion is as simple as it gets for this terms Potions Class especially given that it can be done by an untrained baboon." said the Potions Professor moving back to his desk. "Begin."

All at once she shuffling of students getting their ingredients prepped and the slow heating of cauldrons had become the only sounds to fill the room. Snape made his way back to his desk taking up his quill in his hand and dipping it into the deep black ink. He set to work on the small stack of parchments before him as the students began their task.

"What's gotten into Snape?" asked Ron a low whisper. "He's never given us an assignment that even Neville could do before."

"I don't know." replied Harry finding his curiosity further piqued in matters concerning the Potions Professor. "He seemed to be in a hurry to get back to his desk...usually he hovers over everyone and mutters what complete failures we are in the field of potions."

"Maybe he's just exhausted." replied Hermione knowing better. "I did see him return late last night."

"He returned late while you were out passed curfew and he didn't give you a detention?" asked Ron amazed.

"Quiet." said Snape looking up from his parchments with a stern expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"Sorry." replied Ron turning his attention back to his potion.

"Something is definitely going on with him." said Harry not taking his emerald green eyes off the dour wizard whom had returned to his spidery scribbling.

"I'm sure he's find Harry." replied the amber eyed witch making sure to keep her eyes on her own potion. "You're making too much of this."

"No." replied the green eyed wizard. "I'm not...something is going on with Snape and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Since when did he become your responsibility Harry?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Since he nearly died for me during the final battle...since I found out he kept me safe before Dumbledore took me to my Aunt and Uncles'." replied Harry confused as to why she had to ask. "Since I found out that he was my mother's best friend...he's my only link to her Mione...if something were to happen to him..."

Hermione sighed.

"Alright." she said conceding the point. "Just...tread carefully...you know how he gets."

Harry nodded recalling just how abrasive Severus Snape was when faced with unwanted meddling.

The Potions Professor would have normally listened intently to their supposed whisper conversation but his mind had been on other matters. He could not wait until the close of the week with dunderheads and the welcome of the weekend. The taste of Virginia Holton's soft pink lips still lingered on his own pale ones and had him longing for more despite his surroundings. His mind drifted to wondering what she had been doing at that very moment and how she was getting on.

Little did he known, Hermione Granger's amber eyes had lifted from her boiling cauldron a time or two as the memory of feeling just how impressive her Potions Professor's appendage had been heavily concealed via his teaching robes and ebony trousers. The young witch caught herself and forced her focus back onto the task at hand. She had been utterly terrified about what might happen should she continue to see Severus Snape outside the confines of Hogwarts but the prospect of discovering more about him at leas for the sake of her dear friend Harry had been what lead her to finally make a decision. She would continue to befriend him, after all she had endured Ron's constant begging and had been alright she figured managing the sexual attraction of a man like Severus would be no different. Unlike Ron, she could express her thoughts on the subject and he'd respect her decision to remain friends.

It was just one more of the perks of being in the company of a grown man as opposed to boys.


	26. Chapter 25:Cosmic Pull

_**Chapter 25: Cosmic Pull**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Barnaby's Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

 **V** irginia Holton had been standing in the center of the bookstore when a familiar voice had gotten her attention before she found herself greeted with a rather heated kiss from a very grateful Severus Snape. She had not gotten over the shock of the kiss before he took her by the hand and lead her into one of the rows of book shelves. The scent of dust and old pages had filled the air teemed with the smell of herbs and fresh earth as Virginia attempted to catch the breath he had taken away in the wake of the unexpected kiss. The intense and sudden flaring of heat between them caused the auburn haired woman to pull away needing to get the boundaries put in place before their association went too far.

"Severus..." she began attempting to speak.

He took her hand in his kissing it as he had done many times before.

"I'm sorry...I know that kiss was a bit much but I was just so pleased to see you here." he said with a look on his face that had been utter joy. "I've waited so long for this moment...it was as if the weekend could not have gotten here soon enough."

Virginia had never been flattered in such a way before it seemed and she couldn't help it as her cheeks turned red. Snape thought the entire scene had been amusing as he kissed her delicate hand once more.

"I've spent the previous day shopping and getting my home in order." he said. "While I am grateful that you've met me here at Barnaby's I wish to propose a change in venue so to speak."

The auburn haired woman arched a brow at this.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Well...I had planed to surprise you with a home cooked meal." he replied. "Nothing fancy just a bit of fish and red wine...pastries are good but surely one can't always indulge in sweets."

Virginia's curiosity had been piqued as far as Severus Snape's cooking prowess.

"You cook?" she asked as if expecting a punchline somewhere.

"Yes actually." replied Snape with a good deal of confidence. "While it is very rare that I attempt such a thing given my line of work...I assure you I am quite capable of putting together a decent meal."

The beautiful Librarian smiled.

"Alright." she said wishing to put his words to the test. "Let's go back to your place."

The Potions Professor returned her smile with genuine happiness and pressed his pale lips to her soft hand once more.

"As you wish." he said leading her out of the bookstore and out into the street.

The two of them hailed a taxi cab and climbed inside. It would be a long ride to Spinner's End and he had hoped the less than savory appeal of the place wouldn't be off putting but he had a feeling she wasn't going to be put off very easily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

Virginia Holton had been stunned to see the dilapidated brick house that Professor Severus Snape called home. It had been located passed a rancid black lake and rubbish filled fields where hollow and dead trees gave no shade and the very sky seemed to be layered with rancid smog and soot. She wondered briefly if coming here had merely been an exercise in trust given the condition of the place. She had not cared about the outer appearance of his hometown and didn't let the grotesque appeal get to her, if anything it made her more curious to know more about this rather impressive man whom had come from such a vile place.

Standing atop the first cement stair, Virginia had relaxed a bit when Snape placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her inside. Almost immediately the air had been better inside the house than out. Her eyes of amber had noted the vast number of bookshelves that lined the walls and the house seemed as if it had been altered in some way she couldn't explain, like the inside had been bigger than outside.

Snape stepped inside behind her offering to take her coat as he led her into the sitting room. The lights came on almost instantly as they moved further into the well furnished and elegant looking room. The elegant touches he had put on the place had her nearly speechless considering what they had just walked through.

"What?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "You'd think I'd ask for a woman to come to my place and it not be suitable for the visit?"

This brought a smile to the woman's face as Snape lead her to the white sofa near the fireplace.

"Now I believe I was issued something of a challenge." he said ensuring she had been comfortable.

Virginia looked around the room noting the impressive and so characteristically Severus esq. decor. He had been quite fond of the colors black, silver, and forest green which had done wonders to bring out the dark wood finish of his floors and the numerous and surprisingly elegant bookcases that lined said walls.

The fireplace had been made of stone and expertly cleaned off excess soot and ash as the orange and yellow flames crackled against the formerly brown log slowly being reduced to new ash within it's confines.

The scent of herbs and fresh earth in addition to the burning wood filled the air giving off a pleasantness she had not believe capable considering the rancid black lake that had been outside of this seemingly rundown town.

"What's that over there?" she asked getting to her feet and making her way over toward Snape's private desk when he took off his coat to hang it up.

His obsidian gaze had fallen on the bottle of _Morganna's Rose_ that Lucius had given him weeks ago. He had brought it with him on his trip home for fear of some idiot child getting into his office and possibly ingesting it. There was no telling what the students of Hogwarts had been capable of given their capacity for mischief. He me

"It's a rare sort of wine." said Snape unsure if he should offer her some or not.

"It looks pretty good." she said with a smile. "But I've never had a single glass of wine in my entire life so I wouldn't be an accurate judge."

Not wanting to be a disappointing host, Snape moved over toward her.

"Well." he said getting a couple of elegant crystal glasses from the bar near his desk. "There's a first time for everything."

Virginia watched as he sat them down in front of her and expertly popped the cork from the expensive looking wine. It had been unlike anything she had ever seen before and once again curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Snape poured the extravagant red liquid into the crystal glasses and slid one over to his date and took the closest one for himself.

"To mutually beneficial acquaintances." he said raising his glass with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes. "And...new found prospects."

"To charming gentlemen with very good wine." replied Virginia Holton as they finished off their toast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Much to Virginia's surprise, Severus Snape turned out to be quite the cook despite being a "Chemistry" Professor. She had not tasted grilled fish before let alone done within the confines of a kitchen. Following the meal, the two of them sipped a good deal more wine and chatted rather easily about various topics ranging from the peculiar weather to novels yet to be obtained in their mutual collections.

"I've been looking for _Oliver Twist_ for ages." said Virginia marveling at the book as he pulled it from one of the shelves.

She had been further astounded to learn that all the books were arranged in alphabetical order.

"You know it's also called _The Parish Boy's Progress_." said Snape finding amusement at watching her flip through the pages.

She seemed to know a great deal about the simple enjoyment of reading a new book and it pleased him to no end to contribute to such a fascination. She took the book over toward the sofa and he joined her. She flipped through the first few pages and the sudden onset of heat had gotten their collective attention.

Snape turned to inspect the fireplace and found that the log had nearly burned out but there was no explanation for the sudden serge of heat. Virginia had a hard time sitting still it seemed. At first the Potions Professor passed it off as her merely being excited about the book.

As he contemplated why she had suddenly become as squirmy as a first year Hogwarts student, Snape was hit with a sudden burst of heat as well. It was at that moment where realization donned on him that the burst of heat was always an indication for the effects of a lust potion. Thinking quickly, he attempted to narrow down how he and Virginia could have been dosed this far away from Hogwarts.

His obsidian eyes fell upon the bottle of _Morganna's Rose_.

"Shit." he said catching Virginia's attention.

"Is something the matter Severus?" she asked with an arched brow as she began to lose interest in the novel due to the heat overtaking her.

The Potions Professor tried his best to fight the burning in his loins but there was nothing he could do to stave off the powerful and possibly illegal lust potion.

"Severus?" said Virginia once more with her as her amber eyes met his conflicted orbs of obsidian.


	27. Chapter 26:The Right Kind Of Wrong

_**Chapter 26: The Right Kind Of Wrong**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...And now the moment you've all been waiting for...below is the song that inspired all these increased updates...you all can thank my kid sister for that...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **We're so late nights...**_ _ **Red eyes, amnesia, on ice...**_ _ **Late nights, red eyes, amnesia, I need ya** **..** **Right now I can't see straight...**_ _ **Intoxicated it's true...**_ _ **When I'm with you...**_ _ **I'm buzzing and I feel laced...**_ _ **I'm coming from a different phase...**_ _ **When I'm with you**_ _ **...** **Right now I'm emotional...**_ _ **I lose control, when I'm with you...**_ _ **I hope I haven't said too much...**_ _ **Guess I always push my luck when I'm with you...** **"} Drunk All Summer, ZAYN**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **P** ale lips crushed into soft pink ones reflecting briefly on the tenderness of the sensations as Severus Snape moved his lust riddled body until he was between the thighs of the breathless Virginia Holton. His lusty kiss had been trailed to the soft flesh of her neck contributing to the prickling heat that had spread through her body. The Potions Professor's flickering obsidian orbs met the heat filled amber eyes of the beautiful woman of his dreams as she ran her nimble fingers across his surprisingly muscle toned chest. She unbuttoned the remainder of the buttons he had not broken as quickly as she could manage before he groaned thrusting involuntarily between her legs before he could undo the button of his trousers.

Unable to help herself, Virginia's hands moved along the once terrifying bulge in his trousers as it seemed to become more prominent. A low hiss escaped Snape as he looked down at her watching with vested interest as she allowed her lust driven curiosity to get the better of her. His pale eyelids closed as her gentle touch came in contact with his throbbing appendage.

"Fuck." he hissed despite noting the combination of lust and mischief behind her amber eyes.

He pulled her roaming hands from his trousers and set to work ensuring her body had been bare before him. She was every bit as impressive beneath the skirt and blazers she wore on a literally every time he saw her. The stunning aspect of her beauty had been something of a marvel as he parted her long slender legs and kissed from her foot to her ankle as he unbuttoned his own constricting trousers. The wizarding in him had used a bit of wand-less magic to ensure he'd get to the main attraction a lot quicker than most as he tossed his attire to the floor of his sitting room.

Virginia didn't appear to be any the wiser as his frequent series of passion induced kisses distracted her from the suddenness of the two of them being without clothing. A gasp escaped her soft pink lips when the bare flesh of Snape's massive appendage grazed the equally bare and untouched cavern between her thighs.

Rapid and heavy breaths had been the only sound between them aside from an occasional moan or grunt.

Snape shifted his body back between her thighs and attempted to plunge forward with his steel like cock when Virginia suddenly stopped him pushing against his chest as a node of panic filled her that had not been blocked off by her lust fogged brain.

"S-Severus." she said rather nervously. "There's something I have to tell you."

A groan escaped Snape as he felt the heat from her slick flesh against his throbbing appendage.

"W-What is it?" he asked as if the very aspect of speech had caused him a great deal of pain.

The lust fogged woman attempted to get her bearings only to find the wine had been much more powerful. Before she lost any conscious thought, she quickly blurted out her reason for stopping him.

"I-I'm a virgin..." she said quickly as the fog returned and only the pricking heat that ran rampant through her body began to dictate what should be done.

"A-A virgin?" he said struggling to clear the lust fog as well. "Fuck...I..."

Before he knew it, his hips thrust forward driving a portion of his massive appendage into her slick warmth. A groan escaped him as she moaned in his ear. He couldn't stop himself at this point no matter how hard he tried the wine had been much too powerful.

"I-I'm sorry." he said struggling. "I'm so sorry...but I can't stop...not now...I..."

Another thrust of his lean pale hips and more of his throbbing cock slid into the slick warmth that seemed to beckon to him in the wake of the heated cloud that covered them.

Driven by lust, Virginia sat up pressing her exposed and free breasts into his muscle toned pale chest.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the fog continued to keep her a willing participant in this lust driven endeavor. Snape gripped her slender hips with his powerful and equally pale hands pulling her forward onto his cock and making short work of any remaining aspect of her being a virgin.

He kissed away the tears that continued to roll down her supple cheeks. The compulsion to look into her innocent amber eyes as he slowly thrust in and out of her while she remained pressed against his sofa had been overwhelming.

"Fuck..." he hissed losing himself in her warmth. "Virginia."

The auburn haired muggle woman did her best to hold on as he thrust into her rather forcefully then lifted her clinging and still very much impaled on his massive appendage.

Virginia moaned as she rested her head against his sweat slick shoulder and he carried her in his impressively strong arms toward the stairs leading to his bedroom. Each step sent his cock deeper into her being as he moved causing her to moan outright and cling to him tighter.

Taking a moment to lean her against the wall of the narrow hallway at the top of the stairs Snape couldn't help but thrust into her for a bit. She bit at the flesh of his shoulder temporarily driven mad by the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh..." she moaned trying to catch her breath. "S-Severus."

The sound of his name on her sweet lips caused the Potions Professor to momentarily forget that he was still trying to get her into his bed as he pressed her sweat slick slender frame up against the door of his childhood bedroom and began thrusting into her like a mad man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The crisp white sheets of the unmade bed much too small for more than one person to inhabit at a time grazed against the sweat slick and heat prickled flesh of Virginia Holton as Severus Snape layed her down against the mattress without bothering to pull back. He continued his long slow thrusts into her heated depths as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh..." moaned Virginia unable to get passed the lust induced passion that filled her.

The Potions Professor had been drenched with sweat as his lengthy raven hair began to stick to his slick pale shoulders as he continued to thrust into the enchanting woman below him. His lengthy pale fingers that had been so graceful when chopping potions ingredients and cruel when snatching unsuspecting students by the robes during his patrols at Hogwarts were doing their best to dig a tunnel through the mattress as the bed rocked and the head board beat against the nearby wall.

"If the old man could see me now." said Snape in a strange manner of babbling as he groaned from the friction Virginia provided along his cock. "You're the only woman I've ever brought here."

Virginia looked up at him unable to get passed the increased pleasure he was driving into her.

"R-really?" she asked taken aback by this news.

"Yesss." hissed Snape turning his attention back to pounding her into the mattress.

"S-So strong." she muttered absently as her questing fingers roamed along his muscle toned bare pale chest.

She noted the rippling muscles and the tension in his neck as he continued to drive her forward along his mattress.

The veil of fog lifted slightly as she suddenly became aware of the risk of impending motherhood.

"S-Severus!..." she began unable to say the words that seemed to fall back into her throat in the wake of the blinding node of pleasure that caused her vision to blur and her body to quake of it own accord.

Snape gave one last powerful thrust before the floodgates had been opened and his greatly suppressed seed filled her unprotected womb in large quantities. A scream had been ripped from deep within the auburn haired woman as she leaned back against the bed boneless and unable to stop the tremors of passion that filled her exhausted body.

The Potions Professor groaned as rush of his release came to an end and he pulled away from her long enough to lied on the bed near the wall. He was breathing as raggedly as she was given all his efforts.

The forced exhaustion had made it impossible for him to keep his pale eyelids open longer than to quickly clean the two of them with wand-less magic while she appeared to have succumbed to a deep sleep. It wasn't long before he had done the same with something of an accomplished smile filed across his sallow pale face.


	28. Chapter 27:Aftermath Of The Nighttime's

_**Chapter 27: Aftermath Of The Nighttime's Debauchery**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post...I believe this is where we came in...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

 **A** node of panic filled the formerly slumbering Virginia Holton as she was jolted awake following the lust filled coupling she had with Severus Snape. The wizarding in question had been asleep beside her, his raven hair covering the plush white pillow of the none to comfortable twin bed she shared with him. He had been beside the nearby wall and appeared to have no complaints as her bare naked form pressed up against his own pale bare body beneath the thin white sheet that he had not managed to cast onto the hard wood floor below in the wake of his ravaging of the vastly inexperienced woman. With a breath hitched in her throat as her widened amber eyes adjusted to the semi darkness of the strange bedroom she found herself in, Virginia Holton attempted to quietly slip out of bed and make a b-line for the loo.

The slight movement of her warm body from his own caused Snape to shift turning his back to the wall as he reached for her and captured her around the waist. The rapid beating of her heart had matched the hurried breaths she took as his large pale hands gripped her hips and attempted to pull her trembling body back into his arms.

"Where are you going?" came the sleep heavy question from the Potions Professor as he attempted to stretch.

It had been quite absurd that such a tall man would bother sleeping in a bed made for an average sized teenager or child but Snape didn't seem to mind. He sighed as he looked upon the woman of his dreams delighted to have awoken beside her if briefly.

"To the loo." she replied despite trembling in his grasp. "I'll just be a moment."

He had believed it was due to the cold.

"Hurry back...it's quite freezing in her and I don't wish for you to catch a cold." he replied releasing her from his grasp and looking up at her with a rather lazy smile before pressing his head against the pillow and drifting off to sleep once more.

Once she saw his eyes close, Virginia got up from the bed. She had intended to move as fast as she could given the cold and that she knew she needed to get away from him before the polyjuice potion began to wear off. Unfortunately, being ravaged by a man with a tremendously large appendage had it's consequences and she was shocked to find that her nether region ached quite a bit in the wake of their previous act.

Biting back a painful sigh, she moved across the hard wood floor with her bare feet greeting the cold with each step. She couldn't afford to awaken him again especially not with the bubbling effect of the transformation coming to an end. In record time Hermione Granger made it through the narrow hall and into the small bathroom that had not been a nicely decorated as the rest of the house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Bathroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

A thin silver mirror hung along a beaten wall devoid of much color due to the aged wall paper from a forgotten decade lining it. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the amber eyed witch had come to a very startling realization that things had gone much too far in the wake of her little project to get to know more about her Potions Professor. The ache between her shaking thighs had been a clear indication of such reasoning as she tried her hardest to understand what had happened the previous night that lead her to this terrifying moment in time.

Moving over to the loo, she lifted the seat cover and began to expel the heavy contents of her aching bladder and found to her still freshly rooted horror, that more than the traditional color of urine had come from her most intimate of places.

The vivid flashes of Potions Professor Severus Snape having his way with her in the wake of their ingesting a lust potion infused wine had come back to her in waves. The horror only seemed to become more profound as she burst into tears at the realization that she was no longer a virgin due to this and as such was little more than a harlot in her own eyes, not counting anyone elses' if they had known.

More importantly, she had engaged her Potions Professor unbeknownst to him.

She had no idea how to proceed with her life after the events of the previous night but she knew she couldn't allow Severus Snape to know the truth about whom she had been especially not after what occurred the night before...there was no telling what he would do.

As she shifted from false confidence that she could figure a way out of this mess to outright panic, there was a knock on the door.

"Virginia..." came the familiar sleep thick baritone drawl of Severus Snape from the other side of the door. "Are you alright love?"

Hermione closed her eyes and steeled herself against the panic that threatened to take over.

"I'll be out in a moment love." she said masking the panic still present in the way she trembled.

Thinking quickly she summoned forth her magical aptitude and produced the most impressive glamour charm she could manage. All those late nights studying and note taking appeared to have paid off as she managed to create the exact same appearance as before without taking a dose of the polyjuice potion. It wasn't going to last forever but it just the thing to ensure Snape never knew whom she had truly been and it would enable her to escape his house.

Upon completion of her efforts, Hermione now returned to being Virginia Holton, opened the bathroom door. Before she could utter a word...Snape scooped her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Feels like I've been waiting for ages." he said with something of a boyish smile as he entered the bathroom behind her.

She noted that he had still been quite naked as he moved toward the toilet bowl and lifted the seat.

He set about emptying his own aching bladder despite the auburn haired woman not having left the room. She had intended to leave him to his business but the curiosity as to how his rather massive appendage fit inside her slender body had gotten the better of her for the moment. The thought of him shooting the strange colored bodily fluid into her body with that trouser cannon he called a cock had momentarily horrified Virginia and she quickly left him to finish up without an audience.

Moving quickly, She entered the sitting room and began gathered up every article of clothing that belonged to her and got dressed in a hurried fashion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

Just as she had finished dressing, Severus Snape emerged from the loo and made his way over toward her. He wrapped his arms around her in a playful manner not taking into consideration that she had been trembling in his grasp. He simply dismissed it as an effect of him surprising her the way he did.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked pressing his pale lips into the exposed flesh of her neck.

Virginia did her best to play it cool. Despite wanting to get as far away from him as humanly possible.

"You haven't even had breakfast." purred Snape in her ear as he pressed his still pale naked form into her. "And you can't very well tell me that we didn't work up quite an appetite last night."

Keeping her panic under control, Virginia sighed.

"Severus...about last night." she said as delicately as she could manage.

"I'll admit last night was quite unexpected but it was the most spectacular sex I've ever had in my life." he said complimenting her prowess in bed despite her not having any experience before him. "It was like you were made for me...and the fact that you were a virgin made it all the more intense."

"Severus...I can't get pregnant...I've got too much to do." said Virginia as a bit of panic crept into her words.

Snape suddenly chuckled as he believed he knew why she had become so distant all of the sudden.

"Is that what you were worried about?' he asked.

"I can hardly see how this is suppose to be amusing." said Virginia narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"Sweetheart...there's nothing for you to worry about as far as that is concerned." he replied.

The auburn haired librarian narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you say that?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Surely a man a intelligent as you knows what happens when a man and a woman have sex without protection."

"As it so happens...due to an accident during my time at war...I was rendered sterile." admitted Snape as he moved toward the stunned woman. "So you see love...I can't get you pregnant...no matter how enticing the prospect might be."

He once more wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to him. The relief that she wouldn't be carrying the Potions Master's babies had been short lived as she felt a whole new reason to be concerned in the form of his throbbing appendage pressing into her backside.

"Severus..." she said moving out of his arms.

He appeared to have been quite confused.

"Severus I have to leave." she said firm in her resolve to keep him from seducing her.

"You don't have to rush off." he said stunned by her words and distance. "I-I could make you breakfast...then call you a taxi."

"That won't be necessary." she replied evenly. "I've made my own arrangements for the morning."

Snape had been thrown through a loop. While he knew there was a possibility the lust filled intimacy they experienced would have side effects in terms of her being angry, he had hopped that she might see her way to having enjoyed the previous night.

"Listen...if this is about last night...I had no idea the wine would have that affect on the two of us." he said unsure what set her off.

"Well it did and right now I am just not ready to deal with the fallout of what happened." she said. "I didn't want an intimate relationship with you Severus especially not one this soon after meeting you."

"I understand." he replied.

The Potions Master spotted his ebony trousers on the floor and put them on much to Virginia's relief. He had been ashamed that he had let his hormones do the thinking for him in the wake of the previous night. It was quite obvious that she would have some reservations about how to proceed given nothing had been real about the night before in terms of her feelings for him. Their association had still been too new and evidently quite fragile despite having so much in common.

Virginia had thought it best to part ways with the Professor before things got more out of hand. She walked over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for a lovely first time." she said as politely as she could manage.

Snape caught her hand as she pulled away.

"I would like to see you again." he said meeting her eyes. "You may not know how to process what happened last night but it's had a tremendous effect on me as well and I can't see myself letting you go...not after...look I realize you will want some time to process but I need to know that I can see you again...I am well aware of how selfish this sounds but...I need to see you."

Virginia had known just how much he cared for her but the previous night terrified her.

"I..." she began as tear began to stream down her cheeks. "I have to go Severus...please take care of yourself."

As she neared the door, Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her into a desperate kiss in an attempt to sway her mind.

"I don't want to lose you." he said once he pulled back in a bid to reason with her. "Please consider that I do have feelings for you and what happened last night has no barring on that."

Tears continued to stream down Virginia's cheeks as she pulled away from him.

"I'm so sorry Severus." she said as she headed out the door.

The Potions Professor had been frozen to the same spot she had left him in unable to wrap his mind around the apparent rejection he was being subjected to. It was like Lily Evans all over again but it seemed to hurt more considering he had a feeling she had felt the same affection for him as he had for her and she was simply afraid to admit it even to herself.

"VIRGINIA!" shouted Snape racing out the door of his childhood home and down the cement pathway toward the main street of Cokeworth.

It had been much too late by that point, the woman of his dreams had been long gone.


	29. Chapter 28:Blue Hearts And Like Minds

_**Chapter 28: Blue Hearts And Like Minds**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **You've got a hold of me...**_ _ **Don't even know your power...**_ _ **I stand a hundred feet...**_ _ **But I fall when I'm around you...**_ _ **Show me an open door...**_ _ **Then you go and slam it on me...**_ _ **I can't take anymore...**_ _ **I'm saying baby...**_ _ **Please have mercy on me...**_ _ **Take it easy on my heart...**_ _ **Even though you don't mean to hurt me...**_ _ **You keep tearing me apart...**_ _ **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart...**_ _ **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart...** **"}Mercy,Shawn Mendez**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** itterness filled The Potions Master as he sat alone in the darkness of his private quarters at Hogwarts without even a roaring fire to keep him warm. He had been brooding in darkness ever since he had returned from his family home at Spinner's End. While he had enjoyed every moment of passion he shared with Virginia Holton, he had not in any way wished for it to cost him the opportunity to be be in her company. For the bulk of their association, Virginia had been the breath of fresh air his otherwise dismal life had need in the wake of surviving the second wizarding war. He had never met a woman like her in all the years he's been cast aside the dating pool.

The fury Snape felt with himself had doubled since she had gone without giving him an answer as to when he was ever going to see her again. In his own mind he should have known anything Lucius does is quite frankly another aspect of destruction not even the dark lord had been capable of. In one instant, every measure of progress the weary wizard had made with the rather timid muggle had been erased. And all because he couldn't tell the wine his idiot brother had given him was laced with a very potent and highly illegal lust potion.

Whomever had brewed it had been quite talented and vastly reclusive given the sentence for making such as thing in the new and improved wizarding world. Even the Weasley products had been watered down variations of what they had once been. Sitting back against the chair to his private desk, Snape tried to get passed the sting of Virginia's rejection and move forward with his life. It had been easier said than done as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him in waves.

He simply couldn't get the image of Virginia Holton out of his mind nor the could he shake the feeling of being with her so intimately despite the consequences. This was something that had been quite difficult for him to fathom at one point in his life but he had been convinced that he might have fallen in love with her. It had certainly been a possibility given his almost obsessive need to see her every weekend since meeting her. He couldn't get enough of their conversations or the way the light reflected in her amber eyes when she had been in a good mood.

The fascinatingly strange way she bit her bottom lip when contemplating had been amusing especially when he had witnessed her do this while bedding her. It seemed to add a heightened sense of innocence to her as he had continued to thrust into her warm depths.

Snape got to his feet unable to sit with the weight of his warring emotions boiling to the surface. There was no way he was going to give up on seeing her. He made up his mind to be at Barnaby's every weekend until she showed up. While it was true that she could have been half way out of the country by now... this was all he had. The only means of tracking down the woman his heart had chosen in place of Lily Evans.

If the Potions Professor had been anything it was persistent.

He'd spent enough time pining over a woman that never loved him to know what he had been capable of when given the chance to obtain if for real. Finding himself unable to do more than venture back to his seat in the wake of his sorrow, Snape stared into the darkness as his mind once more drifted back to Virginia Holton.

 _He had to know if she had been safe._

 _He had to know if she had been warm._

 _For Merlin's sake he had to known that she had been alright after what happened between them._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Common Room,Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Unsure what to do with herself following her conscious decision to stop seeing Severus...Professor Snape, Hermione Granger had been lying in bed staring at the wall with her back to the door. She had not known the first thing about how to behave after experiencing something as life changing as losing her virginity especially if it had been to the very wizard that stalked the vast corridors of Hogwarts.

It had not been easy for her to say goodbye to him.

The shock of it had still thrown her through a loop.

He had looked so sad and so helpless as she kissed his cheek and rushed out the door fighting the urge to look back.

All she could think about was how Harry described what Lily Evans had done to the poor wizard. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked the pillow she had been resting her bushy head against.

As she closed her weary tear filled eyes, she recalled the familiar beating of his heart as it lulled her to sleep the previous night. He had been very kind and tried his best to be gentle with her despite the influence of the lust potion. He had at least made an effort to make the night a romantic one cooking her dinner and chatting with her about her interests before the wine kicked in.

If she had to choose anyone to lose her virginity to it was definitely going to go to Severus Snape in terms of being her first choice of course she knew little to nothing about anyone else.

Boys her age did not seem to hold her interest, and even Viktor Krum had other intentions for choosing to date her during fourth year. Ronald Weasley was an utterly hopeless case and Harry Potter had been like a brother to her.

Unable to force herself out of bed, Hermione Granger's thoughts returned to a certain dour wizard possibly brooding in the dungeons if he had even bothered to return to Hogwarts.

It had not been her intention to make the Potions Professor fall for her. She simply wished to know more about him given how he spent much of his life shrouded in secrets and rumors. He had nearly died during the second wizarding war saving her and her friends from Voldemort, and while he had decided to go out of his way to distance himself from them...the question of what kind of man Severus Snape had truly been became an unsolved mystery that had clawed it's way into her brain and dug in for the long haul.

She had to know.

She had gone entirely too far in her pursuit of the answers but she had intimate knowledge that Severus Snape, all things considered was a man...a man whom had been like any other but had through strength of character and resolve he became something far greater when the need arose.

Now the image of the man she had begun to have even a shred of feelings for flooded her weary mind.

The image of him begging to see her again burned in her brain and wouldn't let go. The fluttering in her belly he cause whenever he kissed her coupled with the intense passion he had filled her with the first time he kissed her came back to her mind.

The tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

How was she ever going to face him now?

How was she ever going to forget the things they've done?

How was she ever going to ignore her feelings for him?

Laying there in her usual bed, Hermione Granger could do little but reflect on her time with Severus Snape.


	30. Chapter 29:The Pitfalls Of Rejection

_**Chapter 29: The Pitfalls Of Rejection**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"So scared of breaking it...**_ ** _That you won't let it bend..._** ** _And I wrote two hundred letters..._** ** _I will never send..._** ** _Sometimes these cuts are so much..._** ** _Deeper then they seem..._** ** _You'd rather cover up..._** ** _I'd rather let them bleed..._** ** _So let me be..._** ** _And I'll set you free..._** ** _I am in misery..._** ** _And there ain't nobody..._** ** _Who can comfort me..._** ** _Why won't you answer me?...Your_** ** _silence is slowly killing me..._** ** _Girl you really got me bad..._** ** _You really got me bad..._** ** _And I'm gonna get you back..._** ** _Gonna get you back..._** ** _Your salty skin and how..._** ** _It mixes in with mine..._** ** _The way it feels to be..._** ** _Completely intertwined..._** ** _It's not that I didn't care..._** ** _It's that I didn't know..._** ** _It's not what I didn't feel,_** _ **It's what I didn't show...** **You say your faith is shaken...**_ _ **You may be mistaken...**_ _ **You keep me wide awake and...**_ _ **Waiting for the sun...**_ _ **I'm desperate and confused...**_ _ **So far away from you...**_ _ **I'm getting there...**_ _ **Don't care where I have to run...** **"} Misery,Maroon 5**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he pale eyelids of Potions Master Severus Snape had been closed tightly as the memory of Virginia Holton came flooding back to him. It had been weeks since he had seen or heard from the muggle librarian and he had been seeped in unending misery ever since. The slow growing beard that covered his formerly clean shaven face had been a clear indication as to how long he had ignored very much of anything aside from teaching his classes. He avoided eating in the Great Hall, he had not been much in the mood for eating or dealing with the sight of invasive hormonal teenagers.

His mind had been on the woman whom had slowly crept into ever faucet of his less than standard existence. It had been quite difficult to sleep most nights with the need to once more feel the soft warm body beside him, it was much to problematic to have to endure the cold lonely nights in bed alone. When it came to eating, nothing seemed to taste right.

Not that it had much taste to begin with as far as Hogwarts cuisine went.

Even the drink was becoming bland and flavorless.

It aggravated the Potions Master to no end to have to endure the colorless mornings and unpleasant afternoons that had plagued him during his youth when he had foolishly pursued the uninterested Lily Evans in the hopes of building a life with her. Sadly, her choosing to spend the rest of her life with his nemesis James Potter had not even put an end to those misery filled days.

The disgruntled Potions Professor had been lying on the cold stone floor near the fireplace when the familiar sound of the floo being activated. It was a tell tale sign that Lucius Malfoy had been on his way and Snape decided to greet him personally. Getting up off the floor, Snape stepped into the shadows of his semi-darkened quarters as the emerald green flames came shooting out of the fireplace.

No sooner than he had stepped through the fireplace amid emerald green flames, Lucius Malfoy had been greeted by the swinging fists of Severus Snape. With a good deal of grace and agility he narrowly escaped a blow to the face as the furious wizard attempted to knock his quite handsome head from his elegantly dressed and surprisingly broad shoulders. Snape gave up on swinging and tackled the handsome blond wizard causing them both to go crashing into the green threadbare sofa Lucius had been so fond of sitting on when he came for his visits.

"Severus what the hell has gotten into you?" asked the startled Senior Malfoy as they both landed out of breath and tangled in green cushions.

"I should fucking kill you." hissed the embittered Snape.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." replied Lucius in a bored tone. "What have I done to get your knickers in a twist this time?"

The Potions Master got to his feet dusting himself off as Lucius did the same not at all bothered by the minor assault he had just endured.

"You and your fucking illegal wine." said Snape angrily.

"Well...I told you to consider it a gift." replied Lucius then he arched a brow. "Don't tell me one of the children had gotten to it."

"No." replied The Potions Professor moving toward his private desk.

He sat down in his usual chair and sighed resting his weary face in his cold pale hands.

"Well something must have happened..you're drunk and brooding in the dark." said the handsome blond wizard looking around.

"Something happened alright." admitted Snape angry at himself more so than Lucius this time around. "I'd wager it was the biggest blunder on my part since becoming a death eater."

This seemed to have gotten the Senior Malfoy's attention as he took a moment to fix the fallen cushions on his favorite sofa before sitting down.

"Do tell." he said running his pale fingers along his serpent cane.

"I invited her to my home for dinner." said Snape recalling the events that lead to his misery. "We chatted for a bit...then she became curious about the wine...I had forgotten to put it in the vault when I brought it to keep the idiot children from breaking into my office and obtaining it...she insisted we drink it and then we finished the meal."

Lucius made a show of yawning to signal his boredom.

"Get to the good bits Severus." he said sitting on the edge of the sofa. "The wine obviously kicked in...was she a good lay...did you make her scream?"

Snape rolled his eyes unsure how he expected Lucius Malfoy to be interested in anything apart from the descriptions of sex in his tale.

"As you know once the lust potion kicked in we did engage." he continued.

"So what's the problem?" asked Lucius with an arched brow. "Was she not adequate?"

"The problem was that I couldn't control myself once the wine kicked in." replied Snape annoyed.

"Last I checked that's apart of the thrill." replied The gray eyed Slytherin.

"She was a virgin you idiot." hissed The raven haired wizard beating his fists against his desk.

This seemed to get Lucius' undivided attention.

"A virgin?" he said almost in disbelief. "Well...can you define your lack of control accurately...so I can effectively gauge the situation?"

"Summer of 1977." replied Snape bitterly.

The gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy widened.

"Wow...that's quite a lack of control Severus...no wonder she might have been spooked she was a muggle you know they aren't use to...wizards with incredibly skillful and not to mention lengthy wands."he said. "I find myself actually feeling quite sorry for you at the moment."

"Fuck you Lucius." replied Snape sitting back against his chair.

"I should say not given that freakish thing between your pasty thighs." replied the former Governor Of Hogwarts. "Do cheer up...if I know you when it comes to women...even muggle women...none of them could stray very far one they realize the value of your...better attributes."

A sigh escaped the pale lips of the Potions Professor.

"You know the worst part of it is...she was possibly the best fuck I've ever had." he replied.

"I should say so given that she was untouched for this long." said Lucius. "Of course this will work in your favor ol' boy...she's bound to want to experience it again and given that she trusts you...the wine not withstanding...you were her first...she'll crave your attention soon enough and you'll both be actively shagging in no time."

"It isn't just the shagging I'm after." admitted Snape meeting the eyes of his old friend.

"Merlin help you then you sentimental sod." replied Lucius. "Anyway...I've got to be getting back...so much to do and your little tale has left me with the notion that a wife to tend to."

With that, he disappeared back into a roar of emerald flames leaving the drunken Potions Master to his own devices.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been on his way to Gryffindor Tower when he caught the sight of a stumbling and obviously drunken Potions Professor moving through the vast stone corridors. He had been acting strangely for weeks and only ever showed up to teach his classes before disappearing back into the Slytherin dungeons. Aside from his patrols no own really saw too much of the obviously suffering Professor.

Upon seeing the weary war hero stumbling, Harry quickly made his way over to him to offer assistance. He knew Snape preferred to keep his distance but he couldn't help it. Knowing what the man went through and recalling how he had nearly been killed had taken hold of the younger wizard's conscience. Snape was his mother's best friend and as far as Harry Potter had been concerned that made him the only family he had left following the second wizarding war's conclusion.

"Let me help you Professor." said the green eyed wizard doing his best to steady the balance of the stumbling wizard after catching his arm.

The embittered older wizard pulled away from his grasp nearly falling in the process.

"Take your hands off me Potter." he spat bitterly. "I am not some Gryffindor charity case...regardless of what you may think you know about my life due to your obtaining my memories...you are not nor have you ever been my problem and I am not yours."

"Sir...I just want to help you to your rooms." said Harry knowing how much Snape detested his presence even now.

"I don't need your bloody assistance." hissed Snape narrowing his obsidian gaze at the sorrowful six year before him.

"Sir you've been drinking...and your blackouts are becoming worse." said the green eyed wizard out of concern. "Please let me help you...there's no telling what might happen with you being alone in the dungeons."

"I've been use to solitude since the day I was born." replied Snape leaning against the cold stone wall. "Why should now be any different?"

"Because..." began Harry feeling his emotions get the better of him. "Because I'm here and like it or not you are the closet thing to family I have in this world because of Voldemort."

Snape let a drunken smirk file across his sallow pale face. His blood shot eyes had been another cause of concern for Harry as he stood unsure what to do next but unable to simply leave the man to his self destructive tendencies.

"How amusing." said the Potions Professor, his voice sending an icy chill down the younger wizard's spine. "You think this is about your mother."

"Sir." said Harry with a sigh. "I know that you love her...and I know that's the reason you protected me all these years."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Once more the great Harry James Potter proves that despite all the years of instruction at Hogwarts and despite the glaring evidence presented to him in terms of his "feelings", you still don't have a fucking clue as to what the hell you are talking about." he said icily.

Harry had been caught off guard as Snape leaned against the stone wall with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest.

"Sir?" said the boy in confusion.

"I've been over your less than tolerable mother for years." hissed Snape narrowing his eyes at Harry once more. "I've fucked quite a line of women since those days sneaking about in classrooms with that prat loving chit and it may come as a complete shock to you boy, but once again the world does not revolve around you irritating Potters...I'm drunk not dying and it's only because a woman I've met recently wants to end our association before it even has a chance to become anything more...and just to keep you the hell out of my personal affairs in the future...she was undoubtedly the best fuck I've ever had in my life and being a former death eater it was quite an accomplishment."

Harry's green eyes widened in the wake of the information Snape had imparted on him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake boy...I've been drinking because I want to fuck her again and quite possibly for the rest of my life but I haven't the faintest idea as to where I might find her and going to bed with an unsatisfied cock is hell." continued Snape. "Unlike you pathetic six years...I am quite use to getting trim."

"T-That is a bit more information about you than I wished to know Professor." said Harry stunned.

"Good." said Snape annoyed. "Now maybe next time you'll leave me the hell alone."

With that he had sobered up enough in anger to make it back to his private quarters to get drunk all over again.

Harry Potter sighed watching he familiar billow of his Potions Professor's robes as he made his way toward the Slytherin dungeons. It wasn't the best way he could have handled the situation but it was a load off his weary mind to note that Snape had been drinking because of someone other than his long dead mother.

Whom this woman was that appeared to have the dour wizard's attention was quite the mystery and it brought a bit of hope to the situation that if she were to return then Snape would have an actual chance at happiness.


	31. Chapter 30:Biological Gravitation

_**Chapter 30: Biological Gravitation**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Girls Bathroom, Gryffindor Tower, Wizarding World..._

 **R** ising steam from the shower had been the only thing Hermione Granger could see as she leaned against the tile wall letting the heated stream beat against her slender naked body. Sleep had not come easy for her as she found herself drowning in the guilt of having cause the Potions Professor so much pain since deciding to steer clear of him as Virginia Holton. She had not known the depths of his feelings for her until Harry Potter had come to her with his concerns surrounding the dour wizard. The fact that he had been getting drunk and struggling with the all out rejection had put the young witch into something of a bind. She knew all he wanted was to see Virginia again but the consequences for doing so would all fall back on her not the polyjuice identity she had adapted.

As she continued to lean against the wall, her mind a vivid showing of the night she lost her virginity to her Potions Professor she could feel the familiar prickling heat make itself known despite the shower. At night she found herself reaching out for the wizard recalling how it felt to awaken in his arms with their nude bodies pressed together in a state of intimacy unmatched by anything she had ever known.

 _Tears streamed down her supple water slick cheeks as the steam enhanced image of Severus Snape appeared in the shower with her. His obsidian eyes flickered with a heat indescribable as he pressed his equally naked and water slick body into hers. She gasped recalling the familiar intrusion of his impressive appendage as he held her up pressing her back against the tile and allowing her slick thighs to encompass his slim waistline as he thrust into water slick depths._

 _"Severus." she whimpered biting her bottom lip in reaction to the pleasure he filled her writhing body with._

Blinking back the images in the wake of the heat driven show, Hermione Granger attempted to catch her ragged breath as she concluded her shower shutting off the water only to still feel that phantom ache between her thighs that he had brought about the last time she had been alone with him in the muggle world.

The loss of his friendship had been something of a blow to her in a nonphysical aspect as well. The knowledge that she had been in the company of idiots had never been more clear to her than when Ronald Weasley once more attempted to get her to kiss him. He had caught her by surprise and had just consumed a good deal of garlic following his spaghetti meal in The Great Hall.

A shocked Ron found himself leveled with a solid right haymaker to the jaw not just for the unsavory kiss but because she felt terribly guilty for him pulling it off almost as if she had been cheating on the Potions Professor. The realization had shocked her to no end as she rushed off toward Gryffindor Tower and had difficulty looking at herself in the mirror.

As Hermione dried herself and got dressed for the day, she found herself staring into the mirror along the far wall. She would have believed her self to have been hallucinating as she noted her reflection shifted briefly from the familiar sight of herself into the much older muggle woman known as Virginia Holton.

The young witch had been on the verge of screaming when she noted the reflection had been the same as it always was and that it was just her guilt at having hurt Severus Snape that was getting the better of her. Taking a moment to breathe and calm herself she left the bathroom and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Along the way she had come to the conclusion that there was clearly no real way out of this madness and avoiding it only seemed to make everything worse for the both of them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Barnaby's Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

Once again, Severs Snape found himself back in the muggle world looking through the vast volumes of books before him at Barnaby's bookstore in the hopes that Virginia Holton would finally show. He had repeated this process for weeks on end unwilling to give up on his relationship with this intriguing woman, If his survival of the second wizarding war had taught him anything, it was the notion that even when hope was in short supply it was still a powerful means of motivation and possible...the driving force behind whatever made life worth living.

It appeared that he was to once more find disappointment as he turned to head out of the store and found himself bumping rather unceremoniously into a woman rushing in. The surprise contact had caused him to drop the book he had just purchased and knock her onto her backside. Reaching down to get the poor woman up off the ground, Snape had been stunned to see that the woman had been none other than Virginia Holton.

"Virginia." he said feeling something akin to joy rush through him as he not only helped her up but pulled her into his arms.

"Severus." she said with something of a sorrowful expression on her face as she returned his hug much to his surprise and relief.

"I've missed you." he said holding her tightly.

"I've missed you too." she replied.

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes as they seemingly and mutually stared into the souls of the other.

Virginia pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones unleashing a turret of emotions he had been warring with since her departure from Spinner's End. He pulled her closer as if he meant to devour her delectable mouth during their heated kiss and finally she moved away to catch her wayward breath.

"I'm so sorry I left you like that." she said. "I was just so frightened and I didn't know how to handle the rapid progression our relationship."

"I figured as much." he replied with no hard feelings intended. "And it is inspiring to hear you say we have a relationship instead of a simple acquaintance of sorts."

"Well what do you call it when a man such as yourself invites a lady back to his place and punctuates the evening by shagging her senseless?" she asked narrowing her amber eyes at him.

Snape chucked rather darkly.

"Is that what happened?" he asked playfully. "I thought it was just shameless rutting."

Virginia playfully smacked him across the chest.

"You arrogant git." she said.

Snape scooped her into his arms once more and pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

"I don't regret what happened that night." he admitted looking into her eyes.

"Well at least we got passed the third date." she said unable to regret much aside from her departure that morning after the fact.

"I'll make you a deal...you teach me the ways of sophisticated civility and I'll teach you all the ways of carnal knowledge...starting with a lesson in make up sex once you've visited Calpernia's and had your fill of those lemon square pasties you like so much."

"Who says I'm going to let you and that freakishly large appendage have another go at me so soon?" she asked.

Snape simply smirked knowing all too well the ways of women when it came to his prowess in bed.

"I'd wager that right about now you are plenty curious to know what it feels like without the wine." he said meeting her eyes.

Virginia's cheeks turned bright red and he chuckled darkly in response.

"That's what I thought." he replied rather smugly.

Letting her stand on her own too feet, Snape turned his attention to retrieving the book he had dropped in the wake of running into her.

"As it so happens...I brought this for you." he said charmingly.

Virginia looked at him in disbelief for a moment before taking the book into her hands and looking it over.

"Oliver Twist." she said shocked to see the book she sought for so long finally in her permanent possession. "Oh Severus this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I'd say you've earned it." replied Snape taking her free hand into his and kissing it as he had so many times before. "Now...on to Calpernia's."

Virginia giggled a bit like a school girl before taking his arm and venturing with him to their second favorite spot in the whole city.


	32. Chapter 31:Close Proximity

_**Chapter 31: Close**_ ** _Proximity_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...it's amazing to not the number of you opting for Hermione to become pregnant in the wake of her deception despite it being known that Nagini's venom was suppose to have made him sterile...I suppose it could be considered...let us see where this tale takes us next...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Fourth Street, Muggle World..._

 **L** aughter passed between Severus Snape and Virginia Holton once more as they sat at their usual table at Calpernia's Cafe. It was a far more pleasing sound than any the Potions Master had ever heard as he continued to chat with Virginia as if he were reacquainted with a long lost friend. She had been a wondrous woman with good humor and her intellect had been refreshing as it always had been. The last time they had been together had not ended well but he was confident that he could sway the beautiful woman into coming to terms with their inevitable union. As the chat continued, she had stroked his hand as it rested against the table top near his coffee.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." she said with a bit of a guilty expression on her face.

The Potions Master braced himself for the words that would fall from her inviting lips.

"I'm all ears." he replied not letting his gaze waver in the slightest.

"Well...after I left...there was a time when someone else thought it wise to kiss me." she said unsure of how to explain it. "I had in no way enjoyed the atrocious kiss but the moment it happened I couldn't help but think of you and it made me think that I could have possibly been some form of cheating."

Snape had bristled when she admitted to kissing another man but relaxed when he realized it was through no fault of her own and that she considered it to have been cheating.

"While I am obviously...annoyed at the prospect of another man having his lips on you...I am not angry with you in any way." he said meeting her gaze. "But from here on out the only lips that touch you are to be mine."

"Are you jealous?" asked Virginia playfully.

"Does it show?" asked Snape leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe a lot." replied the auburn haired woman as she got up from her own seat and ran her fingers along his shoulders.

He had looked good in that gray suit he wore but she knew better than to tell him so.

He had enough of an ego as it was.

Stopping behind him as she rested her hands upon his shoulders.

He was on the verge of losing himself in her touch when she suddenly pulled away.

"Come one." she said with an inviting smile. "I shall like a change of scenery while we get reacquainted."

Not needing to be told twice, Snape got to his feet and took her hand in his as they exited the cafe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Street, Muggle World..._

The air had been filled with various scents and stenches alike as they moved along the busy sidewalk. The towering Potions Professor had taken care to see to her welfare as they move about the street standing near the curb to prevent a car from hitting her. As they walked passing the numerous rows of buildings Virginia had been fascinated by the architecture of some of them.

"People build impressive things." she said noting the vivid detail on a stone building across the street. "It's almost like there is magic involved."

Snape chuckled at this.

"What is it with you muggles and magic?" he asked forgetting himself in the wake of his amusement.

Virginia turned her attention to him in the wake of his lost comment.

"What's a muggle?" she asked with an arched brow. "Is it some kind of term for women?"

Realizing his blunder, Snape shook his head.

"I...it's just an expression." he replied unsure how best to proceed.

"Well it's sounds like a very demeaning one." replied Virginia eyeing him closely.

"I can be." he replied with a sigh.

Thankfully Virginia decided to drop the entire discussion about it and turned her attention to a rather impressive looking fountain. There was hardly anything to write home about in terms of structure and the well sculpted men of stone holding what looked to Snape like a cauldron as it spewed water in the form of a waterfall.

He rolled his eyes as he noted her pawing at the physic of the statue. She had a smile filed across her face as she made her way back to him.

"Still jealous are we?" she asked.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She burst into a fit of giggles and in reaction he took to chasing her around the fountain. In defense of herself and much to her amusement, she began splashing water at him before he scooped her into his arms and pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

The passersby looked at them as if they had gone mad carrying on like teenagers in the open street. The Potions Professor found himself quite amused as Virginia continued to kiss him despite the disapproval from the on-lookers.

Turning their attention back to the fountain, Snape wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman's waist and gently kissed her exposed neck. The familiar scent of jasmine had come back to him as he continued to hold her close to him. For the first time in a long time...Severus Snape felt contented even just to be on an open street corner with Virginia in his arms.

After exchanging another series of heated kisses, Snape and Virginia decided to continue their walk. It had been so easy to slip back into the old habit of chatting with her about anything as the hours seemed to fly by.


	33. Chapter 32:The Cleansing Properties Of

_**Chapter 32: The Cleansing Properties Of Rain**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...In the future...I would hope that guests who haven't actually read the story or know anything about my work refrain from commenting...although it is entertaining to see one's ignorance when someone calls themselves telling me off in a nameless review...need I remind the simple minded that I have done my research into the character and ventured into this line of story telling because I knew for a fact that Hermione Granger used a time turner to advance her already prominent age...my own parents were ten years apart from each other and there is hardly any yammering about Tonks and Lupin considering he was her Professor born the same year as Snape and actually slept with her in the school...Snape's interest in Hermione would be interesting if he weren't blinded by Lily in the cannon and I have even noted that she seems to have something of a crush on him...until he kills Dumbledore...so before you so called flamers come shooting off at the mouth do your own actual research...again the summary says repeat 6 year which means Hermione would have been 19 last I checked it meant she was an adult and considering the age of consent is 16 in England the idiotic comments are pointless...for the rest of you I apologize for the rant but the recent guest comments were so disappointing that I had to clear the air...apparently some people come on this site and believe it to be Youtube...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **We're so late nights...**_ _ **Red eyes, amnesia, I need ya** **...** **Right now I'm emotional...**_ _ **I lose control, when I'm with you...**_ _ **I hope I haven't said too much...**_ _ **Guess I always push my luck when I'm with you...** **"}Drunk, Zayn**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he rapid turn of the weather had forced them into the warmth and dryness of the great indoors. Seeing no other alternative, Snape invited her back to his home for the duration of the storm. It was said to break out and dissipate later in the evening and it had only been the weekend. Not wishing to disappoint him, Virginia agreed to return to Spinner's End with him. Once inside the familiar sitting room of Snape's family home, Virginia seemed to become a bit tense as he lead her to the sofa taking her wet coat and offering her a warm towel to dry her hair. Her amber eyes had been focused on him as he set about igniting the fireplace to get some warmth into the room.

He seemed to be struggling quite a bit for the first few minutes prompting Virginia to get up off the sofa and assist him despite him not asking for her help. They managed to get the fire going and sat silently beside each other as they watched the yellow and orange flames dance across the burning log. The pleasant crackling had been punctuated by the sound of the rain beating against the roof and doors of the old house. At the moment Snape had been glad he made some improvements to the place otherwise they'd be just as soaked from being inside as they had been outside.

Virginia seemed contented with the silence although she could tell he had been tense given the memories of the last time they were in this very room. The Potions Master found it quite difficult to keep his eyes from wondering all over her body having recalled what it looked like when it had been bare before him.

"You're undressing me with your eyes aren't you?" asked Virginia not looking up from the fire as she leaned against him.

"H-How can you tell?" asked Snape not at all stopping himself.

Virginia sighed looking into his haunting eyes of obsidian.

"Because I was doing the exact same thing to you." she admitted.

The two of them began to laugh in the wake of their mutual unsavory antics.

"Well...I suppose it's inevitable that we end up in bed together." she said making a fairly strong point. "I mean we are both quite curious as to what it can be like when not intoxicated via wine."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"So...how shall we proceed then?" he asked.

"Well...I was thinking." began Virginia before catching herself.."Oh to hell with thinking..."

Snape had been caught by surprise as she straddled his body molding her warm slender frame against his own and crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

The kiss had gone on for several minutes before she pulled back finding herself nearly breathless in the wake of her brazen act. The flickering dim light from the fireplace only seemed to bring out the amber color of her eyes as he slowly and carefully lied her down on the rug as he maneuvered above her pressing his pale lips against the flesh of her neck while she wrapped her legs around him. He could feel her hands moving along his back giving him the memory of her antics that last night she had been here in this very room.

"Severus." she said starting to lose herself to the intensity of his kiss. "I..."

Snape slowly set about ridding her of her shirt and casting it aside before returning to kiss her lips and neck.

She bit at her bottom lips in a bid to stifle a moan as he reached a sensitive area causing her now heated body to quiver. The anticipation of what they would do had been hanging over the two of them as steadily as the rain cloud loomed in the sky outside.

The Potions Professor's heart had been pounding in his chest as he looked down at the woman he had been trying to get back in his life since that terrible night she had taken off. He didn't want to risk losing her again, not when she had just returned to him no matter how good she felt being pressed against him.

"I...I can't do this." he said pulling away from her.

Virginia looked at him confused. He had clearly been more than ready to bed her a second time and despite his reservations.

"What do you mean?" she asked unsure what to make of this new development.

"I...I just got you back." he said meeting her eyes. "I don't want to lose you all over again."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" asked the still confused woman.

"I...it is but...Virginia I would much rather have you in my life than cause you to disappear again." he said his expression had been one of absolute misery.

The auburn haired woman smiled and scooted closer to him.

"Let's just lay by the fire." she said. "You can tell me all about your adventures before becoming a Professor and we'll both be warm."

Snape sighed unsure what he had done to deserve such an understanding woman in his life. True to form, they lied beside each other as the fire warmed them as the storm continued to rage in the world beyond The Potions Professor's home in Cokeworth.


	34. Chapter 33:She Who Walks In Beauty

_**Chapter 33: She Who Walks In Beauty**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...As I've said I apologize for the rant in the previous chapter...constructive criticism is welcome but just plain ignorance is not something I care for...for the rest of you...the actual constructive and encouraging reviews you write go a long way toward shaping my stories and I appreciate your taking the time to speak to me about it...I simply could not take another round of being called a "pedo writer" without making a few clarifications...none the less on with the tale...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **I** t had been quite early in the morning when Severus Snape awoke finding that he had been surrounded by bedding but remained on the hard wood floor. He had also recognized the familiar sizzle of meats coming from the kitchen. Something of a smile had come across his naturally sallow pale face and he got to his feet, albeit painstakingly. Despite being a wizard, he had forgotten the unfortunate aspect of aging in the muggle world. Feeling as stiff as a board, or rather feeling the ails of a common muggle man for the sake of appearances and due to the floor actually hurting, He made his way into the kitchen where his eyes were treated to the sight of Virginia Holton frying bacon and scrambling eggs.

"Good morning Severus." she said rather cheery despite the two of them coming to the conclusion to hold off on their sexual exploits for a while longer.

"Good morning Virginia." he replied.

"Well don't just stand there thinking you'll get taller sit down." she said finishing up the frying and turning her attention to making their respective plates.

Snape had been highly impressed as he sat down to the small round table in the kitchen. It had occurred to him all too late that he had not decided to do something about the awful color scheme and out dated furniture in this room as he tried his best to ignore the familiar place in which his long suffering mother toiled on end for a useless muggle like Tobias Snape.

The auburn haired woman walked over toward the table setting a fresh and quite hot cup of java in front of him. Severus smirked noting the bitter black coffee before him.

"Am I to wonder as to how you knew I liked my coffee?" he asked with an arched brow.

Virginia simply smirked.

"You order the same thing every morning at Calpernia's Cafe you git." she said amused.

Snape returned her smile and lifted the steaming hot mug. He whispered a quick cooling charm over it as she turned her back to grab the two steaming hot plates from the counter.

She brought them over and sat down beside him marveling at how he can drink such hot coffee without burning his mouth. Snape nearly choked on the warm black liquid as he leaned back against his chair.

"Some times woman you are much too observant for your own good." he said turning his attention to the plate of food before him.

Virginia smiled at him and took up her fork.

Snape looked down at his plate impressed with her cooking prowess.

"Would you like another piece of toast?" asked the beautiful woman watching him.

"Yes." he replied unable to get how strange this had been out of his mind.

Virginia got up and walked to the counter to get the toast making Snape forget for a moment that he had been eating as he watched the sway of her hips and the familiar way in which she leaned when reaching over the counter.

"She walks in beauty." he said when he noted the way the light had been reflected when illuminating her auburn hair and the flicker of innocence mixed with mischief behind her gaze as she reached the table.

"What?" asked Virginia caught off guard by his staring and strange words.

"She walks in beauty like the night." he said not taking his eyes off her. "Of cloudless climes and starry skies, And all that's best of dark and bright...Meets in her aspect and her eyes...Thus mellow'd to that tender light ...Which Heaven to gaudy day denies...One shade the more, one ray the less,...Had half impair'd the nameless grace...Which waves in every raven tress ... Or softly lightens o'er her face, Where thoughts serenely sweet express...How pure, how dear their dwelling-place...And on that cheek and o'er that brow...So soft, so calm, yet eloquent...The smiles that win, the tints that glow...But tell of days in goodness spent... A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent.

Virginia had been blown away by the obvious poem he had recited.

"That was beautiful." she said amazed. "Who wrote it?"

Snape smirked noting her obvious cleverness.

"Lord Byron." replied the Potions Master biting into his piece of toast.

"Do you know any more works of poetry?" she asked getting her eggs onto her fork.

"I might." replied Snape with a mischievous glint behind his eyes. "Depends on my mood."

"I bet you've seen a lot in your travels." she said biting into her toast.

"You'd be surprised." he muttered turning his attention back to his meal.

Breakfast had been an altogether blissful occasion as the two of them continued to dine in companionable silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

With his back pressed against the sofa and a lengthy novel in his hands, Severus Snape had looked over the pages letting his glasses fall to the bridge of his aquiline nose. He had not been alone as Virginia Holton took to using his thigh as a pillow to support her neck as she too took to reading a rather lengthy novel while resting on the sofa.

The roaring fire in the fireplace had been quite comfortable as they silently increased their respective capacities for knowledge. All in all it had been a rather perfect ending to a very welcome weekend. Soon Snape would have to head back to Hogwarts but not before getting a promise from Virginia that she would return to see him again.


	35. Chapter 34:Counting The Minutes

_**Chapter 34: Counting The Minutes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...As Promised...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **Q** uite a bit had changed for Hermione Jean Granger as she walked the familiar corridors of Hogwarts once more following a spectacular week with Severus...although she supposed she should be calling him Professor Snape lest she slip up and he figure out what she had been up to. He had been such a sweet and endearing man when not surrounded by the familiar setting of the magical world. The normally focused witch found herself sneaking a glance at the Potions Professor as he stood with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest and his harsh gaze upon a couple of students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw whom had taken it upon themselves to incur his wrath before the day had even gotten in good enough. She resisted the urge to smile as he proceeded to discipline them in his usual icy tone.

Pulling herself away from the scene, Hermione did her best to bury the image of having his ebony clad body pressed up against her own during the two days she spent at his home in Spinner's End. The sound of his voice had pulled her back to the previous night where they spent a good deal of time reading to each other and he recited poetry to her to pass the time. The end of the weekend had never been a bother for the young witch before, as she looked forward to academics and learning new things, but ever since she had returned to her Potions Professor outside of Hogwarts, she dreaded school.

Once Hermione had reached Gryffindor Tower, she was immediately set upon by Ronald Weasley.

This time she had been ready for his attempted kiss with a swift blow to his face.

The Red head wizard let out a shriek loud enough to get the Potions Professor's attention and he made his way over toward them as Ron held his trembling hand to his now bleeding and definitely broken nose.

"Are you blood insane!?"asked the pained young Gryffindor shocked and in pain. "I was only saying hello."

"The last time you said "hello" you thought it was appropriate to do so with garlic on your breath." replied Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the fallen Weasley.

"It's broken!" moaned the pained red head as he gingerly touched his nose. "She's bloody broken it."

The Potions Professor reached them and folded his arms across his ebony clad chest.

"What is going on here?" he asked noting the bloodied red head and the seemingly unapologetic expression on Hermione Granger's face.

"She hit me." said Ron cringing in pain once more.

"He tried to kiss me." growled Hermione.

"Well you didn't have a problem snogging me before." whined the bloodied wizard.

"We were destroying Voldemort's locket then and didn't know if we'd live or die." said the bushy haired witch in her defense.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this petty in-house squabble.

"Miss Granger, is there a reason you believe displays of violence are appropriate means of expressing discontent?" he asked. "I can imagine that your parents have given you the basic teachings in terms of human behaviors...hitting is for animals who have no intellectual purpose."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron who seemed to have been in agreement with The Potions Professor.

Snape turned his attention to the ailing boy.

"However...Mr. Weasley sexual harassment is frowned upon in any aspect of human society and you'd do well to remember that lest you end up in some decayed cell in Azkaban." he continued. "I suggest you make your way down to the infirmary before you bleed to death given how...soft you seem to be if a girl caused you that much damage from one hit."

"Lot you know Snape...Hermione's no girl...at least as far as I can tell." said Ron angrily glaring at her. "Aren't you going to do something about her breaking my nose?"

Recalling how the idiotic red head had gotten away with trying to break into his office, Snape simply shrugged.

"I don't see a difference." he said before walking away.

The amber eyed witch had been impressed with his handling of the situation. He had actually taken the time to assess the situation instead of outright giving them detention because they were Gryffindors. Of course his motive for wanting to get back at Ron for breaking into his office was a good enough reason to walk away and let him suffer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Exhaustion had been at an all time high for Severus Snape as he ventured into the familiar darkness of his quarters at the end of another long and productive day. He had not forgotten how good it felt to have Virginia Holton back in his arms again following the lengthy absence she had taken in the wake of the incident with the lust potion infused wine.

The scent of jasmine that lingered in her hair and the warmth of her slender body being pressed against him had come flooding back to his mind through his rather impressive memory. He had managed to hold off on bedding her that weekend in light of it being much too soon to take her after the incident. She had been more than willing but he needed to be sure before proceeding, the loss of her in the past had been weighing heavily on his mind.

Snape rolled onto his back in the center of his large black four poster bed.

The scent of herbs and fresh earth had followed him for as long as he could remember due to his potions work but even that had been over powered by the lasting fragrance of Virginia's hair.

As he lied there in the darkness of his private bedroom beneath Hogwarts Castle, Severus Snape felt the inevitable agony of his hardening cock in the wake of his memories. He knew it was only a matter of time before his resolve broke and he took the lovely muggle Librarian. He had hoped that this time it would be a welcome shift in the nature of their relationship.


	36. Chapter 35:The Contention Of Irresistib

_**Chapter 35: The Contention Of Irresistible Passions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...As Promised...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Fourth Street, Muggle World..._

The heat from the morning sun had been welcome as Severus Snape caught the familiar sight of Virginia Holton walking over to him. She had been dressed quite differently choosing to show off her very impressive features via a yellow summer dress with blue flowers imprinted on the sides. Her lovely auburn hair had been down her back instead of in a bun as he was accustomed to seeing her in when she wore her skirt and blazer outfit. Her amber eyes seemed to light up when she looked at him. He had decided to go more casual as well choosing a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He had not been accustomed to the strange muggle attire but she seemed to delight in his new look.

"They often say great minds think alike." he said greeting her with a passionate kiss as she entered the cafe.

Virginia returned his kiss and he lead her to the table. He noted the scent of coconut mixed in with the usual jasmine fragrance. He had not worn anything different but he had been tending to his ingredients before he left Hogwarts. The beautiful Librarian sighed taking in the feeling of just being in his presence as he attempted to impress her.

They ordered their usual and chatted a bit about their respective weeks.

"Well I had no idea that being a Professor entailed so much work even after hours." said Virginia leaning against her seat.

"Neither did I." replied Snape sharing another laugh with her.

"You look good enough to eat Mr. Snape." said the smiling auburn haired woman.

"If one could be devoured by sheer looks I suppose that would have been you." replied Snape unable to take his heat glinted eyes off her. "I'll never understand why it's so easy to just be at peace with you."

"What do you mean?" asked the inquisitive woman.

"I enjoy our conversations." said Snape meeting her eyes. "I enjoy hearing you laugh...and you even manage to amuse me and that is no easy feat."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." said Virginia returning the compliment. "I've never met a man as articulate or as understanding as you...most of the boys I've known always wanted to get into my knickers and if they couldn't obtain that right away they distanced themselves from me."

"I believe that is because they were mere boys Virginia." replied Snape with a smirk. "You and I both know that I am far from being a boy."

Biting her bottom lip as she looked him over, it had been hard to hide the smoldering glint behind her own amber eyes.

"No...you are very much a man Severus Snape." she said with a smirk of her own. "And dare I say...an impressive one in all aspects."

The mischief that had made itself known behind her expression had amused The Potions Professor to no end. As he sat back in his respective seat, he could feel the sudden and quite deliberate sensation of her warm feet sliding across his lap and teasing at the increasing bulge in his jeans.

"Careful woman." hissed Snape as the heat returned behind his eyes.

It seemed like Virginia had found her courage as she continued to tempt her one time lover with the prospect of finishing the night on a much different note than either of them anticipated.

"It's been so long since we had a quiet stroll." said the rather mischievous woman getting to her feet.

"Indeed it has." replied Snape doing the same.

The two of them had exited the cafe and ventured out into the world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Entrance Hall, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The front door to Severus Snape's family home had burst open as he entered with Virginia Holton clinging to him as they exchanged heated kiss after heated kiss. He had barely managed to kick the front door closed after they got into the house. In the wake of his newly awakened passion, Snape pressed the passionate woman against the door as he fumbled with unbuttoning his jeans. The heat that had enveloped them had been as strong as it was when they were under the influence of the wine but this was of it's own accord.

Weeks of stalling and being separated had fueled the flames of their mutual passion for each other and it didn't take long for it to burn uncontrollably as Snape carried her back toward the sofa and she looked up at him. He ripped the buttons from his shirt and tossed it onto the floor once it had been off his heat prickled body.

The Potions Master had been quite aggressive in the wake of his lust and it only served to amuse Virginia as she continued to tease and encourage him. Before long her yellow sundress had hit the hard wood floor below them right along with his denim jeans. Articles of their attire had littered the floor as he proceeded to feast upon her exposed breasts much as he had the first time he took her to bed.

Just like before, he had been unable to pace himself and she let out a scream when she felt the intrusion of his lengthy appendage as it slid into her warm depths. Snape gripped the cushions of the sofa and began to thrust like a mad man in a bid to sate his long building lust.

"Fuck..." hissed Snape biting at her neck as he continued to drive her across the cushions of the sofa. "I've missed this so much."

Virginia could do little but moan as she felt him and his aching lust get the better of the both of them. All those nights they had been delaying this had attributed to this final bursting of the dam that held in their inhibitions.

"S-Severus..." she whimpered as he gripped her slender hips and continued to thrust wildly into her.

"Oh fuck...I needed this..." he groaned intensely as he continued to slam his lean pale hips against his once more lover's body.

The Potions Master knew he wouldn't be able to last long given her teasing and the endurance of being on edge for weeks since the first encounter. It was all going to come to an end in one heated rush but he made a vow to make it up to her some other time.

"S-Severus are you sure I can't get pregnant." she said in a rushed series of words that had been half drowned out by her moans.

"I...told you...I'm sterile." he replied thrusting harder than before as he felt himself nearing his end.

Virginia let out a gaps as he continued to increase his pace.

"S-Slow down." she said starting to feel something akin to discomfort as he continued.

"Waited too long..." he replied. "Need to..."

The auburn haired woman found her vision blurred and her body tensed as wave after wave of intense pleasure filled her in the wake of her one more lover's thrusts.

"I...I love you." she blurted out due to the force of his thrusts.

Snape had not been sure he had heard her right.

"What?" he asked in confusion just be fore his own release had been ripped from him.

Seeing white and unable to get the ringing in his ears to subside for a while, the sweat slick Potions Master found himself slipping onto the cold hard wood floor as Virginia lied on the sofa gasping for breath covered in a sheen of sweat herself. Lying on his back as his body seemed to glisten via the sweat that covered him, Severus Snape stared up at the ceiling wondering if he had heard right...that Virginia had inadvertently blurted out that she had loved him in the wake of their recent frantic coupling.


	37. Chapter 36:The Provoking Of Emotions

_**Chapter 36: The Provoking Of Emotions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...The reviews were greatly appreciated...Late Post...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Front Room, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

 **S** till attempting to catch his breath, Severus Snape looked up at the sofa where his obsidian gaze fell upon the equally winded Virginia Holton. He could hardly believe what he thought he heard as he slowly sat up in a bid to better gauge her reaction. She didn't seem to move, possibly due to the frantic aspect of their recent coupling or that she might have realized what she had said. Either way, curiosity had gotten the better of the Potions Professor and he simply had to know if what she said had been true or given the moment a reaction to the pleasure he had induced.

"Virginia." said Snape meeting her eyes as he continued his ragged breathing. "What did you say just before the end?"

The auburn haired woman sighed knowing there was no way to avoid the inevitable.

"I said I loved you." she admitted meeting his gaze.

There was a moment of silence before Snape got to his knees and leaned beside her on the sofa.

"Was it real or was it a result of...?" he began unsure he really wanted to know the answer.

"I...I honestly don't know Severus." she replied exhausted. "I mean I care a great deal for you and the way you...well it was different...without the wine I mean."

Snape smirked at this.

"I have to admit it was a bit different from what I had planned for our second encounter." he replied. "I simply couldn't go another moment without...well your bloody teasing didn't help."

Virginia burst into giggles at his admission.

"I see nothing amusing about tormenting a man so badly that he practically takes you against the front door." said Snape narrowing his eyes at his current lover.

Virginia had been at ease as she let her hand lazily roam along his naked sweat slick form.

"I've been dreaming about you ever since that night." she confessed. "Sometimes I'd shower and you'd appear and have your way with me up against the tile as the water streams down on us."

"Interesting." he replied. "Are we in the exchange of fantasies phase of the relationship?"

Virginia smiled and playfully smacked him with a sofa pillow.

Snape laughed and pulled her down from the sofa causing her naked body to fall onto his as they both crashed back against the hard wood floor. She had been fine using his body to break her fall but he had bumped his head and found himself back on the cold floor.

"Serves you right git." she said smiling down at him.

"Indeed it does." he agreed as she straddled his hips.

A slight groan escaped him from the contact with her naked warmth.

The Potions Master's lengthy pale finger roamed along her slender hips and up to her freed breasts.

"You are so perfect." he said in a nearly breathless whisper. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were made for me."

Virginia let out a soft moan as she looked down at Snape her fingers running along his muscle toned pale chest.

"I'm so glad that I know you Severus Snape." she said leaning down and capturing his pale lips in a heated kiss.

He returned it with equal passion knowing all the while that he could never let her go after this.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The familiar scent of jasmine had been something of a comfort as Severus Snape scooted his body against the nearby wall in a bid to give the slumbering Virginia more space in his childhood bed. He had his pale arms wrapped around her and she seemed at peace with it not at all giving a care as his lean body pressed rather tightly against her own due to the small size of the bed.

She had asked him about the other bedroom, the one on the far side of the hall way and he simply admitted that he never ventures in there. He also told her that when he does return home from the school where he teaches, he stays in the exact same room.

Virginia had thought the whole thing to be strange and impressive at the same time.

In truth he had not wished to go anywhere near the bedroom Tobias Snape committed a great number of atrocities against his mother in. Venturing into the kitchen due to Virginia having cooked breakfast was enough of a stretch for him.

The Potions Professor had been content to have the warmth of his lover's body pressed against him. He would have stayed beside her in bed for a while longer but the call of nature had gotten his attention. Rolling the heavily slumbering Virginia Holton onto her side before slipping her out of his arms, Snape noticed an odd tattoo along one of her forearms.

Gently running his fingers along it, Snape could barely make out the words M-U-D before she suddenly pulls away from him and glares as if he had done something wrong.

"Virginia?" he said coming to the realization that she might have been so uptight due to the fact that she was physically assaulted by someone before. "Where did you get that scar?"

"A long time ago." she replied quickly as she wrapped the bed sheet around it in a bid to hide it. "Some deranged woman with an ax to grind gave it to me."

Snape wondered why he had never seen it before today as he reached out taking her trembling hand into his own. Without a word he noted that it said the words he had dreaded his entire life after having said them to the last woman he had ever loved.

 ** _{M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D}_**

Virginia seemed to be ashamed of the scar not looking at him as he ran his fingers across the raised and long ago healed skin. She gasped when he pressed his pale lips into the flesh of her forearm kissing the ugly scar as if it had been the most lovely part of her. To say she was caught off guard was an understatement.

"S-Severus you don't have to..." she began rather nervously.

He placed her trembling hand onto his bare chest where she could feel the intense beating of his heart.

"You are very beautiful." he said meeting her eyes despite her attempts to hide them. "This scar merely illustrates just how unique you are...do not let whatever monster made this mark win by hiding yourself in shame...no doubt that is what this was intended to be...a mark of shame...but you have nothing to be ashamed about...if anything it should be viewed as a symbol of your survival and a rallying cry for any in a similar situation."

Virginia met his gaze with a bit more confidence.

Snape kissed her scar once more than her soft pink lips.

"You don't need to hide from me." he said with a look of absolute admiration behind his obsidian eyes.

He then got up off the bed and made his way to the loo to answer the call of nature so to speak.

Lying back against the soft pillows and the crisp white bed sheets, Virginia Holton seemed pleased with his definition of her formerly hideous scar. No one had ever spoken of something she had been ashamed of quite so brilliantly before. It spoke volumes about the kind of man Severus Snape had been and what he valued most. Feeling a pang of guilt at being the only one privy to her deception at his expense, she rolled onto her side and tried her best to make the most of this situation. She had come to the conclusion that if she could somehow make him happy then it was all well worth it.


	38. Chapter 37:A Rather Lazy Afternoon

_**Chapter 37: A Rather Lazy Afternoon**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...had to take a moment there was a funeral today for a man that was like the amusing and brotherly aspect of Lucius Malfoy in my head cannon to me...R.I.P. J.R...Late Post}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

 **R** agged breathing had been the only sound that filled the room as Severus Snape's pale sweat blasted body had crashed onto the bed. He scooted as close to the far wall as he could get while the equally winded Virginia Holton crawled further onto the bed and collapsed onto him. Neither had said a word in the wake of their third act of frantic coupling that morning. The bed sheets had been tangled in their limbs as they attempted to gather their collective strength. Snape had a question that had been plaguing him ever since he had seen the strange scar along Virginia's arm but had not known the best way to approach it. His obsidian eyes met her amber ones as she pressed her soft lips into his pale ones.

"T-That was a hell of a distraction woman." he said slicking his sweat drenched raven hair back from his sallow pale face.

"I thought so." replied Virginia kissing his exposed pale chest.

"But the fact remains that I have questions." he replied.

"I didn't doubt that you would." she said meeting his gaze once more.

Taking a moment to lie on her back beside him in the rather small bed, she prepared herself for the soon to be launched rapid fire questions. Snape sat up looking over her exquisite nude form with heat behind his obsidian gaze despite having just sated his lust.

"That scar on your forearm..." he began unable to leave well enough alone. "Why those words...surely you aren't...?"

"A witch?" asked Virginia seeing no point in keeping at least this aspect of herself a secret from him for very long.

Snape had been caught off guard by her words. He had never considered that she might have been capable of magical aptitude. She had gave no indication of such a thing and it was a startling realization to say the least.

"I..." he began unable to fathom how to approach this new development. "You mean to tell me we've been taking the bloody car to get here and all this time you were capable of apparation?"

Virginia didn't say a word.

She got up from the bed and made her way toward the bedroom door.

Snape leapt from the bed fearful that he might have driven her away again.

"Wait." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

"Let me go Severus." she said not wishing to stay in his presence any longer.

"No." he replied. "Look I won't pry into your past so long as you don't leave."

Standing in the center of his childhood bedroom, Snape continued to hold the woman whom had taken hold of his weary heart in against his exposed pale chest. It was quite a sight having the two of them sharing an seemingly random moment of vulnerability despite being devoid of clothing.

Virginia sighed and attempted to pull away from him.

"Severus I have to go." she said sadly. "T-This isn't going to work."

"I can't..." he replied in a broken voice that only made the tears continue to stream down her cheeks. "I can't not see you again...just please...we can forget this conversation ever happened..."

Virginia sighed once more noting his frantic expression.

"I don't know how to feel about you." she said. "When we're together it...it shouldn't be this...perfect."

Snape suddenly leaned down capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

She had been caught off guard when he lifted her up off the floor carrying her back to the bed like she had been a bride being taken across a threshold. He lied her down amid the wrinkled white sheets and crawled onto the bed peppering her bare flesh with kisses in a bid to sway her from her thought of leaving him.

"Virginia could do little but moan as he did his best to appeal to her desire for him.

"You are a very calculating and manipulative man Severus Snape." she said giving in to his antics at last.

"All the better to keep you on your toes love." he replied before continuing to kiss her sweat slick body.

The auburn haired woman found that it was more or less difficult to ignore his persistence and remained contented to allowing him to further persuade her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The fireplace had been lit and the warmth that spread all over the house had been welcome. The flickering yellow-orange flames had been a source of light as well with the numerous bowls spread along the hard wood rug covered floor. Virginia Holton had been sitting on the aforementioned rug with something of a black silk robe draped over her shoulders and a black silk scarf covering her eyes as Severus Snape sat beside her dipping his long pale finger into the nearest bowl and producing a piece of fruit that he rather sensuously touched to her soft pink lips.

"Try and guess this one." he said with something of an arrogant smile as she attempted to bite down on the rather juicy fruit before he pulled it back to just being out of he reach.

"You git." she said knowing full well that he had been amused.

In reply Snape pressed his pale lips into hers before allowing her to eat the piece of fruit.

Virginia seemed to be concentrating quite a bit as he watched her intently.

"That was... _Ananas comosus.." s_ aid Virginia with a knowing smile. "Otherwise known as the Pineapple."

Snape smiled feeding her another cube of the yellow fruit from the bowl.

"Your turn." she said.

The Potions Professor allowed her to blindfold him. He had been quite amused to note that she kissed his neck in the process in a bid to create a distraction for him. It had been an understandable ploy given that he was ahead 5 to 3 and that his being a Potions Professor as well as a moderate cook gave him a distinct advantage.

Virginia reached into a bowl at random and pulled a cube piece of fruit like he had before and placed it into his waiting mouth.

No sooner had the cubed orange colored fruit hit his tongue, the Potions Master knew what it had been.

" _Cucumis melo..."_ said Snape with a smirk _. "_ Otherwise known as Cantaloupe also known as muskmelon."

Once more Severus Snape had won again.

"Care to go another round?" he asked.

""What for so you can win again?" she asked never understanding it.

Snape chuckled a bit before taking off the blindfold and pulling the pouting woman into his lap. She straddled his waist not at all letting up on her expression. The Potions Master kissed her neck chuckling a bit as he did.

"Close your eyes." he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Just close them." he replied.

Due to curiosity getting the better of her, Virginia humored him and closed her eyes.

Snape ran his fingers along her back and began kissing her exposed breasts.

"What do you feel?" he asked almost losing himself in his own antics.

"I can feel you kissing me." she replied.

Snape sighed reluctantly pulling back from her.

"Try harder." he replied. "Look beyond the obvious notion of touch and simply feel."

Once more he kissed her exposed breasts and she let out a soft moan.

"What do you feel?" he asked again continuing his antics.

"I-I feel the heat from your lips." said Virginia biting back a moan. "I feel the tingling your kisses cause to shoot up my spine."

Snape smiled against her soft warm flesh.

"Good." he said. "Now apply that to your other senses."

He reached into a random bowl and took out another cubed piece of fruit.

This one had been red and quite naturally full of juice.

" _Citrullus lanatus."_ said Virginia with a smile. "Otherwise known as Watermelon."

"Very good." he replied kissing her belly and grasping another cubed piece of fruit. "Try another."

This time he had chosen something a bit more difficult.

From the moment the slightly acidic and musky juices hit her tongue, Virginia seemed to know exactly what it had been.

"It's a passion fruit." she said. " _Passiflora edulis."_

"I believe you have the tools needed to master this game of ours love." said Snape in approval of her rather keen intellectual mind.

Virginia smiled opening her eyes as she leaned into her lover's arms.

"Can...well does this little trick of yours work with anything?" she asked with an arched brow.

Snape chuckled darkly as he returned to kissing the exposed flesh of her belly.

"It works for anything pertaining to focusing the senses." he replied. "Contrary to popular belief we use more than five in our daily lives it just so happens that there are five that we rely on the most when assessing new information...due to my past exploits and extensive study...I've mastered certain aspects of mine that are quite different from yours...but given enough time you could obtain your own level of effortless fluency."

The auburn haired woman had been impressed.

"You know you're incredibly sexy when you give a lecture." she said kissing his pale lips.

"And you are incredibly sexy when you play the roll of an attentive student." he replied as his eyes flickered with heat once again.

"Should we commence with class down here or should we retire to the bedroom for another lecture in biology?" asked Virginia in an enticing a manner.

"I suppose I could further impart my knowledge of the carnal arts with an eager pupil." he replied rather entranced by the prospect of bedding her again.

As he rose to join the already eager woman whom had taken him by the hand and lead him up the stairs, he had no idea how close his words had been to the truth given the object of his affections true identity.


	39. Chapter 38:A Closeted Encounter

_**Chapter 38: A Closeted Encounter**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been standing over a bubbling cauldron for what seemed like hours before the Potions Professor decided to move toward her, his long legs clad in ebony trousers made for equally long strides had closed the gap between where he stood in the small isle near the Slytherin desks and the one she had been in front of on the Gryffindor side of the room. Most of the time she had been consumed with panic about getting very step right to prove her intelligence. This time however, she knew she had gotten the potion right the moment he stepped over toward her. She had learned from her time with him at Spinner's End what to look for in terms of approval. His body language had spoke volumes despite his harsh demeanor and icy words.

The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth had gotten to the young witch as she looked into the cauldron on completion of her potion. The Potions Professor had been leaning over her his lengthy ebony teaching robes had been no match for her stellar memory and the detail of her mind's eye for she knew all too well what lurked just beneath the waistline of his trousers.

Fighting back a brief moan as the front of his black robes came in contact with her backside rather briefly, Hermione continued to stare into her potion. She tried very hard not to think of the nights she spent beneath him, beside him, and towering above him in his childhood home back in the muggle world. Her imagination had a will of it's own however and she attempted to quell it before the heat of her thoughts got the better of her in Potions Class.

"Miss Granger?" said Snape eyeing her with a good deal of concern. "Are you...alright?...you look a bit...ill."

"I-I'm fine Professor." she replied trying to keep her hand from trembling.

In the process of trying to appear busy, Hermione burned her hand and almost sent her own potion crashing onto the floor when she missed a step and Snape caught her and the potion averting a potential disaster in the making.

"You silly girl, you nearly knock over your cauldron." he said pulling her back from the desk.

"I..." began Hermione unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry sir...I don't know what's come over me."

"I was going to say something along those lines but it appears you've either over worked yourself yet again or your sharing a brain cell with Longbottom today." he replied.

"Sir Neville is a nice person...he doesn't need you to insult him." said Hermione meeting Snape's eyes this time. "Besides sir he's been trying really hard all year to pass your class."

"Ah...so there is the insufferable know it all we've all become accustomed to." he replied. "You've actually managed to brew a perfect Marsksman potion...even diced the _Canis Root_ in a bid to minimize inconsistency in the texture of the brew."

Hermione had not known if it had been a compliment or an insult but she decided to take it as high praise coming from Professor Snape.

She had known first hand that he could be encouraging when he wanted to. Sadly, the moment had been shattered by the intense feeling of agony shooting up her forearm.

The tension in the young Gryffindor witch's face had gotten Snape's attention and he quickly took her by the arm and lead her into the storage closet in the back of the classroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potions Classroom, Storage Closet, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor pulled Hermione behind him and reached up in the darkness to pull the hanging silver beaded cord that had dangled from the ceiling. It had not taken the young witch long to note that it had been attached to the blaring light bub when she looked up at it. Snape moved quickly toward the furthermost brown shelf in the rather large walk in closet. He pulled a small tube of some kind from the shelf and twisted off the cap. Hermione watched him intently as he squeezed the tube and a light blue cream spilled out of it.

Without a word, he brought the cream to her forearm and quickly spread it along the area she had burned at the cauldron. The young witch noted that her Potions Professor's hands were rough in texture possibly due to callouses when brewing and his movement had been graceful almost as if he didn't have to think about it.

As he lathered the cream into the burned area of her forearm, he noted the rather interesting scar that she concealed with long sleeves and possibly a glamour charm.

"That's an unusual scar you have Miss Granger." he said meeting her eyes.

All at once Hermione pulled her arm back and attempted to cover it.

She had not known how much of it he had seen but she had hoped that it wasn't much of it. She had been in no condition to have to explain her secret life or the deception of her relationship with him.

"I'd wager that Bellatrix LeStrange was quite the formidable foe." he said meeting the young witch's amber eyes. "I suppose she had to find some way to leave a calling card...during her exploits."

"I-I rather wish it was gone sir." she replied covering her forearm back up.

Snape sighed.

"Alas, we all have our scars from the past...and as yet not a single means exists to make them vanish." he said moving toward the exit as she followed. "Perhaps, Miss Granger, you will be the one to invent such a means...the possibles are endless as far as the future is concerned is it not?"

Hermione had not known what to say to that as Snape ushered her back toward her desk and moved on to mock the next attempted batch of amateur brewed Marksman potion. Looking down at her arm, Hermione noted that whatever The Potions Professor had put on the burn had healed it quite nicely. He had truly been an amazing talent as far as potions and instruction went. The amber eyed witch could not help but marvel at his brilliance in the wake of their lessons at Spinner's End.

He was by no means a cruel person, he was simply a man with no time for foolish notions when he had been truly passionate about something he let nothing stand in his way or provide any sort of distraction, which was more than could be said for the Gryffindor Witch whom had been watching him with a good deal of intent.


	40. Chapter 39:Unregistered Side Effects

_**Chapter 39: Unregistered Side Effects**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...so about those potions...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Girls Dormitories, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **F** atigue had set in for a certain bushy haired witch as she found herself unable to crawl out of bed. Her limbs were weak and the will to move had been fleeting. She had not known why but her entire body ached like mad and her vision was fast becoming blurry. Panic filled her as she began to experience the onset of short breaths and rapid heartbeat. As she struggled to make sense of her body's current predicament, Hermione Granger found herself slipping out of consciousness. The agony seemed to increase and she felt as if she were dying. A scream filled the room as panicked girls rushed as fast as they could to get aid to her.

After a few moments, the familiar sight of resident Potions Professor Severus Snape had enabled her to relax. She knew that if anyone could fix her or at the very least find out what had been wrong with her, it was definitely best to have been placed in the care of the Potions Professor.

The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth had been something of a comfort as she gave herself over to the need to rest once Snape's familiar hands had been on her weary body. She had never felt so weak in all her life not even when Bellatrix LeStrange had been at her throat with the very same blade she used to kill the former Malfoy house elf, Dobby.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she had not even realized that they were swollen.

"Miss Granger." said the notoriously dour man as he held her. "Just hold on...we're going to get you well again."

If someone would have told her that Severus Snape would be the one trying to comfort her in her time of need she would have laughed in their faces. Snape had not cared for her, he cared for Virginia Holton and by some strange coincidence, he had been kind to her even without knowing the truth of her identity.

As Hermione attempted to delight in the strange turn of events another burst of pain had caused her to blackout. The Potions Professor carried the unconscious witch down to the infirmary amid.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The blaring white lights of the castle infirmary had been amplified by the white stone floor and the equally white bed dressing of the numerous brass beds prepped and readied for the sick and maimed of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger found herself placed in one of the beds as Potions Professor Severus Snape stood beside her. She had not known it, but her complexion had turned something of a ghastly pale and she was too weak to even utter a few words.

"Rest Miss Granger." he said softly.

Resident Hogwarts Med-Witch, Madam Pomfrey had come toward her doing her best to assess the situation with the most prominent of Gryffindor students. Her wand had turned up some rather unusual readings as she looked over at Snape whom had been curious to know what had been plaguing the young witch.

"Well?" he asked with an arched brow.

"It seems Miss Granger is suffering from a kind of acute poisoning." replied Madam Pomfrey noting the readings from her wand.

"Poisoning?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"It tends to happen from time to time when one ingests too many conflicting potions ingredients." said Madam Pomfrey.

Snape rolled his eyes.

He had known how one could get acute poisoning from potions what he wanted to know was how Hermione Granger had been subject to it given her lack of interaction with very many potions at once. He had taken to giving them writing assignments this week. The Potions Professor rolled his eyes once more when he had come to the conclusion that she must have been assisting Longbottom and Potter with their terribly concocted potions.

"Miss Granger." he said standing beside her, his blazing obsidian eyes not glinting in desire but in absolute fury. "In the future I suggest you stick to seeing to your own potions and allow your so called friends to fail on their own like everyone else incapable of brewing an adequate potion when asked."

Hermione attempted to refute his statement but found she couldn't the poison had made her much too weak to defend even her friends from Snape's drawn conclusion.

The Potions Professor walked over toward her with a bezoar and she was forced to endure the rather stomach turning treatment for her present condition. Despite him being annoyed by her perceived "idiocy" and the fact that he knew next to nothing about her growing feelings for him, She had taken comfort in the fact that he had been there to care for her in her time of need.

Snape's gaze had met her slightly shimmering amber eyes for a moment as she began to heal from the poison being drawn out of her heavily weakened body.

"In the future Miss Granger, I suggest you keep this with you at all times." his familiar baritone drawl seemed to roll into her ears and she nodded in agreement.

After making certain that he would no longer be needed, Snape took his leave of the slowly recovering witch and made his way back to the dungeons. Aside from this little blunder, he had believe Hermione Granger had a good deal of potential in the field of potions and the thought had crossed his mind that once she began her seventh year, which had never been in any doubt, that he could break with tradition and offer her an apprenticeship. She had after all the most potential in any of the student he had taught in all the years he had been a Professor at Hogwarts.

He didn't doubt that she would pass her N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S. given that the dark lord was no longer an obstacle to her education. As he made his way toward his office, Snape had a brief memory of Virginia how she seemed to delight in learning something new when they played their little information game in the center of his sitting room.

The thought had crossed his mind to plan something a bit more spontaneous for her in the future as a small smile filed across his sallow pale face. He couldn't wait until this coming weekend, when she would once more be in his arms.


	41. Chapter 40:Root Of The Jealous Tree

_**Chapter 40: Root Of The Jealous Tree**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** ll had been well for the notoriously brilliant Gryffindor witch as she found herself sitting up and reflection on the return of her strength. Madam Pomfrey had come to check on her after Professor Snape had given her the bezoar. She did another round of diagnostics testing with her wand and analyzed the readings. The old med-witch looked at the young amber eyed witch and then at the tests. She didn't seem to believe what she was reading. Hermione noted the look of concern that filed across the aged witch's face.

"Something the matter, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.

The old witch sighed with something akin to disappointment.

"Miss Granger...my readings say that you've been sexually active and that the last occurrence had been rather recent." she said meeting her eyes.

Hermione sighed unsure how she was going to deal with anyone knowing about her personal experiences in such a detailed manner.

"That's right." she replied evenly. "I've been seeing someone from the muggle world."

"Well I should hope that you have seen fit to practice safe intercourse." said the old med witch moving toward her desk. "In any case I shall have to administer a physical examination effective immediately to ensure that you are well enough to return to Gryffindor tower."

Hermione sighed.

"D-Do you have to?" she asked. "I mean it was quite a while ago."

"Miss Granger you're health is my top priority." said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione tried her best not to think about what this examination would be like but she couldn't help but stare at the newly latex covered hand of the Med-witch and knew all too well that it would be quite invasive.

The Med-witch set about her work, spreading the slender legs of the trembling young Gryffindor student and noted that there had been some slight vaginal tearing.

"Miss Granger...there is some minor tearing but I see no other glaring issues." said Madam Pomfrey. "Might I suggest you be more careful when engaging whom ever this young man may be and do use protection, magical and muggle alike if you are going to be engaging said young man in carnal aspects...I would hate to see your rather promising career in magic sidelined due to a pregnancy."

Hermione wanted to point out that her lover from the muggle world had been sterile but decided against it for fear of it drawing too many questions about his identity.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a pain and health potion and sent her on her way as if it had been just another day at the office. She had not been particularly thrilled to note that the Golden Gryffindor girl had become like every other witch she saw moving through her office on a weekly basis.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

No sooner had the relieved witch exited the infirmary, and making her way down the vast corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione's amber eyes fell upon Potions Professor Severus Snape accompanied by Sybill Trelawney whom had been running her fingers along his ebony clad chest. A twinge of something akin to jealousy rose in the amber eyed girl as she watched her former Divination Professor attempt to hit on her secret lover.

"Severus...don't you look especially handsome tonight." she said attempting to stroke his sallow pale cheek.

"You are more wasted than usual if you believe I have any interest in you." hissed Snape grabbing her wrists as she attempted to press her rather unbalanced form against him.

"Come on Severus...we are both adults..." she said attempting to seduce him quite badly.

"Sybill...while I regret placing your life in considerable danger as a younger man...I am in no way obligated to fuck you because you deem me suitable." he growled not wishing to get the attention of any students passing by. "Besides...I am currently involved with someone."

"Oh Sevvy...It's not like you haven't done it before." she said rubbing against him. "How involved could you be if she isn't here to comfort you instead of little ol' me?"

"I was blind drunk and slated to murder the headmaster the next day." hissed Snape pulling away from her.

"I can make you forget about her." said Sybill trying harder. "The dungeons are such a cold and lonely place for a wizard of your...caliber."

Feeling quite enraged, Hermione found herself approaching Snape and Trelawney before she could stop herself.

"Professor Snape...I'm ready to discuss that project you had arranged." she said meeting his rather grateful obsidian eyes.

Snape cleared his throat and stepped toward the young Gryffindor witch.

"Yes of course...shall we journey to my office Miss Granger." he said attempting to revert back into his Professor persona.

Professor Trelawney glared at the little Miss Hermione Granger, the young witch had always given her trouble but this time she had gone too far in stealing the attention of the wizard she had worked so hard to seduce.

Defeated, at least for the time being...she made her way back toward her own quarters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had never been more grateful to see the meddling Gryffindor witch Hermione Jean Granger in all the years he had been teaching. He had not recalled any such project that he had for her but if she truly wished for something to occupy her time he'd gladly make one up to have an excuse to raise her grade.

"You have my thanks Miss Granger." he said not at all use to having to do so.

"Don't worry about it." she replied rather casually. "You looked to have been quite uncomfortable sir."

"You have no idea." muttered Snape making an effort to dust himself off in the wake of Trelawney being so close to his person. "If Virginia were to see her..."

Hermione looked at him with an arched brow.

"Who's Virginia." she asked despite already knowing the answer.

Snape realized he had dispensed with information his young student had no business being privy to.

"None of your business if you know what's good for you." hissed Snape attempting to quell her innate curiosity before it got started.

The last thing he needed was her blabbing to Potter or Weasley about his personal affairs.

"Run along Miss Granger." he said rather coldly. "Before I get the need to hand out detentions."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the rather tense Professor. She didn't doubt that he'd need "Virginia" to iron out the tension so to speak when they encounter each other in the muggle world.

"Take care Professor." she said before making her way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	42. Chapter 41:When A Wizard Loves A Woman

_**Chapter 41: When A Wizard Loves A Woman**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This one I couldn't resist...for those of you wondering about Snape's competency in terms of figuring about Hermione's deception...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **When a man loves a woman...**_ _ **Can't keep his mind on nothing else...**_ _ **He'll trade the world...**_ _ **For the good thing he's found...**_ _ **If she's bad he can't see it...**_ _ **She can do no wrong...**_ _ **Turn his back on his best friend...**_ _ **If he put her down...**_ _ **When a man loves a woman...**_ _ **Spend his very last dime...**_ _ **Trying to hold on to what he needs...**_ _ **He'd give up all his comfort...**_ _ **Sleep out in the rain...**_ _ **If she said that's the way it ought to be...**_ _ **Well, this man loves a woman...**_ _ **I gave you everything I had...**_ _ **Trying to hold on to your precious love...**_ _ **Baby, please don't treat me bad...**_ _ **When a man loves a woman...**_ _ **Down deep in his soul...**_ _ **She can bring him such misery...**_ _ **If she plays him for a fool...**_ _ **He's the last one to know...**_ _ **Loving eyes can't ever see...** **"}When A Man Loves A Woman, Percy Sledge**_

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Fourth Street, Muggle World..._

 **T** here had been little room for talk as Severus Snape found himself pulled into a hot and bothered Virginia Holton's passionate kiss. He pulled her into his arms and returned her kiss with just as much fervor as she had given. It wasn't the sort of greeting he had expected from the muggle Librarian but it was quite a welcome one as she pulled back long enough for the two of them to catch their breath and meet each other's eyes. The sun had been beaming in the sky on this grand weekend and the chirping of the birds had been like nature's music as they stood there near their usual table in the same place they had been meeting aside from Barnaby's bookstore since their very first encounter.

"Well hello to you too." said Snape with something of a smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"Mmmmm." purred the contented Virginia as she pressed her body against his once more. "I've missed you this week."

"And I've missed you." he replied wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder. "So love...what will we do this weekend?"

"Well...there is what you've got planned for us once we return to your home in Cokeworth..." she said with a mischievous smile filed across her beautiful face. "But for now...it's a beautiful day why don't we head to the local park."

Snape seemed to agree that a change of scenery had been in order, and it had been such a lovely day especially given her choice of a white sundress and heels. He had been in casual attire as well, a gray t-shirt and denim jeans. He had not been a self conscious about the scar that had been near his neck as the beautiful woman took his hand and lead him out the door.

As they walked in the warm sun's glow and open air, Severus Snape had been trying to come to terms with his feelings for the woman that held his attention for so long. She had been everything he had been looking for in terms of someone to share the rest of his life with. Her intellect and charms were something out of a fantasy and the mischievous aspect of her persona had been as impressive as her relative innocence in certain things.

There was no lingering doubt in his mind at this point.

He had fallen head over heels in love with this woman and he silently vowed to do whatever it took to keep her in his life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Bridge Pond Park, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape had been sitting on an open bench as Virginia returned with two ice cream cones. He looked at her with an arched brow as she handed one to him. He smiled noting that she had gotten some on the side of her supple cheek. The Potions Master kissed her aforementioned cheek taking in the coolness of the strawberry ice cream she had been eating. She giggled a bit when he let his kiss travel toward the exposed portion of her neck.

"Severus." she said clearly amused by his antics.

"You taste better than the ice cream." he purred in her ear before kissing her cheek once more.

"Stop it you git." she said going back to licking her ice cream cone.

"Now with an image like that you can hardly expect me to behave myself." he replied scooting closer to her.

"Eat your own ice cream before it melts." she said narrowing her amber eyes at him.

Snape chuckled a bit before licking the cone he held in his own pale hand.

The day seemed to have gone by in a blink as Snape sat back against the bench with Virginia Holton in his arms. He had to admit, it was quite nice sitting simply with her in the park and enjoying ice cream. Once the respective treats had been over and the first sign of dusk had been upon them, they decided to do a bit of walking taking in the coming night fall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Street, Muggle World..._

Virginia leaned against him as they strolled rather slowly down the street much too caught up in their own bliss to worry too much about their surroundings. It had been such that neither of them had noticed a strange man with a long overcoat with a high collar and a gloved hand in his pocket had been following them. They had rounded a corner and ventured toward an alley when the man suddenly pressed what appeared to be the barrel of a gun into Snape's back. The Potions Professor had no fear of what would happen to him but his mind had been riddled with possible outcomes of the event that could harm Virginia.

"Alright mate...empty your pockets." hissed the gunman.

Taking his time, Snape raised his hands and began to hand over his wallet and other less than savory valuables.

The gunman turned his attention to Virginia and Snape had been ready to beat him within an inch of his miserable muggle life.

"What about you Miss...you got anything valuable on you?" asked the gunman.

"Leave her out of this." said Snape drawing the armed man's attention back to him.

"Listen buddy you don't call the shots here I do!" shouted the gunman. "If I say she is to hand over whatever I want then she is to..."

Before he had even finished his sentence, Virginia Holton had sent him flying into the wall of the nearby alley. Snape turned his attention to the woman whom he had been sharing a bed with for the passed month.

"V-Virginia?" he said caught off guard that she had the tell tale sign of magic radiating from her body as she attempted to calm herself.

There was a frightened look in her amber eyes and she attempted to run but he caught her and pulled her close to him.

"It's alright." he said noting that she had been shaking. "I've got you...it's going to be fine..."

She didn't seem to think so as she glared down at the unconscious thief.

Snape turned to the downed muggle and kicked him across the face not at all pleased that he had gotten off so easily. He spelled his wallet and other items back into his pocket showing Virginia that he too possessed magical inclination.

"So." he said attempting to make light of the situation. "You are a witch."

Virginia nodded not at all sure why he had been so amused by the discovery. Of course it had not been lost on him that she wasn't in the least shocked to note that he had been a wizard.


	43. Chapter 42:When Passion Meets Need

_**Chapter 42: When Passion Meets Need**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I have read your reviews...and I have made my decision about the coming drama...soon...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

 **O** nce they had been in the safe confines of Spinner's End, Snape accompanied Virginia to the sitting room getting the fire started via his magic and lighting the place. The trembling newly revealed witch had been sitting on the sofa with the same emotionless expression on her face. Snape sat beside her on the sofa noting how shaken she had been despite having layed the would be thief out in one shot. The Potions Master had not known how to address what happened given that all this time she believed Virginia to have been a muggle.

"I...I can't imagine what you must think of me." she said as something akin to shame filed across her lovely face.

"I think you did that idiot muggle a service." replied Snape taking the whole thing in stride. "I would have done far worse."

This seemed to cheer her up a bit as she sat back against the cushions of the sofa unsure how to proceed.

"What do we do now?" she asked unsure how to proceed.

The Potions Master had not been put off in the least.

"Well...I can finally show you a proper good time." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Virginia arching a brow at him.

Snape smiled stroking her lovely supple cheeks with the back of his large pale hand.

"Look at it this way...we are becoming much more comfortable around each other..." he explained. "And to tell you the truth...I am rather pleased at the outcome of our association...and I believe it's high time we acknowledged that is, has fast become a relationship."

Virginia seemed to come to the same conclusion as she got up from her place on the sofa and straddled the Potions Master's lap. Snape let out a low hiss feeling the all too familiar weight of her slender body against his now revealed semi-erection.

"I think you are right." she said seductively in his ear.

Snape chucked when she took his hands and pinned them to the top of the sofa. He got the insensitive that she wished for them to remain there as she went about slowly unbuttoning his trousers. A groan escaped his pale lips as she took her time pulling the blood engorged appendage from the confines of his trousers. Her warm touch adding the necessary aspect to promote a full blown erection.

Another hiss escaped him as Virginia marveled at the length of his newly freed appendage.

This was what he had used to give her so much pleasure.

This was what had been hidden beneath those ebony robes when he gave his lectures.

This was the prize awaiting whatever woman could delve beyond the abrasive aspect of his personality to seek out.

"Fuck..." hissed Snape as she continued to stroke him rather slowly in her delicate hands. "Virginia...don't...not tonight...I've waited long enough to have you as it is."

The beautiful witch smiled and using her own magic rid the two of them of their constricting attire.

The heat that had been between her slender thighs was driving him mad with need as he gripped the top of the sofa, digging his pale fingers into the fabric in anticipation.

Slowly, the mischievous witch impaled her slick warmth onto his massive appendage causing them both to moan aloud. Snape grunted as she took him in already succumbing to the sensation that her lovely body inspired as the swirling of emotions got the better of him. Virginia's supple breasts pressed against his exposed pale chest in the wake of their deepened connection and she rested her hands on the tops of his shoulders.

"S-Severus." she moaned in a tone like music to his ears as he leaned his head back against the top of the sofa.

"Virginia." he replied breathless as the sensation continued to shift him within her. "Fuck witch...I need to...I need to touch you..."

His words had gotten her caught off guard as her own swirling emotions came flooding to the surface.

She nodded crushing her soft pink lips into his pale once.

Snape wasted no time allowing his lengthy pale fingers to roam across her heat prickled flesh as he pulled her body closer to his causing them both to moan in the wake of the sudden shift of her weight.

Virginia had been clinging to him as their collective flesh rapidly became slick via sweat as He began to thrust into the willing witch from beneath her. She gripped him tighter losing herself in the passion that had slowly taken over the both of them.

"Severus." she moaned pressing her lips into his neck.

The involuntary thrust that resulted seemed to shock the both of them.

"Mmmmm." said Virginia with a mischievous smile once more. "I think I've found your sweet spot."

Snape had been breathless as she once more pressed her lips into the flesh of his neck where the evil serpent Nagini had bitten him.

"Oh..." he moan feeling his body weaken beneath her efforts.

She seemed pleased that she knew how to make him just as unhinged as he made her.

"Fuck..." hissed Snape thrusting involuntarily again.

He had no idea the flesh had been so sensitive on that side of his neck, let alone that it had been due to the vicious familiar of the despot Voldemort.

"Let's go to bed." whispered Virginia in his ear as she began to thrust back against him.

Snape didn't have to be told twice, in one swoop...he lifted her with relative ease and carried her up the narrow stairs toward his bedroom. He could not wait to once more gain control of the naughty little witch whom had dared to provoke his less than savory nature in terms of sexual desire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The intertwined witch and wizard barely made it up the stairs as Snape pressed her against the wall of his childhood bedroom as he had the first night he had made the journey with her to this place. She continued to cling to him as she gripped his shoulders intent on continuing their passionate love making. A series of moans rang out against the silence of the house as Severus Snape continued to thrust rather wildly into the willing depths of his witch.

Virginia Holton once more bit her bottom lip as wave after wave of passion filled her body in the wake of her spirited lover's thrusts.

"Fuck." hissed Snape loving the site before him as he caused her supple breasts to bounce in the wake of his force.

She let her hands roam along the muscle toned chest of his unable to keep from touching it.

"I...I love you." she blurted in the wake of her passion taking over her otherwise brilliant mind.

"I...I love you too." he replied as his lengthy pale fingers attempted to dig further into the mattress below them.

It had pleased Virginia to note that Snape had taken the liberty of expanding the room via magic so there would be more room in the bed for the two of them as they continued to lose themselves in mutual ecstasy.

"Please..." moaned the witch unable to control her body in the wake of the forceful thrusts Snape implemented. "Slower...please...please Severus."

A groan escaped the raven haired wizard as he attempted to adhere to her wishes dialing back his almost murderous speed in favor of pleasing her despite wanting to keep up the hurried pace.

As much as she loved teasing him, it was much more pleasing to have him control his speed at the moment.

Snape nibbled at the sweat slick flesh of her neck and continued to thrust into her warmth.

"You are mine." he said in a lust filled growl. "No other is to ever touch you."

Virginia could hardly contain her emotions or get passed the blinding pleasure as he continued to have his way with her body.

"Severus..." she moaned as tears began to stream from her supple cheeks.

Snape grunted as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Virginia's fingernails had been buried deep within the flesh of his back as his release was ripped from him and flooded into the now screaming witch below him. With blurred vision and weakened sweat slick bodies, Severus Snape and Virginia Holton lied in bed attempting to catch their collective breath in the wake of their mutually beneficial act.

The Potions Master had opened his pale eyelids to see Virginia staring at him rather intently.

"You still haven't seem to learn your lesson about teasing me witch." he said with a weary smile filed across his sallow pale face.

Virginia said nothing for a few moments as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Snape seemed quite alarmed by them.

"What's with the waterworks?" he asked in confusion. "Did...Did I hurt you?"

Virginia shook her head and proceeded to straddle his lower body once more. Snape hissed given the sensitivity of his cock following their collective release.

"Severus...I...I find it difficult to keep it from being so but I'm in love with you." she said meaningfully as her amber orbs stared into his eyes of obsidian.

Snape smiled at her and reached up to stroke her tear stained cheek.

"That is...quite refreshing to hear." he said. "Today I came to the similar conclusion that I am in love with you as well...and I find myself unable to endure the lengthy days until I can see you again for very long."

The suddenly saddened witch continued to look into his eyes.

"I love you so much." she said stroking his sweat blasted chest. "Please don't...don't leave me."

The Potions Professor had been confused as to how this notion of him leaving her had come into play.

"Leave you?" he asked amazed. "Why in the hell would I want to do a foolish thing like that?"

"I...I couldn't take it if you left." she said resting her head against his chest. "Please Severus...promise me that you won't go away."

Once more thrown through a loop, Snape simply thought it best to adhere to her wishes.

"I can't rightly promise something that I know nothing about but you have my word if that makes you feel any better." he replied.

Virginia kissed him on the lips once more. The tears continued in the silence of the bedroom as Severus Snape drifted off into a confused but contented sleep.

The amber eyes of Hermione Jean Granger had once more reverted back to her sleeping Potions Professor. There was no turning back now...she had reached the point of no return in her relationship with Severus Snape and there was no way she could pretend it didn't have an effect on her. She finally drifted off as well contented to be in his arms.

Unbeknownst to her, the true ramification of her deception had been well on it's way to fruition.


	44. Chapter 43:An Adverse Magical Reaction

_**Chapter 43: An Adverse Magical Reaction**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I was informed by a reader that anything can happen with magic so let is be so...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead...**_

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

 **L** ying back against the plush white pillows of his bed since childhood, Severus Snape had been awakened by the combination of whimpering and trembling that had taken place beside him. It astounded him to find that it had been coming from the sleeping Virginia Holton. Moving quickly, Snape pulled the agonized witch into his grasp and held her close to him. Streams of tears continued to run down her cheeks as she pleased in her sleep for him not to leave her. Curious as to what had promoted such fear, but respectful enough of her not to invade her mind, Snape began to kiss her in a bid to re-focus her attention on him instead of the night terrors.

Another whimper escaped her as Snape pressed his pale lips to her ear.

"Wake up love." he said in a concerned tone. "Wake up so that I can get your mind off of your fears."

Virginia continued to tremble within his grasp.

"S-Severus." she said in a sleep thick voice.

"I'm here." he replied kissing her exposed neck and taking in the scent of jasmine from her hair. "I already told you that I have no intention of leaving you."

Snape kissed her on the lips this time as he allowed her body to tower above his.

"Virginia." he said with longing in his tone. "Open your eyes love."

Upon hearing this, she seemed to have noted his worry and awakened from her fitful slumber.

"S-Severus?" she said as the left over tears from her night terror streamed down her cheek.

Snape gently wiped them away unsure how to go about explaining her fretful sleep to her.

"I'm here." he replied gently pressing his pale lips to her forehead. "You were having a night terror."

Virginia seemed taken aback by this news.

"Really?" she asked unsure what to think.

"Mmmhmmm." replied The Potions Master. "Not to worry...I believe I have just the cure...if you'll permit me...to take your mind off terrible things."

The beautiful witch smiled at him. She had known all too well what he had been hinting to as she slid her naked slender body above his straddling him rather effortlessly and impaling his throbbing length into her warm slickness. It seemed she had been ready for him no matter the time of day given how many times he had taken her to bed since the first time.

"I love you." she said stroking his bare pale chest.

"And I love you." he replied grunting in the wake of her warmth surrounding his lengthy appendage.

Snape's pale eyelids closed as Virginia Holton continued to meet his rapid thrusts in the wake of their coupling. The squeaking of the bed and the beating of the head board against the nearby wall had been further drowned out by the grunts and moans that filled the room. The Potions Master's lengthy pale fingers traveled along the sweat slick naked body of his lover as she continued to ride his cock for the sake of both their pleasures.

"S-Severus." she called out to him increasing their collective pace as the contact never seemed to be enough for their lust driven, heat prickled forms.

"Virginia." he replied losing himself in the sensations rushing through his body due to her antics.

Snape reached up kissing her opened mouth and finding it amusing a he sucked on the bottom lip she bit so often.

"I love you." she said in rushed tones before screaming at the top of her lungs in the wake of her first wave of pleasure washing over her.

"Fuck.." hissed Snape sitting up as she continued to bounce on his lengthy appendage.

He knew he could no longer ignore his absolute need for her. She had wormed her way right to the very heart of him and there was no way he was going to let her get away.

Not after all this time spent getting to know her and falling head over heels in love with her.

"I love you." said Snape gripping her hips and thrusting upward in blind need. "Fuck witch...what are you doing to me?"

Virginia bit her bottom lip as she continued to jolt on his lap.

Snape couldn't seem to help himself as more and more of his primal urge got the better of him. He lifted the two of them off the bed in a feat of pure strength and slammed her down via a deep thrust, against the mattress of his childhood bed.

"I...I have to." he said almost absently as his thrusts became more powerful.

Virginia could barely comprehend a word he was saying as he ravaged her body in the wake of is primal need.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the frantic coupling had inspired something almost kinetic in the air as they continued to seek out their collective pleasures.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

It had been a total of three hours since the frantic coupling of Severus Snape and Virginia took an unexpected turn. The Potions Professor's eyes glowed in the wake of his frantic thrusts and he didn't seem to have very much control over his body. Virginia for her part had been subject to glowing eyes as well clawing at his pale shoulders unable to produce a conscious thought.

Unbeknownst to a certain witch, her body was being prepped for something bigger than herself as she found it increasingly more difficult to steer clear of the intense waves of pleasure that filled her.

Slowly...the womb of one Hermione Granger was being prepped in the wake of her magical ovulation. The maternal aspect of her body lied dormant for quite a number of years before she was introduced to the world of carnal bliss. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't briefed on the aspects of magical copulation and as such was in no way prepared for what was yet to occur.

Severus Snape felt his release ripped from his exhausted body once more as he blacked out from the sheer force of it. Virginia Holton screamed as the pleasure flooded her magically prepped womb and she fell back against the plush white pillows of Snape's childhood bed. The Potions Master had been out cold as he lied on his side unable to move even one limb.

Panting and dripping with sweat, Virginia Holton noted her appearance had changed during another round of spirited coupling with her Potions Professor. The witch known as Virginia Holton had been gone, replaced by the terrified and trembling Hermione Granger. Thinking quickly, she slipped out of the bed and rushed toward the loo,

The Potions Professor had not moved since his initial black out and had little to no energy in the wake of it. It had been quite fortunate all things considered but it did little to quell the panic within the jittery Gryffindor witch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Bathroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

Quickly shutting the door behind her, Hermione Jean Granger attempted to catch her breath. The fear and the panic continued to seep through her as she attempted rather unsuccessfully to glamour herself back into the form of Virginia Holton. Frantic as to what to do about her current predicament or why it was occurring, Hermione decided to simply leave. She had reached the conclusion that living this lie was fast becoming complicated and that she could no longer hide behind potions for fear of poison or glamours due to her magic not responding.

She didn't want to break Severus Snape's heart but she had been left with no other choice. She'd have to walk out the door and never again return leaving him to wonder about the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with or she'd have to march back into that bedroom and come clean about the who affair and possibly shatter him for life.

Either way, she'd lose him but at least if she walked out the door, she could see him at Hogwarts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The bushy haired witch gathered her things and dressed quickly careful not to disturb her sleeping lover as she looked upon his pale sleeping face for the last time.

"Goodbye...Severus." she said sadly knowing all too well how heartbroken he'd be once he wakened to find her gone. "I will always love you."

The Potions Professor knew next to nothing about his love's departure as she gently closed the door behind her and disappeared out the house and into the open sky with a crack of thunder.


	45. Chapter 44:Near Impossible Counteractio

_**Chapter 44: Near Impossible Counteractions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Amazing isn't it?...how this story just flows...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he familiar billow of black robes and swift soundless steps had everyone on edge since Professor Snape returned from his weekend away from Hogwarts and in the subsequent weeks since he became increasingly embittered about the loss of his significant other. She had left no note, no card, he didn't have the slightest idea of what he had done to make her leave him this time...he had not even considered that her night terrors had scared her away.

Despite his heartbreak and absolute fury, he made his way down the vast corridor leading to the infirmary. He had been long over due for his annual check up with Madam Pomfrey and had been dreading it ever since. The old Med-Witch had been the only one aside from a select few witches that had seen him out of his ebony robes and mostly due to her mending his broken bones and heavily gashed flesh.

The Potions Master entered the infirmary with a scowl on his sallow pale face.

Poppy Pomfrey had been expecting him to be difficult as she went about her work.

"Come along Severus." said the old Med-Witch. "You know the drill."

With a roll of his obsidian eyes, Snape began to undo his numerous black buttons. When at last his visible pale flesh had been revealed, Snape sat on the edge of one of the numerous brass beds wishing to get the whole ordeal over with.

"Have you eaten anything other than your usual line of diet in the last few months?" asked Poppy carefully running her wand over him.

"Does a sudden intake of sweets count?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"You are much too old to be eating like a petulant child." muttered Poppy looking him over.

Snape sat still while she continued to read off her wand's diagnostics.

"Your vitals appear to be in order, aside from a slightly raised blood pressure." she said continuing her work.

"I wonder why." muttered Snape rolling his eyes again.

Madam Pomfrey walked over toward the table where she had a small cup awaiting her.

"Drop your trousers Severus." she said.

The Potions Master had hated this aspect of the examination and thought of out right refusing her.

"Severus Snape you drop your trousers so that I can continue my examination right now or I'll inform the Headmistress of your insubordination." said Poppy narrowing her eyes at him.

"Alright." muttered Snape annoyed. "No need to call in reinforcements wicked crone..."

He unbuttoned his ebony trousers and let them fall to his ankles. Madam Pomfrey moved her wand over his body noting the strange new scratch marks along his pale flesh.

"Severus...what on earth have you been doing this last month?" she asked marveling at the scratch marks.

"Not really about what as opposed to whom." muttered Snape as she continued to inspect him.

He had not been surprised she held her wand up to his bite marks on his neck inspecting them with accuracy.

"Is the flesh still sensitive or have you healed properly?" asked the old Med-Witch.

"It's sensitive." he growled. "Now kindly back away."

With a huff, Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to passing him the small cup.

"Any soreness or swelling where there shouldn't be?" she asked moving on with the examination.

"No." replied Snape.

The Med-Witch rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Drop the shorts Severus." she said moving her wand toward his massive appendage.

He muttered something about possibly hexing her into next week is if weren't for Minerva McGonagall. He dreaded this test for months and this had been why. He was simply glad it was over. They had become mandatory considering his condition via Nagini and Minerva's attempted a playing mother hen when it came to him. The Potions Master had much preferred her trying to murder him as opposed to her aspect of nurturing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Jean Granger had not taken another potion since leaving her Professor's house weeks ago but she still wasn't feeling well. As she made the trip down the vast corridor while her peers had been preoccupied and out of reach, she happened upon the infirmary during the late hours and was treated to a most surprising sight. The moment she stepped inside, Hermione had gotten an eye full of Severus Snape's massive appendage as he pulled down his boxer shorts and Madam Pomfrey continued her examination of him to ensure his health had been holding in the wake of Nagini's attack.

The sharp gasp she let out upon seeing him had gotten his attention and he quickly pulled up his trousers as a deep red blush appeared around her cheeks. The poor girl had not known what to say as she turned and took off running down the vast corridor in a bid to get as far from the infirmary as she could possibly get.

"Miss Granger." he called after her, attempting to chase after her forgetting that he had been shirtless.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Unfortunately for him, the girl had been long gone and he wasn't even done with his examination. Returning to the infirmary and allowing Madam Pomfrey to finish up so that he could up the whole embarrassing ordeal behind him, he had been embittered the entire time thinking about Hermione Granger blabbing to any who would listen about his anatomy.

"Severus." said Madam Pomfrey with something of a startled expression on her face.

"What is it?" he hissed noting that he had enough embarrassment for one night.

"There is no simple way to say this aside from...just saying it." she began still unsure how to proceed.

"Well go on...spit it out." he said getting impatient.

"Severus you are no longer sterile." said Madam Pomfrey.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"What the fuck are you talking about old woman?" he asked unsure he heard right.

"I have no idea why but the readings from today are vastly different from a month ago...it shows that your sperm count has been increased." explained Madam Pomfrey. "You're no longer sterile your swimmers are quite active in fact."

A look of horror filed across his sallow pale face for a moment.

"Y-You can't be serious." he said stunned by this new development.

"I'm afraid I am...your body has apparently entered a state of magical reset...Nagini's venom has been flushed completely from your system." said The old Med-Witch. "You truly are a model of medical and magical study."

"How long has this been true?" asked Snape suddenly alarmed.

"The reading show it as being possible for the past two months...but only recently has it become definite." replied Madam Pomfrey.

Snape suddenly started getting dressed.

"She's got to be told." he said rather nervously.

The old Med-Witch narrowed her eyes at him.

"Severus have you been engaging in unprotected sex with some poor knowing your condition?" she asked in disapproval.

"Not now Poppy." said Snape leaving the infirmary.

He had to find some way to get a hold of Virginia or perhaps that was the reason she was avoiding him.

 _Perhaps she had already discovered that she had been pregnant and wanted nothing to do with him due to his apparent deception in the wake of their antics._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had not known what to say as she hid in the darkness attempting to catch her breath. She has seen the Potions Professor naked here at Hogwarts and it was only making her efforts to steer clear of him that much more difficult. She had originally gone to see Madam Pomfrey to ask about a way to quell the sudden bout of nausea she had been enduring for the past few weeks.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower hoping to avoid Filch and Professor Snape in the process.


	46. Chapter 45:Possibilities And Conclusion

_**Chapter 45: Possibilities And Conclusions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** team filled the impressively maintained bathroom of Snape's Private Quarters as he stood beneath the steady heated stream of water from his shower. The latest round of information Poppy had given him concerning his health had been quite startling as he leaned his hands against the slick white tile. It had been weeks since he had seen Virginia Holton and given the Med-Witch's prognosis of his condition, it was evident that he most likely experienced the effects of his system restoring itself while he engaged the mysterious witch. Given that his apparent sperm count had been so high during the examination, he deduced that where ever Virginia was, she was feeling the on coming effects of pregnancy.

Snape slammed his fist into the tile unsure what to do in this situation.

 _This would have been so much simpler had she stayed._

 _Did he not promise her that he would not leave her?_

 _What was the point of confessing his true feelings for her if she was just going to up and run from him?_

His lengthy raven hair had been soaked and sticking to his pale shoulders.

The images of his last night with Virginia had done a number on his libido given how difficult it was for him to concentrate on anything aside from his now rapidly hardening cock. He couldn't get over the way she felt that night, nor the words she had said to him before seemingly vanishing the next day. The weeks without her had been hell, his bitterness extending to his own students in the wake of her leaving as he assigned more detentions to every student than any other Professor.

It had been so bad that not a single student, or staff member dared approach him for any reason.

Snape beat his fist against the tile of his private shower once more.

 _She had been out there somewhere unaware that she was quite possibly carrying his child._

The Potions Professor had not been a stranger to heartache or despair but this was especially trying when he recalled the news of his condition upon awakening in the infirmary following the events of the second wizarding war. The first person he had seen standing over him with tears flowing down their cheeks was Minerva McGonagall, the second had been Harry James Potter. The rage at the annoying brat being privy to private information had propelled him to get well enough to leave the infirmary and stew in his own bitterness until he accepted the fact that the dark lord had robbed him of yet another opportunity to have a decent life.

While he had not actively wanted children, there was still the possibility that I could have been so, and now here he was with the possibility glaring in his face and the only woman with whom he shared this rather timely possibly had been long gone. He had not known it then, but it was as if he could feel her panic standing beneath the stream of water as it continued to beat against his weary body.

"Virginia." he said in a low voice despite the water beating against his weary face. "Where are hiding?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Girl's Bathroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Another wave of nausea had seen to Hermione Granger vomiting first thing in the morning. She had not been able to keep very much of anything down and if she craved something she couldn't have she'd be in agony for hours. Harry Potter had been quite concerned for his friend. She had stopped working on her project weeks ago and she seemed to have come down with the flu given how much she slept almost arriving late to her morning classes. When given hours of free time, she'd either spend it sleeping or doing homework. She did very little in terms of exploring Hogwarts Castle with either of her friends and her mood swings were becoming far more difficult to predict.

One afternoon, Harry found her sitting alone in the common room crying in front of a fire place.

She told him it was nothing for him to concern himself with but he couldn't stop worrying about her.

The amber eyed witch had been trying to adjust to having her own life back after spending so much time being Virginia Holton. It was even more difficult to see Severus Snape even in passing and not think of all the times he had her in his arms. She missed the man she had come to know in the privacy of the muggle world and his home in Cokeworth.

It was different seeing the Potions Professor at Hogwarts and having to endure his harsh words even if they had not been meant for her. Another forced vomiting fit had been over and Hermione made her way out of the girl's bathroom. She was quite exhausted from her ordeal and it showed on her face. As she stepped out into the corridor, she was shocked to find Harry James Potter leaning against the stone castle wall with his arms folded across his chest and an inquisitive expression filed across his pale face that eerily reminded the startled witch of the Potions Professor.

Harry had not known why Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him but he knew whatever it was that was going on needed to be addressed and it needed to be addressed right then.

"Come with me Mione." he said taking her by the hand and pulling her down the vast darkened corridor toward the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Harry." she said attempting to keep him from venturing toward the Potions Professor.

The boy who lived was having none of it as he continued to drag his best friend by the wrist toward the Potions Master's office. If anyone had a remedy that could help Hermione it was Snape given how the witch refused to venture to the infirmary following her unexpected viewing of said Potions Master's anatomy while on Hogwarts grounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Master had barely made the climb up the winding staircase before the collective voices of a debating Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger had gotten his attention. It had been very rare for Gryffindor students to venture to his office when they had no appointment and the prospect of the two being there raised a great deal of questions for him.

True to form, Snape opened the large oak wood door with a scowl filed across his sallow pale face. No matter the day he had never been in a good mood when faced with the prospect of having to endure Harry Potter's company.

"Miss Granger." said Snape meeting the terror filled eyes of his bushy haired student.

Her cheeks once more turned red as the minor recollection of what the imposing wizard looked like without his robes on had come back to her. Snape rolled his eyes knowing all too well where her mind had gone.

He turned his attention to a rather hopeful looking Harry.

"Mr. Potter." he said as if it pained him to acknowledge the boy. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Well...you see sir...Mione's been quite ill recently." began Harry Potter.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione with a small measure of concern on his sallow pale face.

"Is that true Miss Granger?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione nodded.

"I...well...it's my stomach sir." she replied. "I haven't been able to keep anything down for weeks."

Snape sat back in his chair and considered this.

"And are you sexually active?" asked the Potions Professor.

The look on both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's faces had been born of absolute shock.

Snape rolled his eyes at their childish antics.

"I must ask this question of all my female students." he muttered annoyed. "Mr. Potter if you cannot behave like an adult out of concern for your friend you can wait outside."

"P-Please let Harry stay." said Hermione knowing full well that she couldn't stay in Snape's presence without Harry.

"Answer my question Miss Granger." said Snape annoyed. "Are you sexually active?"

Hermione took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Yes." she replied catching both Harry and Snape off-guard. "But we haven't engaged for a few weeks...we've sort of...stopped seeing each other."

Snape sighed. He rather knew the feeling of weeks without "engagement" but said nothing to the students as he continued with his line of questioning.

"And did you use any measure of protection when engaging your significant other?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head causing Harry to gasp in shock. It was rather difficult to process that Hermione of all people would be so irresponsible especially when it came to sex. He figured whatever wizard she had been seeing must have been quite persuasive to manage such a feat. Unbeknownst to him, Snape had been thinking the same thing entirely.

"Miss Granger I am sure you know the aspects of pregnancy by now." said Snape finding his voice in the wake of his shock. "Without protection there is always a chance of your partner fertilizing one of your eggs."

No one knew that better than he had at this very moment. He made his way over toward the shelf he had in the office. After a bit of rummaging, he pulled forth a lime green potion in a small phial then walked back toward the young witch.

"This is a perfectly harmless nausea potion." he said. "It should help you keep food down well enough...if the symptoms persist...you are to report to Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary."

Hermione took the phial grateful for Professor Snape's assistance and Harry Potter's meddling for once. She didn't believe she had been pregnant considering she knew that Professor Snape was unable to have children following Nagni's attack but she agreed to humor the man and her best friend should the nausea persist in the coming weeks.


	47. Chapter 46:Considerable Questions

_**Chapter 46: Considerable Questions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I've got just one question...boy or girl? taking polls in the form of reviews...possible names would be appreciated as well.}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Jean Granger found herself sitting on an empty bed as Madam Pomfrey did a throughout examination of her weary body. She had a hard time keeping the numerous questions from running wild within her mind as the Med-Witch continued to work in silence. She could feel the deep disapproval radiating off the older witch but also a bit of sympathy. Living through something as traumatic as the second wizarding war, being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange, and having to protect not only Harry Potter but her own parents by hiding them put a good deal of stress on the young witch. It stood to reason that strange times brought about aspects in one's personality that otherwise never would have existed and it was due to this that Madam Pomfrey decided to forgo her disappointment in the hopes of being a comfort to the young witch in the future.

"Miss Granger, I have no idea how you are going to take this news but it appears that Professor Snape's previous assumption had been correct after all." she began. "You are most definitely pregnant."

The amber eyed witch had been struck speechless.

"T-That can't be?" she said in disbelief. "I-I can't be p-pregnant...he can't have children."

Madam Pomfrey arch an inquisitive brow at this.

She knew Hermione Granger had not been much for the dating field but she had no idea that she was this naive. Of course whatever boy she allowed to have sex with her could get her pregnant, as brilliant as Hermione had been in academics she was very much a novice in life it seemed.

"I'm afraid it's quite true." replied the Med-Witch. "I've run the tests over four times just to be sure...and from the looks of it you are nearly a month along."

"A month?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I take it you and the wizard are no longer an item?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

The Med-Witch patted her back in a bid to comfort her as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Life as Hermione knew it was about to take quite a drastic turn for the worst. She had no idea how she was going to get through this, Severus Snape was the father of her unborn child and he had not even known she was the witch he had been intimate with for the past two months. It would surely all come out in the open once everyone got a look at the child and terminating the pregnancy was never an option, despite being in a world of peril, Hermione knew she could never harm her own child...nor his.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Master couldn't understand why he had been so fatigued the following week. It had been as if something were draining him of even the smallest portion of energy as he forced himself out of bed, into the shower and out toward his office. He had been sleeping a good deal more than usual as well and knew not what had been the cause of his current troubles. In a bid to find answers, Snape made his way down to the infirmary. He had hoped Madam Pomfrey had an answer for him.

When Snape arrived he had been quite shocked to find Hermione Granger there sitting on one of the beds and trying her best not to look at him. Her cheeks had been stained with tears and she fiddled with her fingers as her hands covered her lap. The Potions Professor had not known why, but he had felt drawn to her for some reason. Trying his best not to be concerned with her apparent plight, he awaited Madam Pomfrey's return from her cabinets.

"Miss Granger." said Snape suddenly taking notice of the strange carving on her forearm. "Is that the scar that Bellatrix left on you during the war?"

Hermione sighed nodding as she attempted to hide it beneath her sleeved only for her gesture to make him even more curious. He said nothing more about it as he took a seat on an empty bed not far from her.

"Y-You look quite tired Sir." she said making conversation despite knowing she had no right to.

"So do you Miss Granger." replied Snape leaning back against the pillows as another bout of fatigue hit him.

"A-Are you alright Sir?" asked the amber eyed witch in concern.

"I...I don't rightly know." he replied. "Lately I've felt so exhausted..."

Madam Pomfrey came from the cabinet as she walked over to Hermione Granger.

"Now Miss Granger you need to take two of these tablets per day if you want to ensure the baby's healthy." she said not at all noticing the Potions Professor. "From the looks of it there is going to be an increase in magic moving through your body and if the father is a wizard then he will most definitely be feeling the effects of his own magic ebbing away."

Snape sat up confused as to what he had just heard.

 _Hermione Granger, The Golden Gryffindor Princess was expecting a child._

"W-What happens to the father when that occurs?" asked Hermione trying her hardest not to look over at Snape.

"Oh it's nothing for you to concern yourself about." replied Madam Pomfrey. "The baby...depending on the wizard's status of magical classification will use the father's magic to ensure it's powers grow while within the womb once it has absorbed enough it will no longer be a damper on the paternal parent's magical capabilities."

"S-So he'll return to normal right?" she asked needing to know the answer to this question.

"Well of course." replied Madam Pomfrey. "The magical feeding is simply a by product of the parents not being of mutual magical status to give the child equal parts of what is needed for it's development...it is also why the child mostly enters the world with the blood status of the father assuming he is a wizard...it's vastly more complex if the father is a muggle."

Hermione sighed.

It had been enough that she was carrying the child of Severus Snape, she had not wanted to cause him anymore harm then necessary after the fact.

"T-Thank you." said the amber eyed witch meeting the eyes of the Med-Witch. "I suppose I should get ready for the baby given the responsibility."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Do Remember Miss Granger that everyone here at Hogwarts is on your side." she said in an attempt at encouragement. "And it might be a good idea for you to in form the father, assuming he attends Hogwarts...I'd need to treat him as soon as possible depending on the status of his magical classification."

"I'll try." replied Hermione unsure where to begin as she looked upon Snape one last time. "I'm not sure he'll want anything to do with me."

"Oh nonsense." replied Madam Pomfrey. "He'll be wanting to get over himself once the little bundle of joy comes in...you've only got some months to go."

"Eight months to be sure." replied Hermione before taking her leave.

Snape lied back in bed as Madam Pomfrey made her way over to him.

"Well what brings you by this time Severus?" she asked with an arched brow. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's visits to the Infirmary."

The Potions Master rolled his eyes.

"Where was this attitude when she walked in on me robe-less?" he muttered.

"That was accidental." huffed Madam Pomfrey. "You are deliberately being a pain in the rear."

"As it so happens...I am not." replied Snape meeting her gaze with a bit of concern. "Something's wrong with my body and it's raised some considerable amount of questions on my part."

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I was afraid of this." she said running her wand over the Potions Master's weary form. "It seems like you and Miss Granger are in similar predicaments...from what the readings show, you my boy are experiencing a drainage of your magical energies and of course this proves that not only was my initial diagnosis correct but my prognosis pertaining to your non sterile sperm count...you have gotten someone pregnant Severus and from the looks of it the baby is draining your magic to compensate for the mother's lack of it at alarming rates."

Snape had been quite alarmed by this.

She had given him the direct confirmation of his worst fears. Not only was Virginia Holton gone but she had indeed been pregnant. To make matters worse, that **_MUDBLOOD_ ** scar confirmed that she was muggle born and could rightly have gone anywhere in the world with his unborn child. Even if he wanted to claim the baby he didn't know where to look.

"I wouldn't know where to look for her." said Snape aloud as he thought about his former lover. "She took off one night...possibly the night she had gotten pregnant."

"I'm sorry to hear that Severus." said Madam Pomfrey in sympathy. "But you'll need a lot more rest and you'd better start taking better care of yourself...the baby requires a great deal of your magic in order for there to be healthy development...I'll in form Minerva of your new condition and have someone in line to cover your classes until the first few months are over."

"I didn't know she could get pregnant." said Snape sadly. "What the hell kind of father am I turning out to be."

Madam Pomfrey sighed feeling a good deal of sadness for the younger wizard.

"I'm sure you'll do the best you can...however you can." she replied attempting to reassure him.

Snape didn't think so as he lied back down in the infirmary bed at Poppy's urging. He was clearly going to have to adhere to her wishes this time around if only for the sake of his unborn child. It had occurred to him that Miss Granger's current plight mirrored his own and he found himself quite amused by that given their mutual intelligence and survival of the most horrifying aspects of the second wizarding war. They were two of a kind it seemed.


	48. Chapter 47:Magical Lure

_**Chapter 47: Magical Lure**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...You all love getting on Snape don't you?...poor bloke never even had a girl friend and you expect him to know what to do with one?...of course he's brilliant academically but when it comes to children...actually having his own...he's pretty clueless...also he has no reason to suspect Hermione of any wrong doing...yet...as for the polls I've got three for a girl, two for twins, and one for a boy...we'll see who wins before chapter fifty...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _T_ he still reeling mother to be moved down the hall toward the Great Hall. She was to headed to another wind of the castle and would not get to see much of Harry or Ron for that matter in the wake of the move. Headmistress McGonagall had been quite the dutiful grandmother in terms of seeing after the young witch and ensuring the best possible aspect of her education. It had been a bloody miracle they all survived the second wizarding war and it was mostly due to the efforts of Severus Snape. Since her staged coupe attempt to retake Hogwarts from the former Headmaster, the older witch had become a lot more understanding in terms of her student's individual plights, even those of Slytherin House, she didn't want another "Severus" to slip through the cracks so to speak and it was a wonder the one they had managed to become a decent wizard.

With a sigh, Hermione set to work on the first of the two most difficult people to reveal her pregnancy to. The first of course had been Harry James Potter, her best friend since they met on the Hogwarts Express.

The second, she just so happened to have stumbled upon as she made her way down the hall. A good deal of alarm went through her as she noted that Snape had been lying on his back and unconscious as she made her way toward him. The shaken witch kneeled down beside the Potions Master unsure of what to do for him. He had been quite a ways from his private office and she had no idea what to do to get passed the wards.

Thinking rather quickly, she decided one of the abandoned classrooms would suffice as she pulled him into the darkened cobweb infested room in a bid to keep his condition a secret from those whom had not already known about it. With a flick of her wrist, she managed to create a make-shift bed and levitated him into it.

Hermione had not known how to proceed as she looked over the wizard she had spent so much time with for the passed two months. He had been drinking again, that much was evident in the way his robes reeked of firewhiskey. She could see the weariness etched along his sallow pale face and the onset of a beard. This had not been what she wanted for him when she walked out that door, she simply didn't know how to face him and now she was carrying his unborn child.

With a soft and delicate hand, she stroked his sallow pale cheek much as she had when she had been disguised as Virginia Holton.

"Severus...what have you done to yourself?" she asked softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry." he replied evidently still out of it.

She noted the tears that streamed down his cheeks as he did his best to try and understand what had been happening to the two of them.

"It's not your fault." she whispered softly. "None of this was ever your fault."

"Virginia." said Snape reaching out for her.

Hermione kept her distance knowing she couldn't trust herself to just get up and leave if he were to touch her. Since the morning she left him, her body has been screaming for any sort of contact with the pale wizard and seeing him naked that day in the infirmary had only increased her desire for it.

"I...I can't Severus." she said sadly.

"Virginia please." he replied desperate as he reached her arm and grabbed her wrist. "Not this time...I want to know why you left...why you always leave me ...there are too many questions and for Merlin's sake you're carrying my child..."

"I'm so sorry Severus." she said.

The drunken Potions Master pulled her closer to him in the darkness of the abandoned class room.

His pale lips crushed against her soft pink ones in a desperate attempt to get her to see how much he needed her.

"Good bye Severus." she said softly. "I just wanted you to know your child and I will be safe."

Snape had been about to protest when he was hit with a wand less spell and everything had faded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor awoke to find that he had been in his own bed, but the vivid dream had been so realistic that he couldn't get the taste of Virginia's lips out of is mind. He had believed her when she said that what happened between them wasn't his fault and it was even a relief to know she and the baby would be cared for but he still wasn't going to let her go. Not when so much had been at stake.

Moving rather slowly, Snape sat up in bed tossing back the covers as he attempted to sort out the antics of the previous night and how they lead to him being hung over. The Potions Master had been well aware of the child draining his magical energy and yet it seemed to be taking much longer than Poppy had even believed. She had informed him of it being due to his magical status, the baby would consume a good deal more of it to make of for his mother's lack of magical lineage.

He had come to the conclusion that Virginia was a muggle born witch and it was further proven by the _ **Mudblood** _ scar along her forearm.

The pounding in his head seemed to worsen as he attempted to focus on the details of the scar. It was highly unusual to say the least but not uncommon given the line of work the death eaters had been into during the first and second wizarding wars.

Snape got out of bed making his way over to the bar.

He had a child soon to be born into this world and while he had not been an entirely decent person, this child was the only blood relation he had and therefore vastly important to him. If he could not have Virginia then he would make damn sure he was in the life of his child whatever the issue she had with him.

The Potions Master poured himself a glass of firewhiskey to shake off the effects of the hangover and turned his attention back to trying to find a way to locate the mother of his child. There had to be some way to reach them or at the very least point him in the right direction. The more the brooding wizard pondered the more he came to the realization that he knew just where to start.


	49. Chapter 48:Fruit Of The Loom

_**Chapter 48: Fruit Of The Loom**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Yes this title leaves a lot to be desired but...there's a point to it...also this is not going to be pretty...for those of you reading this on ...if you are experiencing issues the story is available to read on Wattpad under the same name by The Sortiarius 13...it's still me of course and keeps you from having to wait for this site to repair itself.}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** arry James Potter had been at a loss for words as he glared at his best friend as she attempted to explain the exact cause of her current condition. Fortunately, Ronald Weasley had been no where around and it was just the two of them gifted with privacy via silencing and ward charms. The emerald green eyed wizard had been at a loss for words as he paced back n forth as his anger seemed to have dissipated some giving way to sorrow. Hermione's face had been layered in a mix of shame, regret, and sorrow. It was clear she had been beating herself up enough for the two of them lately and it wasn't going to do any of them any good to dwell on past mistakes.

The boy who lived sighed in exhaustion.

"Well...as far as blunders concerning our Potions Master, Hermione I believe you've gotten Ron beat." he said sitting on the ground beside her.

The amber eyed witch nodded in agreement.

"I know Harry." she said sadly. "And the worst part is...I...I still have feelings for him, but I know he'll hate me once he finds out the truth it's inevitable with the birth of the baby pending."

Harry had not known how to advise Hermione in this situation. Either way whatever she chose to do would cause Snape to become furious. He had not been aware that it was Hermione Granger that had been impregnated with his child and there was the issue with her being his student. The consequence had been quite vast as far as Snape had been concerned. They could even call for him to be placed back into Azkaban for this.

"You have to tell him Mione." said the green eyed wizard at last. "He deserves at least that much respect...and a heads up concerning the consequences."

"The consequences are mine to bare." said Hermione not at all wishing for Snape to be punished for her deception. "He didn't know it was me and he had no reason to suspect that it was."

"It's great that you wish to bare the consequences but Hermione this could mean expulsion for you...you're repeating the 6th year as it is...at this rate you'll never be able to finish your education at Hogwarts."

"Then so be it." replied the amber eyed witch. "It's better than Severus getting sent to Azkaban or having to leave Hogwarts."

"You know he'll never let you accept the blame for this." Harry said knowing Snape all too well due to having seen the wizard's memories. "He'll hate you when he finds out but he'll see protecting you as a way of protecting the baby."

"I couldn't allow him to do anything of the sort." replied Hermione. "I've done far too much to hurt him already."

Harry sighed once more.

"Come on." he said. "I'll come with you to tell Snape...at the very least he'll be more inclined to shout at me than you."

Hermione shook her head.

"No Harry." she said. "I've made a terrible mess of things with my actions and it's me that has to clean it up."

The green eyed wizard knew the rational Hermione Granger was in there somewhere. He had just wished she had showed up when this harebrained scheme first came into play.

"Let me at least walk you to the office." said Harry. "You are carrying my godchild after all."

Hermione smiled noting how understanding her best friend had been.

"Alright." she said giving in. "But no further than the door to his office...he and I must speak about this alone."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

As he had hoped, The Potions Master's trip to the Ministry of Magical Offices had been one that actually paid off as he was able to obtain The Prince family time Minerva had given him off from teaching his classes had been perfect for sorting out this whole mess with his former lover and their child's impending birth. The distraction of having to deal with students was long removed and he could focus wholeheartedly upon his task. Finally securing what he needed to begin his research, Snape made his way over toward his desk and immediately set to work on deciphering the records before him. He had desperately wanted to find Virginia Holton and his unborn child and there was only one way to make such a thing possible.

The Prince Family Bloodline Loom.

Snape's obsidian eyes trailed down the extensive line of witches and wizards until he found the one with his mother's name. She had been the last of a very ancient and prestigious line of _Pureblood_ witches and wizards. Across from her name had been the loop blackened with the name Snape on the end. Below the two of them had been his name:

 ** _SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE._**

Below that had been a small black cloud possibly representing his future son or daughter.

Upon further inspection, Snape turned his attention to the name also looped with his own above the loom pertaining to his future child.

The Potions Master sat back as an expression of horror filed across his sallow pale face.

"T-That can't be right." he said getting to his feet.

The sudden onset of strange instances pertaining to the woman he had taken as a lover seemed to come flooding back to the forefront of his mind. There was no possible way that this could be true. But the loom had no reason to give false information, it had been linked to individuals via their magical energy and blood.

No matter how he tried to explain it away, the truth was always such. As he stared into the dark swirling mass that had been his future child not yet formed, he felt his own rage turn cold as he made his way out of his private quarter on a mission to find a certain bushy haired Gryffindor witch and to sort out this mess once and for all.


	50. Chapter 49:Cold Comfort In Place Of Hea

_**Chapter 49: Cold Comfort In Place Of Heated Rage**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...So far the vote's for a baby girl are in the lead...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **She got, she got, she got...**_ _ **Her own reasons...**_ _ **For talking to me...**_ _ **And she don't, she don't, she don't...**_ _ **Give a fuck...**_ _ **About what I need...**_ _ **And I can't tell you why...**_ _ **Because my brain can't equate it...**_ _ **Tell me your lies...**_ _ **Because I just can't face it...**_ _ **It's you...**_ _ **It's you...**_ _ **It's you...**_ _ **It's you...**_ _ **It's you...**_ _ **It's you...**_ _ **I won't, I won't, I won't...**_ _ **Cover the scars...**_ _ **I'll let 'em bleed...**_ _ **So my silence...**_ _ **So my silence won't...**_ _ **Be mistaken for peace...** **"}It's You, Zayn Malik**_

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger did her best to muster her courage that had been seriously lacking since this whole thing with Severus Snape spiraled out of control. She knew the Potions Master would be furious and he had ever right to be given what she had done. Harry did his best to support her knowing that this would not be an easy task for her. Snape's mood was unpredictable as of late and betrayal of this magnitude was something no one could predict his reaction on. She had wished to ease the wizard into the topic of their impending child's birth but she knew all too well how impatient Professor Snape could be.

The terrified witch fiddled with her fingers as she waited in the strangely decorated room in the most uncomfortable chair in silence for the arrival of her Potions Professor, the father of her unborn child.

What she had to tell him would not be easy to digest at first but she knew he deserved to know about the baby even if he never wanted to have anything more to do with her.

Their future son or daughter would know that they're father was the bravest man the wizarding world had ever known and that despite his temper, he would love them no matter their origin.

With a sigh, her amber eyes drifted toward the large wall clock ticking away the minutes before she would have to face the man she left without answers to a vast many questions.

A man whom she loved and had attempted to accept that he would not love her in return due to the vast deception she had instigated. As she fiddled with her trembling fingers once more she sighed deeply.

 _It wouldn't be long now._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape moved toward the door of his office noting the appearance of Harry James Potter with something of a sneer as he pulled back the handle and entered. As he had figured, Hermione Granger had been sitting in the front of his desk with a look on her face that had been akin to someone sentenced to the gas chamber in the muggle world.

The coldness seeping off the older wizard had caused her to shudder as he walked into the office closing the door behind him and ensuring that he warded it heavily. He wanted no interruptions for what he was about to do.

Without a word, Snape made his way to his desk. His emotionless expression doing a wondrous job at hiding the rage behind his obsidian eyes. He turned his attention to the fidgety witch seated before him.

"Is there something I can help you with... Miss Granger." he said in a rather icy tone. "No doubt that there is something weighing rather heavily upon your shoulders given you came all this way to confide in me when Professor McGonagall is so much better at these things."

Hermione attempted to find her voice unsure how to proceed.

"Sir..." began the trembling witch.

"Sir?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "Why so formal?...I have an idea...why don't you call me Severus...I mean you've earned it after all."

The amber eyed witch had not known what to make of his strange behavior.

"A-Alright...Severus." she said trying once more to find the right words.

"It's amazing how having just the right person say a name can make it appealing." said The Potions Professor. "Names are truly fascinating aren't they Miss Granger...or should I call you Hermione...unless of course there's another name you wish for me to address you by."

Hermione had been a bit confused as Professor Snape got to his feet.

"Severus there's something..." she began once more only to be interrupted by him again.

This time the Potions Master made his way over toward the rather nervous young witch and kneeled before her. She had a hard time concentrating as the gentle brush of his ebony robes had slid across her exposed flesh. Snape reached out with his pale hand and took her trembling hand in his.

"You seem to be quite frightened." he said as if her shaking had been a complete surprise to him.

He extended her arm noting the tell tale scar on her forearm that had more than confirmed what the loom had indicated. He made no mention of it as he allowed her to go back to trembling with both hands in her lap. His obsidian gaze never left hers as he watched her breath in and out in the wake of the silence that filled the office.

Everything became clear to Hermione as she struggled to hold his intense gaze.

"Y-You know don't you?" she asked almost sure he did.

"And just what is it that I am suppose to know Miss Granger?" he asked still toying with her and repressing his rage. "Or is it Hermione?...you know you never did tell me what you wished to be called."

"You know that I'm..." began the witch as she trailed off.

Tear streamed down her cheeks but she continued to meet his emotionless gaze.

"Now I recall..." said Snape in the same icy tone. "You like to be called Virginia...that's it...Virginia Holton if I am not mistaken."

Hermione continued to watch him as his icy demeanor began to completely envelop his features.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't eventually find out just how twisted and manipulative of a little whore you have become?" he asked the insult like daggers in her heart as she sat before him.

"No." she replied in a small voice but continued to meet his gaze. "I knew it had to be one way or the other."

Snape continued to glare at her bordering on the impulse of hexing her outright but he reminded himself that she had been pregnant. Another aspect of how this cruel little jest would cost him.

"So...Virginia...alone at last...I suppose this little jest was a one witch event...there was no participation on behalf of Potter or Weasley?" he asked coldly.

"No." replied Hermione adamant. "They had nothing to do with it...I am the only one who decided to use Polyjuice Potion but it was never my intention to..."

"To what?" asked Snape coldly. "To take your Potions Professor's cock until you ended up pregnant?."

"To hurt you." replied the amber eyed witch as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Hurt me?" asked Snape as if the notion had been utterly ridiculous. "Since when does it hurt to get untouched trim from a foolish girl who will do anything for a blood engorged cock?"

Hermione sighed knowing all too well that he had been hurting. It was all to evident in the fact that he had taken to verbally insulting her.

"Despite what you may believe...I never meant to hurt you Severus." she said rather evenly.

Snape rolled his eyes as his rage began to ebb away and the coldness returned.

"You will keep your mouth shut as far as this matter is concerned." he replied bitterly. "Your so called Gryffindor Guilt should be appeased for the time being...as for my child...as long as I am a Professor here at Hogwarts I cannot claim my heir...the consequences of engaging a student will see me imprisoned in Azkaban and thanks to my death eater reputation they will be all too pleased to cart me off."

"I'll stand before them an testify that you had nothing to do with what I did." she said attempting to smooth things over with him.

"Are you naturally this much of an idiot or is it just me...rape is rape Miss Granger and wither it was intended or not they will throw one of us in Azkaban and lest you forget...there are a good deal of my former brothers in arms locked away there and despite my contempt for you...the mother of my child is not going to be subject to those conditions." said Snape. "Just keep your mouth shut until I make the next move...but you will finish your schooling here at Hogwarts where Minerva and the staff can protect you...I have far too many enemies out in the wizarding world despite most of them being locked away in Azkaban...the mere whisper of you being the mother of my child will cause them to act out."

"As you wish." replied Hermione unsure of what to do at this point.

She had been quite exhausted from the stress of having to tell him that she couldn't stand on her own for very long.

Snape unwarded the doors and had not been surprised to see Harry Potter standing in the corridor awaiting the fate of his best friend.

"Take her back to Gryffindor Tower Potter." the cold wizard instructed his young nemesis. "No doubt you are up to speed on the events surrounding her current condition...see to it that she gets rest and eats properly from here on in...she is your responsibility Potter...and therefore she is to keep her mouth shut about the identity of her child's father...it shouldn't be too hard...she's done a splendid job of it thus far."

Harry sighed noting the rage behind Snape's obsidian gaze. He entered the office and helped the weary Hermione to her feet.

"The Both of you get out of my sight." hissed Snape bitterly as he moved back toward his desk.

No sooner had Harry and Hermione stepped into the corridor, the door slammed shut behind them. Harry shook his head as they began the trip back toward Gryffindor Tower.

"That went well." he said attempting to lift his saddened friend's spirits along the way.


	51. Chapter 50:Embittered Reactions

_**Chapter 50: Embittered Reactions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Turnabout is fair play I'd say...We got a tie vote between a girl and twins... so I'll see what I can come up with...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** _ **I know what you did...**_ _ **I know...**_ _ **So I'ma let you taste her...**_ _ **I ain't washing my sins...**_ _ **I ain't washing my sins...**_ _ **Now we're lying about the nights...**_ _ **Hiding it all behind the smiles...**_ _ **Take a look at what you did...**_ _ **You probably thought that you'd break my heart...**_ _ **You probably thought that you'd make me cry...**_ _ **But baby it's okay...**_ _ **I swear it's okay...**_ _ **'Cause I know everything...**_ _ **I know everything...**_ _ **I know everything...**_ _ **I know everything...**_ ** _"}I Know Everything,The Weeknd_**

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **M** orning greeted the Potions Master but one could hardly tell given the natural darkness of the dungeons. For years Severus Snape had set the alarm for a charm to brighten the darkened room to simulate sunrise in a bid to get ready to teach his classes, unfortunately, it had been forgotten given that he wasn't slated to teach and possibly would never be teaching again due to the antics of Hermione Granger. The ugly truth about Virginia being the figment of some idiot girl's imagination had pained him to no end and without a reason to be resent before the students or staff for that matter, he retired to his quarters following his discussion with Hermione Granger.

The cold bitterness that seeped into him that afternoon remained as he fumbled about naked as the day he was born and reeking of alcohol much like his abusive muggle father had at sunrise. It made no difference what he did at this point. It was inevitable that he would have to step down as Potions Master and leave Hogwarts before he was called to by the Headmistress.

Stumbling with each step, Snape made his way toward a full bottle of firewhiskey and uncorked it.

He drank some down wincing at the after-burn and turned the bottle up once more.

The memories of being with Virginia Holton had come swimming back to the surface only the disguise melted away to reveal Hermione Granger in all the places he had been with her Polyjuice counterpart.

It might have been attributed to the alcohol but Snape burst into an irrational fit of laughter as he thought back to how all the signs pointed to it having been her the entire time and he turned up the bottle once more.

Feeling the coldness seep into him from the morning chill, Snape decided to take his little show into the front room. He had not been expecting company any time soon and didn't bother to get dressed. He made his way over toward the case where his serpent companion was kept and noted the lack of movement despite the heat lamp he had given her.

All at once he understood what had occurred the previous night that lead to his consuming more firewhiskey than usual as he stared at the lifeless companion he had purchased at the pet store.

"So...you've left me too Morrigan." he said turning up the bottle once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The sound of a crying had gotten Snape's attention. He had been surprised to find Hermione Granger kneeling beside him with tears in her eyes. He knew he should have been angry to see her invade his privacy but she seemed to have been tormenting herself enough for the both of them. Without a word, the Potions Professor pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones and she returned his kiss despite his tears.

"I love you." she said heartbroken. "I'm so sorry...Severus...I..."

He silenced her with another kiss and before she knew it he was lifting her off the floor and carrying her toward the bedroom. There was no need for her excuses nor her pity. He carried her into his bedroom and over to his large black four poster bed. She bit her bottom lip as she had the many times he had taken her to bed leaving no doubt in his mind that this had been the woman he was with all those months ago.

Hermione leaned back against the plush black pillows as Snape moved between her slender thighs. His long pale fingers ran along her pregnant belly and up to her breasts. Soon she'd be holding a newborn babe that would be suckling them as he had the breasts of Virginia Holton months ago when everything in his world made sense and the notion of pain was a distant memory.

"S-Severus." moaned the amber eyed witch unable to control her passion for the man she had given herself to months ago.

He remained silent as he slid his throbbing appendage between her thighs, taking care to spell away her uniform leaving her youthful body as naked as his had been in the wake of it.

A low hiss escaped his pale lips as her warmth engulfed him.

Biting her lip again, Hermione did her best to keep track as the sensations he had invoked from the very first time stirred her memory. Snape let out a low grunt as he continued to bed the willing young witch.

There had been something unusual about his lovemaking this time around that had been different from the other times she had been privy to it. She guessed it was due to her pregnancy as he began thrusting into her in long slow movements.

Another hiss escaped him as he continued to enjoy the pleasure her body was giving him.

"S-Severus." she moaned as he thrust into her at a slow pace.

She could feel the intensity of his kiss and his hand against her belly.

The Potions Master remained silent as he felt himself give in to the sensations building within him. He knew he wouldn't last long and neither would this moment but it was all he had left. The cultivation of his warring emotions and the agony of his impending judgement in the eyes of the wizarding world. For what it was worth, he had been protecting the foolish young witch and it was in the only way he knew how.

It wasn't long before the familiar rush of his release had overwhelmed the both of them.

Hermione lied back against his mattress panting as he rolled onto his side on the other half of the bed.

"Severus." she said noting that he had not spoken a word to her since they began this strange interaction.

He turned to face her with an unregistered look behind his obsidian eyes. He treated her to a sad smile before wiping the tears from her supple cheeks. Hermione leaned into his hand unsure what to do in the wake of everything that's happened between them.

The Potions Master's free pale hand trailed along her belly, the place where their unborn child was growing in comfort.

"She walks in beauty like the night." said Snape breaking the silence that had befallen him prior to her arrival.

He softly ran his fingers along her belly.

"A mind at peace with all below...A heart whose love is innocent." he whispered as he kissed the site of his unborn child's dwelling. "Sleep witch...for tomorrow is another day."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The mid-day sun had caught Hermione Granger by surprise as she awoke from her deep slumber. She yawned and stretched finding it strange that she had ended up fully clothed and back in her bedroom in Gryffindor tower. She turned her attention to the spidery scrawled note that had been left for her on the side of the end table near her bed.

She opened it curious as to what it said although she knew who sent it.

 _ **You will finish your magical education.**_

 _ **-S.S.**_

That had been it, that had been all he had written to her as she suddenly began to panic.

Hermione got up from her bed and made her way down to the Gryffindor common rooms where she was surprised to see Harry Potter clutching a similar note and refusing to meet her amber eyed gaze.

"Harry?" she asked unable to form the words.

The green eyed wizard sighed noting his new responsibility.

"He's gone." he said softly. "He left this morning, he admitted to having a physical relationship with you and McGonagall terminated him."

"But that can't be right...he never..." she didn't understand.

"He even provided proof via pensive." added Harry knowing that he had no choice but to do as Snape instructed.

Hermione's eyes widened.

The previous night...it had been about using the memory for the pensive as opposed to his feelings for her. He had rendered whatever evidence she came up with invalid with his antics the night before...there was no way she could refute what he claimed.

"Harry." said Hermione feeling her knees buckle.

The green eyed wizard caught her as the weight of the truth hit her full force.

"He did it for you." said Harry softly as he held Hermione in his arms. "He did it to protect you and the baby...Hermione."

Severus Snape was long gone from Hogwarts Castle and there was nothing either of the saddened Gryffindor's could do about it.


	52. Chapter 51:Through The Desert

_**Chapter 51: Through The Desert**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** _ **On the first part of the journey...**_ _ **I was looking at all the life...**_ _ **There were plants and birds and rocks and things...**_ _ **There was sand and hills and rings...**_ _ **The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz...**_ _ **And the sky with no clouds...**_ _ **The heat was hot and the ground was dry...**_ _ **But the air was full of sound...**_ _ **I've been through the desert on a horse with no name...**_ _ **It felt good to be out of the rain...**_ _ **In the desert you can remember your name...**_ _ **'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain...**_ ** _"} Horse With No Name,America_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **B** lazing heat surrounded Severus Snape as he climbed out of the cramped camper he had purchased on a whim a few months prior to the events that lead to his dismissal from Hogwarts. He had been at peace with it given the circumstances and felt it was time to move on from there as it were. The former Potions Professor took his time surveying the desert location he found himself in and smiled. He had been truly at peace since the first time he opened his eyes and found that he had been alive following the events of the second wizarding war.

The stench of booze still lingered on him as he took off his sweat soaked white men's tank top and tossed it back into the camper. He surveyed the land for a quiet place to park his camper and set up for the night given he had no use for anything due to his magical aptitude. He sent word to Lucius Malfoy of his travels now and again but ensured the rather clever wizard couldn't exactly find him.

He had not been in any mood to be found as of yet and the freedom of roaming about was more or less that called to him at the moment. Lucius had urged him to return home to Malfoy Manor in every letter but Snape refused stating that he was better off where he was. He had not gone back to Spinner's End since the last night he spent there with Hermione.

 _He suppose he had to get use to seeing the woman he had fallen for as the insufferable witch whom had been his former student at this point._

Stretching a bit in the wake of the blazing heat, Snape made his way toward an old bush and promptly emptied his bladder in the wake of all the drinking he had done. The sound of the wild had been amusing as he continued to empty his bladder near a dry shrub. The screech of a hawk had gotten his attention as it circled around in the sky above providing an unusual patch of shade in the process.

Once he finished up, Snape turned his attention back to the place he had parked.

It was a nice secluded spot despite being along the open highway. Traffic had been low due to the nature of the place, and he was as far away from Hogwarts as one could get.

Hermione Granger still lingered in the darkest recesses of his mind but he suspected that she would be fine. She had Potter and the staff of Hogwarts to support her, he had made sure of it. She'd be at Hogwarts when their child was born and from there she'd be safe. It was all he could do given the circumstances to ensure his child had some type of advantage in life. His muggle father had been nothing short of a drunken brute that made each day a living hell in the wake of his bitterness.

Severus Snape had not wanted that for his child and his rage in the wake of finding out what Hermione Granger had done to him would have promoted that in spades. No. The former Potions Professor thought it better this way for the sake of the unborn child and everyone else. The isolation had been good for him believe it or not, not necessarily for his drinking habit but he couldn't hurt anyone because of it, not like Tobias.

Feeling the heat from the sun become too much on his pale skin, Snape climbed back into the camper and closed the door. A quick spell made him disappear even from roadside view as he moved back along the numerous bottles and into the bedroom for a quick nap. He had warded the camper and placed traps for curious muggles in the wake of his stopping here. Now all he needed was to get some rest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Camper, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Snape awoke in the middle of the night and the drop in temperature prompted him to apply warming charms. He moved toward his mini fridge and pulled a chilled root beer from the selection of muggle assortments he had on board. He wasn't much for eating at the time but it was nice to relax amid the elements. He moved toward the small sofa and sat there watching the world from the windows of the camper. He saw a few animals roaming about as if he had not been there at all although they had stopped to look in his direction a time or two, as if they could feel his obsidian gaze upon them.

The former Potions Master smiled sipping the root beer, he had not recalled having this much clarity in all the years he spent in the wizarding and muggle worlds combined. He had been almost sorry it had taken a colossal blunder on the part of Hermione Granger to inspire such a drastic shift in the winds for him.

In a way he believed he had to thank her one day, when his heart had not been bothered by the pain of her deception. For the most part he was enjoying his new found freedom far away from the world that had not accepted him from the moment he arrived at the age of eleven. He had given everything to the wizarding world and in return, it had nearly destroyed him.

Now he was living the life of a man free of burdens and escaping an imperfect past. Snape thought back to the pregnant young witch whom had made this all possible once more.

"To Hermione Granger, the only student that I have ever managed to teach bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." he said amused before finishing off his root beer.

It felt good to be on his own and out into the world, but in the back of his mind, he would always wonder, what if "Virginia Holton" had been a real person and what his life would have been like then?


	53. Chapter 52: Rain And Regret

_**Chapter 52: Rain And Regret**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update..**_ ** _So I woke up to a story on my phone by a Melissa Ragsdale about Severus Snape. In her article she claims that Snape is just another man that didn't listen when a woman told him "No" to link the Potions Professor as an example for the Me Too, and Times Up movement...normally I wouldn't care to much for Articles but this one bothered me enormously...first...she doesn't even have all the facts pertaining to their relationship given everything she takes is from a memory of an embittered girl that turned on her best friend for the arsehole that bullied him...second she didn't even bother to note that Snape's only friend from a young age was Lily who according to her own sister was a spoiled brat that got whatever she wanted it didn't matter the case because everyone treated her as if she was "special". Personally, I believe Petunia liked Severus first but he was interested in Lily because she had magical abilities, in fact he most likely never would have bothered with her if she wasn't a witch given her personality who could blame him...Third...she decides to prop Snape up as some "obsessive stalker" without knowing if he even gave a damn about Lily before his actions had gotten her killed. From my perspective, Snape had moved on just as she had and it was quite possibly even with Bellatrix LeStrange...it would explain his animosity toward Neville Longbottom had why Bella and he are so...familiar with each other...there was even a letter from Lily speaking about apologizing to Severus Snape...JKR. even said that at some point James and Lily wanted to apologize to Snape meaning "Snape" was treated poorly by these two sorry ingrates not that he was some leach that didn't know how to get a clue...It was quite evident his "devotion" to Lily was purely out of guilt for her death hence his memories of her that were fond were of the nine year old girl he met not the teenage girl in love with James Potter while lying to his face. I'm, sorry about the rant but this annoyed me to no end...and as for Snape being a hero...He was one pure and simple...the man did everything to bring down his former master without anything in return...going so far as to risk his life for an ungrateful brat and two worlds that never gave a damn about him one way of the other...by definition the thankless man that saves the day is a HERO...especially if he dies for it...I apologize once more for the rant but she was going too far.}_** _ **  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** _ **She has no recollection...**_ _ **Of the life she had without me...**_ _ **She let it slip away, away, away...**_ _ **It's so sad it had to be this...**_ _ **She forgot the good things about me...**_ ** _She let it slip away, away, away..."}Tears In The Rain,The Weeknd_**

 _Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** wollen gray clouds had greeted Hermione Granger's amber eyes as she found herself staring out the nearby window of the Gryffindor common room. She had not been able to get the last night with Severus Snape out of her mind as she trailed from her conversation with her best friend and slipped into the lines of memory. Harry Potter had been incredibly patient as far as friends had gone and took her hand in a supportive gesture. The tears streamed down her cheeks as rapidly as the raindrops streamed down the outside window.

"Mione." said Harry understanding just where her mind had gone.

"I know Harry." she replied. "But I can't help it...I miss him...I've made such a terrible mess of things but I miss him."

"He'll be here for the baby's birth." said the green eyed wizard. "I suppose the two of you could work something out then."

"I doubt it." replied Hermione bitterly. "He hates me...if it weren't for the baby he'd never want to see me again."

The saddened witch suddenly had a thought.

"Harry...you don't suppose that he'd...well that he'd take the baby do you?"

Harry Potter sat back in his chair and took a chance to look out the window at the rain himself. He couldn't say for sure if Snape would make a move that bold but it wasn't out of the scope of endless possibility considering how this mess ended up costing him more than it cost Hermione.

"I don't rightly know what to think at this point." admitted the green eyed wizard. "Snape is...unpredictable at best and vastly vindictive at worst."

Hermione sighed rubbing her not quite showing belly.

It had been what she was afraid of hearing as she turned her attention back to the window.

"He'd have every right to...to take the baby and never want to see me again." she said realistically speaking. "Given that he is financially secure and owns his own home it would be all too simple for him."

"I doubt it will come to that." said Harry trying his best to reassure her.

"But if it did...he'd have every right." replied the amber eyed witch amid tears. "Harry I never intended to hurt him...at first...well I was intrigued with getting to know him on a personal level...he spoke to me like I was a person not an inferior subject unworthy of his time and we chatted a bit more as the days went by."

The boy who lived had been terrified about having to endure the recollection of his best friend's torrid affair with their former Potions Professor, but like a good friend, he suppressed his horror and let her recount the events that lead to this very moment. At best he could gauge how to do damage control.

"He was so intellectual and mysterious." she continued her amber eyes lighting up in the process of recalling her time with him. "He was even sweet at times..everything seemed to be going well...then he invited me back to his house for diner...I had no idea he was such a talented cook...it was still going well until we drank the wine from Lucius Malfoy's collection...it was laced with lust potion...Severus and I found that out all too late."

Harry had been caught off guard by that.

"Lust potion...you two were drinking a lust potion?" he said as if that had been a big deal to him.

"Yes...it was only after the fact but..." began Hermione before she sudden caught on. "Harry you're brilliant."

The green eyed wizard had not known what she meant but he took the compliment. The pregnant witch had been pleased about something for the first time in quite a long time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Headmistress Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Minerva McGonagall stood with her arms folded across her chest and a stern expression on her face. She had been quite peeved about the events that had taken place concerning Hermione Granger's scandalous affair with The Potions Professor, Severus Snape. The amber eyed witch in question had confessed to her underhanded antics in the wake of using a polyjuice potion to seduce her Professor while he had been off school grounds and how she and he engaged without protection of any kind during those times resulting in her pregnancy. She had even admitted to attempting to end the affair numerous times only to be drawn back to him.

The Headmistress had been silent for quite some time as she looked upon her once favored student.

"Miss Granger...Hermione...all of this is duly noted but Severus Snape chose to leave Hogwarts of his own accord." said the elder witch.

Hermione had been confused by this.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"When madam Pomfrey informed me of your current predicament and how strangely it paralleled with Severus' condition I drew my own conclusions dear." said Minerva McGonagall looking at the confused witch with her glasses at the tip of her nose. "I may have aged some but I was young once you know...and I have been well aware to your particular interests since before the second wizarding war got underway...to put it plainly Severus was always muttering about how irritating you were in his classes and how you went out of your way to "try too hard"...I simply viewed it as a matter of time before you acted on your fantasies...I of course never imagined you'd go through these lengths to do so."

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

Apparently her infatuation was evident to even the Headmistress.

"S-So why?" she began unsure how to proceed with her line of question.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"He's quite angry with you." she admitted. "He wanted you to suffer the consequences of your actions...but I'd wager he'll get over it sooner or later."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Professor McGonagall took pity on the poor expecting witch.

"As far as we are concerned this incident stays in house and your just rewards for your deception are already evident in the fact that not only are you to be an unwed mother but you have lost the respect of the wizard you wanted most." she said. "Youth is a time for foolish ventures Hermione but what you did will have consequences for the rest of your life...I'm sure you wish to undo the past but what's done is done...Severus is gone...he may return...he may not...it all depends upon him at this point and there is no guarantee he'll want anything more to do with you in the future."

Tears once more streamed down the face of the amber eyed witch.

"He hates me." she said knowing all too well what the future had in store for her. "I suppose it's no less than what I deserve."

With a sigh, she took her leave of the Headmistress and ventured back to the Gryffindor common room. Severus Snape was indeed long gone and if he had wished to return to Hogwarts it would be so at his convenience.


	54. Chapter 53:Desert Mirage

_**Chapter 53: Desert Mirage**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...this one's a bit strange...I blame the song's influence...}**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** ** _There comes a time in a man's life...Where he must take responsibility...For the choices he has made...And there are certain things that he must do...Things that he must say...Like I love you...And I need you...I only want you...And nobody's going to know if it's true...I never thought I'd feel this kind of hesitation (to put)...My hand on another girl...I wish I didn't have to lie...I wish I could let you know...Cause I love you...And I need you...I only want you...And nobody's going to know if it's true..._** ** _"}Valerie,The Weeknd_**

 _Camper, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** weltering Heat had awakened the sleeping former Potions Professor as he got up off the bed in the back room of the camper and moved toward the sofa. He had been unable to get a decent amount of sleep given the dreams that seemed to haunt him even in this place. No matter where he looked he could see her amber eyes glinting in mischief and the way she bit her bottom lip when taking the brunt of his thrusts when he bedded her. The cascading effect of her auburn hair rising and falling onto her shoulders whenever she moved had been the most recent of his repressed memories to surface. The whimper she made when he gave her all of him in the wake of their coupling echoed in his ears even as he made his way toward the mini fridge.

"Fuck." hissed Snape noting the prominent erection he had been sporting as a result of his memories coming to the surface to torment him.

His sweat slick pale flesh had been exposed as he continued to move about the camper naked beneath the blazing sapphire sky and desperate to forget what his body knew all too well.

He could still feel her small delicate fingers roaming along his chest in the wake of their passion getting the better of them. It didn't matter if she went by Hermione Granger or Virginia Holton...the woman had been willing and in love with him it was difficult to pretend that none of what she had done effected him.

Snape sat back on the sofa, doing his best to ignore the effect the memories had on his heat battered body. It had almost been as hot as when the lust potion coursed through his veins and he took the unsuspecting witch for hours in the wake of it. She had been a virgin before that night and he didn't doubt that she had been shocked by his prowess then.

He could imagine the young witch getting back to Hogwarts not sure what to make of herself after such an ordeal.

In truth, it amused him to no end when he recounted all the times he sent her home unable to walk straight. It was rather odd that he had not figured it out sooner, she had lost a great deal more in this exchange than he had and all the benefits were certainly in his favor.

"Severus..." said the echoed whisper from the dark recesses of his mind.

Snape closed his eyes then opened them as a vision of Virginia Holton came to him stripped bare and glistening with sweat in the wake of the sweltering heat.

"Virginia?" he said in a confused tone.

She smiled allowing his roaming obsidian gaze to feast on the vision of her bare flesh.

"Fuck." he muttered.

She giggled at his in ability to keep a lid on his emotions.

"I've missed you." she said.

Snape tried his best to ignore her as he sipped his root beer.

She seemed amused by his petulant attempt to be rid of her.

The beautiful muggle woman kneeled in front of him bringing her soft delicate hand to his throbbing appendage and caused him to moan in reaction.

"You missed me too I can tell." she said amused.

"You're not real." he hissed despite the sensations running through his body in the wake of her antics.

"I'm real enough it seems." she replied she replied straddling his waist and impaling her slick warm flesh onto his aching appendage. "Tell me how much you miss me Severus."

In the wake of her slow thrust and heated kissing, Snape gripped the bottle of root beer harder.

"I...I miss you." he admitted. "I miss your voice...I miss fucking you...I miss holding you...Virginia."

She smiled sweetly at him as she continued to pleasure herself in the wake of his inner struggle.

"What about me Professor?" asked Hermione Granger as she stood before him naked as the day she was born and equally glistening with sweat.

Virginia Holton smiled looking over at Hermione as she continued to torment the poor wizard with a glint of mischief behind her amber eyes. As the young Gryffindor witch made her way over toward the two of them, she straddled one of his legs sliding her slick warmth along his heated pale flesh.

"Oh fuck." hissed Snape unable to get his eyes of her smaller but inviting breasts.

"Did you miss me too Professor?" asked Hermione Granger biting her lower lip like Virginia had moments ago.

"Y-You lied to me." he said struggling with his emotions as both women ran their collective fingers along his sweat slick body.

"And I want to make it up to you." replied Hermione Granger reaching between Snape and Virginia Holton and removing his appendage from her warmth and sliding her own body onto it.

Snape had been unable to control himself as Virginia smiled watching him become more involved with her younger counterpart.

"Damn you." hissed Snape gripping the root beer tighter in reaction.

His eyes noted the minor detail of her belly where their unborn child had been growing.

"I love you so much Severus." said Hermione Granger meeting his lust filled gaze. "Doesn't carrying your child prove it?"

"No." replied Snape bitterly. "T-This was not meant for you."

Hermione nodded moving her body rather slowly along his throbbing appendage.

"But you like it." she replied with a knowing expression as her amber eyes glinted in mischief.

Snape wanted to protest but the feeling of her slick warmth was much too overwhelming.

"You could forgive me you know." she said pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones. "You could forgive me and we could continue on like we have been doing for the past few months..."

"S-Stop." said Snape wearily as she got to the bite wound on his neck.

"You are mine Severus Snape." said Hermione moaning with each of his involuntary thrusts into her warmth. "Just as I am yours."

"Her-mi-one." hissed Snape feeling the sudden rush of his release ripped from his weary body.

Coming back to his senses, Severus Snape looked around the camper to find that he had been alone and the evidence of his own self guided completion lined the far wall as well as the floor.

He finished off the rest of his root beer and took a moment to catch his wayward breath before turning his mind to the task of cleaning up. It was clear to him that the desert heat was definitely playing tricks on his weary mind.


	55. Chapter 54:The Lowest Of The Low

_**Chapter 54: The Lowest Of The Low**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...for Trickster32...I believe someone shares your views on Hermione's deception within the magical world...}**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **W** eeks had passed since Severus Snape had left Hogwarts Castle and in that time, whispers had been all abound that it had been the fault of Hermione Granger as far as the Slytherins had been concerned. The mistrust fostered in the days of the second wizarding war saw to the Slytherins isolating themselves from the rest of the school. A great many of them had been mocked and ridiculed in the wake of the war's after math and they were never even on board with Voldemort's ideals. Their shining example and reason for being safe had been their Head of House, Severus Snape. It had taken quite a few of them to get over the torments of the war and one such Slytherin student had been one other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. The former Slytherin Headmaster's god son was particularly embittered about the whole ordeal with Snape and Granger and he placed the blame solely upon her.

Raging eyes of stormy gray had been focused on a certain bushy haired witch as she walked toward Hogsmeade Village with her dear friend Harry James Potter as if the actions she had taken did not cause The Potions Master Severus Snape to have been removed from Hogwarts. Feeling the heat of his anger get the better of him, Draco Malfoy walked over to the two Gryffindor with something of a murderous glint behind his eyes.

"Just where do you think you're going whore of Hogwarts?" hissed Draco angrily.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione meeting Draco face to face.

"Whatever you're planning it's not going to happen Malfoy." replied Harry poised to start throwing hexes in a bid to protect Hermione.

"So what Granger's your strumpet too?" asked the blond wizard glaring at his nemesis.

"I'm not going to tell you again Malfoy." said Harry in a serious tone.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" asked Draco not at all impressed with Harry's threats. "I severed under the dark lord in case you've forgotten...in fact you wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for my family so I suggest you get out of my way...this doesn't concern you Potter."

"If it concerns Hermione it concerns me Malfoy." replied the green eyed wizard tightly gripping his wand.

"Go on try it." urged Draco angrily. "See how far the filthy little _Mudblood_ gets in the wake of you hitting the ground."

"Do not call her that!" said Harry drawing his wand.

Draco still unimpressed pressed his chest against the tip of it.

"Harry stop!" said Hermione pulling her friend back.

She had known all too well why Draco had come to confront her. She had even understood his rage given the circumstances.

"What do you want Draco?" asked the amber eyed witch.

"McGonagall may not be willing to punish you for what you've done Granger but rest assured you are going to pay for what you did to my godfather." replied the Junior Malfoy.

"I'm well aware of the impending consequences for my actions." replied the weary witch.

"Oh cry me a river Granger." hissed Draco. "You know nothing of consequences...you blood Gryffindors get a pat on the rear and off with a warning...if it were not for the fact that you carry Snape's child I'd hex you where you stand...but as it so happens you do...and as such you will adhere to the demands of his family."

"What are you talking about Draco?" asked Harry confused.

"That child is the heir of Severus Snape." replied the blond wizard pointing to Hermione's belly. "As such it is a member of the Malfoy clan and wither my godfather lays claim to the child or not...my family will...and that means the child will come to know life the Malfoy way."

"Like hell it will." hissed Hermione narrowing her eyes at Draco.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." replied the sleek blond wizard. "Consider it a blessing in disguise...now you can pretend the whole thing never happened and go back to upholding your precious Gryffindor reputation...as angry as I am...I was instructed to give you the message."

Having given Hermione this tidbit of information and naturally shattered the world of the deceptive young Gryffindor witch, Draco took his leave amid a dirty look from Harry Potter.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy sat staring into the flames of his study fireplace. He was nursing a rather potent round of Ogren's finest firewhiskey. He had not been in the very best of moods since it had come to light that Severus had left Hogwarts and what Hermione Granger had the audacity to pull. The incident had caused him to take up the mantel of governor of Hogwarts once more citing that Minerva McGonagall had been rather lacking in her student's discipline and the school needed a firm hand to keep it running smoothly.

He had been expecting his son to return to him with news of how Hermione Granger had taken of him petitioning for custody of Severus Snape's unborn child. It was the sensible thing given the circumstances. He had the wealth and the means of caring for the child as well as the connections and influence to get the one presiding over it to rule in his favor.

The handsome blond wizard had not known if or when Severus would return but he wanted him to have the luxury of being with his child when he did. It was not a secret that Severus had been more or less lacking in terms of mental stability as far as the wizarding world had been concerned and as such Lucius Malfoy had remained his as the muggles put it "Power of Attorney" and legal voice in times such as these.

Draco Malfoy walked into his father's study with a rather triumphant expression filed across his pale face.

"She did not take the new well I gather." said Lucius sipping from his glass.

"She broke faster than a bale of hay in the midst of a tornado." replied Draco evidently pleased with himself. "Serves the stupid chit right anyways."

"I couldn't agree more." replied Lucius finishing off his drink. "Run along now Draco...keep me posted in terms of updates of her condition."

"Will do father." replied Draco enjoying the repercussions of Hermione Granger's folly.

She'd pay one way or the other for what she had done to his godfather, and she would pay in the worst way possible.


	56. Chapter 55:Dastardly Distractions

_**Chapter 55: Dastardly Distractions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...some of you aren't going to like this but considering the level of wrong done to him...the playing field needs to be evened out a bit...}**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _Daylight...I wake up feeling like you won't play right...I used to know, but now that shit don't feel right...It made me put away my pride...So long..._** ** _You made a ***** wait for some, so long...You make it hard for a boy like that to go wrong...I'm wishing I could make this mine, oh...If you want it, yeah...You can have it, oh, oh, oh...If you need it, oooh...We can make it, oh...If you want it...You can have it...But stay woke...They be creepin'...They gon' find you...Gon' catch you sleepin' (Oooh)...Now stay woke...They be creepin'...Now don't you close your eyes...Too late...You wanna make it right, but now it's too late...Baby get so scandalous, oh...How'd it get so scandalous?_** _ **"} Redbone,Childish Gambino (Edit version)**_

 _Camper, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **A** nother round of Ogren's Finest and Snape found himself unable to resist the charms of the smiling women standing before him. Hermione Granger seemed to beckon to him as she straddled his lap once more. He lost himself in the sensation of her youthful body being pressed against his as well as the jasmine scent of her hair. He squeezed her sweat slick backside and lifted her up off the small sofa entirely. She wrapped her legs around his waist whimpering as she took each powerful thrust of his lengthy appendage.

"Fuck." he hissed losing himself in their act.

"Is this what you want?" she asked whispering in his ear.

"Yes." he hissed closing his obsidian eyes as she continued to cling to him.

Sweat continued to pour off the heated bodies of the two rutting lovers as they moved into the bedroom. The floor had been littered with their scattered attire and the empty bottles of firewhiskey.

Pressing Hermione into the mattress as he had so many times before, Severus Snape began to thrust into her not at all liking the strange notion of friction being intruded upon but he made the accommodation at her request.

She kissed him as he continued to pound her limber body into the small mattress.

"Oh..." she moaned losing herself in every jolt he caused via his antics.

"Hermione." he whispered needing to be close to her.

She did not reply digging her fingernails into his sweaty pale flesh.

"Fuck..." she hissed as he increased his pace.

Snape growled not obtaining the feeling he had been chasing quite well due to the unwanted sheath making it difficult for him to experience the warmth of her depths. Stubborn in his antics, Snape managed to set her off before obtaining a minor aspect of pleasure. He attempted to catch his breath in the wake of the all that had happened rolling off the panting woman and onto his back as he looked up at the ceiling. In a moment or two everything seemed to fade away as sleep over took him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Camper, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

When Severus Snape awoke this time night had fallen and he found that he had not been alone in bed as he noted the drastic drop in temperature. His fogged memory seemed to come back to him as to who he ended up in bed with a strange sleeping muggle woman. Her name had been Tara and she was hitchhiking across the state when she happened upon the exhausted wizard following his morning ritual of stretching his legs and urinating in the bushes outside the camper.

They struck up something of an emboldened conversation, he invited her inside for a drink.

The drinking got to be social and before either of them knew it he was trying to bed her. She forced him to use the feeble muggle means of protection which had taken quite a bit of the sensation out of the act for him but he complied none the less.

She didn't mind it when his memory clouded drink fogged mind made her the perfect projection of his unspoken desire for the witch that was to bare his child and she seemed to delight in the shock of feeling how intense his love-making could be.

At the moment, Snape crawled between the sleeping woman's thighs and she laughed knowing all too well what he had been after.

"You don't get enough do you?" she asked amused.

Snape shook his head.

She sat up pressing her rather plain lips into his pale ones.

"I'd say whomever this Hermione is...she has her work cut out for her as far as you are concerned." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can tell you love her a great deal."

"What makes you say that?" asked Snape bitterly.

"Because you're in a hurry to forget her." replied Tara amused. "I may be passing through love but I know a great deal about what makes certain men do seemingly unreasonable things in the wake of hurt feelings."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." hissed Snape as she pressed her body against his returning erection.

"Oh?" asked Tara with an arched brow. "Then tell me big boy...is it my girlish charms that's got you so hot and bothered or is it the notion of having a real body to unleash your fantasies of the woman you left behind on?"

Snape tried once more to deny it but it was to no avail.

"I should hate her." he said bitterly. "After what she's done it would be an acceptable notion."

"But you can't." said Tara smiling. "Because...?"

"Because...I still love her." replied Snape not at all pleased with himself. "But she needs to be taught a lesson."

Tara sighed.

"Well teach away Professor." she said as Snape lied her back onto the bed. "Don't forget...I have no intention of getting pregnant...I mean you're fun and all but you're some other girl's bloke if you get my drift."

Snape nodded removing himself from her long enough to satisfy her demands of muggle protection. He would have had to deal with Hermione Granger sooner or late and it seemed at the urging of this strange woman it would have to be sooner given his level of attachment for her.


	57. Chapter 56:A Meeting Of The Minds

_**Chapter 56: A Meeting Of The Minds**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...For** **pgoodrichboggs and** **Ndavis77, that review was just...wow...good thing I was already working on this chapter before I read it...what were the odds...?}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** _ **Silly of me to think that I...**_ _ **Could ever have you for my guy...**_ _ **How I love you...**_ _ **How I want you...**_ _ **Silly of me to think that you...**_ _ **Could ever really want me too...**_ _ **How I love you...**_ _ **You're just a lover out to score...**_ _ **I know that I should be looking for more...**_ _ **What could it be in you I see...**_ _ **What could it be...**_ _ **Oh...oh...oh...love, oh, love...**_ _ **Stop making a fool of me...**_ _ **Oh...oh...oh...love, oh, love...**_ _ **Stop making a fool of me**_ ** _"} Silly, Deniece Williams_**

 _The Common Room,Gryffindor Tower, Wizarding World..._

 **U** nable to deal with the upcoming contention for her unborn child, Hermione Granger found herself staring out the window alone in the Gryffindor common room. She had a great deal to adjust to since she took on the identity of Virginia Holton and ended up sleeping with her Potions Professor. He had been everything she had ever wanted since then and it was difficult even attempting to leave him when she felt they were getting much too close. The inevitable pull of some type of cosmic work at play had ensured she didn't go too far and she ended up in his bed willingly following the ramifications of losing her virginity due to a lust potion.

With a weighted sigh, she looked down at her slightly bulged belly. The child growing inside her had been the result of her deception and it was also the only lasting symbol of Severus Snape's love for her...or rather Virginia Holton.

She wasn't willing to let Draco or Lucius Malfoy take the child she had created with the wizard she loved. She needed to head this off before it truly got out of hand and most importantly, she needed to speak with Lucius Malfoy. It there was anything to be done she would need to get through to him first. It was bad enough losing Severus and the impending birth of a baby during her schooling was not ideal but she wasn't about to lose her only link to him, not when he had made it a point to keep her out of his life.

She understood that he hated her.

She understood that her actions had hurt him tremendously, but she wasn't going to give in to the Malfoys just because they felt they were responding on behalf of Severus Snape.

After leaving Gryffindor Tower, Hermione Granger managed to catch up to Draco Malfoy.

The sleek blond wizard had not expected her to be so bold as to come to the Slytherin side of the castle just to seek him out. He made his way over toward her with a scowl on his pale face resembling his godfather.

"What do you want Granger?" he hissed quite a bit like him as well.

"I-I wish to speak with your father." she said bravely. "I wish to speak with Lucius."

Draco sneered at the Gryffindor witch whom dared set this whole chain of events in motion.

"And why should he listen to you?" he asked.

Hermione sighed meeting the angry Slytherin's eyes.

"Because he is absolutely right about me." she replied. "I've hurt Severus worse than anyone has in a long time and I do need to make amends but this isn't how to go about it."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're wasting your time Granger." he said in an icy tone. "He will not absolve you of your guilt and nor will I."

The amber eyed witch had enough of these games. She needed to see Lucius and she need to see him quickly.

"You'd better take me to see your father you foul loathsome little cockroach or I'll hex you into next week." she warned enraged at the entire ordeal.

The sleek blond wizard had been about to say something along the lines of a threat himself when he noted that she had drawn her wand almost immediately.

"R-Right this way Granger." he said bitterly as he lead her toward the Slytherin Dungeons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger burst into what appeared to be the handsome blond Governor's study within Malfoy manor to find herself staring at the back of his chair. She had no intention of allowing the Malfoys to seize her child before she had even gotten a chance to meet them herself. The rage at not only for self but the implication that she need to suffer more than she already had been was getting to be too much.

The doors to the study hit against the nearby wall as she stormed inside intent on hexing Lucius Malfoy at the first sign of his breathing.

"Sit down Miss Granger." said the voice from behind the chair bored already in terms of her antics.

"I WILL NOT!" she shouted irate.

"You will." replied the voice as a strange gust of wind filled the room and closed the doors behind her forcing them to slam shut.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizarding in the chair. It slowly began to turn around she found herself face to face with none other than Severus Snape in place of Lucius Malfoy.

"S-Severus." she said finding she needed that seat now that she had lost all the rage that swelled within her.

Snape got up from the chair and moved to the front of the desk as she watched him in disbelief. He had looked a bit different, his skin had been a bit bronzed and he smelled of sweat and dried sand in place of herbs and fresh earth. She noted that his hands were rough looking more so than usual as she watched him stand before her.

"This...animosity is getting us no where." he said meeting her amber eyed gaze. "But I shall enlighten you as to what I've been up to since leaving Hogwarts...I went to the desert...and met a lovely young woman there..."

Hermione cringed not needing to know the rest.

"S-Stop." she said balling her fists as she attempted to block out the image that entered her mind. "Severus...don't...I understand that you're angry and I might even get it if you hate me but...don't."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the mother of his future child.

"You will listen to what I have to say and you will be allowed to react anyway you choose..." he said in a stern tone. "I'd expect nothing less."

"I already know." she replied trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I knew the moment I could smell the dry sand from that place...is this why you came here...to rub it in...punish me some more for...loving you?"

Snape buried his rage for a moment as he continued to meet her eyes.

"I do hate you." he replied. "The very sight of you repulses me and if I had my way I'd erase you from my memories entirely..."

Hermione glared back at him.

"And you're any better?" she asked. "You are a spineless coward hiding behind petty attempts to make this all my fault when you could have easily just read my mind."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the witch before him.

"How is it that a former spy and a Potions Master could be so easily deceived by his student when all that it would have taken to make this all end before it got started was for you to read my mind Severus?" she continued. "You're just too afraid to admit that you wanted this to happen almost as much as I did."

"I did't use polyjuice potion to trap you into a relationship." said Snape in his own defense.

"But that doesn't make you any less deceitful than I am." replied Hermione. "Ever since we ended up in bed together you didn't care what happened between us or how you got me there."

"I was..." began Snape stopping himself.

"Last I checked you were the reason for this pregnancy...I told you from the beginning that I couldn't get pregnant and you didn't seem to care in the least." said Hermione angrily.

She got up from her seat standing toe to toe with the dour wizard.

Instead of a reply, Snape simply scooped the angry with into his arms and crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones. She pulled away from him beating her fists against his chest as the images of him and that other woman came into her mind.

"I hate you...are you happy now!?" she said breaking under the strain of her angst. "You are every bit the selfish, deceitful, bastard everyone said you were...I don't even know what I ever saw in you...I just wanted to understand why you were so alone...and so isolated..."

Snape held the now sobbing witch close to him as she continued.

"I never wanted this let alone to end up pregnant...but I said to myself it was okay...because I loved you and maybe one day you'd be able to forgive me and we could move passed it..." she said. "I didn't hurt you on purpose Severus...I did what I could to keep from hurting you but I after that night ...I couldn't ...you were my first Severus and that actually meant something to me."

Seeing her in pain had reminded him of what happened when he had given himself to a witch in the past and she chose another despite his affections. The pain behind her amber eyes was more than he could stand and he pulled her into his arms as she attempted to get free of him.

"Let me go." she said defeated and emotionally drained. "I can't do this anymore...you win Severus...you can do what ever you'd like...I'm tired of fighting."

"Hermione." he said holding her close. "I'm sorry for hurting you...and I regret how I've handled this situation...but there is no walking away from this...for either of us...like it or not that child belongs to the both of us...and this isn't the way to prepare for it's arrival."

The expecting witch sighed.

"Can't we just make it like it was?" she asked.

Snape shook his head.

"No." he replied. "But...I'd like to start over if that's alright with you."

Hermione had not been expecting this.

"Y-You mean...?" she began hoping she had not been imagining things.

"I will be at Barnaby's bookstore everyday for as long as you will meet me." he replied. "I shall expect to see you there Hermione and not some version of you in disguise...from there we can iron out whatever difficulties we've had in the past...hopefully before our child is born...I know I've hurt you...and you have no reason to trust me..."

"I'll be there." said Hermione in agreement. "As I recall I've done just as much to hurt you and...perhaps we can come to an understanding about our child."

"As of now there is to be no more stress aside from school work put on you." he said. "I've reined in Lucius and my godson as far as the insults are concerned...I shall return to Hogwarts after the baby is born and proceed with teaching."

"You are quite the Professor Severus." said Hermione. "Hogwarts is fortunate to have you."

"And you are quite the insufferable know it all." he muttered. "Especially given your knowledge of potions."

Hermione smiled for the first time in what seemed like a long time. The attempted to venture back toward the floo. Snape grabbed her hand kissing it as he looked into her amber eyes.

"Until next time witch." he said in a charming tone.

"Until next time git." she replied.

This earned her something of a dark chuckle from him as she stepped through the floo.

Severus Snape had not known what to make of Hermione Granger after everything was said and done. For one thing his child was getting a pretty peculiar set of genes and vast intellect. The more he thought about it the more he knew just what kind of gift to give the expecting mother to be should she meet him at the usual bookstore.


	58. Chapter 57:Gaining Knowledge

_**Chapter 57: Gaining Knowledge**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...So...a restart is afoot...or is it?}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** _ **I** **t's the time of the season...**_ _ **When love runs high...**_ _ **And this time, give it to me easy...**_ _ **And let me try with pleasured hands...**_ _ **To take you in the sun to (promised lands)...**_ _ **To show you every one...**_ _ **It's the time of the season for loving...**_ _ **What's your name?...**_ _ **Who's your daddy?...**_ _ **(He rich) Is he rich like me?...**_ _ **Has he taken, any time (any time)...**_ _ **(To show) to show you what you need to live...**_ _ **Tell it to me slowly (tell me what)...**_ _ **I really want to know...**_ ** _It's the time of the season for loving"}Time Of The Season,The Zombies_**

 _Barnaby's Books, Fifth Street, Muggle World..._

 **T** rue to his word, Severus Snape had been at Barnaby's bookstore on fifth street in the muggle world. He had been dressed in causal muggle attire, a long sleeve black shirt and equally black trousers. He wore a pair of black trainers as well. His lengthy raven hair had been trimmed to medium length and he had shaved for the event. A pair of muggle sun glasses covered his obsidian eyes and he wore a gold watch on his right wrist like many of the muggle men had that entered the place. The scent of old pages splattered with dust and old bound leather filled the store as he browsed the shelves in search of something to hold his attention until his date arrived.

The ringing of the door bell signaled the arrival of yet another customer as a certain amber eyed witch entered the bookstore. She had been browsing the books in search of any thing that would catch her eye. She had been wearing a rather stunning sun dress in blue as she moved about the store unsuspecting as Snape spotted her and made his way over toward her.

He had been behind her for a little over a minute when in the midst of a browsing notion, she caused one of the books to fall from the top shelf. Snape caught it almost immediately smiling as she looked at him grateful for his assistance.

"Careful." he said. "The books are insure as far as this store is concerned but my child's life on the other hand..."

Hermione smiled at him unsure how to proceed passed arriving. Being "Virginia Holton" allowed her to tap into a part of herself that had no fear of rejection that she just couldn't get passed as her regular self.

"You look beautiful." said Snape with a small smile.

"T-Thanks I guess." she replied.

He took her hand in his own and kissed it as he looked into her amber eyes.

"Just relax." he said. "I'd say we are a good deal past first date jitters."

"You maybe...but...we'll I've not been on very many dates." she replied.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"So that boldness before hand...where did that come from?" he asked looking her over.

"That was because of Virginia." said Hermione looking down at her hands. "To tell you the truth sir...I'm just not very much fun."

Snape chuckled at this before leading her toward the door and back out into the open street. He lead her passed the familiar fountain and the cafe where they spend a good deal of time having good conversation over pastries. At this point Hermione had been quite curious as she allowed him to lead her toward what appeared to a flat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as Snape took her by the hand and led her into the flat after making a show for the muggles of using his keys. At first she believe he had broken in but found that he would never have jeopardized their date or the baby with such antics. As they entered the door, Snape kicked it closed behind him before flicking his wand to ward and lock it. The amber eyed witch noted the fully furnished place with utter shock. The furniture had been modern and a mix of silver, navy blue, and wood. The walls were gray in color and the floor had been wood as well. The kitchen had been granite and silver chairs along with a small square table lined the space with a single indigo flower in the center on a clear vase. From what she could tell the place had been quite comfortable but there was no telling what alteration's he'd make with his magical input should he so chose to.

As Hermione stood in the front room speechless, Snape took the time to kneel before her slightly bulged belly. It had quite a ways to go before it had been completely round and hardened in the wake of the baby's growth.

"I suppose you are angry with me." he said not taking his eyes off his unborn child. "I've made quite a few mistakes as far as your mother is concerned...but it's hard to regret a few of them...all things considered...so that you could grow up in a decent home be fitting a witch or wizard of your vast intellect...I want to make note that I for one vote you come out with your mother's looks...at least then you'll have a fighting chance in this world despite being my off-spring."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to make amends with their child for his antics. He looked up at her taking her hands into his grasp and kissing them equally.

"You were right..." he said meeting her amber eyed gaze. "I had my suspicions about you for a while from the first day to be honest...but I put them out of my mind for the chance to obtain something that has alluded me for a great many years...that first night...it was unlike anything that I had ever...I didn't know that you were a virgin that night...but I was much too caught up in what occurred between us to want it to end...even if that meant...pressing for more despite my suspicions...I've never known a woman with jasmine scented hair...but I knew you did Hermione."

The amber eyed witch had not known what to say about his confession.

"I suppose my anger toward you was more due to the shattering of the illusion than you deceiving me." he continued. "When we engaged I was in formed since I wakened after the second wizarding war's conclusion that I had been rendered sterile due to Nagini...I had no idea there was even a remote possibility that I could get you pregnant and I lead you to abandon your instinct to protect yourself in the wake of our lust and for that I am truly sorry...but I don't regret a moment of it...even if I should still be strangling Lucius due to the wine..."

"I'll help you." replied Hermione making Snape smile.

"The truth...for once Hermione...is that I knew all too well what I had been looking for in you from the moment you stepped into Barnaby's and you gave it to me...everything that I once believed that despot had stolen from me...you returned it twenty fold...I should have handled this better but I'm not equipped for such things."

"If you want to look at it another way, Severus...I suppose we both wanted what we wanted and went after it without regard for the consequences until they showed up on our collective doorsteps." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek. "I suppose we can forgive each other for being foolish..."

"Done." he said leaning his cheek against her belly.

Hermione ran her fingers through his medium length raven hair.

"I still love you." she said with a sigh. "But if you even mention that slut you bedded..."

"I won't." he replied. "I was trying to compensate for not having you...she and I were never an item."

"You'd better keep it that way." said Hermione making her way toward what appeared to be the stairs leading to the bedroom. "I suppose we can pick up where we left off...I mean we are expecting a baby."

Snape watched as she moved and the enticing sway of her hips as she disappeared up the stairs. He had been so very grateful for this chance to start anew with her it hurt. She had been pleased with just having him in her arms again but he vowed to do more for his witch and the child they were expecting together.


	59. Chapter 58:Making Up For Lost Time

_**Chapter 58: Making Up For Lost Time**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This chapter is what happens when you binge watch Alan Rickman Movies...type a fanfic and listen to Prince at the same time...** **SnivellusAlways...see nothing to worry about..}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"Here we are in this big old empty room...Staring each other down...You want me just as much as I want you...Let's stop fooling around...Take me baby, kiss me all over, play with my love...Bring out what's been in me for far too long...Baby, you know that's all I've been dreaming of...Do me baby, like you never done before...Ho, ooh give it to me till I just can't take no more...C'mon, do me baby, like you never done before...Ho, ooh, I want you now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait, oh...Hoo, hoo, hoo, oh...Here we are looking for a reason... For you to lay me down...For a love like ours is never out of season...So baby please stop teasing me...Ooh, what ya do, I can never love no other...You're the best I ever had...Whenever we're not close to one another...I just want you so bad..."}Do Me, Baby,Prince_**

 ** _Warning Sexual Content Ahead..._**

 _The Bedroom,Snape's Fat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **S** ilence filled the rather spacious master bedroom in Snape's muggle flat. Hermione had been sitting on the edge of his rather plush king sized bed and fiddling with her fingers as she had been accustomed to doing so many times before. As much as she loved Severus Snape, she had not quite been use to being alone with him without the comfort of her disguise to embolden her antics. It had been a silly thing to note when she was already carrying the dour wizard's child, but it was no less true. Snape had been standing across the room with his arms folded across his chest. He had been watching her fiddle with her fingers without a single thought as to how he was going to proceed with her. Their entire relationship had been a whirlwind of emotions brought on by fantasies and an illegal lust potion. He had not known the first thing about what made Hermione Granger hot and bothered, let alone what parts of her rather slender form had been used to heighten her pleasure.

His only knowledge of the expecting mother to be had been her antics in his potions classroom.

With a sigh, he made his way over toward the bed sitting on the other side of it to allow her some space to consider her thoughts. It had occurred to him that the fantasy Hermione was nothing like the trembling pregnant girl sitting beside him...he had still loved her and he wanted to experience carnal bliss with the young witch it was just more difficult to figure out a way to make it happen.

"W-What's your favorite color?" asked Snape getting her attention.

"W-What?" she asked.

"I asked you what your favorite color was." he said rather awkwardly.

"Well...I don't really have one...but I'm partial to maroon." she replied nervously. "What's your favorite color?"

"You'd think that would be obvious." he said.

"Well it isn't git so answer the question." replied Hermione finding herself less nervous in the wake of her annoyance.

"I am partial to black, silver, and green." he replied. "Of course Mid-night blue is appealing to me as well."

Hermione laughed at this.

"What?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Nothing." she replied. "The Slytherin colors I suspected given your nature, but mid-night blue was a shocker."

"I can like something outside of Hogwarts." he replied.

"Don't I know it." she replied.

Their eyes met as the silence once more surrounded them.

"Well, I say we both get drunk because I'm all out of ideas." he said leaning back against the plush navy blue pillows that lined the king sized bed.

"I can't drink git...I'm carrying our child." she said taking one of the pillows and smacking the unsuspecting wizard across the face with it.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes and attempted to get up to retaliate when she straddled his waist in a bid to keep him pinned to the bed.

"Hmmm." she said looking him over with heat behind her amber eyes. "Why does this looks so familiar?"

Snape let out something of a hiss when she came in contact with his rapidly growing semi-erection.

"Oh fuck..." gasped the raven haired wizard as she pinned his wrists to the headboard.

Snape had attempted to move them and found he had been bound magically to the wood board. His eyes widened as the mischievous gleam behind her amber eyes returned.

"Hermione." he began struggling against the binding.

"So Severus...is it better to have the real thing as opposed to the fantasy?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Y-Yessss." he hissed as she slid her small delicate hands along his chest and down to his trousers.

He struggled to get free of the binds as she made short work of the button and fished out his rapidly engorged semi-erection.

Hermione smiled seeing the flicker of panic behind his obsidian eyes.

"What was she like?" asked Hermione running her hands along his slick flesh.

"What was who...?" he began but felt her stop long enough to leave him handing in suspense. "Hermione please..."

"What was she like?" asked the mischievous witch.

"I-I can't recall...I was quite drunk...and all I saw was you." he replied desperately. "I couldn't tell you even under the influence of an _imperius curse_...I wasn't interested in her witch...I swear on my life...I wanted you...she was simply convenient...something other than my hand..."

Hermione seemed satisfied with his reply and with a wave of her wand removed their collective attire.

The heat from her warm body caused Snape to groan and his body gave an involuntary thrust that had gotten her attention. She kept her body away just long enough to make him suffer a bit before impaling herself onto his massive appendage.

Snape groaned as his eyes appeared to have rolled in the back of his head. Hermione leaned against him pressing her exposed breasts into his pale chest as she initiated a heated kiss with him returning the passion tenfold.

"I missed you." she whispered against his neck as she took to biting him in the vastly sensitive spot where Nagini attempted to end his life.

The end resulted in his body jolting forward as he attempted to get free of the binding of his wrists.

"Hermione I need to touch you...please let me..." he groaned.

She smiled against the flesh of his neck and waved her hand.

"Do remember that I am carrying your child." she said before rolling on top her side causing him to slip from her warmth in the process.

Snape feverishly kiss the heated flesh of her neck taking in the familiar scent of jasmine from her hair in the process. She barely had any time to brace herself before he entered her once more but the force had been dialed back a bit out of concern for their unborn child.

Hermione let out a short gasp as Snape seemed to meld his body to hers as he continued his long slow thrusts. His eyes were closed as he reveled in the sensation of being back where he belonged. He could feel every aspect of friction that had been unlike anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. He had bedded numerous witches and muggle women over the years and none could compare to Hermione Granger.

"I love you." she said much as she always did when he angled his blood engorged cock in just the right spot to drive her insane.

Their bodies became slick from the sweat that had come about in the wake of their heated exchange.

"Oh..." she moaned gripping the bed and digging her fingernails into the mattress below her.

"Fuck." hissed Snape enjoying the feeling of him and his young lover being back in sync. "Hermione...I...I've missed you."

He had been just shy of saying the words "I love you..." but he didn't want to cheapen them by admitting his feelings for her during this...act of reconciliation sex. He wanted her completely coherent when he said it and so he continued to send pulsing pleasure through both of their bodies at once.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

Ragged breathing filled the room as Severus Snape found himself lying on his back and gasping in the wake of his antics with the pregnant Hermione Granger. She had been beside him gasping as well as the sweat pooled from their heated bodies. The blue bed sheets had darkened in the wake of being soaked by them and Snape found himself smirking as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I've missed this so much." he said looking over at the half asleep Hermione. "I've missed you...witch."

"I've missed you too." she admitted. "It was just..."

Snape sat up wiping the freshly fallen tears from her supple cheeks. He smiled and ran his free hand across her sweat slick belly. He kissed her on the lips then trailed his kiss down to her neck and breasts before stopping at her belly.

"I love you." he whispered before trailing his kiss back up to her lips and meeting her gaze to say it once more. "I love you very much witch...and I'd like to see you again."

Hermione sighed reaching up and stroking his sallow pale face.

"I think I'd like that." she replied.

Snape took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly.

"I love you Hermione." he said still meeting her gaze. "I apologize for my antics at Malfoy Manor...I was still in the mindset of hurting you and I was wrong to do so."

The amber eyed witch sighed blissfully.

"I accept your apology, but when the baby get's here you have the first round of diapers." she said.

"Done." he replied smiling at her as she returned his smile before he captured her lips in something of a tender kiss. "Anything you wish...Hermione."

Hermione Granger continued to stroke her lover's pale cheek as they continued to make eye contact until she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Snape watched her for a moment as if he had been computing it to memory before lying beside her feeling his own exhaustion creep forward in the wake of their act.


	60. Chapter 59:The Basics Of Understanding

_**Chapter 59: The Basics Of Understanding**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...this was incredibly painstaking for me...hope you are all pleased...lol...sorry L key was stuck...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **M** idnight had come around before either one of them had expected it in the wake of their slumber and awoke to a darkened sky and twinkling stars accompanied by moonlight. Severus Snape had been the first to stir feeling the soft caress of his slumbering witch as she attempted to get closer to him. Something of a wry smile filed across his sallow pale face as he watched her via the pale moon's soft white glow. She was indeed a beautiful young woman and it boggled the mind at least from his perspective how he never given it much notice before. Of course, he had been bound my certain aspects of society not to possibly because if he had saw her as more than the buck toothed bushy haired menace of twelve that entered Hogwarts Castle in search of magic and wonder, then she might not have needed the polyjuice potion to begin with.

The sleeping witch shifted some before awakening as if she could detect the change in his breathing outright signaling that he had been awake. She felt his curious eyes moving over her body and it put a smile upon her youthful face. She opened her amber eyes as they flickered with a mix of hope, desire, and need all at once upon meeting his.

"Severus." she said pleasantly.

"Hermione." he replied in a reciprocated tone.

"I suppose it's much too late to return to Hogwarts tonight." she said with her eyes roaming over his pale naked form.

"I suppose it is." he replied doing the same to her equally naked body.

Hermione smiled as the memories of their previous encounter came rushing back in vivid detail.

"Can you walk?" asked Snape with a mix of arrogance and concern.

The expecting witch knew all too well what he had been hinting at and rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself I can walk just fine thank you very much." she said narrowing her gaze at him. "Git."

Snape chuckled at this. There was only one sure fire way to prove it as far as he had been concerned.

"Good...I'd wager you are in need of nourishment at this time." he said shortly before the rumble of her stomach confirmed his statement.

Hermione's cheeks turned red but she nodded in agreement.

Snape slipped out of bed summoning his black house robe, he quickly put it on and attempted to assist Hermione as she too got out of bed. The pregnant witch gripped his shoulders as the effects of his previous antics made her knees give way and she nearly fell back onto the bed. The soon to be restored Potions Professor chuckled darkly at this before helping her stand and healing her aches with the touch of his hand. She had been grateful although annoyed at his smugness.

"Git." she muttered causing him to chuckled once more.

He summoned her a bathrobe in the color maroon and helped her slip it on. She smiled noting that he had been making an effort to listen to her when they spoke even when the circumstances appear to be out of the ordinary for the two of them. After seeing to the robe being up on, Snape lead Hermione downstairs toward the kitchen to see about putting an end to their other mutual hunger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

Running her hand along the slick and shiny new granite finish of the kitchen counter, Hermione turned her attention to the wizard whom had been digging out of the refrigerator in a bid to collect something simple for the two of them to enjoy in terms of a late night snack. Snape had been quite busy rummaging for goods of his surprisingly well stocked facility.

"What are you hungry for?" he asked still looking over the treats and meal ingredients.

Hermione sat back against the high wood chair and attempted to answer that very question.

"I don't rightly know." she replied. "I've been craving blackberries since I awoke this morning."

Snape smirked pulling a carton of black berries from fridge and placing them onto the counter top.

"What else?" he asked turning his attention back to the glowing box and the various possible food choices.

"I could go for some eggs." said Hermione really considering. "And some type of meat...I would also love a bit of ice cream...and something salty."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"What on earth are you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I could use some chocolate too Severus." said the young witch unsure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Unsure what to make of this, he set to work getting her everything she desired. Just as he had finished putting all the items on the list on a plate before her she immediately started eating them. At first he believed he should have been disgusted due to the assortment of choices on one plate but as his own stomach began to growl he ended up making something of a similar plate for himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

With the kitchen a complete mess and their stomachs half full of whatever they could managed to have a taste for, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger continued to attempt to know more about each other. She had been quite the sight with a small piece of cheese and blackberry juice dripping down her chin. The Potions Master had not been any better considering his own pale face was marred by chocolate.

The young witch giggled noting how messy he had been in the wake of their late night snacking and thought it positively adorable.

"What's so amusing?" he asked with an arched brow.

"You're face is covered in chocolate." she admitted smiling pleasantly.

Snape searched for his napkin and immediately did away with the contemptible chocolate.

"Well I happen to find it amusing that you have blackberry juice dripping down your chin." he replied.

Hermione took one of the unused napkins and attempted to get it off but knew nothing of how to actually reach it.

The Potions Maser sighed taking his own napkin and clearing her face in the wake of her frustration.

"There." he said. "You look civilized again."

Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to their initial topic of discussion.

"So...what's your favorite book to read?" asked Hermione meeting his eyes.

"Depends on the genre." he replied.

"If you had to choose quickly." said the amber eyed witch.

"Oliver twist." replied Snape.

Hermione smiled knowing that beforehand but pleased to have the conformation.

"What's yours?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Well mine is..." she began.

"A tale of two cities." he replied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey no mind reading." she said in annoyance.

"I didn't need to read your mind for that." replied Snape. "You've been constantly reading that book for the four years."

Hermione had not known what to make of that.

"How did...?" she began.

"Well I do make it a point to know my students Miss Granger." said Snape in his usual professor tone.

"I'm quite curious Professor." she said.

"Aren't you always?" muttered Snape.

"What do you think you know about me?" she asked choosing to ignore his last remark.

With a sigh Snape sat up straight in the chair he had been slouching in and met her amber eyes.

"You...Hermione Jean Granger are a nuisance and an insufferable know it all...you like long walks and quiet sunsets...you read often and have been an avid reader since you knew what a book was...you often felt alone or isolated due to your vast intellect...you care for Potter as if he is your own brother...you have something of a mischievous streak...your ambition would have gotten you placed in Slytherin but due to your blood status Dumbledore placed you in Gryffindor house so he could keep an eye on you." said Snape not taking his eyes off her. "You set my cloak on fire in your first year at Hogwarts...you've stolen ingredients from my wares repeatedly over the years...especially to make polyjuice potion...your heart is almost always in the right place despite your mental incompetence at times...you take the world onto your shoulders far too often and never like to ask for assistance...you are a nosy little show off...and a rule breaking chit..."

Hermione had been amazed by his apparent observation of her.

"I am not finished...Miss Granger..." he said continuing. "You can't seem to control yourself whenever I kiss the left side of your neck...and when I spend attention on your breasts your body reacts like nothing I've ever seen...when I'm inside you witch and my cock hits just the right area in terms of stroking your passion you are a mindless husk and it pleases me to no end to watch you squirm beneath me...you Hermione are the mother of my child and the only woman I wish to engage as a lover."

The amber eyed witch smiled.

"I know you couldn't resist being dirty." she said.

"Welcome to the adult leagues witch." he replied taking a sip from the cup of juice he had poured for himself.

"Well you...Severus Sebastian Snape are a cranky...arrogant...self-serving...git arsehole...you like making people uncomfortable to soot your own needs...you are an accomplished reader...you like long walks as much as I do...you have been alone your whole life and neglected by those you once considered to be friends once too often...you are a hero wither you like it or not...you love Harry Potter as if he were your own son despite being distant with him...you enjoy teaching despite acting as if it were a chore left to you by Dumbledore...you fear Professor McGonagall greatly...possibly due to her being like a mother to you..." said Hermione not taking her eyes off him. "You liked that I set your cloak on fire and that I constantly challenge you when other students cowered in fear of you...you enjoy tormenting the first years and you are as passionate about Potions as your first year speech indicates and you take it as a personal offense when someone enters your classroom and does not have the aptitude for potions-making...you spend way too much time obsessing on ways to bed women and witches...although now that won't be much of an issue..."

Snape chuckled at her astute observation of him.

"I am not finished Professor Snape..." she said before continuing. "You positively hate when I kiss you where Nagini bit you due to you having no control of the pleasure it sends through you...you spend a great deal of time suckling my breasts and despite the fact that it pleases me you seem to enjoy it a good deal more...when you are inside me wizard and you manage to bring out something I never even knew about myself it make you wild in nature to know that only you could possibly make that happen...you never ask for assistance and have poor manners...but you Severus are the father of my child and the only man I want a relationship with."

Snape got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione and she got up to do the same, it appeared that they were willing to meet in the middle in terms of their reconstructed relationship. They shared an intensely passionate exchange before spelling away the mess they had made of the kitchen and moving toward the stairs.


	61. Chapter 60:Love Worthy

_**Chapter 60: Love Worthy**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Lol...It appears Snape and Hermione aren't the only one's being confronted with what is known about them...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{""Something in the way she moves...Attracts me like no other lover...Something in the way she woos me...I don't want to leave her now...You know I believe in how...Somewhere in her smile, she knows...That I don't need no other lover...Something in her style that shows me...I don't want to leave her now...You know I believe in how...You're asking me, will my love grow?...I don't know, I don't know...You stick around now it may show...I don't know, I don't know"} Something,Jim Sturgess_**

 _The Bathroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **W** arm streams of water beat against the spine of Hermione Jean Granger. She had been more than contented to allow the heat to seep into her aching muscles but that had not been the sole reason she had entered the shower. The lengthy pale fingers of her lover Severus Snape continued to move over her water blasted flesh massaging where the heat could not reach and causing her to relax her bushy head against his exposed pale chest. He leaned from his impressive height and kissed her neck as the warm stream splattered across his sallow pale face. His medium length raven hair had been dripping from the constant stream but he didn't seem bothered as he continued to press his ever growing erection into her soft warm body.

"Mmmm...Severus." Hermione said feeling him move his hands down to her increasingly widening hips.

The magnificent sight of her bare body in the wake of her body getting ready to produce their unborn child had been quite fascinating for the wizard and did a great deal in terms of stoking his already unchecked libido. She had the glow of a pregnant woman but did her best to conceal it in the wake of her shame before hand. Snape felt a twinge of regret for how he handled the knowledge of her pregnancy, when it had been Virginia he believed to have been carrying his child he was ecstatic if not outright shocked by the entire ordeal. His intention was to find her and to ensure that she and the child remained in his life, even if she wanted nothing from him in terms of a relationship.

Now here he was with a very pregnant Hermione Granger in his arms and it was like having a brand new lover in some respects. Snape continued to trail his hands along her youthful body as if he had been attempting to memories every aspect of it as he had Virginia Holton during their time together. Hermione had been a good deal younger despite being of age, and had less experience than he had initially believed despite her head first approach to things.

While he had been learning as well as she, there was a good deal she had known next to nothing about in terms of the adult world. This baby would need more than she ever thought herself capable of when it was all said and done, but he'd be there to assist her. The child she carried was the only blood relation he had following the death of his distant relatives in the east.

He was the last of the Snape line as well but he had not put much stock in them to begin with given that they were mere muggles.

Hermione sighed letting the steam from the shower relax her further as Snape continued to get to know her body with a measure of appreciation unheard of from a wizard like him.

After a few moments, Hermione had turned to face him as the warm water cascaded down his slick pale flesh. She made a mental note of all his scars, some from battle, some from childhood trauma, and some from their antics in the bedroom. The lines in his misery etched sallow pale face had been cause for concern, she wondered just how young he would look if he had not effected by his harsh past.

Her delicate hands roamed along his surprisingly muscular chest although there was no fine detail...just the aspect of him attempting to take better care of himself in the wake of his hard labored life.

From there she let her fingers stroke the blood filled appendage that had been the source of her current pregnancy situation. She smiled some as his body shuddered in the wake of her touch in combination with the warm stream.

"Hermione." he said unable to help the involuntary thrust that resulted in the wake of his loss of control.

The young witch giggled as he attempted to keep himself from adhering to his baser nature...at least for a few moments more.

Slowly, she moved her hands back to his chest and met his heat flickering eyes of obsidian.

"Of course you know this means war." he said shortly before pulling her into his kiss and letting his hand travel between her slender thighs.

Hermione bit her bottom lip in reaction to the sudden rush of pleasure from his lengthy fingers being at play.

"Not so amusing when it's your turn is it?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Hermione bit back a moan and lean against his chest.

"You git...teasing a hormonal pregnant witch is not..." she began only to be silenced by another moan escaping her lips as she gripped his shoulders. "Okay..."

Snape smirked at his minor triumph before pulling the now panting witch closer and impaling her depths with something much more intrusive than his fingers. The end result was a loud gasp from the already pleasure rocked witch.

"You're bloody insatiable." she muttered.

Snape let out a grunt as he pilled her with her back pressed against the tile and made sure not to harm her belly in the process of bending her to his will via sexual prowess.

"S-Severus go slow...the baby." she said coming to her senses for a fraction of a second before being rendered speechless.

Snape ensured nether of them could slip via a low whispered spell and ensured to keep his unborn child in mind as he proceeded to exact his just rewards from the mother of said child in the wake of her teasing.

"Sooner or later witch...you will concede to your betters." he growled in her ear as she gasped.

"W-Where would the fun be in that?" she asked with a brief laugh before his thrust rendered her speechless again. "Severus please go slow..."

The Potions Master smirked after whispering a protection spell that ensured she'd be well after this event.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

Panting had been the first sound the mostly abandoned bedroom had gotten all morning as Severus Snape and Hermione Granger filed inside. He had quickly dried their weary bodies before he carried the winded witch to bed and collapsed onto his side of king sized bed himself. He couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling as he rapidly gasped.

"What are you doing to me witch?" he asked breathless.

Hermione had been winded as well looking over at him.

"I could ask the same thing of you...wizard." she replied.

The two of them shared a hearty chuckle and she took her hand in his before passing out in the wake of exhaustion.


	62. Chapter 61:Intimate Discovery

_**Chapter 61: Intimate Discovery**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"** **Girl, you know I want your love...**_ _ **Your love was handmade for somebody like me...**_ _ **Come on now, follow my lead...**_ _ **I may be crazy, don't mind me...**_ _ **Say, boy, let's not talk too much...**_ _ **Grab on my waist and put that body on me...**_ _ **Come on now, follow my lead...**_ _ **Come, come on now, follow my lead...I'm in love with the shape of you...**_ ** _We push and pull like a magnet do..._** ** _Although my heart is falling too..._** ** _I'm in love with your body..._** ** _And last night you were in my room..._** ** _And now my bed sheets smell like you..._** _ **Every day discovering something brand new..."} The Shape Of You, Ed Sheeran**_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **T** he sound of the stereo playing had filled the flat Snape had recently purchased in the muggle world. The Potions Master had been releasing the contents of his bladder in the loo while Hermione had been more or less invested in the music she had been playing. They a wonderful lunch prepared by his hand in the kitchen while Hermione watched astounded by his prowess in the kitchen. She seemed to be in her own world as she swayed her hips to the up-tune pop beat of the song she played and flailed her hands in the air to the beat of the music. It was a curious sight for Snape to stumble upon as he found himself enticed by the sway of her hips and walked over toward her wrapping his arms around her while keeping in step with the beat of the song.

She started laughing once she noted that Snape was more than capable of keeping up with her in terms of how she moved her hips despite never showing an interest in her brand of music before.

"You can dance to anything can't you?" she asked pressing her body against his.

"Something like that." he replied letting his hands trail down her thighs as they continued to sway to the beat of the song.

"How do you know how to dance so well?" she asked curious to know something else about her lover.

Snape sighed still moving with the beat of the song in step with her body swaying.

"Well if it's something formal I suppose you can credit Minerva...Professor McGonagall." he admitted. "As far as this..goes...Lucius was always the best dancer when we were younger."

"If you both were death eaters how did you have time for dancing?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Quite simple really..." replied Snape with something of a fond smirk. "Lucius always threw the best parties."

"Parties?" asked the amber eyed witch as she continued to move to the music.

"Mmmhmmm." replied Snape getting more into the rhythm of the song.

"I suppose there is no such thing a snake without rhythm." she said.

Snape chuckled at this.

"What about you witch?" he asked pulling her close to him before taking her hand and twirling her to the music as she continued to sway her hips to the beat."Where'd you learn to dance?"

"Ginny Weasley taught me and Professor McGonagall for the Yule Ball in fourth year."

Snape knew this well.

"The year you attended with Mr. Krum." he said with a flicker of jealousy.

He twirled her around and pulled her into his embrace before slowing their dance to the beat of the song and once more he became intimate with her embrace.

Once the song ended, she had been pressed against him and they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"That was fun." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Moderately so." he replied pulling her into his kiss as they moved toward the nearby wall.

She had been wondering how long it was going to take him to attempt to get her back into bed again. It was a wonder he controlled himself this long to be honest.

"Severus..." she said.

"I can't help it witch...just being near you makes it difficult to keep my hands off you." he growled lifting her up off the floor and pinned her against the wall as he pressed his body between her slender thighs. "I will have you in every part of this fucking flat and then some before we return to Hogwarts."

Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and attempted to pull it off him only to find that it had been stuck due to his arms being wrapped around her in a bid to keep her pressed against the wall.

Impatient and much too filled with lust to think straight, Snape spelled away their clothing and impaled the gasping pregnant witch onto his throbbing erection.

Hermione dug her fingernails into the pale flesh of his shoulders as he began to thrust into her warm depths.

"I-I'm going to miss this when we return to Hogwarts." she said with great difficulty.

"And why would you miss it?" he asked rather impatient with speech as his body sought it's pleasure.

"B-Because I have classes to attend and you have teaching to do." she replied biting her bottom lip like so many times before.

"And you think that will stop me?" asked Snape in a gruff tone. "I might just assign you detention to relieve my tension due to incessant questions from dunderheads."

Snape gripped Hermione feeling the intense pleasure from her body.

"I-I forget how strong you are." she said feeling him thrust a bit too deeply. "Severus...the baby."

Snape slowed his pace a bit and met her amber eyes as they flickered with mischief.

Getting an idea, he pulled her off the wall and carried her over toward the sofa where he stood in front of the sofa and thrust into the squirming witch as she leaned against the cushions that surrounded her. The more he thrust the more pillows were knocked onto the hardwood floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Flat, Muggle World..._

Once more Hermione Granger found herself panting as she looked over at Severus Snape. They had both been drenched with sweat, utterly naked and sprawled out amid the sofa cushions that lined the hard wood floor. Snape looked up at the ceiling with a contented smile filed across his sallow pale face. He turned to the equally spent witch and captured her hand in his before putting it to his lips in something of a grateful kiss.

"I love you witch." he said scooting closer to her.

"I love you too wizard." she replied as they kissed rather tenderly.

"As much fun as we are having here, we have to get you seen by Poppy to find out how our child is faring." he said.

"I agree given how eager you always seem to be to have your way with my body." she replied.

"You started this little venture witch." he replied. "Or need I remind you of your little night club idea?"

"Hey I was just dancing to have a good time." she countered. "You're the one that got all excited and lost control of your senses in the wake of your lust."

"I suppose history has repeated itself." he said with a smirk.

"Possibly." she replied kissing him on the lips. "And perhaps it was a little of both of us going for what we wanted."

"So...have you given any thought to what we are going to name the child?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione shook her head.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast she hardly had time to grasp a concept out side of actually being pregnant.

"I suppose we can do that together." she said stroking his bare chest with her soft touch.

Snape closed his eyes in reaction to the sensation she was causing.

"The things you do should be criminal." he hissed lying back on the cushions as he tried to ignore her attempts to get him to succumb to his lust.

Unfortunately for him, he had been much too exhausted and drifted off into a contented sleep. Hermione smiled watching him as she thought to herself of what their future child would look like. She knew he had preferred the baby to have her features but she didn't mind having a little Severus Junior running about. Of course the number of phone calls home due to their child hexing everyone in sight came to mind as well.

She stroked his pale cheek once more before falling asleep herself with thoughts of a possible son or daughter running a muck around this beautifully maintained flat. The only thing had been, her parents were unaware of the baby's arrival or that she was even dating anyone let alone her Potions Master. It was soon to be an up hill battle in terms of dealing with the remainder of the fallout of her actions and her parents were a definite start.


	63. Chapter 62:A Stunning Revelation

_**Chapter 62: A Stunning Revelation**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Well after some careful reviewing...we have a winner...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had not particularly liked the feeling of cold air against her exposed belly as Madam Pomfrey set to work examining her. She had been moving through the third months of her pregnancy quite well but had some emotional concerns regarding her body. While Severus never seemed to have an outward issue with her beginning to put on more weight, she was quite alarmed by it. The return to Hogwarts had not been as bad as she initially believed it would have been and the Slytherin students, mostly, Draco Malfoy kept their distance at times and when they were in the same room, civility won the day. Harry had been supportive every step of the way and even encouraged Hermione to continue making Snape happy. Severus Snape returned to his position as Potions Professor as he had promised and made an effort to spend time with his witch when he could but his demanding schedule didn't make much time for such leisurely things.

It was quite a thing to note that the "real world" had put a damper on their romance to some extent but Severus was always careful to let her know just how much she remained on his mind.

With a sigh, Hermione awaited the results of yet another diagnostics test from Madam Pomfrey's wand. She had expected to see Severus but his last minute call to deal with an issue pertaining to his newest Slytherins had him late for the scheduled check up. He had come bursting through the doors and over to the more than thrilled pregnant witch still awaiting news about their unborn child.

"So what's the verdict Poppy?" asked Snape meeting the eyes of the Med-Witch after wrapping his arms around Hermione as she leaned into his embrace. "How is my child doing?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at the results then at Severus Snape almost as if in disbelief.

"Well...it appears..." she began.

Noting the look on her face Hermione began to panic.

"S-Something's wrong with the baby isn't is?" she asked tensing.

"Relax love." replied Snape kissing her on the top of her bushy head to reassure her. "Everything will be explained in a few moments."

Still quite fearful, Hermione did her best to keep the negative thoughts out of her already rapidly spiraling mind.

"Severus...Hermione...you're not going to believe this...but there isn't one baby resting rather comfortably in your womb." said Madam Pomfrey meeting their confused expressions. "There are two."

Snape had not known what to make of what he had been told.

"W-What do you mean two?" asked Hermione not understanding how something like this could possibly have happened.

"Apparently, Severus has alarmingly potent swimmers." said The Med-Witch.

"H-How can this be?" asked the Potions Professor unsure of what to make of this news.

"I've done quite a bit of testing...and the results are vastly overwhelming...the wine that the two of you often bring up was often used in fertility rituals." replied the Med-Witch. "It is very old and quite expensive you'd have to be quite wealthy to afford such a powerful elixir."

"Lucius." said Snape muttering to himself.

"That sounds about right." said Hermione coming to the same conclusion.

"Well...you are both very fortunate that the pregnancy took place after the ingestion of the wine...other wise...you'd have more than two babies on your hands." said Madam Pomfrey with a smirk. "The wine cured Severus' impotency and as an added bonus...made it near on impossible for the two of you to be away from each other."

"I-It has binding properties as well?" asked Hermione with an inquisitive expression.

"No." replied Snape once more kissing the expecting witch on the top of the head. "It simply made our predestined attributes more palpable."

"What does that mean?" asked the pregnant witch still leaning against her lover's ebony clad chest.

"It means..." said Snape lowering his mouth to her ear. "That we really enjoy fucking each other."

Madam Pomfrey's cheeks turned bright red, as did Hermione's.

"Severus Snape there are ladies present." said the old Med-Witch whom had an idea of what was going on between the two of them that was more than she needed to know.

"It's not my fault Poppy." he replied looking up at her. "It's the hormones."

"She's the one that's pregnant you barbarian." said Poppy narrowing her eyes at her less than savory colleague.

"I know." replied Snape with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes.

The unnerved Med-witch decided in that moment to take a trip to her office. She had muttered something along the lines of "No wonder the poor girl's pregnant with twins" and how she doubted" the girl would be able to get through the remainder of the day without a barbarian carrying her off over his shoulder."

Snape chuckled at this and turned his attention back to the pregnant witch in his arms.

"So." he said meeting her amber eyes as she turned to look up at him. "We shall have to make some arrangements for both of the children."

Hermione could hardly believe it.

It was no wonder that she was beginning to pick-up weight so early on, she had been carrying two babies in place of the traditional one child. It had suddenly occurred to her that this was not what either one of them had been expecting in the wake of the surprising news.

"Severus...?" she began feeling a twinge of fear once more.

The Potions Master stepped back from her letting her leave his embrace and moved to kneel before her in a bit to give her his undivided attention. He let his calloused pale hands roam along her exposed belly and smiled rather warmly at her.

"We're having twins." he said still not able to believe it himself. "What more could a man ask for in strange times such as these?"

"I-I still haven't spoken to my parents." she said almost growing frantic in the wake of her rapid thoughts.

"We'll get to that in due time." replied Snape. "For now...you must keep calm...there is a lot you still need to process."

"Severus...I didn't..." she began only to be cut off by his crushing kiss.

The Potions Master couldn't seem to help himself as he began to lose himself in the overwhelming passion that filled him.

"S-Severus." said Hermione biting her bottom lip in her usual way.

He moved his ebony draped form between her slender thighs and proceeded to kiss along her neck causing her to moan out loud.

"Severus we're in the infirmary..." began Hermione as she started to lose herself in the moment due to his antics.

"Sod the infirmary." he said against the flesh of her neck.

"But...Madam Pomfrey could return..." attempted the struggling witch as she found herself giving over to her passion for the father of her unborn children.

"Sod Poppy." replied Snape continuing to kiss her neck as he fumbled rather eagerly at the button of his trousers. "I need you witch...and from the looks of it...you're are in dire need yourself."

Hermione let out another moan as she no longer cared whom had heard it while his heated body pressed against hers.

The Potions Master had almost gotten his rapidly engorged cock free from his trousers when he felt a sudden burst of wetness against his back, seeping into his ebony teaching robes and making them stick to his heated pale skin.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE HOW DARE YOU TURN MY PLACE OF WORK INTO A HEATHENS DEN FOR YOUR DEBAUCHERY!" shouted the newly returned Med-Witch Poppy Pomfrey.

Rolling his eyes as the burst of water apparently brought him back to his senses, Snape stepped back from the panting witch and fixed his trousers in a bid to hide the full lengthy of his appendage from the older witch's view.

"Calm down Poppy...I was merely offering the mother of my unborn children some reassurance in the wake of your most peculiar revelation." he said in a rather charming tone that made the old witch's skin crawl.

"You were bloody well reassuring her alright...assuring her that she should let you get into her knickers!" replied the Med-Witch narrowing her eyes at The Potions Professor. "She has more testing to be done and your assistance is no longer required in this matter...OUT!"

Snape took a moment to run his heated eyes over the still panting Hermione.

"To be continued then love." he said taking her hand in his and kissing it before chuckling at the received dirty look from Madam Pomfrey on his way out.

"Men." hissed Madam Pomfrey looking over the winded and quite embarrassed Hermione Granger. "You bloody tell them about a pregnancy and suddenly it's open season."

"He's not that bad." said the young Gryffindor witch in defense of her lover.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Not that bad? she asked in disbelief. "If I hadn't come in here when I did he would no doubt have had you on the way to baby number three."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the absurd image that entered her mind.

The old Med-Witch sighed.

"As good in the sheets as he seems to be...you'd best make him put a ring on your finger before those twins get here." she said rather sagely. "He is a Slytherin after all and there's no telling how long he will make you wait after already having plundered your virtue."

The expecting witch considered what the older witch had told her. She had no idea how to approach the subject of marriage with Severus Snape...she had barely even had time to consider the ramifications of her pregnancy with her parents. This was all getting to be quite a lot to deal with and part of her wished she could have just one more day back in his flat to ignore the outside world...but it was abundantly clear that the outside world was not willing to wait. There had been more to life than fantasies and her actions had directly influenced this outcome wither she wanted to dwell on that aspect or not.


	64. Chapter 63:Lingering Implications

_**Chapter 63: Lingering Implications**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape stepped through the floo connecting his private quarters at Hogwarts to Lucius Malfoy's private study back at Malfoy Manor. He had moved passed he emerald green flames and into the impressive space where he had come face to face with the Senior Malfoy. The seemingly embittered wizard had been drinking again but he had also been in a pleasant mood. Snape had not known how to address this matter concerning his old friend and the wine he had given him, apart of him wanted to wring Lucius' neck and yet another part of him wanted to thank him.

"So the check up went well I take it?" asked the handsome blond wizard getting out of his chair. "The baby is well?"

"My unborn children are doing quite well." said Snape studying the Senior Malfoy's reaction.

It had occurred to The Potions Master that Lucius wasn't at all shocked upon hearing the revelation of Hermione carrying twins.

"How long have you known?" asked Snape glaring at his oldest friend.

Lucius Malfoy sighed before pouring a drink and handing it to the rather serious Potions Professor.

"I've known since you informed me of you and "Virginia" becoming intimate." he said in a rather exhausted tone. "Now as much as you blame me for this whole fiasco with Granger, let me make one thing perfectly clear, I gave you the wine in the hopes that when you did me the woman you wished to share the rest of your miserable existence with, you would have a fighting chance should she have ever wanted children."

Snape took the firewhiskey and drank it down.

He supposed there was no point in blaming Lucius for the outcome, it was mostly Hermione Granger's doing in the first place.

With a heavy sigh, Snape took a seat on the black sofa against the wall near the entrance.

"You look to be quite troubled for a man who was given such good news." said Lucius taking a sip from his glass. "Are things not going well with Granger?"

"Quite the contrary." replied Snape looking down into his empty glass. "Everything is going quite well between myself and the mother of my...unborn children."

"Then why is it that you appear to be so glum?" asked the handsome blond wizard making his way back to his chair.

"As I said things are going well with...Hermione and myself...but due to the information I've just received from Poppy...I have to say that I have my doubts about our impending future." admitted Snape.

"Do tell." replied Lucius Malfoy with an arched brow.

"As it so happens, this new information concerning the wine is most troubling for me." admitted the Potions Professor with a weary expression on his sallow pale face. "The implications that the only reason...Hermione Granger and I gravitate toward one another is due to the lingering fertility effects from the wine."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Lucius not following his old friend's line of thought. "You drank it months ago."

"For Merlin's sake Lucius...the sex...I can't fucking stop bedding the witch...just today after finding out we had twins on the way I couldn't help but try and stick my cock in her ...I didn't even give a damn that we were in the infirmary." replied Snape angry with his own antics.

"That's...quite...I don't even know what to say to that." replied the handsome blond wizard with a shocked expression filed across his face.

"I need to know if this...whatever this is between us is about more than me taking her to bed." said Snape concerned for the direction this was all headed in. "Even now it's like my body's screaming to get back between her thighs the rest of the world be damned."

"Well when you really look at it Severus...this whole ordeal is mostly your doing." said Lucius plainly.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the handsome blond as if he wanted to hex him.

"I beg your pardon." he said feeling his anger surge within his chest.

Lucius Malfoy sighed.

"Well if you will indulge me for a moment...I can point out how you are solely at fault for this little blunder in one phrase." he said.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Tell me you are attempting a jest." he said in a dangerous tone.

"Not at all." replied Lucius getting up from his chair. "You want to know wherein your true fallibly lies Severus?"

"No but I am sure you are eager to enlighten me." muttered Snape bitterly.

"You are much too good at anything you do...as much as you despite teaching or at least pretend you do...you do it well...so well in fact that you managed to not only create a possible future Potions mistress in Hermione Granger but you've possibly passed along your aptitude to your off-spring." explained Lucius. "I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses"...or is that not the same drivel you spout to your first year potions classes?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Snape not following.

"It's simple really...you taught Hermione Granger much too well...it isn't a wonder that the over achieving and surprisingly ambition Gryffindor used her knowledge to try and get you into bed long before the wine I might add." said the handsome blond wizard with a smirk. "Given the nature of that and how you quickly latched onto Virginia Holton I'd say you two kids love each other alright...so much so that you blindly believed the other when good sense told you otherwise...you believed her to truly be "Virginia" and she believed you to be sterile and thus your mutual trust despite the vast amount of intellect between the two of you...lead us to this very moment."

Snape made his way over to the firewhiskey and poured himself another glass.

It had been a rather unnerving day indeed if Lucius Malfoy was trying his hand at sage advice and making absolute sense.

"I have developed a keen sense of hatred for you these past few months." he muttered taking a drink.

Lucius simply smiled and finished off his own before putting a firm but affectionate hand on his "little brother's" shoulder.

"I love you too contemptible git." he said rather pleasantly. "Now...about the prospect of potential godfathers..."

Snape rolled his eyes. This was shaping up to be an immensely long afternoon indeed.


	65. Chapter 64:The Master's Snare

_**Chapter 64: The Master's Snare**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** alking rather briskly to avoid the chill of dusk due to the recently set sun, Hermione Granger was making her way down the vast main corridor of Hogwarts Castle. She had been unable to concentrate much on her studies do to her raging hormones and had been wondering quite a bit as to where her Potions Professor lover had gone since their rather close encounter in the Hogwarts Infirmary. She had not needed to wonder for very long as the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth washed over her before she felt the sudden and rather firm pull that had ensure she'd be pressed against his chest. The scent of firewhiskey had been evident as she leaned with her back pressed against his ebony robes as his long pale fingers gripped her hips.

"S-Severus." she said in a near moan before catching herself and realizing they had been out in the open corridor.

"And where did you think you were going...Miss Granger?" his familiar deep baritone drawl resounded into her ear.

"I-I was on my way to..." she began before feeling her breath hitch due to a gasp in the wake of his wondering hand snaking it's way up her skirt and through her knickers. "Oh..."

Snape smirked in the wake of his antics concerning the young pregnant witch's body. She trembled within his grasp in the wake of her hormones getting the better of her.

"It matters not which part of me finds it's way inside you witch...you will always want more." he taunted biting at the flesh of her exposed neck as he held her close to him.

Something of a groan escaped him as he found himself pressing his semi-erection against her slender form after moving the transfixed young witch toward the cold stone wall placing his free hand against it as he continued to have his way with her helplessly needful young body.

"Oh..." she moaned once more unable to get passed the sensation running rampant through her in the wake of his cruel torment.

"Do you see the true ramifications of what you've done?" he whispered in her ear making the heat build between her thighs all the more. "Do you see the depths of madness in which your little ploy has driven my to...there is no turning back now witch...you are mine."

Hermione had been unable to reply at first only being able to lean further into his touch as the heat of her lust gripped her.

"S-Severus..." she hissed as he continued to stir the heat within her.

"Was it worth it?" he asked still toying with her as the flicker of heat behind his obsidian gaze became a blazing inferno. "Barging your pretty little way into my life in search of glory when you knew next to nothing about the serpent that dwelled within...typical Gryffindor...not so unlike an engagement with a Basilisk is it...Miss Granger?"

"Oh...Severus..."she replied moaning as his antics seemed to grow more bold and deliberate.

"Make no mistake...I am going to fuck you." he said as if the words were casual. "I am going to fuck you quite well into the night and there will be no silencing charms...and you are going to enjoy it...every single thing I do to your incredibly pregnant little form."

Hermione wanted to reach out and touch him but he remained behind her pressing his erection into her backside and nibbling at her neck. She wanted to look at him...she wanted to see the hunger behind his dark eyes and feel him devour her with his intense gaze. She could see it in her mind's eye but he would not allow her to see him or touch him outside of his antics.

"Severus please..." she whimpered as needy tears streamed down her supple cheeks.

"No." he replied. "Tonight I am going to fuck you on my terms."

"Y-You git." she managed still trembling in the wake of his antics.

The Potions Professor smirked as he continued to make the poor girl come undone in the wake of his cruel streak. He supposed it was due to Lucius igniting something of a grudge in him against her in terms of intellect. While she had been a rather precocious young witch, driven by vast amounts of ambition, with unprecedented intellect in terms of her classmates, not to mention that she had been quite adept in her knowledge seeking, she was still very much a student...his student and he was not to be outdone by the likes of her in any aspect. His reinvigorated ego had been threatened by the audacity she had in simply using what he taught her to force this outcome. While he harbored no true bitterness given his affection for her...he was not going to let this grievous insult stand in terms of intellectual superiority.

He removed his hand from her person and ensured that she would be alright on her own two feet before he stepped away from the panting witch. She turned to face him, noting the hunger behind his eyes flicker before fading from her view. She gasped when his surprisingly slick pale fingers had been held up for her to view shortly before he proceeded to devour her taste before her very eyes.

The sight of it made her a bit weak in the knees as she found herself gripping the nearby wall.

After watching her reaction Snape smirked noting the time before she had as she continued to pant in the wake of his antics.

"I regret to inform you Miss Granger, that you now have detention for failing to return to Gryffindor Tower before the set curfew." replied Snape in his usual Professor tone as he folded his arms across his ebony clad chest. "Given your nature in terms of rule breaking...I'd say this warrants you...two weeks detention...one with Argus Filch and another with myself."

Hermione had been quite surprised by this and was about to protest when the flicker of heat returned behind his obsidian gaze and made her feel weak again.

"As you say...Professor." she said despite her emotions warring between wanting to hex him and wanting nothing more than to have his hands all over her body again.

"You may be a very astute young witch Hermione Granger." he began. "But never forget that I am the true master of this game."

With that he walked away from her as his notoriously dark robes billowed behind him. Hermione sighed unsure what she had done to incur the wrath of this side of his personality but she wasn't sure she was opposed to it either. This had been the wizard that held her interest since the very first potions lesson, when she noted the blazing passion lurking behind the cold wall of insults and seeping silence he seemed to carry with him wherever he had gone.

It had occurred to her, that this was the real Severus Snape, not bound by platitudes and false pretenses to appease the woman he tried so hard not to lose. He had been quite comfortable with the fact that she was going nowhere and he had been free to be himself. As the expecting witch noted the retreating form of her lover, she couldn't help but feel the same ambitious need to challenge him as she had since her very first term at Hogwarts when she set his cloak on fire during Harry Potter's first Quidditch match.

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger had been smoldering with heat behind the vast implication of comfort she and her unborn children's father found themselves basking in.

"Game on Severus." she said to herself before taking care to make herself more presentable before continuing her venture to Gryffindor Tower.

Despite everything that has happened between them, she was still very adamant about getting him to see her as his equal.


	66. Chapter 65:The Perks Of A Healthy Rival

_**Chapter 65: The Perks Of A Healthy Rivalry**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** y the time Severus Snape made it to his private quarters, he had been agitated beyond belief and quite exhausted. The amount of firewhiskey in his blood had not made it any better either as he stumbled into his bedroom and crashed across his large black four poster bed. He had been so out of it that he had not noticed the shadowy figure lurking in the darkness before he succumbed to his exhaustion. It had been nearly an hour before he found himself awakening due to being unable to move his limbs. The familiar sensation of weight straddling his hips had also gotten his attention. He opened his weary obsidian eyes to find that he had been in the presence of his expecting lover.

"H-Hermione?" said with his mind swimming in confusion.

"What's the matter Severus?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle behind her amber eyes.

This unnerved Snape to no end, it seemed the twinkling was a Gryffindor trait after all given the only other person he had known to pull off such a terrifying aspect had been none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"What the fuck!?" he shouted looking around the room.

"Shhh!" said Hermione putting a finger to his lips. "Unless you want your little snakes to see their Head of House all tied up by such an inferior Gryffindor witch."

"Let me out of these binds." he demanded.

Hermione didn't seem impressed by his roaring.

"I can't do that Professor...I can't seem to recall the counter spell." she said batting her eyes. "Surely you can use it to free yourself...given that you are a Master at this game."

Snape tried to lift the witch off him via his body but it was to no avail. She giggled at his attempts inadvertently causing his massive appendage to come in contact with her own needy depths.

A moan escaped her lips as she began to slide her body along his causing the delicious friction that seemed to heighten both their senses.

"Hermione." said Snape losing himself in the need for release. "Unbind me...I need to touch you witch..."

The expecting witch had figured as much but she had been having way too much fun pushing him to the edge of a release then pulling back. Snape struggled against the binds enraged at her antics.

"Take back the detention with Filch." she said narrowing her eyes at him in rage.

Snape attempted to protest but she had taken it upon herself to take his growing erection in hand.

"Take it back." she replied. "We both know you won't be able to withstand it much longer...what will your little snakes think?"

Upon hearing this Snape used his wand less magic to power out of the binds she had him in. He carefully maneuvered her onto the bed binding her limbs in place of himself.

He looked down at her with a something of a twisted smirk filed across his pale face.

"I already told you witch...I am the master of this game." he replied thrusting into her slick depths as she attempted to regain the upper hand.

The sound of the two of them rutting like unchecked animals filled the dungeons as neither bothered to use a silencing charm.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle,Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger moaned as she gripped the mattress of Severus Snape's large four poster bed. He had been lying beside her winded and just as covered in sweat as she had been in the wake of their act.

"Take back the detention." she still demanded rather stubbornly. "Or I'll see to it that you and your right hand become reacquainted for a month."

"You wouldn't dare." challenged Snape.

Hermione arched a brow at him.

"Alright...I take back the detention with Filch." he said.

She didn't seem to mind the weeks worth of detention with him and it was of course more to suite her needs in place of his own.

The exhausted witch kissed him on the lips and rested her head against the black pillows of his bed. The crisp, equally black sheets were draped over their tired bodes as they attempted to rest.

Snape smirked at the defiant witch stroking her belly as she drifted off to sleep. It was still quite strange to note that he had been responsible for impregnating the beautiful young witch with not one but two babies growing every second of every day. The glow that enveloped her had been nothing short of amazing to take in, even as she slept.

While he had dreaded the moment when he would have to speak to her parents, he had been honestly looking forward to meeting the two unique lives they had created in the wake of their love sparked passion.

Kissing the sleeping witch and his unborn children that resided within her belly, Snape turned in for the night unsure of what the next day would bring.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

It had been quite late in the morning by the time Severus Snape noted the intense pounding at his door. Getting out of bed and barely remembering to grab his robe, Snape made his way toward the front room of his private quarters. Much to his surprise, it had been Harry Potter standing on the other side. He had looked a bit worried as he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other.

Snape sighed and opened the door.

"To what do I owe this...insult to Slytherin via your presence Potter?" asked the groggy Potions Professor.

"H-Have you seen Mione?" he asked. "S-She didn't return to Gryffindor tower last night and I was worried...given her condition..."

"Calm down Potter." said Snape not wishing to discuss more. "She is...well taken care of...and sleeping if I might add."

Harry Potter let out a sigh of relief.

"Good...well not good...we have a class." he said.

"Not today she doesn't." he replied.

Harry arched a brow at this.

"Sir...I really think you should..." he began only to be cut off.

"I think you should do well to know your place Potter." said Snape annoyed. "She's sleeping...I will not awaken her just for your amusement...she's carrying two babies for Merlin's sake."

Harry sighed.

"I-I suppose she's in good hands." he replied. "C-Congratulations by the way."

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes.

"T-Tell Mione I'll speak to her when...well when she returns to Gryffindor tower...or class..whichever comes first." he said rather nervously.

Snape waved him off and shut the door turning his attention back to his bedroom where the sleeping witch and his unborn children had been awaiting him.


	67. Chapter 66:Keeping With Tradition

_**Chapter 66: Keeping With Tradition**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...So...RL was determined to be a nuisance...sorry for the delays..}**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Alan Rickman and Happy Birthday to my nephew as well**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** oft snores had come from the sleeping young witch as she continued to lie in The Potions Master's large black four poster bed. He had been awake ever since Harry Potter saw fit to brave the dungeons and knock directly upon his door. His annoyance with the young wizard had not changed much in the wake of the second wizarding war's close but he had been rather pleased that Hermione had a friend as loyal and attentive as Potter had been. Snape would never admit it out loud, but Harry Potter had been a vastly better friend then his mother and father had been during their time at Hogwarts and it made him feel almost proud of the annoying little troublemaker. Noting a slight shift in the young witch's sleeping position, Snape made his way back toward the bed slipping out of his robe and sliding his naked form back between the crisp sheets that lined his bed.

Hermione Granger awoke to the soft and gentle sensation of her wizard lover's kiss along her exposed belly. A small smile crept across her youthful face as she noted his intense conversation with their unborn children. It had been quite adorable to see him so relaxed in her presence even here at Hogwarts. He had attempted to keep their roles as they were before hand unsure if he could at the time but it was abundantly clear to him that was not going to happen.

"Morning." she said looking around. "Although, I've always wondered how anyone could tell it was morning being so deep below the castle where the sun cannot be seen."

Snape smirked evidently, amused by her line of thinking first thing in the morning.

"Artificial reflectors." he replied waving his hand and giving the illusion of sunlight filling the bedroom and staving off the darkness that surrounded them. Hermione Granger sighed feeling a good deal more comfortable in the light of day, despite it's artificial origins.

The strange mystery of the morning had been solved and Hermione turned her attention to more pressing matters as the recollection of her being due for class almost an hour prior had come flooding back to her.

"I...I have to get to class." She said feeling an intense rush of panic as she attempted to get out of bed only to have Snape pull her back into it and pinned her rather easily against the bed, careful in his way not to harm the children growing within her womb.

"Class is canceled for you this afternoon..." he said meeting her confused gaze.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Severus, just because you've managed to get me pregnant doesn't mean you get to dictate every aspect of my life." she said making it clear that she wasn't just going to settle for being The Potions Master's impregnated mistress.

Snape pressed his lean pale body between her slender thighs making her breath hitch for a moment in the wake of the skin on skin contact.

"Believe it or not witch, my motives for keeping you here are not solely due to my need to fuck you." he replied slowly rubbing his increasingly erect appendage against the warmth between her thighs. "I had planned to keep you out for the rest of the day in the wake of a little trip I have arranged...it is imperative that we make this trip given our current situation and I will not enlighten you as to why until we are on our way."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but found she could say very little following the sensation of being impaled by her lover's blood engorged cock for the first time that morning.

"Oh..." she moaned unable to catch herself.

Snape groaned digging his pale fingers into the mattress below her.

"This is all your fault." he hissed beginning to slowly thrust into her in the wake of his lust getting the better of him. "I can't seem to control myself when it comes to your body...but this is by no means the true implication of my affections for you witch."

Hermione could say very little as Snape continued to become more aggressive while bedding her for the first time that morning.

"You are mine." he growled in her ear.

"Severus..." she moaned clawing at his back in reaction to his new pace.

The Potions Master knew all too well that it wouldn't be long before his release got the better of him, he had been much too excited about his plans for the witch and their future together.

He had not known if it either baby growing inside her had been a son or a daughter, truth be told he was merely pleased with having any children to begin with. Before she pulled her little stunt with the Polyjuice potion he had never given it a single thought.

Hermione couldn't help but lose herself in the pleasure he was filling her with as their act continued. She pressed her lips into his needing to feel closer to her Potions Professor lover despite their curious position on the bed. It had occurred to her that Severus was quite a passionate wizard beneath his cold exterior and if she dared say it, he was more than a little charming to boot.

All too soon, the heated rush of passion got the better of them and it was over before they could catch their collective breath.

Snape kissed her sweat blasted flesh smirking as she panted still clawing the mattress her hair wild and her eyes widened in the wake of the pleasure rushing through her body. She looked every bit the ideal lioness in Snape's eyes as he proceeded to kiss her flesh.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" she asked with an arched brow. "Are you not satisfied that I am carrying two of your children?"

Snape seemed to purr in her ear and continued to kiss her body.

"I must confess I have ulterior motives for keeping you all to myself today." he said.

Hermione smiled noting the way his raven hair curtained around his face slick with sweat.

"Oh?" she asked.

"We are to journey to the muggle world." he said meeting her eyes. "I may not have been aware of your identity during the conception of our children witch but that is by no means an excuse for allowing you to proceed in this pregnancy without giving my children their due name."

Hermione arched a brow at this.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Well...this is hardly the time or the place to speak of such...practical things witch... but I intend to marry you...and to do that your parents must be informed of my intentions toward you."

Hermione sighed.

"I know." she said understanding what he wanted from her.

Snape rolled onto his side of the bed and pulled the witch close to him. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task for her but it had to be done.


	68. Chapter 67:A Father's Contention

_**Chapter 67: A Father's Contention**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Granger Residence, The Muggle World..._

 **W** ith trembling hands, Hermione Jean Granger knocked on the thick oak wood front door, painted navy blue with gold trim in the wake of her absence from home to attend Hogwarts to finish her magical education following the conclusion of the second wizarding war. Her heart had been nearly in her chest when she heard the familiar clicking and clanking signaling the door was being opened despite her hopes that her parents weren't home. Not far from the nervous wreck of a witch stood the Potions Professor wearing little more than causal trousers and a long sleeve white shirt. His dark eyes had been studying the witch for a few moments before he stepped back at a comfortable distance to give her space when she explained the situation she found herself in as far as her pregnancy had been concerned.

"You'll be fine." he said giving her a bit of encouragement.

Hermione nodded wishing she had time to kiss him for reassurance but the door to her family home opened and she found herself face to face with her father. Snape had been silent in the background as she greeted Mr. Granger at the door.

"Herms?" he said surprised to see his only daughter returned to the muggle world so early in the year. "What brings you by?"

Hermione found herself scooped up into her father's arms and giggled a bit like she had as a girl unable to get passed the memories of happiness that had come from being in the presence of this brave muggle man, whom had given her life. Half of the reason she was so dead-set on her education was due to her wish to make this man proud of her at all costs, but her recent actions concerning her Potions Professor was sure to cause him to become disappointed in her.

"Hi Daddy." she said pleased to see him but saddened by the circumstances that lead to the reunion this soon.

John Reyes Granger let his daughter down once he noted the serious expression that filed across her youthful face.

"I-Is something the matter Herms?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione had not known how to address what she had done to her father but she resolved herself to ensure both her parents understood the whole story before they came to their own conclusions.

"Is mother in?" she asked avoiding the question.

"Yes." replied John Granger suddenly looking up and noting the wizard clad in muggle attire with his arms folded across his chest. "Who are you?"

The amber eyed witch sighed casually stepping between her inquisitive father and her rather socially inept lover.

"Daddy this is...Professor Snape." she said. "From Hogwarts."

Upon hearing that Snape was from Hogwarts and that he had been his daughter's Professor it made him relax a bit.

"Well come on inside." said John relaxing a bit as he ushered them inside.

Hermione took a moment to meet Snape's obsidian gaze and noted his rather impassive expression.

He didn't seem to be too keen on dragging this whole ordeal out any longer than he had to. She silently pleaded with him to allow her to break the news of her impending pregnancy and how it occurred to them gently. He rolled his eyes at the notion that taking more time to say what she needed to say to them would somehow make their reaction any less volatile in terms of what occurred between them.

Snape supposed it was his growing sentiment concerning her that allowed him to oblige her foolish notion despite knowing better. The three of them filed into the sitting room as the tension hung in the air so thick it could have been sawed like the log of a tree.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room, The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Everyone took a seat in the sitting room, the silence hung in the air like cold during the winter months as they each attempted to feel out the motives of the other in the wake of their shared locations being changed. Hermione had been quite nervous, it had gotten her father's attention in the worst way and he was quite curious at to why a Hogwarts Professor dressed in clothing that had not been befitting a wizard of his status from what Hermione had told him about the world she ventured into to further her magical education, was doing accompanying her to her parents house.

"So...Professor Snape was it?" asked John meeting Snape's obsidian eyes. "What brings a wizard like you to our non-magical world?"

"Mr. Granger...as much as I would like to indulge your curiosity with answers to your rather numerous questions, I believe your daughter has the right to speak to you of the situation in her own right before I am to say my piece."

Mr. Granger turned his attention to his daughter.

"Herms?" he asked with an arched brow wondering if this had all been school related.

Mrs. Granger had come in to the room greeting them all and being caught up to speed with the extra guest during his daughter's unscheduled visit.

"It's rather nice to have you in our home Professor Snape." said Mrs. Granger pleasantly.

"I doubt you'll feel that way for very long." he said rather realistically.

Mr. Granger turned his attention back to Hermione. She was still having a bit of trouble finding the words to start off the conversation. It was her own mother that had taken notice of her and broke the ice with the weight of her intellectual inkling.

"Hermione...are you glowing?" she asked knowing all too well the tale tell signs of pregnancy given that she had been a mother herself.

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

Mr. Granger suddenly got out of his chair as a rage filled him that had not been present before.

"Hermione Jean Granger...what...how did this happen?" asked her mother shocked at the implication of truth behind her daughter's eyes.

"I...well...it was mostly my fault really." she said meeting her mother's eyes.

She had not the strength to look into the eyes of her father at this time. the young witch could almost feel the rage and the weighty disappointment coming from him. It was enough to cause her to burst into tears.

"Professor Snape...I appreciate you escorting our daughter here in light of her condition, but we can take it from here." said Mr. Granger.

Snape sighed steeling himself for what was about to come next.

"I'm afraid...Mr. Granger...that I cannot return to Hogwarts until you know the full truth." he said meeting the rage flickering brown eyes of his young lover's father.

"All due respect Professor, but this is a family matter...it doesn't concern you." said Mr. Granger.

Hermione met Snape's gaze and her quite perceptive mother picked up on it almost immediately.

"I'm afraid this matter concerns me quite a bit." replied Snape knowing the rage building within the muggle man as a result of his disappointment over the unacceptable choice his only daughter made in the wake of passion that seemed to jeopardize her rather promising future.

"Severus don't." said Hermione knowing all too well that her father wouldn't understand what happened between them.

"He needs to be told." said Snape meeting her gaze. "And clearly you aren't of the mind to do it."

"Mother, Daddy...I'm pregnant." said Hermione confirming out loud what they had inferred on their own. "I'm told that I'm due to birth twins."

The news seemed to take a bit of the wind out of Mr. Granger.

Mrs. Granger had been stunned by the implications of this new pregnancy but she loved her daughter none the less despite her own disappointment that she had not been married before getting pregnant.

"As I told you...it's mostly my own fault...I sort of initiated...well...after the war...everything was sort of all wrong and I...I suppose I needed to feel like I was still alive after bearing witness to so much death and sorrow." said Hermione honestly.

"Who is it?" growled Mr. Granger.

Hermione had been confused as to what he meant. Noticing his daughter's confusion, he attempted to convey his meaning more clearly.

"Whom is the miserable son of a bitch that got my daughter pregnant?" asked John Granger. "Tell me his name...was it the red head boy you've been hanging about with... or the one with the glasses?"

"No!" replied Hermione as if repulsed by the ideas in her father's dead about her best friends. "Daddy they're just friends..."

"Then tell me whom the son of a bitch is that I need to kill for impregnating by little girl." growled John Granger angrily. "If I ever get my hands on him...I'll strangle him with my bare hands."

Snape sighed meeting a trembling Hermione's amber eyes. She clearly wasn't going to tell the man and this secret needed to be told in a bit to free them up for the next step, marriage before the twins arrived.

"Daddy...it wasn't his fault." explained Hermione. "I was the one that...initiated everything...he didn't even know who I was."

"What are you talking about...you went to school with him didn't you?" he asked.

The father of Hermione Granger suddenly noted the way his daughter looked at the Potions Professor as his wife had and suddenly pieced it together.

"YOU?" he said turning on Snape.

The Potions Master made no move to deny it.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" shouted John Granger enraged beyond belief. "YOU GOT MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT!?"

"Daddy don't...I..." her words had fallen on deaf ears as Snape was suddenly set upon in the wake of her father's rage.

Severus Snape found himself enduring a broken nose as he fell backwards onto a nearby end table breaking it after losing his footing.


	69. Chapter 68:Undeniably

_**Chapter 68:**_ ** _Undeniably_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry about the delays...got a case of the flu this go round and needed to rest...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Sitting Room,The Granger Residence, The Muggle World..._

 **B** lood oozed down the broken aquiline nose of Severus Snape in the wake of the assault he endured following the revelation to the muggle father of Hermione Granger that he had impregnated her and that she was carrying twins. The enraged muggle had taken it upon himself to break the Potions Master's nose and he had been poised for another attack but his daughter had rushed over toward the downed wizard shielding him from further harm. Her amber eyes had been wet with tears and flickering with a bit of rage of her own as she looked up into the angry face of her father.

"DADDY STOP THIS!" she said shocked by her father's barbaric behavior.

"You just stay out of this Herms." hissed John Granger angrily glaring at the downed Potions Professor.

Snape sat up doing his best to keep his own temper in order as he met the glare of his lover's father.

"Hermione...stand aside." he said getting to his feet.

"Are you mad, Severus?" she asked confused. "You're bleeding!"

"So what else is new?" he asked meeting the heated glare of her father.

"This is barbaric and uncalled for." said Hermione angrily. "Daddy you have no right to attack Severus...he didn't do anything wrong."

John had not understood why his daughter was defending the instructor that "likely" took advantage of her.

Hermione was not to be denied how ever as she approached her father.

"Daddy look at me." she said as determined as ever to see this through.

John chanced a glance at his only daughter despite his rage toward the Potions Professor.

"He's not to blame for me growing up." she said knowing all too well what had her father so upset. "After the war...when my friends and I found out a bit more of his personal life, I was quite curious to know more about him...so I...used an illegal potion to assume the identity of a woman I knew nothing about and pursued him in a bid to know more."

Snape sighed knowing how difficult this had been for her.

"Hermione." he said as if her father didn't need to know all of the details.

"Let me say this Severus...he has no right to blame you...I tricked you into believing I was some I wasn't and I didn't think about the consequences..." she continued.

Snape walked over to the now tear stricken witch and pulled her into his embrace.

"This wasn't all your doing." he said. "We have little say in terms of what fate decides for us...being laced with a lust potion is hardly cause for choice on your part."

John's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"L-Lust potion...you...you mean you were both drugged?" he asked confused as some of the rage began to fade.

Hermione nodded.

"We had no knowledge of ingesting it...and when we realized what had happened there was nothing either of us could do about it." explained Snape leaving out the brunt of Hermione's deception before hand.

Jean Granger sighed taking pity on the seemingly saddened wizard.

"Let it go John." she said making her way over toward her daughter. "From what I've read about those things in Hermione's collection of magical books, they are not at all easy to withstand...perhaps it was a result of a prank gone array."

"Perhaps...I was...brazen in my judgement of you." said John understanding for the moment that this wasn't inf act a plan of the elder wizard.

"You wouldn't be the first." replied Snape as Hermione set to work mending his broken nose.

Jean walked over to her now considerably calmed husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose I should put some tea on and get you some ice for that hand, no doubt you've hurt yourself attacking that poor man before all the information was shared with us about our daughter's current predicament." she said. "Hermione my be our daughter but a she is no longer a child and she is definitely not a helpless victim either."

John seemed to be having a hard time grasping the situation. He had been of the mind to protect his daughter from any and all harm but he found himself unable to fathom what had become of her ever since she became apart of that magical world.

He left the room not at all pleased with the display of affection his daughter felt for the Potions Master.

Jean sighed knowing all too well that it would take her husband some time to adjust to the knowledge that his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore and seldom needed his protection. Snape seemed to sympathize knowing all too well that should one of the twins be a girl, he'd fight to the death to not only ensure her happiness but to keep her safe.

Mrs. Granger looked over her daughter and the Potions Master standing in the center of her sitting room. She had not known what the future had in store for the two of them nor the babies inside her belly but she didn't believe anyone else would be so understanding of their new found relationship given his status as her Professor and hers as a student of Hogwarts.

"Clean up you two." she said in an exhausted tone. "No use in sending you off with empty stomachs given what I know now."

Snape had been surprised by the older woman's quick acceptance of him being anywhere near her daughter, but then he guessed it was from Mrs. Granger that Hermione's numerous and not to mention boundless form of self assurance came and it wasn't much of a surprise then.


	70. Chapter 69:Girlish imprints Amid Womanl

_**Chapter 69: Girlish imprints Amid Womanly Desires**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...you have no idea how many love songs I had to go through to get this chapter...so here it is...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom,The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 **T** aking Snape by the hand, Hermione led her Potions Master lover through the house and toward her childhood bedroom. She didn't doubt that her father was still very much out for blood given the look he gave Snape before leaving the room in the wake of his rage boiling over. With a sigh she pushed passed the white painted wood door and lead the man who's unborn twins she carried in her belly into the world she had left behind in terms of childhood and foolish sentiment. As Snape followed her inside, crossing the threshold of her inner child's sanctum, he found that it wasn't at all what he expected the bedroom of Hermione Jean Granger to look like. The walls were white with a mix of girl color painted shapes such as large artistically detailed hearts for pink, red, and purple as they lined the walls with a three dimensional aspect to them despite being the work of muggle brush strokes.

Between the large hearts were red, pink, and purple polka-dots, an amusing sight if ever he had seen one. She had been the proud owner of an all white canopy bed with white lace trim and bedding that suggested she looked more like the finishing touch on a nauseating cupcake than a girl going to bed. The walls had also been lined with posters of infamous books in the muggle world, possibly an aspect of her attempting to mature her room's view a bit.

"Don't laugh you git I've seen your childhood bedroom if you recall." she said narrowing her amber eyes at her Potions Professor.

"My bedroom is in accordance with the young wizard that inhabited it." said Snape with a smug expression filed across his sallow pale face. "You're bedroom is something unexpected considering your taste for the vastly mature aspect of life."

"What can I say, mother was possibly nostalgic." replied Hermione walking Snape over toward her canopy bed.

She sat him down and examined his nose with a concerned expression on her youthful face.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"It'll take some time to dull but I'll be fine." he replied meeting her sorrowful amber eyes. "It's not the first time it's been broken and possibly not the last it seems."

"Yes, but this time you didn't deserve it." said Hermione stroking his sallow pale cheek with her questing hand. "I don't believe it's aligned right."

"I don't see any difference." he replied smirking at her.

"You git." she said recalling how he had said those exact words to her when Draco Malfoy had spelled her teeth.

Snape took her hand in his not at all wishing to dwell on the hostilities between himself and her father.

"Let's not get worked up over nothing." he replied placing his hand on her belly. "The last thing the babies need is stress let alone stress from a hostile environment."

Hermione sighed knowing all too well that he had been right.

"I'm so sorry." she said touching his face as he pulled her into his kiss. "You have enough people hating you and thinking the worst about you...and then I go an make it worse..."

He cut her off with another kiss as he let his lengthy pale finger roam along her backside.

"You git." she said giggling like the school girl she had still been. "Let go."

Snape gently lifted her off the floor and pulled her onto her own bed causing them to lie side by side amid the plush white pillows and the thick comforter. The bed smelled like her with a mix of a fresh wash and lingering sweat. Despite being in semi-hostile territory, Snape could hardly keep his hands off the young witch carrying his children.

He had convinced her to do what was necessary to take the next step in their relationship, her parents knew a version of the truth at least and the arrival of the twins shouldn't be too much of a shock for them in the coming months despite Hermione's father's rage toward Snape, it was a rather productive pursuit coming here.

The two of them shared a laugh followed by a series of kisses increasing in passionate intensity.

"W-we should...be getting back." said Hermione finding herself breathless in the wake of their exchange. "Mother's bound to call us down to dinner."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I think." replied Snape continuing to kiss her thinking only of his passion for her at this time.

Hermione pulled away once more and attempted to make her way toward the bedroom door only to be pulled back into her rather one track minded wizard's arms.

"Severus..." she said breathlessly as he kissed her neck as he held her close to him in the center of her childhood bedroom. "M-My parents are right down the hall."

The Potions Professor pulled away from his young lover only to become hit with a wave of dizziness that nearly caused him to lose his balance. Hermione caught him and aided him in steadying his footsteps before she made her way back toward the bedroom door.

"Just lie down for a bit." she said standing beside the door. "The dizziness should end and you aren't going to be needed until dinner is ready."

Snape nodded and ventured back toward her bed and took her advice.

Hermione took a deep breath and made her way back toward the kitchen where she had last seen her mother. She had not wished to leave Severus in his current state but she believed a glass of water would do him some good if anything and a little rest given the stressful situation they found themselves in. She ensured her father wouldn't disturb him by adding a few wards to the door before leaving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen,The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Jean Granger had been moving briskly through the kitchen seeing to dinner for the four of them that evening. Her mind had been trying it's best to fathom what her daughter had been thinking becoming involved with a Professor from her school. It wasn't as if she had not been young once, hell she had even known several girls that wanted to bed their respective professors in the wake of entering University. As a whole she didn't judge her daughter nor the poor man saddled with the determined young witch's advances. She would have bet her last dollar that Hermione initiated the entire ordeal given she had known Severus Snape to have been a much more quiet and reserved sort when she met him during various parent teacher conferences arranged by the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione entered the kitchen unsure how her mother had taken the news of her impending pregnancy as a result of her affair with her Potions Professor. Her father had expressed outrage beyond words but Jean Granger had seemed to accept it better despite the circumstances.

"How is the Professor?" asked Jean Granger looking up just briefly from her mixing bowl as she noted her only daughter's entrance into the kitchen.

"He's still reeling from the effects of having his nose broken I think..." replied Hermione truthfully. "I suppose the sudden jolt of going through the end table caused him to become unbalanced for a bit."

Jean Granger nodded turning her attention to pouring her newly whisked mixture into a flat rectangular pan.

"While I don't agree with the way your father handled himself earlier, I can agree with his outrage." she said looking up at her daughter. "Hermione Jean What were you thinking?"

The amber eyed witch looked down at her fingers as she fiddled with the material of her shirt unable to meet her mother's fierce gaze in the wake of her shame.

"At least he's decent." said Jean Granger with a sigh causing Hermione to look up at her. "You know when a woman expects her daughter to bring home an older man it's usually some leather wearing bloke with little to know formal education...and just my luck you bring home a Professor."

Mother and daughter couldn't help but giggle at the thought of this.

"I suppose my grandchildren will be the cream of the crop so to speak given the intellectuals that are parenting them." said Jean.

She handed her daughter a spoon and invited her to assist her in the kitchen. Normally, Hermione would protest until her father came to her rescue if she had to partake in anything remotely domestic, but this situation called for her to at least attempt to work at it.

"You might as well come on over here and learn the inner workings of the kitchen little Miss scholar you're to be a wife and mother soon." said Jean Granger with a stern eye on her daughter as if daring her to refuse at this time.

Hermione smiled taking up the spoon as she began to assist her mother in preparing the evening's dinner.


	71. Chapter 70:The Road Less Traveled

_**Chapter 70: The Road Less Traveled**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom,The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 **I** t had been near on night fall when Hermione came back up the stair to her childhood bedroom to find her Potions Master lover asleep in the center of her bed. A small smile filed across her face as she entered the room knowing it much too well to be daunted by the darkness given her choice to keep the light from disturbing the sleeping wizard. Snape had seemed to sense her presence and slowly began to awaken much to her disappointment. She had enjoyed the brief pause in the flow of their day watching him sleep. The harsh lines etched into his sallow pale face from years of expressionless emotion had relaxed and he seemed almost boyish with his lengthy raven hair wild in the wake of his sleeping habits.

"What time is it?" he asked noting how dark it had gotten.

"It's close to eight o' clock." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek. "Mother sent me to get you to come down to dinner."

Snape was about to offer a few words of protest but the look on Hermione's face made him change his mind.

"Give me a moment." he said groaning in reaction to his aged body having to deal with the strain of getting up off the bed.

Hermione had not been able to understand how he could act so aged given he had only been nearly adolescent in terms of wizarding status.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Being a prisoner during wartime has no age range when it comes to pain." he replied having peered briefly into her thoughts.

The annoyed witch narrowed her eyes at her lover for his unwanted intrusion into her mind but understood that his issue was merely due to being tortured as opposed to his actual age.

Snape stood up stretching briefly as they made their way toward the bedroom door. He had no doubt in his mind that her father had still been quite upset about the situation his daughter found herself in, her being pregnant didn't make it any better despite her carrying his future grandchildren. It was clear to Snape that John Granger would see him as the man that stole his daughter's youth no matter how much of the truth is shared with him.

Making their way down the stairs, both Snape and Hermione entered the dining area of the Granger residence. John Granger narrowed his eyes at Snape as he sat at the head of the table. The Potions Master took a seat on the far end of the table between the Grangers while Hermione sat on the other side. He had not been in fear of the angry father but he resolved to keep the peace between them if only for the sake of the twins.

"Still here Snape." muttered John glaring at Snape once more as he piled his plate high with portions of the feast lined along the table before them.

"Indeed Mr. Granger." replied Snape doing the same once his turn came.

He behaved with absolute respect and civility despite the known aspect of being unwanted.

Hermione felt terrible all things considered. She had not truly given her plan any thought when it came to deceiving her Potions Professor, but she had not intended to become romantically involved with him in the beginning, still it was little comfort in the wake of the situation they found themselves in now.

"Daddy." said the amber eyed witch making it clear that she wouldn't stand for her father trying to bully her lover.

John Granger rolled his eyes and went back to concerning himself with his meal.

An eerie silence fell over the four of them but it had not lasted long as John Granger proved to be as troublesome as his daughter all things considered.

"You didn't have the presence of mind when you decided to take it upon yourself to bed my daughter to use protection." he said glaring back at Snape whom had taken the hostility well as he met the eyes of his lover's father.

"It wasn't planned." he replied honestly. "I wasn't in my right mind and neither was she."

"So...that makes it okay?" growled John showing his temper escalating.

"No." replied Snape not at all intimidated by the change in the muggle man's tone. "It does not... but given the circumstances...I believe attempting to make amends goes a lot further than abandoning the young witch impregnated with my children...contrary to your belief Mr. Granger I do not make a habit of taking my students to bed."

"Then why Hermione?" asked John embittered. "After all this time why my daughter?"

"You seem to be under the impression that I wasn't subjected to feeling shame and humiliation as a result of this incident." said Snape honestly. "As much as it pains me to say...I simply could not turn my back on your daughter...I wanted to believe me...it would have been so easy to take off and stay gone while she dealt with the fallout but I not so cowardly as to let a girl take the fall for a situation neither of us had control over despite what other's may conclude."

"You think yourself Honorable then?" asked John as if he had been attempting to understand Severus Snape.

"No." replied Snape honestly. "I believe myself to be as low as you imagine I am at this very moment...and have for a great many years..."

Upon hearing this, Jean Granger felt a pang of sympathy for the Potions Master.

"That's enough John." she said ending the conversation. "What's done is done...we should be thanking the poor man for sticking by our daughter given the circumstances and it was already explained that this wasn't the direct result of either on of their wishes but we will do the best we can with what he have considering the fact that Hermione is pregnant, with twins no less and like it or not they are family."

John Granger sighed coming to terms with his wife's words of wisdom in this situation.

"I trust you plan to make an honest woman of my daughter given that she is to birth your children." he said meeting Snape's gaze.

"I do." replied Snape honesty. "It is part of the reason we ventured here to enlighten you both as to the situation...I don't know the first thing about children and Hermione could use all the assistance and guidance she could get."

"Well that's true." replied Jean looking over her red faced daughter.

The four of them commenced with their meal for the evening and it gave way to more conversation with less hostility of course. In the end, John Granger had reluctantly expressed his gratitude to Severus Snape for sticking by his daughter in such a delicate time and given the stigma of his formidable reputation it could not have been an easy thing to do. As Snape and Hermione parted the Granger residence, John gave Snape his blessing to marry his daughter in payment for taking the road less traveled in terms of accepting responsibility for her and the children.


	72. Chapter 71:A Given Night

_**Chapter 71: A Given Night**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"When you want all the love you deserve...**_ ** _And the heat is on your mind..._** ** _Don't you even think about it..._** ** _I'll be there just wrapped around you..._** ** _I can't hold back what I feel inside..._** ** _It's just a fact that you should be mine..._** ** _Anything you want..._** ** _You've got to fortify my love to fortify me..._** ** _You should be mine, anything you want..._** ** _You've got to fortify my love to fortify me..._** ** _Can you woo, woo, woo?..._** ** _Can you woo, woo, woo?..._** ** _Can you woo, woo, woo?..._** _ **Should be mine all mine...Anyway, that your heart has been denied...**_ ** _You can come to me, every time that we're together..._** ** _Just confirms the good thing we've got..._** ** _And something this good can't be defined..._** _ **One thing's for sure that you should be mine..."}You Should Be Mine, Jeffery Osborne**_

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **F** eeling that it was much too late to venture back to Hogwarts at this late hour without raising questions, Snape decided it best to take Hermione back to his flat in the muggle world. The warmth from the heating charms he had put in place to knock the chill off the place had been well and truly welcome in the wake of being out in the biting cold air while traveling. Hermione made her way toward the stairs that lead to the bedroom as Snape locked up and followed behind her. They had been quite full from dinner at her parent's house and desperately in need of a good night's sleep in light of all the stressful endeavors of the previous afternoon.

The Potions Master climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom noting that Hermione had been taking off her shoes at that very moment as she sat at the edge of the bed. He smiled noting her exhaustion from where he stood leaning against the door. His tall lean figure casting a shadow in the light of the moon and getting her attention.

He moved across the room in just a few strides given his long legs and kneeled before her taking her foot in his hand and undoing the bothersome shoe enough to slip it from her foot. He noted the swelling that had come from her being on them much too long and proceeded to massage them much to the young witch's delight. She had found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open as his fingers worked against the sore muscles in her feet.

Snape smirked noting how positively unhinged she was becoming in the wake of a good manner of massage.

"Severus..." moaned the witch feeling a combination of relief and desire building within her as a result of his antics.

The Potions Professor leaned the needy witch back onto the bed and crawled in between her thighs discarding his clothing in the process. She had been nearly out of hers with a flick of his wrist in terms of wand-less spell work before she could come to her senses about the matter. He crushed his pale lips into hers seemingly desperate to be as close to her as she was to be close to him in the wake of their trip to her parents house.

Hermione took it upon her self to place soft kisses along his aquiline nose as a form of apology for her father breaking it earlier in the day. Snape smiled at her attempt to make him feel better about something he's lived with for years without a shred of sympathy from another.

The pale lips of the normally harsh speaking wizard trailed along the exposed flesh of the pregnant witch. Amber eyes blazed with passion as she felt the familiar need for him fill her in the wake of his antics. She had been tired after leaving her parents home but she had been quick to change her mind it seemed as she felt the familiar intrusion that signaled the beginning of their love-making.

"Oh..." moaned the seemingly frenzied witch as she dug her fingernails into the pale flesh of her lover.

Snape began to nibble at the flesh of her neck as his body kept pace with the thrusts he had initiated.

The headboard beating against the wall had resounded throughout the bedroom in compliment to the squeaking of the bed-springs. It had been quite fortunate that Mr. Granger had not been privy to the inner workings of their new found relationship, as a muggle man like him surely would not be able to understand how his own daughter could be just as drawn to her Potions Professor as he had accused him of being.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

Sweat slick and panting, Snape landed on his side of the bed unable to move due to the lack of strength. Hermione couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling as her heavy eyes seemed to get the better of her and she drifted off into a coma-like slumber with Snape following suite moments later. If anyone had told the two of them that this would be their future following the end of the second wizarding war they would surely have denied it, but here they were, romantically linked and awaiting the arrival of twin babies.

Hermione had not known if this was the outcome she had been seeking all along when she decided to invade the dour wizard's personal life via a polyjuice identity but she couldn't argue with the results. Looking back, she came to the conclusion that what she had done would be quite difficult to explain to either one of the soon to be born children she carried in her womb.

Snape had not had an opinion one way or the other in terms of what to tell them if they were asked. He had not discussed any of this with Hermione of course but he had been contented, far better contented then he had been in quite a while since the second wizarding war's end. It was only a matter of time before he made the troublesome witch his wife.


	73. Chapter 72:A Least Expected Encounter

_**Chapter 72: A Least Expected Encounter**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I wouldn't be me otherwise...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **H** eated rays from a golden sun burst through the white drapes and into the master bedroom where a sleeping Severus Snape and Hermione Granger found themselves sprawled out in bed. The sleeping soon to be parents had not a care in either of the worlds as they found themselves awakening as a result of a call of nature. Hermione had been first, with twins in her belly the urge to go to the loo had been quite alarming. She sat up in bed and quietly slipped from beneath the sheets not wishing to awaken the slumbering wizard. It was to no avail of course, as the moment her weight shifted the bed Snape's obsidian eyes opened and he too sat up in bed.

"What's your hurry, witch?" he asked with a rather stern expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"I'm just going to the loo." said Hermione meeting his gaze.

"And where have I heard that before?" he asked climbing out of bed before she could protest.

"Severus...I was only going to the loo you don't need to shadow me." she said as he wrapped his arms around her surprisingly shape formed waist.

"Says the witch that escaped Hogwarts so often it's now considered a trend." he replied.

Hermione shook her head.

"Very funny git." she said. "I have to use the loo, one of your children is pressing against my bladder."

Snape laughed feeling her belly briefly before she managed to get out of his grasp and race toward the loo.

A sense of pride filled him that had only been reserved for the accomplishments of his Slytherins. He was due to become a father for the first time in his life and found the upcoming challenge to be both exhilarating and equally terrifying. He had been told the moment he opened his eyes to find that he had been at St. Mungo's Hospital that he could not have children of his own and now he was due to prove them wrong in a matter of months.

Hermione Granger finished up in the loo as he continued to lose himself in his thoughts. Once she returned he took it upon himself to relieve his own bladder of it's contents. With the trips to the loo well done away with, they turned their collective attentions toward getting something to eat and ventured downstairs toward the kitchen.

After raiding the fridge, both Snape and Hermione came to the conclusion that they had no taste for what had been in stock.

"Severus." said Hermione leaning against the wizard as he stood before the kitchen counter.

"What is it that you require witch?" he asked sipping on a cup of plain coffee.

"How about a dozen pasties from Calpernia's." she said sweetly.

"Cravings I take it?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Yes." she said not sure why she felt her cheeks go red in the wake of this discussion.

It seemed that she still had not been use to being pregnant or in a lasting relationship for that matter.

The Potions Professor sat down his coffee mug and pulled the expecting witch into his arms. She giggled like the school girl she was when he planted a series of deliberately slow kisses along the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Soon...you will be my wife and we will be welcoming our children into the world." he said running his long pale hands along her belly.

"Which world?" she asked closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of his touch.

"Both." he replied.

Hermione seemed contented with that idea but the cravings were truly becoming bothersome.

"Severus..." she whined causing him to laugh at her discomfort.

"Alright I'm going." he said kissing her once more before heading toward the front door. "But you'd better have something for me when I return."

Hermione smiled rather mischievously at him. With a wave of his hand he had managed to put together a moderate muggle outfit before heading out the door leaving his pregnant witch to her own devices. Finally alone, the amber eyed witch reflected on how amazing it was that he made her feel nervous and exhilarated at the same time. She had not been in many relationships but the current one she was exploring with Severus Snape seemed to be a defining one. The pleased witch turned her attention toward rubbing her belly imagining what the twins she carried would be like given their parents mutual intellect and trouble-making tendencies.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Calpernia's Cafe, Fourth Street, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape could not wait to get back to his flat and back to his rather mischievous young witch. The day had barely begun and they were due back at Hogwarts at some point but he couldn't resist spending time with her in private. He supposed he wasn't use to being a slave to his hormones nor her's for that matter but he had been grateful for it none the less. The dour wizard lived a meager existence his whole life and now it seemed he was about to get started on raising his own family when it seemed an impossible dream from the years prior.

Long gone had been the callous days of the dark lord and the condescending agony of serving Albus Dumbledore as a double agent. He had been in control of his own life for the first time since he was a boy and had developed a relationship with a witch that had truly loved him. He couldn't have asked for a better reward for his lengthy service in the last two wizarding wars.

The good mood seemed to work wonders for the wizard as he made it to Calpernia's in record time. He rounded the corner and entered the cafe only to find himself in for the shock of his life when an exiting patron accidentally dumped a cup of hot coffee on him. Snape had immediately jumped back causing her to fall forward onto him and they both ended up onto the cold hard ground.

"Oh my...I am so sorry sir." said the woman quickly producing a napkin to wipe off the heated coffee.

Snape tried his best to keep his composure amid the hot liquid seeping into his shirt navy blue dress shirt. Moving quickly he tore open his shirt and she wiped away the hot coffee as best she could from his chest before it burned his skin any wore than it had.

The Potions Professor had been grateful for her attempts to make this right despite her body being tangled with his own and her weight crushing his lap in the wake of the fall. It would not have been too much of a big concern if not for the fact that he found himself already aroused from thinking about the possible exchanges he'd get into with Hermione once he returned and this stranger would no doubt take offense to his raging libido.

"I believe it'll be alright Madam but I have to kindly ask you to remove yourself from my person." he said keeping his temper in check.

The poor startled woman didn't seem to notice his meaning until a careless attempt to adjust her weight presented her with his unstated issue.

"Oh MY." she said with her amber eyes widening. "I...I'm so sorry sir."

She scrambled to her feet, her cheeks bright red in reaction to such intimate knowledge about a total stranger.

"It's...quite alright." replied Snape getting to his own feet and dusting himself off.

It had taken him a moment but he managed to compose himself long enough to actually take a good look at the shockingly beautiful woman before him.

The shocked Potions Professor had been at a loss for words as he noted the familiar contours of her body and exact implication of whom she had been in the wake of his rather vivid memory.

"Virginia?" he said confused for a moment.

The woman shook her head.

"Sir my name is Rebecca Wentworth." she said unsure as to why he had called her Virginia.

"I-I apologize...Miss Wentworth, it's just that you remind me of someone I use to know." he said recovering quickly.

"Well it seems to me she must have been pretty special." replied Rebecca.

"She was." Snape replied feeling a slight pang of heartache from the loss of his original love interest.

"Well...I apologize for burning you with my coffee." she said rather nervously.

Snape nodded in acknowledgement of her apology.

"It's been nice chatting with you Mr..." she began.

"Uh...it's Snape." he replied. "My name is Severus Snape."

"That's an unusual name if ever I've heard one." she said rather curious. "One fit for a Roman Emperor according to our textbooks."

Snape smirked.

"I suppose there are worse things to be named after." he replied.

Rebecca seemed to enjoy his brand of humor.

"You're a comedian." she said.

"Try a Professor." he replied.

"Really?" asked Rebecca with an arched brow. "What exactly is it that you teach Professor Snape?"

"Chemistry." replied Snape still meeting her eyes.

"That's quite an impressive line of work." she said.

"And tiring." he replied.

"Molding young minds in an effort to secure the future can't be all bad." she said in a light flirty tone. "I'm a substitute teacher at a nearby Primary School."

Snape chuckled at this.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Professor." said Rebecca turning to leave following their mishap.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Miss Wentworth." he replied.

The Potions Master found it difficult to keep his longing for the woman he initially began to date at bay. He had known every inch of this woman's body and computed every vivid detail to memory, now here she was in the flesh and knew nothing about him. To say a part of him didn't want to follow after her and ask her to meet him for drinks didn't cross his mind would have been a lie in it of itself. He knew he had responsibilities to look forward to and dismissed the notion as best he could.

Taking a breath while watching the Muggle school teacher leave, he turned his attention toward his initial reason for coming to this place.


	74. Chapter 73:The Trouble With Identity Th

_**Chapter 73: The Trouble With Identity**_ ** _Theft_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **T** he Potions Professor had been silent when he arrived back at his flat on seventh street. Hermione had been no where in sight so he ventured to the kitchen and left her pastries on the counter. The encounter with Rebecca Wentworth had been still replaying in his mind since it happened. He was uncomfortable with being as attracted to this strange woman as he was and it was all Hermione's fault. As he headed into the sitting room to be alone with his intrusive thoughts, he couldn't help but feel something of a pang of regret in terms of this situation he found himself in. As a result of his student's actions, he had been privy to knowledge about a stranger's body that haunted him till this very day. He sighed sinking down onto the sofa trying his hardest to suppress the images from those early nights bedding the woman he believed to have been "Virginia Holton".

Hermione entered the sitting room, finding it curious that he had not come to greet her upon his return.

"Severus?" she said with an arched brow. "Is something wrong?"

Doing his best to suppress his previous thoughts, Snape go to his feet. Hermione didn't need any more stress than what she felt at the moment given the difficulty of her pregnancy.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with at the moment." he said before moving over toward her and giving her a proper greeting by way of a kiss.

"Are you certain?" she asked curious.

"Hermione." said Snape knowing all too well about her prodding nature.

"Alright." she said succumbing to his wishes. "I'll drop it for now."

"Of course you will." he replied before making his way toward the kitchen in search for something to drink.

Hermione noticed the buttons of his shirt had been undone and some missing.

"Severus...is there a reason your shirt is in such a condition?" she asked now folding her arms across she chest.

"As a matter of fact it is." he said. "Some patron at Calpernia's spilled rather heated coffee on my person and it took some maneuvering on my part, but I've managed to keep it from causing severe burns prior to getting a save distance away to take care of the matter via magic."

The amber eyed witch glared at her Potions Professor lover for what seemed like the longest time.

Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He had been in no mood to entertain her wayward fantasies.

"If you wish to have a full on account of the incident feel free to walk down to Calpernia's and speak to the clerks there." he said making his way toward the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

Snape entered the kitchen and proceeded to pour himself a drink. He had enough to deal with when it came to Hermione's mood swings and near on lethal temperament due to hormones. The last thing he needed was to inform her of encountering the woman who's identity she used to seduce him, walking about. The now seemingly exhausted wizard wanted nothing more than to put this day behind him and return to Hogwarts and to his classes as soon as possible.

"Severus?" said Hermione entering the kitchen unsure how to converse with the father of her unborn children.

"We leave for Hogwarts at noon." said Snape turning his attention to the witch as she entered. "I suggest you rest up while you can."

"What about our plans from this morning?" she asked confused and more than a little annoyed herself.

"Plans change." he replied.

"Apparently." she said not at all masking her bitterness.

"I'm going to take a shower." he said. "You can join me if you'd like."

"A shower?" she asked growing suspicious.

"I suppose you missed the aspect of me being drenched in coffee." he said already knowing what was running through her mind.

Hermione's cheeks turned red. It seemed she couldn't help her suspicions and it didn't help that she felt he was keeping something from her. Not too long before he ventured to the cafe he had been all over her, now he seemed to want to distance himself from her as much as possible. Although, the young witch couldn't quite put her finger on it, she knew that something had changed between the time she spent with him in the flat and his going to Calpernia's Cafe for her pastries.

Without another word, Snape finished off his drink and made his way upstairs, he knew he was in need of a shower and a change of clothes following his minor ordeal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bathroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

The heated water beating against his sore muscles had been just what Snape needed in the wake of his weighty thoughts getting the better of him. It unnerved him to feel attraction to more than one woman at a time and given his nature it was even more of an issue to feel anything for a woman he knew next to nothing about.

 _Virginia Holton had been a librarian, possibly due to Hermione not having much experience in the working field in the Muggle World_.

 _Yet, Rebecca Wentworth was a Primary School Substitute teacher._

 _Both women shared the looks and eye color._

 _The same walk and what made matter's worse, he had been guilty of bedding Virginia Holton prior to finding out that it had been a disguise of his current lover._

The balled fist of the Potions Professor struck against the hard tile wall in the shower as he vented his frustrations with this entire ordeal. He believed he had put it behind him for the sake of his children but it still managed to creep back finding it's way into their current lives and the ramifications were even more severe.

He had still been largely attracted to this woman and the vivid images of their time together in a physical sense were not going away any time soon.


	75. Chapter 74:Self-Centered Hearts

_**Chapter 74: Self-Centered Hearts**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **O** nce he had gotten out of the shower, with a drying towel draped around his lean waist, Snape entered the master bedroom finding himself in the company of a tear ridden Hermione as she sat on the edge of their shared bed. He sighed knowing all too well she had been driving herself mad with her wild conclusions and getting herself upset. The Potions Professor walked over toward her without a word allowing her tear stained cheek to rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know if it was his imagination or if the hormones were getting the better of her, but he couldn't understand why she had crumbled from the mere act of him going to take a shower.

"Who is she Severus?" she asked looking up at him with tear stained amber eyes.

"Hermione...we've been over this." he said pulling away from her.

"Something's changed in you I know it." she said rather convinced in her delusions.

"Are you hearing yourself witch?" he asked confused as to her shift in behavior.

"You still haven't answered my question." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"There is no other woman." he replied. "I am simply not in the mood for playful antics and given that I was just burned with coffee it's an understandable reaction."

"I don't doubt that you were burned with coffee Severus...you think I couldn't smell it on you the moment you walked in?" said Hermione folding her arms across her chest.

"Then what's with the third degree?" he asked.

"You also reek of perfume." she said almost bitterly. "Last I checked it wasn't a scent from any of my collection."

"Hermione you are making a big ordeal out of nothing." he replied.

"If it's not such a big ordeal Severus then why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something?" she asked.

"If you wish to get through this day in peace, I suggest you drop this discussion witch." he warned.

"Was it the whore from the desert you slept with before?" asked Hermione fearing the worst.

Snape wasn't in the mood for this. He quickly scooped a flailing Hermione into his arms and slammed her onto the bed. An argument with her was the last thing he needed given their previous fights. He had not wanted anything to come between them, not when all seemed to be going so well. As she continued to try and put up a protest in the wake of his body being so close to hers' Snape took it upon himself to spell away her clothing and let the dry towel that had been wrapped around his lean waist slip.

"Severus..." she said finding herself weakened in the wake of his lustful pursuit to end this discussion.

The witch gasped feeling herself impaled by the very cock that had lead to her current condition of impregnation.

A low grunt from the wizard in question had been his only reply as he began to thrust into the witch below him. Slowly but surely, Hermione began to surrender to him losing her train of thought in terms of this potentially volatile discussion.

The long slow rhythm of his thrusts had been such that Hermione had more than enough time to adjust and lose herself in the sensations building within her youthful body.

"S-Severus..." she moaned as he gripped the mattress below them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Flat, Muggle World..._

The rhythmic sounds of the headboard beating against the wall in companionship with the squeaking of the bed-springs had only been joined by the series of gasps and squeals coming from the lips of one Hermione Granger as Severus Snape did his best to pound her youthful body into the mattress below them.

Both had been sweat slick and panting as their act neared it's inevitable end.

Hermione's fingernails dug rather heavily into the back of her rather spirited lover and Snape did his best to combat the images in his mind of a woman whom until that morning he had come to terms with not even having been in existence. Unfortunately, for the Potions Professor, his mind and his body had been on two different accords and while he bedded the future mother of his child, he continued to find his lust inflamed by his desires for the other woman that occupied his thoughts.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione in reaction to meeting her end in the wake of his rapid thrusts.

Snape grunted before his own release followed and collapsed onto the weary young pregnant witch. Unbeknownst to him, a name passed through his pale lips as he fought with all his might to keep from crushing the unborn children well within the young witch's womb. He crashed on his side of the bed lying on his stomach in the wake of his strenuous activity.

He had been so exhausted that he had not noticed Hermione Granger's amber eyes burning a hole in the side of his face in the wake of her newly stoked fury.

"Who's Rebecca?" asked the sweat blasted and equally winded witch.

Snape sighed noting his inadvertent slip of the tongue.

"She a woman I ran into this morning." he replied much to exhausted to delay the inevitable. "The one whom had burned me with her coffee."

"And why were you thinking about her while we were..." began Hermione who suddenly stopped and began to get even more angered at his behavior. "You were thinking about another woman while bedding me...Severus Snape that's low even for a former death eater like you."

She began hitting the poor wizard as her anger got the better of her.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted. "How could you be so..."

With speed unheard of, Snape grabbed her and pinned her back down onto the bed.

"It wasn't intentional witch...I was merely exhausted and given my ordeal I figured you'd understand that." he said. "I love you Hermione...and I am in no way trying to deliberately hurt you...what was done in the past is the past...we've already had this discussion...Your the mother of my unborn children for Merlin's sake."

"Don't you dare try and spin this on me." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him once more. "You are the one with a history of bedding other women while we were together...I was faithful to you."

"I wasn't in a relationship with you!" shouted Snape feeling his anger boil to the surface. "YOU TRICKED ME INTO BEDDING YOU!, the fact that you got pregnant only makes what you did all the more despicable even in the eyes of a Slytherin!"

"So what you are telling me is that if it had not been for my pregnancy, neither of us would be having this conversation?" she asked.

"Don't fucking put words in my mouth." growled Snape narrowing his own obsidian eyes at her.

"It's what you meant." replied Hermione bitterly. "You're only with me because I'm carrying your children..."

"Why must you always behave like a stupid girl?" he asked frustrated.

Hermione quickly fell silent.

It seemed all too clear to her now how she looked in her lover's eyes.

"Hermione...I didn't mean that..." he began only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

"We have to get back to Hogwarts." she said in an emotionless tone. "After all you have classes to teach."

Snape released his hold on the witch despite his desire otherwise.

She had been right after all.

They needed to return to Hogwarts before anyone took notice of their absence in earnest. Still, in the back of his mind, Severus Snape knew their problems were only beginning as far as this Rebecca Wentworth situation was concerned.


	76. Chapter 75:Two Halves Of A Whole

_**Chapter 75: Two Halves Of A Whole**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **U** pon their return to Hogwarts, Hermione had not said a word to The Potions Professor even in passing. Snape did what he could as far as giving the witch her space went but he was growing quite anxious in the wake of her silence. The complication of sustaining a working relationship was something he would never understand considering his own track record for having failed to manage them and it seemed like whatever this was with the mother of his unborn children it was doomed to be more of the same. She had gotten the wrong idea that night, he had not wanted Rebecca Wentworth, his mind simply came to the conclusion that she was indeed a real person and not just a figment of his vivid imagination. Not only that, but his immense guilt at having bedded a woman he knew next to nothing about was eating away at him. The moment she became real, it seemed as if he had betrayed someone in a way. The relationship he had with Hermione seemed like a betrayal of what he had with Virginia despite it having been Hermione in polyjuice form, he was still courting the woman before she disappeared and resurfaced as a stranger who knew nothing of the time he spent holding her in his arms and discussing literature and art works of the muggle world.

With a heavy sigh, Snape made his way down the vast corridor of Hogwarts Castle.

His thoughts drifted toward Hermione and what their time together had been like up until that point.

She had been warm in more than one use of the term and innocent to the point of being naive. There were elements of her still being very much a girl as opposed to a full grown woman and now she was due to give birth for the first time in her life, to twins no less. There were times when he was with her where she'd tremble in the wake of his touch, as if she was unsure how to feel about him.

The dour man reasoned that she had poured all of her self confidence as far as social interaction with him in the disguise of being Virginia Holton and when she was laid bare before him, she was in a state of vulnerability that not even she knew how to manage. In this moment he realized the depth of his folly that night before she turned away from him.

Hermione had little to no confidence in being able to keep his interest, the issue with him having bedded another woman before hand had nearly shattered her despite him only doing so to escape the stigma of having taken the young girl's innocence. The altercation with John Granger had been rightly so, Hermione may have been an adult in her own mind but she still remained given to childish things.

Snape rounded the corner guided by dim torch light as he continued to walk, his thoughts getting the better of him in the wake of his inaction.

The reminder of how many young boys fumbled when it came to understanding the weight of holding a young girl's heart, came into play. He had been a young boy once and he had never even been able to have such an honor. Lily had chosen James Potter to give her heart to and Narcissa had done the same with Lucius. This was quite new territory for him, the fact that his student had chosen to do what two women well beyond her years couldn't astounded him even at this very moment.

"Hermione." he said feeling the weight of regret at how his actions lead them to this moment.

He had broken the promise he had made to her when he left.

She had been shattered and it was quite difficult for her to pick up the pieces.

Knowing this, Snape concluded that she no longer trusted him. Not even at the start of their new found relationship, she didn't trust him to stick around and this was her way of cutting him off before he actually hurt her in a way that she couldn't repair it.

It amazed Severus Snape to find that Hermione Granger was a good deal like himself, as he sought to do the same thing not long ago. Given his new perspective, Snape set out to find the witch, and possibly talk some sense into her before daybreak.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Taking a deep breath, Hermione exited the library knowing full well that Snape would be patrolling the castle at this time of night. She had not wanted to see him. Her rage at his mentioning of some strange woman's name while bedding her was only boiling over. She had taken it upon herself to ignore him for weeks since their return to Hogwarts. His lack of sensitivity had been another thing that had dulled her affections as far as he had been concerned.

As she walked, Hermione found herself only seconds away from a looming shadowy figure being in close proximity.

With a roll of her eyes she attempted to ignore it but when she suddenly felt herself pulled into the nearby corridor, she had little choice in the matter.

"Leave me alone Severus." she said angrily. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I beg to differ witch." replied Snape glaring down at her belly and noting how big she was becoming in the wake of her pregnancy. "You and I have unfinished business to discuss."

"There is no unfinished, only finished as far as I am concerned." she huffed.

"Like hell it is." he replied pinning her to the cold stone wall and causing her to drop her books and knapsack.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"I didn't ask you to talk." he replied rather cleverly. "I only need you to listen."

Hermione attempted to kick at him and Snape took it upon himself to push his body between her thighs and separate them.

The young witch let out an involuntary moan and continued to narrow her amber eyes at him.

"I hate you." she muttered in anger.

"Too bad." he replied not at all taking offense. "Because I love you witch, it seems we are at an impasse."

"No we are not...I don't want you any where near me or my children." she hissed trying to bring out his rage.

Snape simply smirked running his free hand along her belly causing the sleeping children to stir.

"S-Stop..." she said trying not to enjoy the sensation of his touch against her exposed skin.

"Or what?" he asked amused by her attempts to stay angry. "What will you do to me little lioness if I only seek to give you pleasure."

"You don't want me you want her." said Hermione unable to hold back the dam that burst letting forth her tears. "You've always wanted her...the only reason you are even here is because I got pregnant."

"That is partially true." he replied. "We are here because you got pregnant...and I for one could not be happier."

Snape leaned down from his towering height and began kissing along the side of her neck.

"S-Severus...S-Severus s-stop..." she moaned trying her hardest not to give in to his apparent seduction.

"Now why would I go and do a foolish thing like that?" he asked finding her lips and crushing his own against them.

Hermione whimpered as he continued to send sensations running through her body that only he could manage.

"Sev..." she said weakly.

Snape closed his eyes at the mention of his childhood nickname.

"I will allow that name." he said feeling a pang of sadness. "Only for you...seeing how it was my use of a name that brought us to this point...it's only...as you Gryffindors say "fair."

Moving quickly Snape ran his free hand along her thighs never leaving her gaze which had softened considerably.

"I do love you witch...and I apologize for giving you reason to doubt this." he said. "I was merely processing information, it was not to be taken as an indication that I wanted her in place of you...for fuck's sake Hermione...I've always wanted you...the insufferable know it all that openly fantasized about me taking her roughly in potions class with none of her peers any the wiser...did you truly believe I didn't see them running about in your mind like muggle film from a projector?"

Hermione gasped recalling some of those rather vivid fantasies.

"When I awoke, and they told me that I was afflicted due to that accursed serpent...it was a while still before I could escape the initial diagnosis of being labeled impotent." he continued. "I saw glimpses of you...despite your disguise and it made me pursue you...Virginia Holton was merely an excuse for us to obtain what we truly wanted for the other."

"I'm sorry I didn't just tell you how I felt." said Hermione in a sad tone.

"It worked out for the best I think." replied Snape with heat behind his obsidian gaze. "There is just one more thing you must understand...you will be my wife there is nothing to discuss in the way of that and your little temper-tantrums are not going to be tolerated in the future...if you behave like a child in my presence again...I just may put you over my knee."

Hermione noted the increased flicker of heat behind her lover's eyes and the implication in his tone. Noting that she had no objections to his terms, Snape turned his attention toward his current state of affairs.

"Now it appears Miss Granger that you are out passed curfew." he said. "You have detention in my quarters starting now."

Hermione offered no protest as Snape lead her down to the dungeons and into his private quarters where he would no doubt put her to work in the wake of her breaking the rules on his watch.


	77. Chapter 76:The Joys Of Parenthood

_**Chapter 76: The Joys Of Parenthood**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Early Post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **M** adam Pomfrey had called the two soon to be parents down to the infirmary. She had known they had their collective differences in the wake of trying to deal with their new found relationship and she could care less when the lives of two babies had been hanging in the balance. Snape had done his best to remain civil to a still simmering Hermione. She made it a point to let him known that just because she had given in to her hormones the previous night, he had been in no way out of the woods so to speak in terms of his recent behavior.

"What is so urgent that you called us here Poppy?" asked Snape with his arms folded across his chest and a look of utter impatience filed across his sallow pale face.

"I called you two here because I figured like reasonable adults you'd want to know the status of your unborn children." countered the old Med-Witch narrowing her eyes at the younger wizard.

"Alright you've got my attention." he said.

"And mine as well." agreed Hermione for the first time in a long time.

Madam Pomfrey sighed noting their mutual stubbornness.

"It appears everything is well with the babies." she said running the diagnostic tests via her wand. "Your son and daughter are growing just nicely."

"Son?" asked Snape seemingly caught off guard.

"Daughter?" asked Hermione equally taken by surprise.

This had been the first time either of them had been privy to the sex of their unborn children.

"Yes." replied Madam Pomfrey in a matter of fact tone. "You are carrying twins, one boy and one girl."

Snape had been at a loss for words as he looked over at Hermione whom seemed to be experiencing the same dilemma.

"A son and a daughter." he said finding his voice but noting he had been unable to stand for very long.

The vivid images of a little boy and a small girl came flashing into his mind as he thought about what this truly meant for him and Hermione both.

Tears began to stream down the cheeks of the expecting witch as she envisioned more of the same on her part.

"Severus we're having a little girl." she said unable to believe it.

"And a boy." he added still not over the shock himself. "I'm going to have a son...and a daughter."

Madam Pomfrey found herself smiling in reaction to her two on and off again patients receiving such spectacular news.

"That explains why my hormones have been so out of sync lately." said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "I figured you always found yourself in the mood to throw your fist at things and cry violently afterwards."

"Shut up git." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at her husband.

The instant she turned her annoyance on her lover a pain went through her belly and a tightness soon followed that made her double over in pain. Seeing this Snape made his way to her and gently ran his large pale hand along her belly.

"Settle down." he said.

His baritone drawl seeming to soothe the angry child within.

"Your daughter doesn't seem to take kindly to me wanting to throttle you." said Hermione as her formerly harsh breathing began to ease up.

"One could hardly blame her." said the Potions Professor with a smug smirk.

Snape's and lingered a bit too long and he found himself subjected to a kick from the second baby within Hermione's womb.

"Apparently, your son doesn't think much of me at this moment." he said meeting the amber eyes of the young witch.

"One could hardly blame him." replied Hermione with a smug smirk of her own. "Considering he already knows how much of a git his father is."

The two of them shared a laugh noting how very real this pregnancy seemed to become of the course of a few months.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been most anxious as he paced back n forth wishing to hear news about Hermione's babies. Her pregnancy had made him quite nervous from the beginning and now it was merely a waiting game until everyone got to see the unborn little ones come into the world. Harry for one had been ecstatic at the prospect of being a godfather.

Hermione had come from the infirmary with a smile on her face, it appeared all had been well with the appointment and Snape for the moment.

"You look like you have good news." said Harry trying his best to mask his growing anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, I do." replied Hermione pleasantly. "Were having a baby boy and a baby girl."

Harry had been struck speechless at the prospect of having a future godson and a goddaughter.

"T-That's amazing." he said when he finally managed to speak.

"I thought so too." said the ecstatic amber eyed witch. "Severus and I are having a son and a daughter...who would have ever think..."

"Apparently you did." replied the green eyed wizard with a sheepish smile.

"I suppose you're right." she conceded.

"So all is well with you and Snape I take it?" asked the young Gryffindor wizard with an arched brow.

"It is." replied Hermione seemingly on a cloud. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know if you two picked out baby names yet." said Harry.

"No Harry, we haven't discussed names yet but we hope to soon." said Hermione making her way toward an empty chair and sitting down. "And before you mention it, naming our son James, Harry or Sirius is out of the question...Severus and I have enough troubles of our own to deal with."

Harry seemed to pout at this.

"Don't look at me that way, you know how Severus feels about them." said Hermione.

"I was under the impression that they were your children too." he said almost bitterly.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure how I feel about them given what they did to the father of my children." she said matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed understanding.

"I guess I'll have to save the names for when I have kids." he said with a jest.

"That would be the best way to honor them." said Hermione relaxing in her seat and placing a hand on her belly. "I can't wait to meet them."

"I don't think any of us can." replied Harry with a smile.


	78. Chapter 77:The Agony Of Anticipation

_**Chapter 77: The Agony Of Anticipation**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update..Late Post...I apologize for the delays but due to a case of the common cold, I was unable to write for a while.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **M** aking his way back toward his office, Severus Snape had time to digest the news he had just received via of Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. While it was true that he and Hermione were still at odds due to their difference of opinion regarding his use of another woman's name while in the throes of intimacy, He had given her permission to address him via the nickname he loathed even Lily Evans to bestow upon him when they were children growing up in Cokeworth, England. It did little to appease the hormonal girl, but it was a step toward getting passed the enormous wall of emotions she threatened to drown him beneath in the wake of her pregnancy.

Snape made his way over toward his dark oak wood desk, pleased for the first time in a while to be in his own company as well as among the darkened shadows of the room. He had quite a bit on his weary mind and so little time to process it all at once. After all his trials and all the suffering from his youth to his current age, he was at last on the cusp of fatherhood. Initially, the possibility had not been on his radar, given his lifestyle during the wizarding wars brought on by the despot Voldemort.

It was almost funny to think of him now, a lowly serpentine man with a weak and frail body and no nose of his own terrified of the one thing that made Snape so powerful in the wake of his own transgressions. He had feared death but casually dished it out to those that opposed him. Such a blatant weakness was one of the reasons the boy had been able to best him, even from the very beginning. Fear that a small child could undue him cause him to seek out his own demise in pursuit of an ideal.

The bitter implication had not been lost on Snape in the least as he pondered in the darkness of his private office, free from distractions and students alike. Had the pathetic fool left well enough alone he never would have created his own enemy and thus could have gone on to rule the wizarding world unopposed save for the likes of Dumbledore.

He never would have murdered Lily, and set into motion the events that would bring about his downfall not once but twice.

Still pondering this, Snape sat back in his chair.

Poppy had informed him, that he too was to have a son. A son whom would look to him for answers to questions unasked. If that had not been enough, he was also told he'd be the proud father of a daughter of his own. Given his own outlook of himself as far as his appearance had gone, he hoped the children at least got Hermione's looks and at the very least his intellect if they were to have a fighting chance, new world or not.

Looking back on his own dealings with Tobias, Snape had come to the conclusion that he had behaved no better than the drunken brute of a muggle at least as far as his emotional distance had been concerned. Potter had been reaching out to him from the very moment he arrived here at Hogwarts and he seemed to be doing so even now.

 _The prospect of being seen as any sort of father-figure for the boy or having a connection to him had made him ill. He had yet to forgive himself for his own wrong doings in the wake of Lily's loss and his feelings toward's the arrogant prat James Potter had not changed in the least. Nor had they shifted in the wake of Sirius Black's untimely demise via Bellatrix LeStrange, he was glad the insufferable son of a bitch had been put out of his misery and it only made his days with little happiness that much more bearable._

 _It was true Potter would think of him as selfish, and possibly a cruel sort but then Potter had always perceived him as such so it mattered little. For the moment, it had meant nothing to assess his personal character. He was capable of honor and restraint like the rest of them but he would not cow tow to the Gryffindor sentiment of anyone in his surroundings, he had been through enough to see it for the falsehood it had truly been._

Sitting in the dark, a good deal of thoughts had been put into perspective.

 _One of which was his rather strange relationship with his student Hermione Jean Granger._

 _He would have been lying outright if he said he didn't enjoy bedding her. She had been the ideal partner as far as mattress hopping and animalistic rutting had been concerned, but then again he was thinking along the lines of needing to get laid in the beginning. Now here she was pregnant and unsure of what to do with herself. He had little to no experience with matters of the heart, his first had ended in disaster and it seemed this experience was headed along the same path of destruction but there was indeed a lot more to go on then when he was but a hormonal teenage boy._

 _She was fascinating in all aspects._

 _Brilliant, beautiful, and madly in love with him despite it being based on the fact that he needed to only impale her with his cock to incite such feelings._

Taking a breath and attempting to appeal to the Slytherin aspect of his own brain. Snape thought further upon his relationship with Hermione Granger and came to the conclusion that neither of them had been conventional people. He supposed her initial gesture had merit despite being brought about via Gryffindor impulse and Hufflepuff emotions.

She had been sly in her deceit and it wasn't as if he had actually caught her in the act of using the polyjuice potion. A small smile filed across his sallow pale face as he noted her antics up until this point. When their children were born he had no doubt in his mind what house they'd be sorted into and it would be Hermione's just deserts for her antics.

Getting up from his seat, Snape found himself hopeful of the future. He was going to be the proud father of twins and the witch he managed to impregnate had been on his level in terms of intellect despite her being a mere girl emotionally. There was a good deal to be positive about when it came to breeding stock and it could be worked in his favor should the unwanted come asking questions.

Of course he had loved the silly little chit.

He had to have been stark-raving mad not to. She simply had a way of infuriating him that not even Potter could manage in all the years he had been his Potions Professor.

A flash of something akin to joy came across the Potions Professor's obsidian gaze and he set about searching for the one person that could help him in his next endeavor pertaining to a certain bushy haired witch with ever shifting hormones, Harry James Potter.


	79. Chapter 78:Unexpected Confidences

_**Chapter 78: Unexpected**_ ** _Confidences_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update..Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter widened and his face seemed to be frozen in the wake of the shocking request from the Potions Professor. Snape had grown impatient as he always had with the antics of the boy and barley controlled the urge to hex him. Harry managed to shake of the inability to reply as he stared in disbelief at Severus Snape, Potions Professor of Hogwarts and the father of his best friend's unborn children. This wizard had been a staple in his life since he had arrived here at Hogwarts and he had believed he knew him well enough to refrain from being shocked by anything he could come up with but this had been different.

"Will you stop bloody staring at me, Potter!" muttered an annoyed Snape.

He had been on edge, not wishing for anyone to find out about their recent need to appear social.

"I'm sorry Sev, it's just...you wanting my help to propose to Hermione is quite shocking." said the green eyed Gryffindor.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"As you well know, she is pregnant with my children." he replied in a low tone.

Harry nodded knowing the history of Snape and Hermione's entanglement quite intimately.

"So how are you going to do it?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Snape bitterly. "I haven't the faintest clue on what she likes in terms of this romance ordeal."

"Well you did attempt to get to know her didn't you?" asked the green eyed wizard folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not what I mean." said Snape with a sigh. "She's...difficult when it comes to things of a girlish nature...I can relate to her on academics and magical theory but when it comes to things little girls dream of when left alone in the darkness of their bedrooms...it's not entirely easy to decipher."

"Well how should I know?" asked Harry annoyed. "She's never mentioned anything about marriage or future plans outside of having the twins and heading off to Uni."

"Well Potter, I suppose we can put your need to roam about the castle in that ridiculous cloak of yours to good use." said Snape meeting Harry's gaze.

"W-Wait...you want me to spy on...are you insane?" asked Harry in disbelief.

Snape of all people was actually asking him to break the rules this time around.

"It should be fairly simple, given how you took to attempting to break into my office with Weasley beforehand." replied the Potions Professor narrowing his eyes at the younger wizard. "I'd take care to ensure that being caught is not an option if I were you...Hermione won't be around to portray Minerva in polyjuice form this time around."

Harry's eyes widened once again.

"Y-You knew?" he asked stunned.

"About as much as I knew about your little Marauders' Map..." replied Snape with a stern expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"I-I could get into a good deal of trouble for this." said Harry not at all making up his mind.

"Of course you will." replied Snape before walking away. "But you are Harry Potter, what's a little trouble making to you?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can be a real git sometimes." he muttered.

Snape seemed pleased to hear this.

"And don't you forget it." he said last.

"You know I'm only doing this for Mione!" he called after him.

Rolling his eyes and turning his attention toward Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter prepared himself for breaking into Hermione's private room in a bid to learn her secrets to enable Snape to come up with the perfect way to propose to her.

It had not taken him long to figure out that he was suppose to secure a diary or journal of some sort, he wondered why Snape couldn't just look into Hermione's thoughts to get the information but he recalled that one could feel such a thing and it would not been good for the purpose of his trying to surprise her.

"Bloody git." grumbled Harry noting why Snape had come to this conclusion in the first place.

He had no other options and simply asking Hermione outright killed any illusion she might get from his supposed secret antics.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been none too sure that Potter would assist him and it seemed to add to his agitation. He had not been very good at this romance nonsense but if that's what it took to put the hormonal witch's mind at ease, then she'd have it. He had been at a loss in terms of how to appease her strange need for romance but it was understandable given how they came to be in this relationship of sorts.

He had tried to ask Potter of advice on how to go about things with Hermione, but the smug, and not to mention, annoying Gryffindor brat was too busy gushing over the fact that he had come to him in the first place.

The annoyance boiled over and before he could stop it his Slytherin nature too hold and he ended up ordering the boy to get the information he needed out of the witch to make whatever she perceived as a romantic gesture in the wake of his inevitable proposal feel more authentic and about her. He could not afford to make any more mistakes concerning the witch and she was yet to speak with him alone in the wake of the incident back at his flat.

The more he thought about it the more he had come to the realization that he had not wanted his children to believe they were created due to a twist of fate. His own father had made him feel as much while growing up in the muggle world and there was no way he'd allow his own children to suffer with such thoughts about themselves.

He had not wanted Hermione to suffer either, despite his initial anger toward her in the wake of her deception.

He had fallen in love with her and the idea that he could have a life that few got the pleasure of experiencing. He certainly didn't see himself being the father of not one but two children nor did he believe he would have survived the events of the second wizarding war. He had been contented to die in that shrieking shack alone and forgotten as so many people made him feel during his entire existence.

It was sheer madness to question fate, as it had lead him to the one witch whom had given more of herself to him than any he had ever taken to bed in the past, Lily Evans included, unbeknownst to her son Potter.

For the moment all he could do was wait in the silence of his office as Potter did the foot work at Gryffindor tower. He'd have to proceed with his plans for proposal one way or the other. He had simply dared to hope that the idiot boy was successful.


	80. Chapter 79:The Pesky Notion Of Annoyanc

_**Chapter 79: The Pesky Notion Of Annoyance**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been exhausted as she made her way across the grounds toward the infamous Gryffindor Tower. She had a long day of classes and it had not been easy sitting through the lecture in Potions Class and having to deal with Severus looking her over every moment she had been in his presence. They still had not been speaking much, aside from corresponding about the twins. She still found herself embittered about their last encounter when he referred to her by the name of another woman. Her blood had been boiling since that incident and she had spent little time in his presence as a result. unfortunately for her, having to deal with the father of her unborn children had been the least of her worries. The amber eyed witch caught sight of him amid the grounds with Professor Trelawney hovering around him.

The sight of the desperate witch enraged Hermione and given her status of ever shifting hormones due to pregnancy, she was a mere seconds away from drawing her wand and hexing the overzealous nutter in an instant. The pain in her belly that had haunted her for weeks since she had last been alone with Severus only seemed to intensify and travel to her back, making it difficult to walk or sleep. She suspected her daughter had been giving her a piece of her mind concerning her issue with her father, but she did her best not to let her life be dictated via her unborn child's apparently high opinion of her father.

Still, the sight of Professor Trelawney throwing herself at Severus infuriated her to no end.

She had wished she had not known that the two of them were intimately involved before hand, it would have made ignoring the a lot easier but alas, she had known and it only served to further sully her mood.

Snape caught sight of her and made up an excuse to get out of Trelawney's clutches once more. He appeared to have been pleased to see her but her bitterness remained evident.

Moving quickly and speaking so only she could hear him, Snape looked down at the pained witch with inquisitive eyes.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself." muttered Hermione bitterly as she continued with her walk.

Snape had been right beside her his long legs ensuring that he made good time in catching up to her.

"Hermione." he said more than a bit flustered due to her attitude toward him as of late. "How long are you going to keep up this ridiculous charade?"

The amber eyed witch stopped in her tracks not at all realizing they had been in the vast corridor leading to Gryffindor tower.

"Funny, I could ask the same thing of you." she countered. "Why are you here wasting your time with me if I'm such a child in your eyes...wouldn't you be more comfortable pursuing..what's her name?"

"I didn't mean that." said Snape in his own defense.

"You could have fooled me, given how often you say it." replied Hermione decidedly bitter.

"You are incredibly frustrating." said The Potions Professor doing his best to conceal his own annoyance.

"Then why waste your time." said the amber eyed Gryffindor witch coldly.

Snape took a deep breath feeling his temper began to get the better of him.

"I didn't come here to argue with you." he said.

"Well that's about all you're efforts will get you at this point." she said.

"That's just the hormones talking." he replied looking her over. "Do you really think I can't tell when you're putting on a show?...least of all for your own pride's sake."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone Severus." she hissed angrily. "All you ever do is make me feel bad about myself."

"Is that what you truly think of me?" he asked stunned by her words.

Hermione attempted to walk away from him but he blocked her at every attempt to move forward.

The pregnant witch sighed in defeat as the tears streamed down her supple youthful cheeks.

"I don't want to do this." she pleaded. "I've got enough going on already and this pain...it doesn't seem to end."

Snape's eyebrows arched when he heard this.

"You are in pain?" he asked.

Hermione reluctantly nodded.

Before she could protest, The Potions Master's hand slowly made it's way across her belly settling as if instinctively onto the spot where the pain was coming from. It was apparent that their unborn daughter had demanded her father's attention and resolved to get it in the best way she knew how. Neither their son nor Hermione would have gotten any peace if she didn't feel Severus' hand against her.

Despite her anger, grateful tears streamed down her cheeks in the wake of the sudden onset of relief that filled her weary body.

Snape continued to hold his hand against her belly casting silencing and cloaking charms to ensure prying eyes did not happen upon them in such an intimate setting.

"It was never my intention to hurt you." said The raven haired Head of Slytherin house. "Believe me when I say I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with anyone but you witch."

"You were calling out to her." said Hermione skeptical of his words, he had been a Slytherin after all, and most were prone to outright lies.

"No." said Snape in his own defense. "I was feeling a state of immense guilt at having done something terrible to a woman I happen to have met while visiting the cafe, like it or not witch but your actions placed me in a very...troubling position in that exchange and I knew not how to deal with it."

"So you imagine having sex with her while you're with me?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't trying to...I felt bloody guilty." he said as if desperate to convince her. "Can you imagine running into someone you were fucking for nights on end due to polyjuice and they not know a damn thing about it...it's like taking them against their will...I was still attracted to her due to the form you used when this all began...and when I got home you were eager to pick up where we left off and I didn't...well I couldn't refuse you it would have been admitting that my attraction had merit."

"But it did." said the amber eyed witch sounding a bit hurt.

"I wanted you." said Snape meeting her sorrowful gaze. "I still want you...the mere fact that I happen to find myself attracted to a woman who's body you used to get my attention is more or less a consequence of what you've done."

"So it's my fault you want another woman?" asked Hermione feeling her anger rise.

"Oh for Merlin's sake you're as stubborn and thick-headed as Potter." muttered Snape unsure how she could turn this conversation on him once more.

Hermione had been about to shout something when he grabbed her and pulled her into a rather heated series of kisses to shut her up before she made the situation worse.

Unable to help herself, she seemed to melt against him as he semi lifted her up off the floor and pressed her back against the stone wall.

The Potions Master found himself lost in the swirling sea of emotions that threatened to carry them away as he fiddled with his trousers and attempted to sate his ever building lust for her right there in the corridor without regard for their surroundings or precarious situation.

"Severus..." whimpered Hermione feeling his excitement in the form of his lengthy appendage trying to find it's way to the warmth it had been lacking for the past few weeks.

"Do you believe me now?" whispered Snape in a gruff tone in the wake of his lust. "Is fucking you in this Merlin awful corridor what it's going to take to prove to you how much I want you?"

Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck as he spelled away her knickers in a bid to get to his prize.

"Oh..." she moaned in reaction to the shift via the cold air and then the long awaited heat from his body.

"Fuck..." hissed Snape losing his mind in the wake of lust.

One desperate thrust saw to it that he found his lengthy appendage buried to the hilt inside her warmth.

"S-Sev..." whimpered the young witch unable to hold back her own desire as he began to thrust in an animalistic rhythm.

A growl erupted from The Potions Master as the witch found herself jolted along the wall feeling every aspect of his need for her.

In the wake of their frantic coupling, Hermione's fingers seemed to find themselves entangled in her rather passionate lover's lengthy raven hair and the constant sound of his erratic grunts while he continued to thrust into her warmth were like music to her ears.

If the two of them were caught by the Headmistress or any other figure of Authority it would mean the end of their collective time at Hogwarts and it seemed to intensify the passion that the random encounter brought out in them.

The witch would have been lying to herself had she denied the fact that she had missed him. The long nights alone in her quarters for the sake of her pride did little for the increasing want of her body as the hormones continued to run wild inside her pregnancy riddled body. There were even nights when she was forced to cry herself to sleep believing him to have moved on with other women in her self imposed absence.

It was pleasing to note that this had not been the case as Snape continued to have his way with her in the vast stone corridor of Hogwarts Castle.

Hermione had known from experience that due to his rapid pace and over excitement that the encounter would not last very long, but it was more than enough to see her desires met and sate his need for reclamation.

She gripped his shoulders tightly once she felt the familiar sensation of is release wash through her as the sweat poured off the two of them. Snape kissed her feverishly as they both gasped for breath and he lowered her back onto the stone floor. Her legs had been like jelly in the wake of it all and she had to lean against the wall to keep her balance.

The Potions Master continued to kiss her lips and the side of her sweat drenched neck.

"I have to go." he said setting about adjusting his attire.

Hermione could do little but nod as she continued to gasp for breath following their coupling.

Snape waved his hand over her fixing her clothes and removing all physical evidence of their coupling from the future prying eyes of her housemates. He kissed her on top of the head and whispered in her ear.

"You will never be rid of me that easily witch." he had said. "As I've told you before, you are carrying my children and it is for a good reason...for all of our mutual faults there is love between us and not even you can deny it."

"Severus..." began Hermione at last finding her voice.

Snape put a finger to her soft pink lips in a bid to silence her.

"You are mine witch, and I intend to prove it to you." he said before pressing his own pale lips to hers and seeing her off with one final kiss before venturing back toward his office leaving her to continue onto Gryffindor tower without him.


	81. Chapter 80:Contemplation Of Failures

_**Chapter 80: Contemplation Of Failures**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape sat alone in his office free from the strain of having to put on pretenses for the students that always seemed to clutter the halls. The amount of stress he had been under seemed to have evaporated as he made his way toward his desk and chair. The encounter with Hermione lingered in his mind as he sat back against the cool black leather and closed his eyes of obsidian. The brief encounter was all he needed to feel like himself again. Hermione Granger was a lot of things, Exceptional student, major annoyance, and unbeknownst to those around them, Snape decided to add an exquisite lover right at the top of the list.

The taste of the witch's lips had been exquisite, he had missed her these past few weeks when the two of them had been on the outs. The encounter in the corridors had been unexpected and not altogether sanctioned but he had been desperate. She seemed to have her mind set on believing the worst of him in terms of his feelings for her and he needed to ensure he had a fighting chance.

He had been enjoying the fact that he was revisiting his memory of the encounter when there was a knock at his door.

The Potions Master slouched over the desk and gripped his quill and the ink appearing to be busy grading parchments.

"Enter." he said more than a little bitter about having to let go of his fantasy.

The door to his office opened and Snape had been treated to the familiar sight of Harry Potter shuffling into his house.

He had looked to be a bit exhausted but he was no more annoying than usual.

"You'd better have something good." said Snape narrowing his eyes at the green eyed wizard.

"Actually..." began Harry Potter.

Snape sighed.

"Let me guess you've failed." he said in his usual dry tone.

"It wasn't through lack of trying." said Harry in his own defense. "In case you haven't noticed, Headmistress McGonagall is a lot different than Dumbledore."

"Obviously." muttered Snape still very much annoyed at Potter's failure. "The great Harry Potter can't even complete a simple job."

The green eyed wizard narrowed his eyes at the Potions Master.

"Look who's talking Order Spy." he muttered in his counter.

Snape rolled his eyes and slammed down his quill.

Harry sighed.

"Look have you tried...well asking her what her favorite things are?" he asked attempting to still be of some use.

Snape slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Don't you think I've tried that!" he growled. "I can't afford to make anymore mistakes concerning her."

The strange look of hopelessness had gotten Harry's undivided attention.

"Sev...let me try again." he said.

"If you ever call me by that name again, failure in this endeavor will be the least of your worries." said Snape annoyed.

Harry looked a bit sheepish as he held up his hands.

"Sorry." he said recalling that only his mother had been allowed to call the Potions Master that.

"As of this moment, Potter your services are no longer required." said Snape realizing his initial idea wouldn't work for him. "I'll just have to come up with something on my own."

"Of course." said Harry pleased to hear the older wizard was still willing to try. "Listen...Mione really does love you...and I suppose we are all looking forward to seeing the twins."

"If you don't mind Potter I have quite a bit of work to do." said Snape turning his attention back to the parchments.

"Right." said Harry making his way toward the door. "Sorry...again...I wish I could have been of more use."

Snape dismissed him with a wave of his hand and scribbled in his usual spidery scrawl along several parchments.

The green eyed wizard did wish him luck considering he didn't have the best romantic track record. It would be good to see him happy after all these years of him being an outcast within wizarding society. He had earned the right after all.

Harry took his leave of Snape and the Potions Master continued working on the stack of parchments.

He had been frustrated about the boy's lack of progress but he decided it was for the best.

Snape leaned back against his chair recalling the encounter in the corridors once more.

Truth be told if she had not been pregnant, he doubted the affair would have continued. His humiliation at having been set up in this manner by a student no less had been such that he had not wished to return to Hogwarts at all, but he couldn't simply leave the pregnant young witch to fend for herself. Taking a breath, Snape recalled the strange turn of events that lead them to this moment.

There was still a good deal of emotion between them, as he had fallen for the strange girl despite himself and now she was carrying his children...children he never thought he'd have in a million years.

The Potions Master came to the conclusion that he didn't need to over compensate for the lack of romantic pull when he originally found out that it had been Hermione Granger that he had taken out on the town and later bedded those nights he believed he had been with Virginia Holton. He'd simply go about it the right way and ask her. If she refused him then he'd have done everything in his power to legitimize the situation.

Of course, he would have to give up teaching.

The Ministry Of Magic would surely document his marriage to Hermione and have an inquiry as to how he could be married to his student and she pregnant before she even left the halls of Hogwarts.

Once more Snape had been at a loss as to how to proceed.

He had not been a fan of rejection but it seemed to be the likely course if he asked the witch directly.

Coming to the conclusion that she had been well worth it, Snape decided to go ahead with his own plans. He had liked to think he moved beyond being the socially awkward teenage wizard whom had been slighted by Lily Evans in favor of James Potter.

Rising from his seat, Snape concluded that he had a few stops to make before Hermione Granger began prowling the darkened corridors of Hogwarts once more.


	82. Chapter 81:A Emotional-Hormonal Debate

_**Chapter 81: A Emotional-Hormonal Debate**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **I** t seemed like it had been forever since Hermione had a moment to enjoy her own company and relax peacefully for the evening. The witch had made it back to her quarters with her legs feeling like jelly and her breathing rapid. She had been annoyed that Severus had the gall to corner her in the corridors but the way he put his hand on her belly, freeing her from the unchecked pain of his unborn daughter's fury in the wake of his absence made her weak in the knees. Try as she might, the images of what occurred between the two of them in the corridor had lingered still. She made her way over toward her bed knowing all too well that her Potions Master lover had given her a run for her money in terms of his sexual aggression and that she couldn't stand up much longer as a result.

As she lied back among the soft sheets and pillows that made up her bedding, Hermione fought to ignore just how much she had missed the greasy git these past few weeks due to her wishing to avoid him unless it had to do with class. The scent of herbs and fresh earth lingered on her school uniform despite the cleansing spell and she had come to the conclusion that he had left it that way on purpose.

Truth be told, she had wanted him to.

The sole reason she could even enjoy this time to herself had been due to his efforts and her affection for him had not faded despite what she wished for him to believe, she simply didn't trust him to love only her in the future. He had proven that he was capable of going out and bedding whomever he pleased when he had told her about that Tara woman, it was all in a bid to get revenge on her for the polyjuice potion ordeal but it still meant that his feelings for her had not been as cemented as hers had been for him.

Neither of them could deny their physical attraction.

It was due to the effects of a lingering fertility potion, but it was the driving force behind their sexual connection.

The heat that filled her when he lifted her up and impaled her as she found herself pressed against the cold stone wall was as palpable then as it had been during the act.

There was no doubt about Severus' abilities when it came to pleasing any woman sexually, he had been her first and only thus far and she saw no need to stray or wish for a change. For the most part it was the constant fear of his seeing her as nothing more than a "silly girl" being the catalyst for him seeking companionship elsewhere.

He never hesitated to let her known that he still thought of her as a child aside from taking his pleasures from her body, it seemed like to her that he was merely continuing the trend so long as he could justify it as being her fault due to the potion and her hormones from pregnancy and when the justification for why he gets to bed her runs out, he'd find himself wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

Severus had never said anything about leaving, but her feelings were getting the better of her in the wake of her rampant pregnancy hormones.

Hermione sighed as she found herself looking up at the ceiling of her assigned bedroom.

The Potions Master was quite a passionate man despite his cold and harsh exterior personality. His prowess in bed had been more of a shock then all of the other things she had learned about him and still she found herself drawn to him.

He had been alone for much of his life and abused by anyone that crossed his path to some extent she had even abused the poor fellow. Hermione gripped a nearby pillow tightly as she thought back on her actions which led them up to this moment.

Her desires had been such that she initiated this strange and complicated situation yet she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

She loved the time she spent with Severus Snape as Virginia Holton, even when they were compelled to embark on a sexual turning point in their relationship.

She seemed to crave his attention even as she attempted to break away from him due to his abrasive personality.

"Severus." she sighed as her hand found it's way to her belly.

The images from their encounter in the corridor returned and she found herself unable to resist their implications. She had not been as capable of keeping her distance from the dour wizard as she initially believed. The witch dismissed what happened as a ploy on the part of her hormones considering she had still been carrying his unborn children.

The weeks had gone by and her belly seemed to only get bigger by the day.

Harry had been sweet and completely supportive, Ron had been angered by the "rumors" that she had been with another wizard and didn't speak to her for months. His cold stare at breakfast still bothered her but she learned to live with it and the immense amount of gossip that filled the vast corridors of Hogwarts and the various classrooms.

She managed to stay on top of her studies and continued to lead in achieving the top scores of every class aside from the father of her unborn children's. The practice of marking down her work just to be git didn't seem to have faded even with them becoming romantically linked more often then not.

The expecting witch didn't take it personally, as Snape had always marked down her work.

He did seem to be quite short with her during the lectures but it was mostly due to her constant interruption than his bitterness about her refusing to deal with him aside from class.

She had not expected him to corner her the way he did.

That had all been spur of the moment as far as she knew and it proved that neither of them liked the distance that was growing between them.

Still, as much as she enjoyed their encounter, she knew it had to be the last unless some kind of discussion was had about where to continue from this point forward. He clearly had some residual impulse to be with the woman she presented herself as when their affair began and the fact that he was still sexually attracted to her was almost too much for her to take.

Her rage got the better of her and she wanted her space while she decided how best to proceed.

Of course, Snape had taken it upon himself to force them into another corner.

If she were honest, she would admit that she loved him despite his many flaws and spending the rest of her life with him while raising their children had been what she wanted more than anything in the world, but she had not wanted to end up in a loveless marriage with a husband hardly ever home because he was much too busy bedding all the women in town to support or appreciate his own wife.

Hermione wrestled with what she should do a bit more before the need for sleep over took her and she drifted off to more thoughts of her Potions Professor lover.

She had truly loved him but her fear of rejection kept her at bay.


	83. Chapter 82:Paternal Conflict

_**Chapter 82: Paternal Conflict**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **P** otions Master, Severus S. Snape finally made his way to his childhood home in the former textile community known as Spinner's End just as the sun came up over the horizon. The moment his ebony dragon-hide boots touched the muddy ground and the rancid stench of the black lake hit his abnormally large nose he was bombarded with the embittered memories of his miserable youth and their impoverished beginnings in this semi-deserted place. There had been a good deal of abuse that had taken place in the hollowed halls of various rows of dilapidated brick houses. It had not been extremely difficult to find his, it was the last one on the left row of course.

Snape dreaded being in this soulless and emotionally draining environment now as much as he had when he was forced to return here year after year from Hogwarts as a student. The seemingly automatic clenching of his fists had occurred as his narrowed eyes of obsidian scanned the front door. He had not cared to venture to this house since the war's end and being forced to endure more torment here had only intensified his hatred of it. This was a place he never wanted Hermione or the children to ever set foot.

The implication of his rather wicked muggle father's spirit still defined this house and he wanted as little to do with it as possible. The sole reason he had even attempted to make this journey was to obtain something his dearly departed mother had left behind when she was murdered by the drunken brute. Severus had been just sixteen then, when his world began to crumble around him. He had lost Lily Evans, whom he had just begun to embark upon a sexual relationship with as per her request, to the arrogant _Pureblood_ James Potter and felt lower than the soil beneath his feet as he climbed the small row of cement steps to return to this place.

His drunken brute of a father had not been anywhere in sight, at the time he believed it to have been a welcome relief, a small mercy in connection to his broken heart. As he continued up the steps and into the house a new odor had caught his attention. More foul than the rancid stench of Cokeworth as a whole, it seemed to have been coming from the kitchen.

Currently, Snape had climbed those same steps feeling the same air of trepidation as he did as he felt that day. The distraction of the second wizarding war had been long over and worm-tail long dead since his last occupation of this wretched household. The overwhelming presence of sorrow and quiet agony continued to live on despite it's apparent abandonment in recent years.

As much as he hated to return here, he knew it needed to be done for a number of reasons.

One such reason had been the witch he was trying to marry, Hermione Granger.

The other had been for the sake of his own children.

He needed to remember this place and all he had endured here to ensure that it would never happen to his own children nor the woman he wed. If being saddled with a drunken brute the likes of Tobias Snape taught him anything it was how not to exhibit utter weakness in the form of turning one's rage upon his own family in the wake of his failures.

The torment that went on behind the closed door of the Snape residence had been such that it stayed with the Potions Master even when he found himself alone in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle.

He opened the door to find himself greeted with the stench of old sweat and dust as well as leather and wood. The creaking of the hardwood floor of the small entrance hall had been the first sound to disturb the unreal silence of this house in a long time.

Snape continued to make his way in and closed the door behind him.

The last time he found himself alone in this horrid place was the night he had the unfortunate burden of putting an end to the life of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's life amid the astronomy tower. He had come here to lose himself in the midst of a drunken stupor but it only served to make him more disconnected and increased his self-loathing.

He contemplated the reason for his miserable existence more often than ever before night.

 _"Well look who it is?"_ said the voice that haunted him since the moment of his birth.

"I'm not here to entertain you." replied Snape moving through the family sitting room.

"And yet here you are." said the voice again.

Snape rolled his eyes.

 _"The Granger girl was a good piece of trim wasn't she?"_ said the voice dripping with malice in it's tone.

"You will not speak of the mother of my children in that manner." said The Potions Master defensively.

A chill filled the sitting room, the unattractive threadbare furnishings surrounded by numerous shelves of dust covered books had done little to inspire anything but dread as he stood near the fireplace. The floor was littered by empty bottles of firewhiskey and splatters of red crimson had been along the walls.

 _"Our last visit you put on quite a show."_ said the voice prompting Snape to roll his eyes at the memory.

"Fuck off old man." he muttered in annoyance.

 _"Is that any way to speak to your father?"_ growled the voice amid the darkness.

The appearance of the muggle Tobias Snape had not been surprising as he took his place in the familiar armchair before the fireplace as he always had whenever he bothered to come home.

"You are not my father." replied Snape bitterly.

Tobias Snape, whom had been vastly different from his only son aside from their mutual height. The farmer's son had gotten a job with the textile mill and moved his wife to the community long before the arrival of their first child and only son Severus. There were a lot of differences between the two as the boy had taken after his mother's line in much of his looks but he kept his father's temper and it showed in everything that he did.

"I beg to differ." replied Tobias rather smugly.

"I will never be you." said Snape ignoring the muggle bastard and continuing through the house toward the kitchen.

He never elected to step foot in this place since the last time he had seen his mother.

 _"This should be entertaining."_ said Tobias still sitting in his usual chair.

Snape did his best to ignore the muggle brute and pushed passed the heavy kitchen door.

The stench of a foul corpse rotting amid the floorboards hit him the moment he attempted to make his way inside.

Time had not been kind to the hard linoleum floor his mother spent most of her adult life scrubbing consistently, but it never seemed to come clean no matter how long she had been at it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Visions of blood surrounded the Potions Professor as he continued to make his way toward further into the kitchen. His father never stepped foot in this place, not if he could help it.

He proceeded to move toward the non working fridge where he opened the freezer and moved the rather curiously preserved icy exterior to obtain a thick black box covered with magical ice. He had seen Eileen Snape open it a thousand times and it had always been when the drunken brute had either gone to bed or left the house. She never showed him directly, always believing him to have been ignorant of the treasure she kept hidden there.

Snape pulled the box from the freezer and examined it fully.

"Mother." he said opening it.

His lengthy pale fingers fumbled at the black velvet case crushing the small ice chips that formed around it. The years of waiting had all boiled down to this moment and it seemed to be fitting considering he had been set to marry Hermione in the first place. The Prince family ring would be the ultimate gift to solidify the union.

Sadly, when Snape opened the box, his mother's ring had been gone.

"What the...hell?" he asked in confusion.

From the sitting room he could hear the laughter from Tobias.

Snape had not understood what was happening, only one with the Prince family blood could touch the ring unless it was given to the woman they intended to marry.

The Potions Master stormed into the sitting room gripping the box angrily.

There was only one way the ring could be removed from it's hiding place and he knew better than to put it into his mother's grave.

"Eileen's alive." he said angrily as Tobias chuckled in the arm chair.

"Of course she is...the slut's been living it up in your little magical world ever since you were allowed to attend." he growled.

The fury burning behind the Potions Master's obsidian gaze had been evident as he turned his attention to returning to Hogwarts.


	84. Chapter 83:Self-Loathing VS Avid Assur

_**Chapter 83: Self-Loathing V.S Avid Assurance**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Early Post...was half asleep when I wrote this...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you...**_ ** _I need you like a heart needs a beat..._** ** _It's not from you (Yeaaaa)..._** ** _I loved you with a fire red and I was turnin' blue..._** ** _And to say..._** ** _Sorry like the angel..._** ** _Heaven let me think was you..._** ** _But I'm afraid..._** ** _It's too late to apologize..._** ** _It's too late..._** ** _Said it's too late to apologize..._** _ **It's too late..."} Too Late To Apologize, OneRepublic/ Timbaland**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** peacefully sleeping Hermione Granger found herself awakening in the middle of the night to a strange presence lurking within the darkness of her bedroom. She had taken a few moments for her newly opened eyes to adjust to the absence of light aside from the pale moon's glow. There was cause for panic until she noted the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth drowned heavily in what appeared to have been firewhiskey. The expecting witch eased her way out of bed pulling back the scarlet comforter and gold silk sheets on her comfortable black four poster bed.

Snape moved from the darker variation of shadows, his appearance disheveled and his balance questionable given the amount of drink he had ingested. He seemed to have come unhinged as he stood half swaying in a bid to keep his balance and half planted in the center of her room.

"S-Severus?" said Hermione looking over the father of her unborn twins with a curious eye.

She had never seen him in this state before, whatever prompted this made him revert back to his early self-destructive tendencies it seemed.

"What's going on?" she continued unsure how to help him or if anyone could.

"She left me." he said with a drunken smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

Hermione didn't understand whom it was that he was willing to send himself into a drunken stupor over but she suspected it wasn't good.

"You're going to have to be more specific if you want me to understand what you are talking about." said the amber eyed witch not wishing to hear that her lover was hung up over some other woman.

"It's not some chit I've accosted in a bid to get trim." grumbled the drunken Potions Professor. "Eileen..."

Upon hearing the name Hermione passed all thought of him having been unfaithful out the window of her thought process.

"Eileen?" she asked more confused than ever. "Your mother?...what does she have to do with anything?"

"Open your eyes!" hissed Snape feeling his anger surge briefly. "She has everything to fucking do with...she...I believe he killed her...I..."

Snape suddenly slid down to the floor as the implication in his tone meant whatever he had discovered about his mother severely effected him.

"I thought he killed her." he said in a low tone almost like a whisper. "I never would have..."

Hermione got to her feet and made her way over toward him.

"Don't touch me." he said suddenly shaken by whatever conclusions he came to in his weary and not to mention drunken mind. "You can't...help me..."

"Severus you came here for a reason." she said trying to reason with the rather hysterical wizard.

"I...I wanted to...to be near them." he said as if struggling to express his warring feelings as they seemed to want to spill out all at once. "My children...they...they are my only family..."

"What about your mother?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"She's alive." he said almost bitterly.

"What?" asked Hermione stunned.

"You heard me." he replied still evidently bitter about the news. "She not dead...which means she elected to leave me at the mercy to that son of a bitch on purpose."

"Severus..." said the seemingly patient witch.

"SHE DIDN'T FUCKING WANT ME!" shouted Snape feeling his aggression return at the thought of his formerly departed mother. "Perhaps she believed I was too much like him...too much like the drunken brute she married...maybe she was right...perhaps that's why she left and Lily right along with her..."

"Don't do this Severus." said Hermione finally understanding why he had arrived. "You're drunk and you aren't thinking straight."

"You think I don't know you've had doubts about me as well?" he asked getting to his feet rather clumsily. "You think I don't know that you sit here in the dark and ask yourself question after question always coming back to wither dealing with me is worth it?"

"That's not fair." said the hormonal witch suddenly bursting into tears as she felt him sift through her mind.

"Life isn't fair." he replied in an emotionless tone vastly different from anything she had heard from him before. _"Is he just in it for the sex?"_

"Stop it!" said Hermione trying to get a hold of herself in the wake of his prodding.

 _"Did I make a mistake in electing to keep the babies?"_ he asked still sifting as his aggression continued. _"How long before he cheats again?"_

"Severus you're drunk and you are reaching for anything that justifies your self-loathing." she countered.

"Sex is all he wants from me...why do I bother to stick around?" he asked the flickering of his eyes in reaction to her inner most thoughts only served to fuel his self-loathing.

"I SAID STOP THIS!" shouted Hermione finally forcing the wizard from her mind before he went any further.

Snape smirked catching a glimpse of images she retained of her relationship with Viktor Krum.

"You do not get to use me to hurt yourself." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him. "I have always been rather blunt about my feelings for you and yes I have some doubts and questions but given my pregnancy there a result of hormones often getting the better of me...if you need an excuse to walk out the door and turn your back on me and your children look no further than you not wanting to try at all...but of course it would make you appear to be little more than a coward."

Snape said nothing as he looked at her with fury behind his obsidian eyes.

"Now I am sorry that you are feeling hurt and that your mother elected to leave you behind but that is not an excuse for your behavior." continued Hermione. "It's not like you to use petty information largely suggested by you to drive someone away...is that what you did to Lily?"

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes but didn't say a word.

Hermione saw the truth written across his face for the first time since she had known him.

"Severus what did you do?" she asked as the disbelief filed across her face.

"It doesn't matter." he said seemingly defeated.

"You didn't carry that much guilt for a simple it doesn't matter." said Hermione examining him. "What did you do?"

"It's my fault." said Snape making his way toward a chair on the far corner of the room. "Lily's death has always been my fault."

"Pettigrew is the reason they were killed." said the amber eyed witch recalling the facts from the previous years.

Snape smirked.

"Pettigrew was a spineless little imp." he said bitterly. "But he was only partly to blame."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione finding a seat on the bed.

"I say it because Lily never would have gone to Potter if I hadn't..." he began then grew silent.

He closed his eyes trying his best to repress his memory of the past before the emotions overwhelmed him.

"I drove her to him." he admitted finally. "I pushed her away are you satisfied?"

"Not entirely." she replied. "What happened?"

"I was a stupid child is what happened." replied Snape bitterly. "I loved her...and she was willing to...deal with me and every aspect of my antics but I...I couldn't have her near me not after I..."

"Tell me Severus." said Hermione.

"I killed him." said Snape meeting her tear filled eyes. "I killed Tobias...the moment I walked in and found her lying in a pool of her own blood I knew he had been responsible."

The amber eyed witch seemed to piece together what occurred next.

"You didn't want her to become involved in it." she said understanding. "That must be why the death eaters approached you."

Snape sighed, he seemed to have been quite exhausted.

"I am not the man you believed I was." he admitted. "As you see Hermione...I am very much a death eater."

"No." said Hermione not accepting his logic. "You were pushed into impossible situations and acted in defense of those you needed to protect or defend."

"I may not have murdered Albus Dumbledore in the conventional sense but his blood remains on my hands none the less right along with that from Tobias Snape." he said.

"You are not a monster Severus." said Hermione walking over toward him.

She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"The man that is responsible for creating these beautiful babies is not capable of the things you accuse him of." she said.

Snape felt the kicking of his daughter and the movement of his son.

"I don't deserve to be their father." he said unable to remove his hand from them.

"They think otherwise." replied Hermione determined to make him see the error of his thinking. "And so do I."

Snape slid from the chair, getting to his knees before the young witch whom had dared to set all this chaotic affection in motion. He didn't understand what made her so resilient and even less of what made her insistent upon them being together. There were times when not even he was sure they were doing the right thing and it only seemed to fuel her desire to prove him wrong.

"I love you Severus." she said meaningfully. "And it's high time you accepted it."

"I suppose I could...learn to attempt such a thing." he replied looking up at her as he continued to run his hand along her belly.

Their eyes met for a moment as he felt another kick from their little girl.

She seemed to be in agreement with both her parents.


	85. Chapter 84:What Honesty Feels Like

_**Chapter 84: What Honesty Feels Like**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** ilence filled the bedroom of Hermione Granger as she lied awake in her bed beside her Potions Professor Lover. Their spending time together in the early hours of the morning had been less than ethical considering their mutual positions but the drunken antics of Severus Snape had given them little choice. Hermione had been pleased he managed to silence the room in his efforts to gain entry fearing she'd scream if awoken the wrong way so no one heard their mutual shouting. Being pregnant had it's advantages with the separate room from the other students assigned to Gryffindor tower but that didn't always mean she'd have ample privacy. Headmistress McGonagall liked to check in on her periodically to ensure she was doing well despite discomfort via the pregnancy. As Snape found himself in bed beside the half-sleeping witch, he risked getting caught abusing his former authority as Headmaster Of Hogwarts.

Nothing occurred between the two of them in the physical sense, but it wouldn't change the fact that the Headmistress would see the Potions Master being in bed with the very pregnant Hermione as an issue.

The night passed with Hermione clutching the pale hand of Severus Snape as they relaxed amid the soft pillows and plush bedding of her brown four poster bed. The knowledge that his mother had survived both shocked the dour wizard and broke his heart in equal measure. Turning to drink was his way of trying to cope with his lingering abandonment issues that only seemed to intensify in the wake of this new revelation.

"Severus." said Hermione breaking the silence for the first time since they climbed into her bed.

"What?" he asked sounding as if he had been half asleep as well.

"Why is it that whenever we are together the most you want from me is sex?" she asked needing to know the answer to at least one of her hormone driven questions.

"I...don't know." he replied. "I suppose it's how I am...I've never sustained a relationship with any woman outside of bedding her and that wasn't much of a lengthy venture."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione sitting up to look into his eyes.

"Hermione...it's late can't you hold off on the incessant questions until morning?" he asked.

"You barged in here on a drunken tirade you git so the least you could do is answer for your behavior." she insisted.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Would the answer that I enjoy fucking suffice?" he asked noting the rather serious and annoyed expression on her face.

"Answer the question." she demanded not hiding her annoyance.

"I told you I don't rightly know." he replied honestly. "When Virginia first entered the bookstore...well when you first entered the bookstore, I wasn't much for long term relationships...my line of work prevents certain opportunities and most of the time I end up being selected only because...I... you are well aware of why..."

"So you are saying that this is your first long term relationship?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"I suppose it's fair to say that it's my fourth." he replied "I was just never any good at it...everyone of the women I found myself bound to emotionally preferred another wizard...it didn't take long for me to discover that sex is all anyone of them would ever want from me...so I am prone to pleasing them without any ties what so ever...until you."

The silence had fallen over them once more before Hermione once again found a way to break it.

"Why did you sleep with that...woman?" she asked unable to help herself. "I mean...was she prettier than me?...Did she do something that I didn't do?"

Snape had not appeared to have been expecting this one.

"Hermione." he said more interested in sleeping than her imposing interrogation.

"Just tell me." she said as if this had been bothering her quite a while. "I mean I know you were trying to hurt me...you were angry and I had hurt you...and betrayed you...but...to sleep with some random woman in the desert..."

"For fuck's sake, I was tired of using my hand when I couldn't get passed the memories of you." replied Snape annoyed himself this time.

"What?" she asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I require a good deal more...friction than most...my mind was in a constant state of denial and my body was all too thrilled by your antics despite how amoral they turned out to be." continued Snape. "I felt that you had taken something from me...something I couldn't get back because of my longing for you...I slept with someone else but it only made me want you more...are you satisfied now...I wanted to fuck you...I wanted to fuck you even when I wanted to strangle you for the lies and the theft...I don't understand how you are not aware of this...I want to fuck you even now and neither of us are in any shape for what I have in mind."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"The first night...I couldn't help myself...the wine and mutual lust got the better of me." he said. "But that didn't mean that I wasn't trying for something more with you...you kept fucking leaving and I began to think that if I could just get you to enjoy the sex...maybe you'd stay and I could tell you how I truly felt but it didn't go quite like I planned."

"And how do you feel about me?" asked the amber eyed witch.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Snape seemingly surprised she couldn't tell. "I remember a girl about twelve years of age that walked into the halls of Hogwarts with no fear and armed with a vast well of knowledge that stunned even her teacher and she had simply been a bushy haired know it all from the muggle world...but her heart had been like that of a lion...that same girl had the nerve to set my cloak on fire when those in her place would tremble or hide...you looked me in my eyes the first day we met and never wavered...how could I not elect to protect you?...even from your own folly."

Hermione kissed him passionately on the lips and he returned it with just as much passion.

"I may not always say the right thing, or follow whatever manual there is for relationships, but I do love you witch and that isn't going to change anytime soon." he said meaningfully. "You and our children mean everything to me, all I am asking for you to do is to have patience with me...I would never intentionally hurt you no matter how angry you make me."

They shared another series of kisses before Hermione asked one final question.

"Are you going to attempt to find her?" she asked. "Your mother that is?"

Snape looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"I'd imagine she's well aware by now that I know of her existence." he replied almost bitterly again. "Sooner or late she'll slip and we will come face to face...but for the moment, I don't see myself wanting to find her...she did abandon me after all."

Hermione kissed him once more.

"It doesn't matter...the twins and I will just have to love you enough to erase the pain she's caused you." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek.

Snape took her hand in his, their fingers locking in a untied embrace as the two of them drifted off into a contented sleep. There was little to be said after that and the silence passed between them once more but this time it had been welcome.


	86. Chapter 85:A Mutual Conclusion

_**Chapter 85: A Mutual Conclusion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **M** orning caught the two sleeping soon to be parents and the warm glow of the sun had been the first to greet them. Snape's arms were wrapped around Hermione and his hands rested protectively along her belly. The scent of jasmine from her notoriously bushy brown hair lingered in his nose for much of the night causing him to smile in his sleep. The words he spoke to the witch could not have been more true, as he outlined every aspect of his previous encounters and why they had occurred. It wasn't his intention to make her feel that he was only interested in bedding her but his lack of emotional range and out of depth experience in matters of the heart left her with lingering doubts.

Hermione began to stir first, stretching and opening her amber eyes to the familiar sight of her Potions Professor Lover curled in bed beside her. She felt the warmth from his slumbering embrace and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Severus." she said softly as she stroked his sallow pale cheek.

Snape let out an unflattering grunt and pressed his lean body into her own in a bid to get comfortable.

"Severus, you have to wake up." she said still stroking his sleeping face.

"Let me sleep woman." he grumbled.

"If it were up to me, I'd never have the two of us leave this bed." she said honestly. "But I have classes to attend and you have classes to teach."

"Dunderheads this early in the morning?...not much of a reason to get out of bed." muttered Snape.

"Severus." said Hermione giggling as she felt him turn his attention toward kissing her neck. "Behave...you need to get back to your quarters before Headmistress McGonagall sees you."

"Sod Minerva." said Snape continuing to kiss the neck of his student lover.

"Severus come on, we need to get ready, everyone will be expecting us in The Great Hall." she said.

"I know" he replied looking over her with heat behind his obsidian eyes. "But you make it difficult for even the most, focused of wizards to tear themselves away from you."

He kissed her again and pulled away feeling his arousal starting to get the better of him.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione when he got to his feet.

Snape nodded.

"I believe so." he replied trying his best to ignore the sudden onset of pounding in his head due to the change in altitude.

Hermione shook her head and climbed of of bed. She ran her hands along his pale face and kissed him softly in a bid to ease his burden.

"I love you." she said meeting his gaze.

"I love you too." he replied doing his best to ensure she knew exactly how he felt about her.

There was a knock at the door getting their collective attention.

"Are you expecting company?" asked Snape becoming as tense as a cat when faced with unexpected stimuli.

Hermione fought the urge to burst into giggles at his likeness to Crookshanks when there was a knock at the door and kissed him briefly.

"No." she replied stroking his chest. "But I can only imagine whom it would be at this hour."

The knocking continued.

"Mione open up!" said the voice of none other than Harry Potter. "What's keeping you?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course Potter would come sniffing around." he muttered.

"Behave Severus, Harry is just being protective." said Hermione noting her lover's annoyance.

"Why is it that when he's "protective you deem it adorable but if it's me I'm suppose to have some nefarious purpose?" asked The Potions Master with an arched brow.

"Because you are a Slytherin and he's is not." replied the amber eyed witch with a smile as she made her way over toward the door.

Harry Potter stood outside the door with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning Mione." he said stepping inside. "And good morning to you two as well...have you missed your uncle Harry?"

Snape scoffed at the implication that he'd let his children anywhere near the idiot boy who lived.

"Good to see you too sir." said Harry still with his smile.

The Potions Master noted that the green eyed wizard did not seem too surprised to see him.

"Were you expecting me to be here?" he asked with an arched brow.

"No." replied Harry. "I just knew you were going to be here is all."

Snape seemed rather suspicious of his Gryffindor student.

"You just...know?" he asked looking him over. "Or is it...that you have inherited your swine father's accursed map and viewed my whereabouts at your leisure?"

Harry looked sort of sheepish in the wake of this revelation.

"Severus." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at her lover.

"I'm simply making an observation witch." he replied in a gruff tone.

As he spoke a strange look came over him that neither of them recognized.

"Severus, are you sure you're alright?" asked the amber eyed witch once more with an ample amount of concern in her tone.

"Potter, if I asked you to look for a name on your little map?" he began.

"You can't be serious." said Harry unsure he heard right.

"Your mother." said Hermione finally understanding. "Do...do you think she's among us at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think witch...I know." said Snape aptly sure of himself in this regard.

"Y-Your mother's alive?" asked the green eyed wizard shocked at such a notion. "But in the kitchen at Spinner's End..."

"Quiet Potter!" hissed Snape not at all wishing for Hermione to hear one of the horrendous details of his past.

Harry stopped talking and stood there with downcast eyes.

Snape sighed noting the concern on his witch's face.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." he assured her. "It's apparently a false memory...my mother is alive and quite well."

The Potions Master walked toward the door.

"Find her name for me Potter, I may consider tolerating you in the future." he said before taking his leave of the two Gryffindors students.

Hermione looked over at a rather saddened Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"If his mother's alive...then that means she willingly abandoned him." said the rather sorrowful looking wizard. "My parents are dead, so at least they have that excuse to not be around...Snape's father was a drunken muggle brute and his mother just left him with that monster...no wonder he's the way he is."

"He turned out alright." said Hermione. "For the most part he's at least attempting to get better."

"I'll see you later Mione." said Harry turning his attention to the mission Snape entrusted him with.

He took off leaving his best friend with more questions than answers regarding her Potions Professor lover.


	87. Chapter 86:A Most Disconcerting Discove

**_Chapter 86: A Most Disconcerting Discovery_**

 ** _{A/N: Long awaited Update..}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** lood boiled in the veins of the Potions Professor as he tried his best to process the news of what had been before him as Harry Potter's infuriating map seemed to confirm what the Prince family loom had been indicating all along. The green eyed wizard noted his grasping of the side of his desk with such intensity that he seemed concerned.

"A-Are you alright Sir?" he asked with his brow arched in confusion.

"There is always a need to address me as Sir, Potter." said Snape with a flicker of amusement behind his eyes but it quickly evaporated into rage as he once more glanced at the loom.

"Not funny git." muttered Harry narrowing his eyes at his Potions Professor.

"I'd like you to leave now Mr. Potter." said Snape walking toward his seat and not making any further effort to engage in conversation.

"Snape..." began Harry unsure if he should be leaving the seemingly upset wizard alone.

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" shouted Snape slamming his balled pale fists against the flat surface of his desk in a display of anger hardly seen from him.

Harry knew better than to keep pushing the wizard as he turned his attention toward collecting his map and taking his leave. He had hoped that whatever Snape had in mind, he'd exercise a bit more self-control than he had the past few hours.

The Potions Master glared outwardly not at all focusing on the boy or his parting words as he seethed on the inside.

Looking back at the loom, he felt a heaviness in him that he thought he'd long since forgotten. His mother was alive and what was worse, she was right there on the grounds of Hogwarts where she'd been for quite some time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had not like the report Harry Potter had given her on Severus Snape's condition following the discovery that his mother had not only been alive and well, but she'd been at Hogwarts. The father of her unborn children spent a good deal of his life believing her to have been dead only to discover how far from the truth he'd been following his antics in getting a student pregnant.

She couldn't imagine that he'd taken the news well and it was most likely that he would come to the conclusion that his mother chose to willingly abandon him to his abusive muggle father.

"Severus." she said knowing all too well that he had never been given the chance to properly mourn the loss of his mother, with being pulled into the death eaters and being bullied at Hogwarts by students and staff alike.

The amber eyed witch hoped that at the very least he'd come and see her before doing anything irrational, like confronting his absentee mother when he was in such a vulnerable mental state.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Stumbling through the great oak doors of the Hogwarts Library, Potions Professor Severus Snape had evidently drowned his sorrows in a good deal of firewhiskey before approaching the subject of his apparently cruel mother.

"EILEEN!" he shouted not at all giving an ounce of concern for the students doing their research amid the vast shelves of books. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF...IT'S THE LEAST YOU COULD DO AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

Before the drunken wizard could even step one ebony dragon-hide boot into the entrance of the library, he was suddenly sent flying back out into the courtyard where he landed on his spine amid dust and grass.

A rather furious Madam Irma Pince came storming out of the library, her eyes oddly of the same dark obsidian as Snape's narrowed in boiling rage.

"It's a bout time you showed." growled Snape getting to his feet despite having some minor difficulty due to the drink and the effects of the spell.

"You have apparently been doing your fair share of drinking Professor Snape." said Irma still angry despite her cold demeanor. "Perhaps you should go back to your quarters and lie down."

"And perhaps you should go to hell." replied Snape.

Madam Pince raised her wand sending Snape flying through the air and further into the court yard. The students whom had been inside the library were now focused on what seemed to be a duel that having broken out between Madam Pince the Hogwarts Librarian and the dreaded Potions Professor Snape.

Neither of them had much of a fan club among the students but Snape was a hero at the very least. Harry Potter was barely making his way toward Gryffindor tower to turn in for the night when he noticed what was happening between the two staff members.

Hermione Granger was researching in the restricted section when she noticed the massive crowd of attentive students and made her way toward it curious as to what had gotten their collective attentions and why Madam Pince was yet to say anything about them all hanging out of the doors.

She gasped when she looked out into the courtyard and saw Madam Pince standing over Severus with her wand pointed at him.

"You were always a no good little monster Severus." said Madam Pince angrily despite her cool demeanor. "It was a wonder you've lasted this long...you would have done the wizarding world a service had you remained dead."

"Fuck you." growled Snape not intimidated by her in the least. "You're the one that should have remained dead."

The enraged wizard drew his own wand and launched the old witch a few feet away from him as he stood glaring rather murderously at the very woman that had the gall to talk about whom should live or die when she abandoned her own son to return to the wizarding world to live out her days as a book maid.

Madam Pince got to her feet drawing her wand once more and aiming it at Snape as he aimed his at her. It seemed neither was in the mood to back down from the duel that was about to erupt all over the Hogwarts grounds.

"I believe it's time to rectify Voldemort's mistake." said Madam Pince cruelly. "It's really too bad the slimy serpent hadn't had a chance to finish you off, it would have spared me the chore of having to do so myself."

Snape didn't seem the least bit affected.

"Funny." he said yet he had not been amused. "I was thinking along the same lines of Tobias' mistake in not killing you when he had the chance, I suppose he was right about you being a treacherous whore."

The battle between the two cold nature staff members was about to commence.


	88. Chapter 87:The Battle Of The Snapes

_**Chapter 87: The Battle Of The Snapes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **D** angerous auras of swirling magic surrounded both Madam Pince who's aura had been a rather radiant blue as she summoned her powers to the surface in a bid to destroy her wayward son once and for all. The Potions Professor Severus Snape had not been by any means new to the dueling scene as his own aura swirled around him, ironically in forest green indicating that he truly was Slytherin to the core. Both ebony clad staff members stared each other down with full intent to kill the other.

"This time boy, I will see your insolence punished." hissed Madam Pince.

"I am no more a boy than you are a woman old crone." hissed Snape in reply.

Madam Pince was the first to start casting hexes. Professor Snape blocked them rather skillfully and managed to keep his footing despite his drunken disadvantage.

"You are filth and you always will be." said Madam Pince. "I should have done away with you when I had the chance."

Snape continued to sling back hex after hex aiming to not only kill the loud mouthed shrew but to disembowel her.

"That's right death eater." she taunted with her eyes still narrowed at him. "Kill your own mother I curse the day I ever birthed you from my womb."

"What a surprise, we finally agree on something." he replied.

The two of them continued to battle on the court yard.

Harry noticed a rather concerned Hermione within the crowd and became fearful for her safety.

"Mione...what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "You're pregnant you can't be around things like this what if someone accidentally hurts you?"

"Harry, I need your help." said Hermione with a serious expression on his face. "If this keeps up they'll kill each other for sure."

"Well, my money's on Snape at this point." said Harry knowing full well what the angry pale wizard was capable of in a fire fight.

"Not helping." said the amber eyed witch. "They shouldn't be doing this."

"Well what can you say, she possibly hates him for his treatment of everyone during his time as Headmaster, and he obviously has some unresolved issues of abandonment." said the green eyed wizard.

"This isn't right, we have to do something before they kill each other or worse, hurt one of the students here." said Hermione.

"How could hurting a student be worse than them killing each other?" asked Harry with an arched brow until he got a look at his rather annoyed pregnant friend's expression. "Right...sorry...kidding."

Snape continued to clash with Madam Pince giving the students a magical display to the like of which no one had seen since the second wizarding war.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for the way you've been carrying on with the insufferable Granger girl." hissed Madam Pince outraged. "You should have been removed from this school years ago!"

"My relationship with Miss Granger, is none of your concern." said Snape with his temper flaring once more.

"You're just like your father." said Madam Pince angrily.

If Snape needed definite proof that this strange looking reclusive witch was indeed his long lost mother he had it now.

"A filthy drunken brute and a sexual deviant." hissed Madam Pince casting and deflecting a few more hexes that Snape dodged.

The two of them were even by all accounts in the eyes of the on looking students and quite powerful if said students would be so bold in assessing.

"I am nothing like that creature you married." said Snape bitterly.

"No...you are worse and if that girl had any sense in that daft pretty little head of her's she'd get as far away from you as possible." said Madam Pince glaring murderously at Snape as they continued to trade and block hexes. "Merlin knows she wouldn't be the first girl to successfully terminate an unwanted pregnancy, especially when the prospective father is a walking abomination to begin with."

Snape's eyes widened.

"You." he said gripping his wand tighter. "You're the reason..."

"I brewed the potion for her myself, seeing as Slughorn was hardly knew how to accommodate the needs of promiscuous young witches." admitted Madam Pince.

"SECT-!" began an enraged Severus Snape as he attempted to end this little bout once and for all.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ shouted Hermione taking the wand from her rather furious lover and saving him from damning himself in giving into his newly unleashed fury upon his own mother.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ shouted Harry Potter at the same time as Hermione Granger snatching the wand from Madam Pince before she could harm Snape any further via magic.

"Foolish children, you honestly believe I need a wand to correct a mistake." said Madam Pince turning her attention to Snape once more as she began to charge her magical aura through her hands. "Now allow me to finish what I started."

Snape had not been worried in the least as he too had been gifted in the art of wand less magic, he was after all her son.

The dark green aura seemed to become more intense as he drew his own magical energy from his large pale hands summoning the spark through his lengthy equally pale fingers.

Hermione made her way over toward him, her amber eyes filled with an ample amount of concern. He had not been interested in meeting her gave knowing full well that she intended to stop him.

"Sir, I think you should get some rest." said Hermione maintaining the illusion of merely being his student.

"As do I." replied Harry glaring at Madam Pince with his wand drawn on her.

"This isn't over old woman." replied Snape only backing down in a bid to keep the two students from getting hurt in the process.

Madam Pince's dark expression never left her face. Snape allowed his powers to dissipate and made his way toward the Slytherin dungeons. Harry had more than a few questions for the old woman standing before him.

"Harry Potter." she said with her expression becoming less cold. "It's such a same you've become reduced to associating with filth when you are undisputed hero of the wizarding world."

"I didn't do it alone." replied Harry. "And wither you like it or not, none of us would be here if it wasn't for the sacrifices your son made to keep me safe."

"And wither you like it or not, the fact remains that your parents would still be alive today if it weren't for my so called spawn." replied Madam Pince.

She walked away without another word returning to her library leaving the student's speechless.

Hermione and Harry both knew this situation was only going to get worse before it got better.


	89. Chapter 88:Tears Of The Unwanted

_**Chapter 88: Tears Of The Unwanted**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** y the time Hermione Granger made it down to the Slytherin Dungeons it had been very late at night. She had been terrified of what Severus would do to himself in the wake of having his most agonizing suspicions confirmed once he confronted his long thought dead mother. He'd confessed to her before that he had killed his father in a bid to avenge her murder and it lead to his being brought into the death eater ranks. Now here he was with weighted knowledge that he'd murdered his own father for nothing and his mother still lived.

It wasn't so much her living that bothered Snape or Hermione for that matter, it was the heartbreaking truth of her hatred for him. Eileen Prince, known collectively now as Irma Pince looked upon her son with outright contempt to the point of wishing him dead.

Moving quickly, the pregnant Gryffindor witch entered the disheveled private quarters of the Potions Professor finding him passed out amid broken glass and blood from having cut his hand due to the shattered glass. There was evidence that tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks but he was mostly asleep by the time she arrived.

Looking down at him amid thrown books and parchment, she could tell that had she not been in his life and pregnant, the poor wizard would have taken to hurting himself in the wake of such seemingly unbearable news.

With a sorrowful sigh, the witch set to work righting the wrongs done to his quarters least there be unnecessary accidents. She cleaned up the parchments stacking them rather neatly onto his private desk and sorting them accordingly. She turned her attention to the books, sending them back to the shelves in their assorted order and alphabet. Then she turned her attention to the passed out wizard himself.

First she gently levitated him with one of her favorite first year spells.

 _"Wingardium leviosa."_ she said with the proper swish and flick motions of her wand.

Severus Snape's lean ebony clad form arose from the floor and Hermione set about undressing him in preparation for getting him to bed. She healed the wound caused by the glass and stripped the wizard down to his birthday suit so to speak as he'd never truly liked constricting attire when sleeping.

Having accomplished this, Hermione set about levitating him into his private bedroom. As she got him into bed, the amber eyed witch continued to note the tears streaming down his sallow pale cheeks even as she stripped down to nothing and slid beneath the covers of his large black four poster bed beside him.

"I'm so sorry Severus." she said kissing the drunken wizard softly and wrapping her arms around him. "I am so sorry that your mother is so pretentious that she can't see just how remarkable you truly are."

Snape grunted in his drunken slumber despite the wayward tears. Hermione sighed closing her eyes, holding onto him tight drifting off to sleep as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape opened to find that he'd not been in the front room of his quarters as he initially recalled he'd been. The eerie morning chill indicated the time of day as he made the rather pleasant discovery of a warm body beside him. Something of a contented smirk filed across his sallow pale face as he pushed back the notorious wayward bushy brown locks and kissed the exposed neck of the mother of his unborn children.

Hermione sighed a bit in contentment as he continued to kiss her in all the right places. His rough calloused pale hands roamed along her naked body and he found himself unable to resist the charms she presented even while not attempting to do so.

"Hermione." he whispered in her ear causing her to fidget a bit in her sleep. "Wake up witch, I need you."

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger opened to find that she'd been face to face with her rather heartbroken lover. She reached up and stroked his sallow pale cheek noting that the tears had dried while he slept.

"She didn't deserve you Severus." she said softly as tears began to fall down her own supple cheeks.

"I know." he replied kissing her on the lips.

Hermione returned his kiss with as much passion as her sleep groggy lips could administer in a bid to get his mind of the horrible old crone that his mother turned out to have been.

Snape slid his lean pale form behind that of his pregnant soon to be wife kissing her exposed shoulder and gripping her hip with his calloused pale hand.

"Go slow Severus..." she urged him knowing all too well how he could get when excited by the prospect of bedding her. "We do have our children to consider."

Snape nodded as he eased his lengthy pale appendage into her warm depths causing the both of them to groan in the wake of the pleasure.

Hermione leaned her back against his bare chest and they shared a series of heated kisses in renewed celebration of their union.

"I love the way you fill me, Severus." said Hermione amid a deeply sensual moan.

"I love the way you take me, Hermione." replied Snape grunting as he began to slowly thrust in and out of the pregnant witch before him.

Snape kept his pace slow as he proceeded to continually thrust into the mother of his unborn children.

"Oh..." moaned Hermione gripping the mattress and digging into the crisp bed sheet as she felt her lover explore her body in ways no other ever could.

It wasn't until his innately unkind mother revealed what she and Lily had done in the past that he realized just how truly rare and special his relationship with Hermione Granger had been. Out of everyone he's ever known, only she'd been bold enough to want him of all people and see to it that she'd gotten him.

As a result of her bold decision, she was carrying his children and she'd stood up to her own father to proudly declare it when not even Lily had been so strong willed. The insufferable know it all had indeed deceived him into bedding her but it was merely a means to an end, a vastly Slytherin tact and by all accounts the best thing she could have ever done for him looking back.

With everything so casually put into perspective, Severus Snape had never been more certain that he wanted to make Hermione Granger his wife.


	90. Chapter 89:What Constitutes As Family

_**Chapter 89: What Constitutes As Family**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** weat slick raven hair clung to the pale wet forehead and equally pale shoulder blades of Potions Master, Severus Snape as he continued to pleasure his pregnant Gryffindor student girlfriend. The series of moans and grunts filled the bedroom of his private quarters as he continued to thrust into her warmth. Hermione was well on her way to a vastly satisfying release as his lengthy appendage pleased her in all the right ways. Of all the things about her love affair with her Potions Professor, she was mostly looking forward to the inevitable warmth that would fill her already expecting womb following his release.

"I love you." she moaned feeling his warm kiss her bare shoulder.

"I love you too." he replied on the verge of release.

Hermione continued to grip the sheets below them losing herself in the antics of her Potions Professor lover. Never in a million years did she imagine anything so strange, when she initially came to Hogwarts she was little more than a girl on the cusp of magical identity and over infatuated with all things knowledgeable.

When Professor Severus Snape gave his tantalizing speech in her first year Potions Class, she had but a glimpse of how passionate a man forever scorned and lacking in social graces could become when the lights were down and there was nothing but comfortable silence and soft bed sheets surrounding them.

Snape groaned as his body began to tense, gripping the pregnant witch about the hip and pulling her to him harder than ever before.

Hermione couldn't contain herself after that, screaming as the pleasure washed over her as she felt each pulsing injection of her lover's seed enter her on a course for her already occupied womb.

"SEVERUS!" she called out to him shattering the peaceful quiet that filled the bedroom aside from the low sounds of their bodies meeting in the frenzied coupling.

"Do you see what you've done to me witch?" panted Snape kissing her about the neck as he struggled to catch his breath. "I've no choice but to wed you at this point, I can't seem to go a day without being inside you."

The exhausted pregnant witch rolled onto her back getting into a comfortable position where she'd been looking up at the sallow pale face of the wizard whom had just given her so much pleasure.

Despite how the morning began, she still had some valid concerns about him due to the way she found him when she arrived after supper in the Great Hall.

"Severus...are you alright?" she asked meeting his obsidian gaze with ample concern.

"I...I don't wish to discuss this." said Snape attempting to turn away from her.

Hermione clasped him by his cheeks and forced him to meet her eyes once more.

"Please talk to me." she said meaningfully. "I know what that horrible woman said to you hurt, otherwise you never would have been so drunk especially during teaching hours."

"And what exactly am I to say?" he asked sounding every bit as emotionally drained by this conversation as he looked. "That I care that she feels I am a walking abomination, it's not like I'm not use to such talk...In fact I've lived with it my entire existence."

"Those people weren't your mother." said Hermione knowing there was more to this.

"Neither is she." he replied with a flicker of rage behind his obsidian eyes. "Enough...I do not wish to give her the time of day...especially not now...not after that."

He pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones attempting to both change the subject and thank her accordingly for the momentary distraction from his previous pain.

"Have you given any more thought to what you'd like to name them?" he said turning his attention to her belly and kissing the sweat slick flesh softly.

Hermione smiled feeling the soft touch of his lips against her skin and ran her fingers through his equally sweat slick raven hair.

"Not so much." she replied considering their options.

"Well we have a son and a daughter to consider." he said now rubbing his calloused pale hands along her belly and feeling the movement of his twin children.

"What do you think about picking a name each then for them both?" asked after thinking for a bit Hermione.

"I'm not too good at naming things." replied Snape. "Unlike potions, these names will follow the children for the rest of their lives."

The amber eyed witch smiled.

"Well, I still absolutely adore your name." she said stroking his cheek.

"Of course you do." he replied.

"Well there is a muggle Roman emperor with your name." said Hermione.

"And your name is...quite unique it seems." replied Snape kissing her lips once more. "But there is no way a child of mine will carry the stigma of my name along with my blood status."

"It seems we'll have to do a bit more thinking on that topic." said Hermione.

"So it seems." replied Snape in agreement.

Another comfortable silence fell between them as they continued to simply enjoy each other's company.

"Are you hurting at all?" asked Snape breaking the silence as he examined his half-asleep girlfriend's body.

"I am a bit sore." she said truthfully. "Being pregnant and on one's feet so much isn't a good thing."

Snape nodded and proceeded to massage her swollen feet in a bid to ease some of the pain she'd been enduring. Hermione moaned at the welcomed pressure from his powerful large hands.

"Mmmmmm...Severus." she said closing her eyes.

The Potions Master smirked at her mewing and continued to offer her relief in the form of massage.

"I always knew you had magical fingers." she said relaxing further.

"You and I both know that I don't always need a wand to make you feel good witch." he said with a wicked smirk.

The time spent alone with Hermione had been what the formerly angry wizard needed due to the antics of his less than thrilling mother. He'd focused his attention on the people whom had come to mean more to him than any blood relation in addition to his soon to be born children.

Lucius Malfoy was a brother to him long before his mother had taken to abandoning him. He and his family continued to welcome him with open arms and treat him with as much respect and decency as any _Pureblood_ in existence despite his blood status.

Draco was the son he never had and being that he was the boy's godfather, it made his bond with the boy that much more fitting.

Hermione Granger had loved him more than any witch he'd ever found himself in a relationship with, she had even forgone her Gryffindor morals and adopted Slytherin tact to make her dream of pursuing him a reality. Now she was yet to become his wife and they were awaiting the birth of their twin babies together.

Then there was Harry Potter. The boy who lived to be a thorn in his side ever since he stepped foot in Hogwarts Castle was also fast becoming like a son to him, a fact that seemed to have carried over from the final years of the second wizarding war. No matter how hard he tried to push the annoying little brat away, Potter would always find a way into his life despite their past history. It seemed one gleam into his Potions Professors former life was all it took to give the already annoying boy the notion that they are some how family due to the long dissolved friendship of his mother and the dour wizard.

If Severus Snape were to truly look at things from a wider perspective, he had a great deal of family even without knowing the truth about his mother's survival and unlike her, they'd never abandon him.


	91. Chapter 90:Civil Unrest

_**Chapter 90: Civil Unrest**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Headmistress's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he green eyes of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had been on the seemingly brooding Severus Snape as she went over her plans for the next quarter's teaching syllabus. She had chosen to run everything by the dour wizard due to the fact that as it stood he was still very much the appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts Castle despite her own self imposed appointment during the second wizarding war when she'd driven him out of the school believing him to be working for the despot Voldemort.

Severus Snape had not wanted anything to do with being in charge of the school but as it seemed he was given little choice behind closed doors. The castle only responded to him and if he so desired, he could reclaim his office when the mood took him. Sadly, it was because of this that there was no disciplinary action warranted due to his drunken misconduct on school grounds.

He played the role of lowly servant in the shadow of Minerva as she put everyone's minds at ease. The mistrust he fostered as Headmaster was greatly regarded as many wizarding parents questioned wither or not they wanted their children to return to Hogwarts with him even working in a teaching capacity around them.

"You're plans are well in hand, Minerva." replied Snape his ever brooding mind trailing back to the issue with his mother.

"You seem distracted Severus." said the acting Headmistress with concern.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." said Snape.

"Are Hermione and the children alright?" asked Minerva with an arched brow.

"They are." replied the raven haired younger wizard. "In fact Poppy has given them all a clean bill of health."

"Well you'd think news of that caliber would put a smile on even your naturally sour face Severus Snape." said the elder witch.

"I am thrilled that the witch and my children are doing well." replied Snape still not willing to disclose his current issue. "I simply have a lot on my mind as of late is all."

"Well at the very least you do plan to marry the girl don't you?" asked Minerva making sure she wouldn't have to strong-arm him into a marriage proposal.

"Of course." replied Snape. "There's an awful lot of planning to get underway especially before the arrival of the twins...I'm still just a bit exhausted from the other night is all...now can we please converse about something other than my impending fatherhood?"

"I presume you've run into Irma." said the voice of the blue eyed former Headmaster.

"What's any of this got to do with Irma Pince the librarian?" asked Headmistress McGonagall with an arched brow.

"She has nothing to do with this." said Snape quickly getting to his feet and attempting to take his leave.

"By now our Severus has figured out that Irma Pince is an anagram for "I'm a Prince.", said The portrait of Dumbledore. "And that she is none other than Eileen Snape formerly Eileen Prince."

"His mother?" said Minerva with a wide eyed expression as she looked from the portrait back to the Potions Master. "Severus?"

"I said I do not wish to discuss this." he said rather annoyed. "But of course you Gryffindors are always meddling in affairs that don't concern you...but since you must know every sorted detail of my miserable existence, she wants nothing to do with me...and to make matters worse...she sites it as being evidence that I am too much like her drunken muggle brute of a husband."

Before either Dumbledore or Minerva could offer a word of sympathy, Snape had taken his leave of the office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger found it difficult to ignore the way Madam Pince treated Severus the previous day. She had enjoyed going into the Hogwarts library ever since she was a first year learning all kinds of new and interesting things about the magical world and it's histories, and now she felt only disgust as she looked upon the large oak doors.

Harry Potter rounded the corner and met her as she passed the library.

"Not going in today?" he asked with an arched brow.

"As a matter of fact I'm not." replied Hermione. "I can take advantage of the fact that the father of my soon to be born children has his own extensive book collection."

"Still sore about what she said to Snape?" asked Harry knowing his best friend all too well.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Hermione with an arched brow of her own and a rather fierce expression. "She had no right to hurt him like that."

"He didn't take what she said well did he?" asked Harry concerned.

"Of course not." replied the expecting amber eyed witch. "What person would take it well to hear that their own mother not only rejects them but wishes them dead?"

"I'm sure she was afraid of what he'd think of her." replied Harry not at all understanding how a mother could not love her son, his own mother had given not only her life but the life of his unborn sibling to ensure his survival and even Draco Malfoy's mother risked a great deal due to her love for him even going up against Voldemort.

"Harry this may come as a shock to you, but not all mother's are good people." replied Hermione. "And not all of them love their children."

"Well if that's true then that's something we don't have to worry about with you." said the green eyed wizard.

"Right." replied Hermione catching his meaning.

There was no way she'd ever let her children feel an ounce of the agony Severus was feeling due to his black hearted crone of a mother.

"Come on." said Harry walking her toward the Slytherin Dungeons. "We'll check on the old bloke together."

Hermione nodded smiling at the fact that Harry James Potter knew her quite well but not as well as Severus had it seemed. She took one last angry look at the door of the Hogwarts library and continued on her way. Sooner or later, she'd make Madam Pince sorry for hurting Severus the way she did.


	92. Chapter 91:A Regular Honorary Slytherin

_**Chapter 91: A Regular Honorary Slytherin**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Personal tragedies are all abound it seems and this week is no exception...I rather despise it when a bastard breaks the heart of a child in a bid to make himself feel grand by the measuring stick in the gutter, so suffice if to say writing has gotten rather therapeutic for me once more.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Front Room,Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been annoyed the moment he entered his quarters and found Harry Potter sitting on his green sofa sipping from a glass of iced tea. The already emotionally taxed wizard didn't bother to say anything against the green eyed boy as he found it was of no use where Hermione had been concerned. She'd been upset about the treatment he had received from his cold and obviously embittered mother and needed a friend.

"Severus." said Hermione stepping out from his bedroom with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm alright witch." replied the Potions Professor. "Just a routine meeting with Minerva...nothing for you to become overly concerned with...run of the mill school business and such."

The pregnant amber eyed witch had been relieved to hear it as she approached the seemingly world weary wizard and threw her arms around his lean pale waist. Snape had been annoyed at the prospect of affection in the presence of Harry Potter of all people, but given how the last few days turned out not to mention how powerful her hormones were getting to be, Snape was willing to let her have her way.

"I will never get use to seeing that." said the green eyed wizard turning away as the Potions Master and his best friend exchanged a rather passionate kiss.

Snape arched a brow and proceeded to pull Hermione closer to him loving the feel of her warm slender form and noted the slow widening of her hips. A low growl erupted from him and he found himself pleased with the notion that he had managed to impregnate a rather impressive catch in such a short amount of time.

"If I didn't have a final class this afternoon, I would have thrown Potter out and dragged you off to bed the moment I stepped inside." said Snape kissing the pregnant witch about the neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed enjoying his attentions. The heat of the moment had nearly gotten the better of her as she bit her bottom lip in the way that she'd been accustomed ever since she'd discovered the depths of passion with the ever brooding pale wizard.

"Mmmmm." she said finding it hard to keep her hands off him.

Snape smirked noting just how uncomfortable Harry was becoming in the wake of their heated affections.

"Something the matter Potter?" he asked with an arched brow.

"N-No." replied the green eyed wizard attempting not to look directly at him for fear of imagining him in bed with Hermione.

It was quite a shock in general to know that Snape engaged in any kind of romantic entanglement let alone with his best friend.

"Severus stop teasing." said Hermione knowing full well how uncomfortable Harry had been.

"Just a bit of harmless fun love." said Snape kissing her once more before making his way over toward his usual armchair and flopping down. "He is an regular honorary Slytherin after all."

"You wish." said Harry narrowing his eyes at the Potions Professor.

"Not at all." replied Snape seemingly melting into the embrace of the chair.

"Alright enough." said Hermione growing tired of their bickering not matter how playful it seemed to be.

She moved about the front room of Snape's Quarters with ease as if it had been a second home away from home.

"Have the two of you given any thought to naming the little one's yet?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"We've made some attempts." admitted Hermione finding herself on the opposite end of the sofa.

"No children of mine will have any Potter related names or those of your so called uncles boy." said Snape knowing all too well what the boy had been alluding to.

"I wasn't going to suggest the name Potter, it's a surname after all." said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed Severus had been right about Harry's noticeably Slytherin antics.

"We haven't decided on any names yet." she said once more. "Besides, I want to be in total agreement when we name the twins, they are going to be born at the same time you know."

Harry seemed a bit disappointed much to Snape's amusement but he respected the collective decision being left between them.

"With parents like you and Snape, I wonder how long it's going to take before one of them puts one of them in the infirmary." said the grinning green eyed wizard.

"My vote is a week given our daughter, and I'll give our son a day." replied Snape in amusement at the thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My children will not be delinquents thank you very much." she said folding her arms across her chest.

Harry looked from Snape to Hermione.

"I'll give your daughter five minutes if she's anything like Snape and your son a day if he's like Hermione." he said getting in on the fun.

"You're both bloody gits." said Hermione not at all wishing to hear any more.

Snape and Harry shared something of a chuckle before the amber eyed witch glared at each of them murderously.

"You're getting to be as bad as Severus, Harry." she said with her arms still folded across her chest. "He's a terrible influence on you."

Snape thought it amusing as Harry glared rather murderously at his best friend for her insinuation.

"I am nothing like Snape!" he insisted.

"Oh I beg to differ, Potter." replied Snape unable to resist needling him a bit. "If you got any more like my your robes would billow about in the corridors."

"Not funny git." muttered Harry annoyed.

Snape couldn't resist laughing at how much more uncomfortable Harry became in the wake of his jest.

"What am I going to do with you two?" asked Hermione noting how they'd gone right back to bickering.

She had been pleased that Severus was at least having a few laughs after what he'd been through with his mother. It still bothered her immensely that Madam Pince had known about his existence and the troubles he'd gotten into as a child and did nothing to ease the poor wizard's mind. He'd even blamed his muggle father for her death and proceeded to take vengeance in her name only to be bound to death eaters and scorned by much of the wizarding world.

Despite her lover's warnings against it, she knew it was a matter of time before she confronted the black hearted witch whom had abandoned Severus and she had more than enough choice words for her when she did.


	93. Chapter 92:The Partial Exposing Of A Tr

_**Chapter 92: The Partial Exposing Of A Truth**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had waited patiently for an exhausted and overworked Severus Snape to return from his formal office and watched as he passed out the moment he climbed into the large black four poster bed. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be swamped so often and decided to let the exhausted wizard sleep before climbing out of bed with business of her own to attend to.

The pregnant witch had not liked the way Madam Pince handled things with Severus nor did she care for the older witch's attitude towards her own son. Given all Severus had gone through to help keep the Wizarding World safe, it was quite tragic that his own mother found little about him to appreciate in the peaceful world he helped ensure would come about.

The Gryffindor witch quickly dressed making a mental note to return before Severus awoke and came looking for her. As adorable as his new found dependence upon her was, she didn't need him talking her out of defending him. He deserved better than harsh words and blame placing when it came to the reason his own mother chose to let him believe her to be dead resulting in not only heartbreak but the event was the catalyst for the poor forgotten boy to join the death eaters.

It simply stood to reason that Severus wouldn't have joined them had he known she still loved and he most certainly would not have murdered his own father in a bid to get revenge.

It boggled the mind to think Madam Pince had known of her only son's suffering all these years and did nothing to help him. She sited the reason being he'd been too much like his father but that was only half the excuse. To Hermione it seemed as if she relished in his misery from afar.

The bragging about what happened between him and Lily Evans being her doing was even more infuriating. Unsure if she was being led by her Gryffindor protectiveness or the pregnancy hormones, Hermione was determined to give her future mother in law a piece of her mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The quiet that filled the nearly closed library had been eerie as Hermione Granger made her way inside. It didn't matter to her in the least that she'd been up after hours and wondering the halls. The squib caretaker Argus Filch did nothing in terms of give her grief for the late hour given her status as a war hero and the girlfriend of Severus Snape. It was safely assumed that Snape had given the witch permission to move about the halls and thus he stayed along the lines of scaring the students he could have influence over.

The amber eyed witch turned her attention toward the front desk where she knew without a shadow of a doubt the librarian would still remain.

"I presume you are bothering me for a reason?" asked Madam Pince closing the book she had her prominently hooked nose in before the younger witch's arrival.

"You know why I'm here." replied Hermione not intimidated in the least by the older witch.

"If you are here to appeal to my good nature on behalf of that murderous little bastard I should have finished off you are sadly wasting your time." replied Madam Pince.

A flash of rage flickered behind Hermione's eyes and she had to stop herself from drawing her wand given her condition, the last thing she needed was to have to duel the wretched woman.

"Kindly show some respect for the father of my unborn children." she said in annoyance. "He's more than earned it given all he's endured and your treatment of him is deplorable."

"I care little for the opinions of infatuated little girls whom had little respect for their selves to the point of pursuing romantic entanglements with murderous bastards let alone their own Professors." replied Madam Pince with an indifferent expression on her aged sallow pale face.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are the epitome of a pathetic woman." she said. "You were so busy with worrying about yourself and how you fared against the likes of your muggle husband but you didn't even consider how any of it would effect your son."

"The little mongrel is and always has been just like his father." hissed Madam Pince with her own obsidian gaze flickering with anger. "The pretentious son of a bitch always flaunting his superiority even after having taken advantage of a frightened teen age witch...all he cared about was how long it took me to produce an heir for his precious bloodline...Pureblood perfection indeed."

Hermione had been caught off guard by the last of what she said.

"Pureblood...Severus is half-blood." she said confused.

Madam Pince paused for a moment. The proceeded to smirk at the knowledge that she'd caught the little witch off guard.

"How little you know." she said before turning her attention back to her book.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione angered by the older witch's lack of concern.

"It means...Tobias isn't my father." said the voice of Severus Snape meeting the startled gaze of both Hermione and Madam Pince.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" hissed Madam Pince.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you." said Snape turning his attention to his so called mother.

Hermione didn't seem to understand what was going on. She had researched The Half Blood Prince herself, Snape had even admitted to Harry Potter that he was in fact the one whom the boy's long coveted potions book had belonged to.

"Severus?" she asked in confusion.

Snape turned his attention to his pregnant witch and treated her to a rather stern expression before shifting his focus back to his so called mother.

"Malfoy." said Snape noting how the name caused the harpy of a woman to shudder in fear briefly. "My father was Abraxas Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"If that's true then that means..." she began piecing it all together.

"Lucius is my elder brother." said Snape meeting her gaze. "And Draco my nephew."

Madam Pince rolled her eyes.

"So." she said not at all pleased with his most recent deduction. "Now you know."

"That you left me with an infuriating muggle bastard for no good reason." said Snape through gritted teeth. "Suffice if to say there is a special place in hell waiting for you when you finally croak old crone."

"And I am sure you'll be right beside me and that abrasive monster you call a father." replied Madam Pince.

"What a charming family reunion." muttered Snape. "He and I can catch up while enjoying your torment."

"Be gone with you." hissed Madam Pince.

"Gladly." replied Snape turning his attention to Hermione, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the library. "To bed witch, we have far more important things to attend to than wasting another moment with this harpy."

Madam Pince rolled her eyes once more.

"Good riddance." she muttered as the two of them exited the library together.


	94. Chapter 93:The Prince Of Malfoys

_**Chapter 93: The Prince Of Malfoys**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** ilence filled the air as Severus Snape took in the knowledge his keen mind had observed over the course of his studying of the Prince family loom. He made his way over toward his private desk the moment they reentered the dungeons and Hermione followed him inside. She couldn't imagine how he must have been feeling, to spend his whole life being mocked and ridiculed for the status of his blood only to find their words were unfounded. His weary eyes of obsidian met those of his concerned witch and he treated her to a sad and rather boyish smile.

"I'm alright witch." he said noting the look upon her face.

"Severus...I'm so sorry." she said sorry she had gotten out of bed and forced him to have to endure the company of that horrid woman once more. "I didn't mean to cause you more distress."

Snape held up a hand to stop her apologies.

"I've known this information for quite a while and knew not what to do with it." he replied. "I recall Abraxas Malfoy being something of a brute in his own right when I had the displeasure of making his acquaintance...he referred to me as Lucius's pet half-blood."

"That's a horrible thing to call someone." said Hermione shocked by the words of Lucius Malfoy's father.

Snape leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"The odd thing is, knowing that I am his son only makes the comment amusing." he said with something of a grin on his sallow pale face. "I mean can you imagine it, the entire time he had endured my company, he knew nothing of me being his heir."

Hermione sighed. This seemed to be as close to processing as Severus Snape was going to get in terms of accepting his situation.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked noting that he seemed to be at peace with all of this.

The sly wizard arched a brow and got up from his desk.

"I can think of a few things." he said before making his way over toward her and wrapping his arms around her slender waist and kissing her lips for good measure.

"I love you." said Hermione.

"And I love you witch." he replied content to simply be with her and their unborn children.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _The Master Bedroom, Malfoy Manor,Wiltshire England, Wizarding/Muggle World...(1960)_

 _The steel gray eyes of the rather handsome and distinguished Abraxas Severus Malfoy fell upon the pale naked form of the sleeping young Slytherin witch Eileen Prince. He smiled softly in the cool glow of the pale moon light as he eyed her swollen belly. His large pale hand traveled along the rapidly hardening ball that housed the fruit of his loins and a smile filed across his pale face._

 _The kick he felt made him a thousand times more certain of whom had been growing in the wake of his lust filled sexual romp with the young witch. Initially, he'd sought her out due to the power in her bloodline and the fact that there had been no male heir born to carry on the name._

 _While it was true that he already had a son, a vastly popular and worthy heir. He knew the bloodline of the Prince clan to have been worthy of preserving and whom better to be joined with prestigious line of Malfoy than them given the capabilities of their blood line that far exceeded those of any other wizarding clan._

 _The aged, but well built Senior Malfoy smiled once more as he again felt the kick of the baby growing within the sleeping young witch._

 _"Soon my son." he said in a rather pleased tone. "Soon the world will come to know your greatness."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, The Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape fell upon the sleeping Hermione Granger as he took a moment to examine the young witch beside him. A smile crept across his sallow pale face before he got out of bed and moved toward the desk. He vaguely recalled the run-in's with Lucius Malfoy's rather angry and reclusive father shortly before the onset of Dragon Pox.

The pale wizard slipped on his robes and made his way outside of the Quarters leaving a sleeping Hermione behind in the wake of his newest pressing desire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape stood alone in the darkness of the old forgotten corridor where the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had hidden away the mirror of Erised. Eyes of obsidian flickered with uncertainty before he stepped forward needing to know for sure if his keen mind had not been too weary in the wake of his long battles during the two wizarding wars.

The moment he moved toward the mirror the image of a tall pale man appeared with eyes like steel and medium length white hair and a thick white beard. He seemed to be studying the figure for a moment before a smile broke out across his handsome sallow pale face.

This was the image of the man he had not known, the image of the regretful father whom he wanted to believe would have loved and accepted him despite Eileen's deception. The image had been so powerful and yet no match for the memory of the embittered man whom had sat in an icy room scornful of the world for the better part of his final years before Dragon pox snuffed out his life for good.

It was at that moment that Severus Snape found himself recalling the embittered harsh words of his mother when she confronted him in the court yard. The hissing and and harsh words were meant for her unwanted son to hear had been filled with truth it seemed, according to his recollection, he was indeed every bit the son of the embittered Abraxas Malfoy.

The strange similarities between the former head of the Malfoy family and himself were beginning to make themselves known as he stared into the eyes of the man behind the infamous mirror. The Potions Master's considerable height, and over all build was largely due to his father's attributes as well as his less than savory personality when hurt and the embittered way in which his long suppressed emotions got the better of him.

He resembled the harpy Eileen Prince-Snape a great deal, her pale complication not at all that different from that of Abraxas Malfoy's and the tell tale signs of a Prince via the lengthy raven hair and the sallow facial expression. By all accounts he had been the perfect mix of the two long lasting wizarding families and the purest form of them due to the Malfoy family being very much apart of The Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Snape briefly thought of Lucius and what he might do with this new knowledge, given that there was yet another legitimate heir to the Malfoy fortune.

A smirk filed across the Potions Master's face as he made the decision to keep this new information to himself, at least for the time being. Of course, Hermione was another matter and so were the children that continued to grow inside her, they were of Prince and Malfoy blood after all.


	95. Chapter 94:Impending Parenthood

_**Chapter 94: Impending Parenthood**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** lipping back into bed beside the still slumbering witch, Snape smiled as she scooted back against him seemingly content in her slumber as he kissed her softly along her exposed shoulder. He couldn't help but marvel at the strange turn his life had taken and it was all due to this rather impulsive young witch. A soft moan came from Hermione as she turned to face him and scooted closer. The pale wizard smirked as she pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"Where were you?" she asked rather sleepily.

"And here I believed you were asleep." he said smiling. "To answer your question I was simply taking a stroll down memory lane."

Hermione looked concerned for a moment.

"I assure you I'm alright witch." he replied treating her to another boyish smile. "More than alright actually."

She felt his familiar large rough calloused pale hand move across her exposed and slightly protruding belly. The knowledge that he was due to become the father of twins seemed to make all the pain for the past few days disappear.

"Have you given any more thought about what we are to name them?" asked the raven haired wizard meeting his young lover's eyes.

"I have." replied Hermione with a smile. "But something tells me you are going to be pleased."

Snape smirked as he looked upon the seemingly contented witch.

"Try me." he said.

"Well I was thinking, Severae Jean Snape for our lovely daughter and Sevier Sebastian Snape for our soon to be quite handsome son." said Hermione pleased with her latest selection.

Snape stared at her for a moment.

"You are just determined to incorporate my name in this aren't you?" he said with an arched brow.

"As I've told you before I think that you have a wonderful name." she replied.

"Severae?" he asked trying out the name and finding it not only unique but fitting for his rather anxious daughter. "And Sevier?"

"Perfect." said Hermione with a sweet smile filed across her face.

"Only you would think anything associated with me as such." he said marveling at her apparent devotion. "You are more peculiar than I initially believed."

"Well I can't help it that I'm in love with a snarky git that thinks otherwise." replied Hermione kissing his lips rather slowly to illustrate her point.

Snape smirked once more.

"And what if we were due to have triplets?" he asked with an arched brow. "What does your clever mind have to come up with then?"

"Severus II for a boy and Sevanna if we were to have another girl." replied Hermione evenly.

She seemed to have it all planned out from the very beginning.

"Very well witch." replied Snape knowing all too well that she was never going to let this go. "Name them what you please."

"Our children are going to be proud to bare your name Severus not matter what you may think of it, I know when the time comes, I will as well." she said meaningfully.

Snape returned the rather determined witch's kiss and pulled her closer toward him, mindful of her belly where his large pale hand rested feeling the movement of their unborn twins.

"Severae and Sevier." he said finally accepting her judgement in terms of their future children's names. "I suppose they could do worse."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Not at all worried about the cold, Severus Snape moved about his quarter's front room as naked as the day he was born and slick with sweat from his antics concerning his pregnant girlfriend. He turned his attention toward the fireplace and decided against relighting it despite only needing to wave his wand to do so.

It had been a rather difficult few days for him considering his new found knowledge of his entire life being based on lie after lie founded by his own thought to be dearly departed mother from the very beginning. A slight right surged through him, despite not wanting to alarm Hermione as he moved toward his desk and leaned over it eyeing the parchments scattered on top.

Literally everything he believed he had known about himself was little more than fabrication on the part of his revenge seeking mother and one other. It had occurred to Snape that Tobias might have been the victim of a love potion considering how easily he had fallen in love with a known witch.

He had not suffered the same fate as The Dark lord however, as he'd been conceived long before the effects took place on the working muggle man. In some respects, Snape felt rather sorry for the man whom had raised him bitterly regretting that he even had chosen a woman as treacherous as Eileen Prince for a wife.

He looked down at his trembling pale hands knowing all too well the rage that burned in him the night he had taken the life of the man he believed to have been his muggle father, when in all actuality, Tobias was just a rather clueless scapegoat in his mother's twisted schemes to get one over on Abraxas Malfoy.

As upset as he was, Snape wouldn't dare give the wretched harpy the satisfaction of seeing his pain given all that she had done to him. Her comments about having helped Lily abort the child they had created together long before the birth of the boy who lived and either parted the vast halls of Hogwarts Castle made him all the more angry.

She had taken something from him as she had Abraxas and Snape began to wonder if that is what truly made the poor man embittered by the end of his life. The icy cold wizard whom had little time for his young son Lucius and plotted with the darkest of intentions was whom an eleven year old Severus Snape met once he ventured to Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy for the first time.

It was clear when they met, Abraxas Malfoy had been suffering from something akin to a broken heart and everything left of him began to ice over from his unyielding rage. The dragon pox were merely the final blow to the man whom had lost two wives and a son despite retaining his eldest.

The mere aspect of losing one of his own had destroyed any plans he made to strengthen his family in the future. To make matters worse, the humiliation of having been out witted by a younger witch was all the more unimaginable.

Snape smirked despite his own rage. Thinking back to how he and Hermione got into a relationship to begin with, it seemed the apple didn't fall far from the proverbial tree in terms of being duped by exceptional young witches.

Taking a moment to refocus on said witch and the children, Snape made his way back to bed content to simply enjoy what he had in the here and now despite the many questions that lingered in terms of his past. One thing was for sure, Lucius was going to want to kill the old harpy once he found out about their true connection and Snape was having a hard time trying to decide if he wished to intervene on her behalf or allow it at the moment.


	96. Chapter 95:Passion, Potions, And Profes

_**Chapter 95: Passion, Potions, And Professors**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 ** _{"A/N: So today I played HP: Hogwarts Mystery, My Character Sevier Prince was recently told by Professor Snape that he was to see him after class, I perfected my potion by the time class ended and Merula "Deville" Snyde attempted to get me expelled for pulling a Hermione and stealing from Snape's potions stores, she didn't count on me having a 13 in knowledge and Snape reading minds...idiotic chit go detention for the rest of second year...no doubt she'll use the opportunity to steal from him again for her own means this time. The game is pretty fun for me especially while I play as a younger happier version of Snape, hence he's brilliant in all of his classes and seems to favor Potions. Just wanted to impart where the inspiration for this chap comes..."}_**

 _The Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** ll eyes seemed to fall upon Severus Snape as he entered his classroom with his usual billow of long flowing black robes. His face had been a mask of indifference, much as it always had been when he entered the semi-damp and torch lit classroom down below in the dark dank dungeons of the enormity of a structure that was Hogwarts Castle. His obsidian gaze had been as hard as black coal when compressed before being shifted into a diamond. The casual murmuring that often accompanied the presence of adolescent youths died down the moment the slamming of the thick oak wood door at the instant of his arrival. The clicking of the soles of the towering pale wizard's ebony dragon-hide boots sent waves of panic down the spines of the less courageous of his students in this gathered Slytherin-Gryffindor class.

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger found themselves glued to the commanding presence this rather imposing wizard presented. It was hard to believe it at first when Madam Pince enlightened them as to his true parentage revealing that not only has she been his mother, a fact that was further illustrated with how he cowered the students into silence the moment he entered the classroom much as his mother had whenever anyone entered the library, but she could see the rather cocky confidence that always seemed to define him and make others find fault with him that only a true Malfoy could inspire.

Only Severus Snape would have as much gall to ignore his critics and garner as much hatred as he did just by simply existing. A feat that Hermione knew all too well to be mastered by those with the blood of a Malfoy. Despite not actually reacting to the news of his true blood status, Snape went on as he always did, the consonant Slytherin as he moved about the classroom and began his lengthy lecture.

"Today's lesson will pertain to the little used Marksman potion, while it is true that we are all of the wizarding class and have little use for such muggle attributes, It doesn't hurt to be prepared for any situation as I am sure everyone learned would be the difference between life in death even in the most basic of situations such as during the second wizarding war." he said standing amid the amassed students back in his true domain and quite loving it if Hermione were to be any judge.

The pregnant witch said little to Ronald Weasley these days given his bitterness about her declining to date him but he sat on the row behind her trying his best to get through the class and pretend that she never even existed.

Harry was another matter.

He'd been delighted to see her back in Potions Class and worried about wither or not the fumes from the bad batches would harm the babies. He figured it was the reason Snape chose The Marksman Potion for the day's lesson, it was little used and hardly complex in nature to avoid such disasters.

Hermione was happy to be scribbling away with her parchment and quill and back in a classroom setting. Snape kept a close eye on her and once everyone spread out to prepare for brewing their potions, he made his way over toward her.

"Miss Granger, I may I see you for a moment." he said a brief flicker of heat behind his obsidian gaze.

Hermione didn't move to argue as everyone believed she would as collective oooo's filled the room as she got up from her seat and accompanied the Potions Professor back toward the massive walk in ingredients store.

Once they had been out of the sight of the students, Snape quickly cast both a silencing and image depicting charm he'd come up with in his spare time, to the on lookers should they ventured back toward the private stores, they would see him casually going over potions while she scribbled away doing inventory via parchment and quill, a boring scene if ever there was one but nothing to raise any suspicions.

In reality, Snape turned his attention to the mother of his unborn children scooping her into his arms and feeling his belly beneath his hand. That morning both had ignored their desire to copulate in a bid to ready themselves for their respective classes. It did little to quell the heat between them since that time as causal looks and brazen secret touches during lecture brought their desires boiling to the surface.

"Severus." said Hermione nearly breathless as she pulled back from his intensely passionate kiss.

"I've been longing to do that all day witch." he said staring into her passion shimmering eyes.

"We have a class." she whispered finding it a bit unnerving that he would attempt such a thing with so many students in close proximity.

"I've taken care of it." he replied pulling her in for another kiss.

Hermione attempted to catch her wayward breath once more pushing against the ebony clad chest of her Potions Professor lover. As much as she desired him, she wasn't too keen on missing class to fool around in his ingredients shed.

"Severus..." she began only to be cut off by her own brief moan as she felt his familiar calloused hands roam along her exposed girlish flesh.

There was a wild look behind his eyes and he scooped the young Gryffindor witch into his arms as she wrapped her slender legs around his lean waist. Their kisses passionate and desperate in the wake of their class going on with none of the students any the wiser.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Ingredients Stores, Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Short gasps filled the enormous walk in ingredients storage room as Severus Snape pressed Hermione Granger along a physically bare transfigured table and fitted himself between her slender thighs. He sank himself all the way home grunting in reaction to her once more being impaled upon his massive appendage but the added excitement of doing such a brazen thing while in the midst of teaching a class made it all the more enticing.

Hermione groaned gripping his ebony clad chest and ruffling his robes in the wake of her grip. Sweat began to pour down his brow as his lengthy raven hair began to stick to his sallow pale cheeks. The sound of the table beating against the stone wall wasn't in the least heard by anyone aside from the two occupants of the storage cabinet.

"FUCK!" hissed Snape knowing all too well that their current activity was nearly at an end.

Hermione's constant and tantalizing moans filled his ears causing him to pick up is pace. He relished the idea of such naughty play given his background for being above reproach and for the first time since he'd been sorted into the house, he felt like a true Slytherin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Busy working on their potions, the students began to wonder what had been keeping the dour Potions Professor. Whispers were abound that she'd been getting detention for being an insufferable know it all. Harry had been wondering if Snape calling Hermione to the back had something to do with the babies. He was tempted to get to his feet and find out what had been keeping them when they came out of the storage cabinet.

Hermione looked to be busy scribbling away at her parchment and Snape looked as bored and menacing as usual when in his Potions Master element.

"I want a full detailed list of every potion I've showed you on my desk by this afternoon." he instructed Hermione as she made her way back to her seat.

The Potions Professor moved toward his own desk with a faint flicker of desire behind his obsidian gaze as he looked over her briefly before turning to his own stack of parchments and further instructing the class.

Everyone seemed to be disappointed that Snape had only given Hermione Granger more homework to which, if she'd been anyone else would have been a fitting punishment. For the bushy haired Gryffindor witch it was as if the dour wizard had given her the key to the city.

Harry glanced at Hermione for a moment noting the knowing smile she flashed the dour wizard before turning back to her work.

He shook his head.

 _Leave it to the two sticklers for intellectual pursuits to take time to fool around during class._

The rest of the evening seemed to pass as if nothing out of the ordinary ever occurred.


	97. Chapter 96:The Implication Of Blood Rig

_**Chapter 96: The Implication Of Blood Rights**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Corridors, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione couldn't help but smile as she entered the Slytherin dungeons, the encounter she had with her Potions Professor lover while class was in session still lingered in her mind despite being already pregnant with Severus Snape's child, every sexual experience was somehow made new when he found time to see her in a personal sense. She still worried a great deal about him and what he'd do with the revelation that his father wasn't the muggle Tobias Snape but _Pureblood_ wizard Abraxas Malfoy whom he had a very strained relationship with when the old man had been alive.

She wondered how he was truly faring knowing that his entire life was little more than a lie even with the approaching birth of the twins, she could imagine that he must have felt cheated out of something. If she had any further thoughts on the matter, they were put on hold as she caught sight of Severus leaving his office.

"Professor..." she began hoping to cover her tracks in case there were other students watching them. "I was hoping to have a word or two with you."

"I believe you have some work to do Miss Granger." replied Snape with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian gaze.

Moving quickly to cast the notice me not charm, Snape wrapped his arms around his pregnant witch kissing her intensely. He had not gotten enough of her in the storeroom and was rather disappointed that he had to relinquish her before the other students became suspicious even with the effects of his enchantment.

"This is all your fault witch." he growled kissing along her neck as he pinned her against the cold stone wall. "I can't seem to keep my hands off you."

Hermione giggled as he nibbled along her neck.

"No leaving marks, it'll take me forever to find the proper glamour charm to cover it." she said slapping her hand against his ebony clad chest.

"Perhaps, I want everyone to see that you are taken." growled Snape proceeding to nibble the flesh of her neck.

"Severus..." moaned Hermione as she found herself melting into his embrace. "Stop...I still have a reputation to uphold...it's bad enough there are gossips running about."

"How are my children?" asked the Potions Professor kissing her cheek and running his hand along her belly.

"As well as can be expected." replied Hermione loving the feel of his touch against her exposed skin. "We do have to attend transfiguration class later."

"It won't be long before I make you my wife." he said looking upon her with fierce determination."Of course this means I must address the elders of the family in order to obtain the ring but it shall be done."

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Authentic wizarding marriages are quite different from those in the muggle world I'm afraid." replied Snape meeting her gaze. "I am bound to the bloodline of a pure wizarding family and thus I must take the gauntlet in order to legitimize my heirs."

Hermione didn't seem to like the sound of that.

"Gauntlet?" she said confused. "Severus what...?"

"Ancient tradition demands that I take it in order for our children to be recognized by the wizarding family of my birth." replied Snape. "I am born of the Prince and Malfoy lines and thus my children carry their blood."

"This doesn't sound like a safe thing to do." said Hermione concerned.

Snape kissed her on top of the forehead.

"Don't worry so much." he said with something of a boyish smile. "I will ensure the best possible future for you and our children, our union will be legitimized in both worlds if that makes you comfortable."

"Severus this gauntlet...why must you endure it to legitimize the children?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"I am a Pureblood wizard and distant from my family lines...it must be done." replied Snape once more kissing his pregnant witch. "Once it is done, the legitimacy of my children would not be in question and they will have advantages I never knew."

"Even without those advantages you turned out to be better than any of the witches and wizards that grew up here in the wizarding world...you saved us all from Voldemort." said Hermione.

Snape closed his eyes at the mention of the despot's name that nearly ended his existence following the second wizarding war. It was more or less force of habit to wince by now as he expected his left forearm to burn with intensity.

Hermione noted and instantly regretted her free range speech in regards to the despot whom had made her lover's life a living hell from the moment that mark was applied to his forearm.

"Severus?" she said aptly concerned for him.

"I'm fine." replied Snape opening his eyes. "I've made my decision witch, I will undergo the gauntlet and secure the status of my unborn children."

Hermione remained against his insistence on pursuing dangerous means of validation especially in the wizarding world.

"Severus..." she began.

"There is nothing else to discuss on this matter, I had hoped to spend a bit of time with you before your next class but it seems you are more interested in attempting to change my mind about something long decided." he replied with a stern tone. "I shall see you after your next class and from there I must address my brother, Lucius will no doubt get a kick out of my being his actual younger brother but he will not been too keen on my engaging the elders in the gauntlet for your hand."

"For once Lucius and I agree on something." muttered Hermione.

Snape smirked noting that as well. He would never admit it out loud, but he was very much in need of her support in this endeavor, the tales he'd heard about such rights were often ghastly and left little to no survivors following the experience.

"I'm coming to Malfoy Manor with you." insisted Hermione. "If you are going to be rushing off to put yourself in danger I want to at least be nearby to ad mister medical attention."

Snape noted the fire behind her amber eyes as she gazed back at him and nodded. He gently kissed her on the lips before taking his leave of her in a bid for her to return to class. As she watched his trademark robes billow in the distance, Hermione made up her mind to learn as much about this Blood Gauntlet as possible.


	98. Chapter 97:A Brotherly Bond

_**Chapter 97: A Brotherly Bond**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** lone in the quiet surroundings of his own quarters, Severus Snape made his way toward the fireplace. He had not spoken to Lucius Malfoy since the wizard had been privy to his impregnating Hermione Granger due to the wine he had supplied. The new found information of actually being another heir to the Malfoy fortune, what little there was following the fall of the former self proclaimed "dark lord".

He couldn't imagine that Lucius would be thrilled about Hermione knowing about his blood status before him due to their obvious connection. Pouring two elven crystal glasses of firewhiskey, Snape activated his floo and awaited the arrival of the rather punctual handsome blond wizard.

A bit of emerald green fire flared up in the floo and within moments, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy entered the quarters of his little brother. He seemed to be in quite an up beat mood compared to how he'd been the last time Severus had seen him.

"Well well...how is the life of a future father been treating you?" asked Lucius moving toward Snape whom had handed him a glass of firewhiskey. "Drinking for the occasion?"

The arched brow on the handsome blond wizard's face was more than enough to convey his suspicion about what Snape wanted from him.

"Indeed, this occasion does call for a drink." replied Snape moving toward his desk.

Looking upon Lucius for the first time in a long while, The Potions Professor was reminded of how Abraxas Malfoy once looked when not stricken by the debilitating decease known as Dragon Pox.

"Is something the matter?" asked Lucius still trying to gauge the situation with the rather serious looking Potions Professor. "Everything well with the witch and the twins?"

"Hermione is well and so are the children, Poppy's given them a clean bill of health." said Snape drinking down his glass of firewhiskey rather quickly before pouring another.

"I've haven't seen you so out of sorts since she last left you." said Lucius still observing him. "Something is obviously weighing heavily upon your mind, so go on and enlighten me as to what's bothering you."

"I wish to know all that you can recall about The Blood Gauntlet." replied Snape meeting Lucius' confused gaze.

"Why on earth would you wish to know about that ghastly bit of history?" asked the gray eyed wizard drinking from his own glass of firewhiskey.

"Because I intend to go through it." replied Snape meeting Lucius' gaze once more. "Two of them to be exact."

The handsome blond nearly spit out his drink at hearing such a reckless move from someone usually so cautious.

"I beg your pardon?" he said intently against the idea.

"You heard be correct." replied Snape drinking down his second glass of firewhiskey. "I intend to endure The Blood Gauntlet."

"Severus you can't be serious...they will kill you the moment you enter...you know very well that being of muggle blood ensures your doom if you even attempt one but to attempt two given your blood status?" said Lucius in disbelief.

"That is the other matter in which I needed to discuss with you...brother." said Snape turning his attention to the Prince family Loom. "Take a look if you will."

Lucius had not understood what brought all of this sudden need to risk his life unnecessarily but he was determined to put a stop to it. Curious as to what Severus was alluding to, he approached the loom noting Severus Snape's name instantly.

"What in Merlin's name?" asked the handsome blond staring at the names above that of Snape's on the loom. "Eileen Prince and Abraxas Malfoy...my father?"

He whirled around to face Snape just as he was pouring yet another glass of firewhiskey.

"Severus..." he said unable to fathom how any of this was possible on his own.

"Apparently, my mother had a relationship with your now dead father and I was the end result of their affair if you could call it that." admitted Snape.

"But that means..." began Lucius stunned by the news as it began to sink in. "You and I are...brother...by blood?"

"Yes." replied Snape. "Imagine that...all these years of love and loyalty actually have a deeper purpose."

"Your my brother." said Lucius still stunned. "You're a Malfoy!"

He couldn't believe what he was being told.

"All this time...you were right there...I've been searching for the old man's sake for years I never turned up a thing...and now...after all this time..." said Lucius walking over toward Snape. "You're my brother...you're my little brother..."

Snape nodded.

A stream of tears burst from the wells of Lucius Malfoy's gray eyes and he approached Severus Snape. All those years of being teased and tormented due to his blood status and he was a Pureblood wizard the entire time.

"I'm so sorry Severus." he said wrapping his arms around him in a brotherly embrace. "I...should have tried harder..."

"You mustn't be too hard on yourself Lucius." said Snape with something of a weak smile. "You were always kind to me...and treated me as family even before the war, in a way you did find me...and have looked after me ever since."

"Severus..." began Lucius as tears continued to stream down his pale face. "If I had known I..."

"None of that was your fault." said Snape cutting him off instantly. "I am grateful for the kindness you and your family have shown me over the years, I've had very few friends over the years and only one brother."

"You should come home...we have to tell Cissy and Draco...they have to know the truth."said Lucius looking Snape over. "You're my little brother...you belong with us."

"I shall consider diner after I've spoken to Hermione, I do have a job to do here if you recall." said Snape with something of a smirk.

"They are going to be Malfoys you know." said Lucius with something of a grin filed across his pale face as he realized he had more of a reason to challenge Hermione for the children before. "Just wait until she gets wind of this."

"She already knows." replied Snape shaking his head. "And as you can imagine she wasn't too thrilled."

"Naturally." replied Lucius tussling Snape's lengthy raven hair. "Father must hear about this."

"That is precisely what I was thinking." replied The Potions Professor.

Lucius nodded.

"He will tell you what you need to know about the Blood Gauntlet." he said. "I still have my reservations about you going, especially through the one for the status of the Malfoy clan but it is your right due to birth and I cannot stop you from claiming your rights as my brother in blood as well as in spirit."

"Good to know." replied Snape pouring himself a third firewhiskey. "I'll address the prospect of diner with the family with the witch possibly at a later date...before I endure the trials of The Blood Gauntlet...for now I simply wish for her company as I prepare."

"Very well." said the handsome blond wizard. "I shall inform Narcissa of your future arrival and speak with Father's portrait, he must be told if he is to unlock the chambers for The Blood Gauntlet...naturally he'll wish to see you."

"I know." replied Snape. "And to think when we first me he called me your little pet."

"He didn't mean anything by it, his was nursing a broken heart." replied Lucius in a rather sad tone. "Losing you...changed him...none the less I hope that you will give him a chance."

Snape drank down the remainder of his firewhiskey in the glass he held.

"I'll consider it." he replied.

With that Lucius took his leave of his younger brother still very much amazed that he was indeed his sibling via blood.


	99. Chapter 98:Pondering Implications

_**Chapter 98: Pondering Implications**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ate night saw to the arrival of Hermione Granger as she ventured into the quarters of her Potions Professor lover, Severus seemed to have been waiting for her to finish up her classes as he had been sitting in his favorite armchair staring into the flickering red orange and yellow flames as they danced across a charred log in his fireplace. She could tell almost immediately that he'd been drinking as the lingering stench of firewhiskey was quite pungent in the room when she arrived.

She was quite annoyed that her sense of smell had been so profound due to pregnancy and wondered if it was what all women had to endure as well as if everything would revert once the child rearing was at an end.

"Severus?" she said stepping toward him.

The Potions Professor got to his feet no longer interested in watching the flames to pass the time as the moment he'd been awaiting had arrived. He sat his now empty glass down on his end table and made his way toward the witch. It was due to a good deal of experience in his own right that he knew all too well that her feet ached and that she was in a good deal of pain due to their daughter's efforts to make herself known.

"Alright." said Snape placing his hand on Hermione's belly. "Daddy's here...no more need to cause trouble for your mother."

Hermione nearly melted into his touch as the pain from the churning in her belly subsided. Her amber eyes closed as she took in the familiar scent of her lover and began to relax.

"You look exhausted." he said observing her.

"I feel exhausted." replied Hermione truthfully.

"Not to worry witch." he said picking her up and carrying her toward his bedroom.

Hermione sighed resting her head against his ebony clad chest. It was different being with him back in the confines of Hogwarts, being at their flat they had more freedom to be themselves. Here they were lucky to even get a glimpse of one another with their mutual work loads and the impending situation with him trying to legitimize his blood status and the impending birth of their twins.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione let out a soft moan as her back pressed against the plush mattress of her Potions Professor lover's large black four poster bed. She had not even had the energy to care about his decor due to her Gryffindor pride as she closed her eyes letting him take care of her as he always had on nights like this.

She barely registered the soft pecks in the wake of his pale lips grazing her exposed flesh. He had gotten undressed in a matter of seconds spelling away their constricting attire and slipping beneath the sheets as well.

His kiss on her shoulder made her feel just a bit terrible for giving in to the exhaustion and falling asleep despite his need for her. Snape smiled against the soft exposed flesh of her shoulder blade and positioned himself behind her. His arms wrapped around her and he too closed his eyes feeling just as worn out as she had been.

He still felt an immense level of pride when he reflected upon the witch carrying not one but two of his children at once. The effects of the fertility wine making him as vigorous as a teenage wizard still trying his luck to impress one of the witches in the corridor.

If one were to look upon the two of them sleeping safely tucked beneath his forest green sheets and intertwined due to their affection, one would never have guessed that this all would have been made possible due to a certain bushy haired witch deceiving her Potions Professor via a Polyjuice potion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Early Morning..._

Moving rather quickly despite the darkness of the room, Snape fumbled along the stone walls of the dungeons and made his way to the loo. Sensing his distress, Hermione awoke and ended up climbing out of bed after him. The images of death and terror seemed to follow the poor wizard as he proceeded to vomit in the toilet ridding himself of the contents of his churning stomach.

"Severus?" said Hermione confused as to what might have happened.

"I'm fine." he said. "Go back to bed, you could use the rest."

"If you expect me to sleep and not be worried about you?" she asked with an arched brow.

"I said I'm alright." replied Snape cleaning himself up and flushing the toilet. "I'll rejoin you in a moment."

Hermione wondered if his sudden bout with sickness had been due to possible flashbacks from the war but knew better than to ask outright for fear of upsetting him further.

After several moments and the sound of rushing water halted, Snape returned to the bedroom and climbed back into bed with her.

"You were drinking quite a bit before." she said.

Snape smirked in the darkness of his bedroom.

"I was." he admitted.

"Severus you can't solve your problems with alcohol." she said. "If something is truly bothering you then talk with me about it."

Snape sighed.

Getting her upset was the last thing he wished to do given her condition.

"I'll be alright witch." he assured her. "I was simply having a friendly chat with my older brother."

Hermione turned to face him.

"Lucius knows?" she asked with an arched brow.

Snape rested his head against her chest listening to her heart beat.

"He does indeed." he replied. "And soon so will Narcissa and Draco."

"Well I suppose not much would change, they were your family before you were blood related to them." she reasoned.

"The same conclusion I came to." he said impressed by her reasoning. "Now enough about me...how are you feeling?"

"To tell you the truth I love our children but I can't wait for them to be born so I can have a decent night's sleep again." she admitted.

Snape chuckled at this kissing her shoulder as he had before. Hermione seemed to grow even more comfortable as he pressed his body against hers beneath the sheets that covered them.

"I shall like to spend time with you this weekend, if that is alright." he said breaking the silence that fell between them.

"I shouldn't be too busy." she replied. "I was going to do a bit of light reading but spending time with you is always better."

Snape kissed her once more this time on the lips before closing his eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep. Hermione did the same still unsure what to make of his apparent concerns and the implication of him having to endure a Blood Gauntlet due to his new found blood status.

She made up her mind to look into the matter with Harry come morning and thought over the news of dinner with the Malfoys in the near future. Snape seemed to sleep rather soundly despite the strange episode and Hermione found herself unable to keep up with her numerous thoughts as they seemed to carry her away as she slept.


	100. Chapter 99:Loving Trust

_**Chapter 99: Loving Trust**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **D** elicate fingers with a touch as soft as rose pedals gently moved along the scarred pale flesh of the sleeping Potions Professor's exposed chest as he continued to lie in bed beside his now awoke pregnant lover. A small smile grazed her features as she let her eyes take in the wonder that was the wizard whom had captivated her collective attentions and imagination since the very first time she heard him speak in Potions Class.

As the years passed she discovered more and more about the man whom had become the father of her unborn children in a matter of months following their survival of the second wizarding war. It wasn't hard to see why she marveled at the sight of the sleeping wizard beside her. He was a most unusual and possibly quite rate individual. He was after all an exceptionally cunning Slytherin braver than any Gryffindor before him, with the capacity to love as deeply as any Hufflepuff and quite naturally given to brains and wit worthy of being a Ravenclaw.

The embodiment of every house at Hogwarts if ever she had seen anyone capable of such a feat. A soft groan escaped his normally harsh pale lips and it caused her to smile once more despite her amber eyed gaze trailing along the scars that seemed to mar his otherwise perfectly smooth pale flesh.

Severus Snape was still fairly young near middle aged by muggle standards but merely a boy by the leagues of a full grown wizard's life span. It amused Hermione in some respects to note that her lover was only nineteen years her senior despite the implication of his appearance due to the harshness of his youth and the sorrow that weighed heavily upon him from the loss of Lily Evans.

He wasn't as aged as he appeared in other aspects either, Hermione noted how quickly his libido sometimes got the better of him and how he much like any six year boy prowling the corridors of Hogwarts had a mischievous streak that put Harry Potter's to shame on more than one occasion.

He was playful when he wanted to be and stern when he needed to be, a pleasant contrast that only made the young expecting witch fall for him all the more. A swipe of her hand across his sallow pale cheek saw to him resting comfortably on his back, a position he had not slept in, in quite some time due to his mounted paranoia during the wizarding wars with Voldemort.

"Hermione..." came the now familiar low purr from the sleeping Potions Professor.

"You were quite tired." said Hermione with another smile as she leaned down and slowly kissed along the sleeping wizard's cheek.

"Too much firewhiskey, I'd say." he replied honestly despite keeping his pale eye lids closed.

The smiling witch gently kissed his forehead knowing full well that he had a headache despite his attempts to keep it to himself.

"Poor Severus." she said softly stroking his chest. "You appear to be desperately in need of a sober up potion."

It was Snape's turn to smile as he resolved himself to her apparent new perceptions regarding him.

"I don't know how you always manage to retain the ability to be insufferable no matter the time of day." he said a bit annoyed by her insight into his being.

"I would wager it's a lot like your being a git." countered Hermione as she moved to straddle his waist as he continued to lie with his back against the mattress and his head amid the plush pillows that lined his large black four poster bed.

Snape grunted from the added weight as well as the friction against his prominent morning erection. Hermione giggled noticing that he wasn't as affected by his night of drinking as she initially believed.

The long pale fingers of the Potions Professor moved along her exposed belly and he met her eyes as his palm grazed the area where he knew all too well his unborn daughter was sleeping safe within the confines of her mother's womb. His son didn't put up much fuss as per the usual and Hermione seemed grateful for it.

"Good morning." he said softly to them.

Hermione groaned when she felt the coolness of his touch against her warm belly.

"Severus, your hands are freezing." she said in reaction as she tried to draw away from the cold sensation.

He held her in place moving his roaming hands to her hips as she looked down at him from her apparent position of power while she towered above him. From the angle she could see the heat flicker behind his eyes of obsidian and noted his shift in demeanor. The knowledge that she was carrying his children seemed to make the passion he felt for her all the more inflamed as he continued to run his hands along her hips.

"Mmmmm." she moaned getting use to his warming touch.

There was something akin to pride that filled him as he moved his hands back to her belly relishing the knowledge that it had been his succumbing to a primal urge that made her belly swell with the forming lives of their unborn children.

"They may be quite powerful when they arrive." he said still rubbing her belly. "If you recall they did quite a number on my magical reserves while forming."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling by the way?" she asked stroking his chest with her busy hands.

"Well enough to remind you of why you got pregnant in the first place." replied Snape sitting up and kissing her chest due to his own towering height.

Hermione closed her eyes loving the feel of his questing rough calloused hands and his slow, deliberate kisses across her exposed flesh.

If he had any intentions on taking his exploration of her body further, it was put on hold due to a frantic knocking against his bedroom door.

"For Merlin's sake." muttered Snape clearly not in the mood for the antics of his students when his mind had been on other things.

"You'd better go answer it." urged Hermione.

With an annoyed sigh, Snape kissed her once more but this time finding her lips before she got off him and moved to her side of his bed. The grumbling Potions Professor slipped out of bed and marched toward his front room muttering to himself about handing out detentions of disturbance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

As his bare feet moved against the icy cold hard stone floor of the front room of his quarters, Severus Snape's mood began to become just as icy when he opened the door. He stood hastily dressed staring at a group of six year Slytherins whom were up in arms over a matter concerning the newly arrived first year students.

"Professor Snape, the first years are having trouble adjusting to the antics of The Bloody Baron." said the current Slytherin Prefect.

Snape's gaze turned even more harsh as he thought up all the ways he was going to torment that unsavory poltergeist for his insolence disturbing his morning. He was fortunate in the fact that there had not been any classes scheduled more or less due to it being the weekend and he was rather looking forward to enjoying his time with Hermione.

"Give me a few moments." he grumbled.

The sixth year prefect nodded as Snape immediately closed the door.

"Who was it?" asked the voice of the witch as she came from the bedroom draped in a night gown made of white silk that seemed to hug her newly acquired figure in places she never knew were possible to note.

"I...The Bloody Baron is taking it upon himself to have a bit of fun with the first years again." replied Snape staring at her intently. "I...have to go deal with him..."

Hermione nodded understanding that he still had his Head of House duties to attend to.

Snape took one more moment to look her over before using his magic to fix his own attire and headed out the door. As he moved along the vast dungeon corridor the irate wizard made up his mind to make the old ghost pay in spades for his unwanted interruption.


	101. Chapter 100:Realistic Expectations

_**Chapter 100: Realistic Expectations**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** aving just come from giving the rather infamous Bloody Baron and ear full about scaring the first years and interrupting the start of his weekend, Severus Snape made his way back down the lone corridor that lead to his private quarters. He made his way back toward his bedroom hoping to catch the mother of his unborn children before she headed off to her own room. He was well aware that it was the weekend and he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time alone with her and the children as possible.

The blood gauntlet weighted heavily in his mind and needed the comforts that only the witch whom held his romantic attentions could provide. The moment he entered the front room, he could hear the rushing of water indicating that the witch had been awake and making good use of his private shower.

With a smile filed across his sallow pale face, Snape locked the door and warded the rooms and floo to ensure there would be no other interruptions from his meddling students or anyone else that saw fit to disturb his time with the witch whom held his thoughts in the most romantic of senses.

He removed his articles of clothing and made his way toward his bedroom hoping to catch the witch before she exited the shower and found himself disappointed when he stepped into the bedroom and noted that the witch had been completely showered and attempting to get dressed for the day.

The Potions Professor moved toward the witch, wrapping his arms around her waist as she set about manually drying her unruly brown hair. She seemed to melt into his embrace as her water slick flesh met that of his own bare body. She turned to face him pleased as his hand began it's annual quest down to her belly in search of their rapidly growing unborn children.

"Mmmm...I missed you this morning." said Hermione wrapping her arms behind his neck and pulling him into her heated kiss.

"Had business with a ghost and a few dunderheads." replied Snape returning her kiss as his hands moved from her belly to her hips which were starting to fill out quite nicely in the wake of her pregnancy.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble." she said nuzzling her cheek against his exposed pale chest.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." he replied.

"When I awoke to find you had gone, I was afraid that you'd gone to confront your mother." she said.

"That bitch is not my mother." replied Snape with a flicker of rage behind his obsidian gaze.

Hermione sighed. She had hoped Madam Pince could see past the events of the second wizarding war and love her only son as he was meant to be loved but it didn't seem like it was ever going to happen.

"Don't concern yourself with Madam Pince" replied Snape catching her chin with his finger and meeting her amber eyed gaze. "As far as I am concerned my mother remains dead and the bitch inhabiting the library can stay there for all I care."

"I wish things were different for you." said Hermione appearing saddened by his words.

"They are." replied Snape with something of a smile. "Any way witch, it's the weekend...I wish to know if you'd like to return to the flat for a bit of time together without constant interruption or if you would like to venture to the cafe or bookstore?"

Hermione appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments.

"I want to go back to the flat but..." she began.

"But what?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"But are you sure that's a wise decision considering your running into that woman there?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hermione." said Snape not at all wishing to restart their argument concerning the woman who's likeness Hermione so casually stole in pursuit of him.

"I wouldn't want you to be tempted." she said.

"When you have proper control over your hormone driven imagination do let me know." he said stepping away from her and over toward his bed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione placing her hands on her hips.

"I do not wish to get into another row with you witch, not when the gauntlet is so close at hand." he replied sounding emotionally exhausted.

Hermione sighed knowing that he had been right.

She moved across the room throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips into his harsh pale ones.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

Snape treated her to a rare boyish smile and returned her kiss.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible." he admitted. "I didn't think the muggle woman was a problem for you given everything we've come to understand about each other."

"It wouldn't be if...well..." began Hermione finding it difficult to voice her concerns about her increasing weight and swelling ankles in the wake of pregnancy as opposed to the real dangers her lover was set to face in the Blood Gauntlet just to be able to declare their union legitimate via his bloodline in the wizarding world.

"Hermione there is nothing for you to worry about when it comes to my attentions." he replied reading her rapidly shifting thoughts. "I want only you witch, you're carrying my children for Merlin's sake...what kind of man do you take me to be?"

"I-I didn't mean to offend you Severus." she said unable to put into words what she felt in terms of her own fears. "It's just..."

"You needn't be concerned about such trivial things." said Snape pulling her into his kiss this time around. "You shall be my wife soon enough."

Hermione returned his kiss as his hands trailed back down to her belly.

"Soon all of us shall be a proper family." said Snape once more meeting her amber eyed gaze before kissing her once more.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy stood before the family portrait of his late father Abraxas Malfoy. He had taken the liberty of informing the ailing man that he had been successful in his given mission to find his missing sibling and he had done so long before the task was issued to him as his father's final request.

"Lucius." said Abraxas glaring at his eldest son with eyes as cold as steel from the portrait hanging along the far wall of Lucius Malfoy's private study.

"Father." replied Lucius meeting his gaze with a charming smile.

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" asked Abraxas with an arched brow.

Lucius resisted the urge to chuckle noting just how strange it had been to see a lot of Severus in the Elder Malfoy.

"I have news father." replied the handsome blond wizard still smiling. "News about your former whore and the boy she carried when she stole him away from you."

Abraxas had given him his full attention.

"Well...get on with it." said the rather impatient wizard.

He had waited long enough to hear the news he had no intention of waiting any further than that.

"I had done some digging and came to the conclusion that the wretched sow is at Hogwarts." replied Lucius. "Dumbledore has been hiding her for a great many years."

This too got Abraxas Malfoy's full attention.

"And the boy?" he asked becoming impatient once more. "What of my boy?"

Lucius knew all too well that his impatience was partly due to his fear that she had done something to the child out of spite for him.

"He lives." replied Lucius. "Only...If it had not been for direct intervention we might have lost him."

"So that accursed impostor Voldemort did get his hands on my boy." growled Abraxas angrily.

The Elder Malfoy noted the guilty look filed upon the face of his first born son.

"Lucius?" he asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The former dark lord's ability to get his hands on my younger brother is through my own folly." admitted Lucius. "I was ignorant of his status at the time and never truly considered there was a possibility that he'd be placed among the ranks of death eaters."

"We will speak of your idiocy later...what of my boy!?" demanded Abraxas. "Who is he...and where has she hidden him?"

"As you suspected, she took him to be raised in the muggle world knowing you wouldn't be able to locate him." replied Lucius. "As to whom he is...well you've met him quite a few times in fact...in this very house."

Abraxas narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Get to the point Lucius!" he growled.

"As I've said, you've met your son numerous times and didn't take very kindly to him...his given name is Severus." replied Lucius honestly. "Severus Sebastian Snape."

Abraxas Malfoy's eyes widened in recognition and rage alike.

"You're little pet..." he began catching himself. "Severus...Severus is my son?"

"That he is father." replied Lucius.

"Bring him to me!" demanded Abraxas. "I must see what has become of him."

"He...isn't the same as before." replied Lucius. "The serpent Nagini threatened to put an end to him when he risked his life to save your grandson, Draco."

Abraxas closed his eyes for a few moments as the events of the second wizarding war were recalled in vivid detail by his eldest son.

"Bring him to me...Lucius." he said in a softer tone. "I must see him."

Lucius noted the strange shift in his normally raging father's personality.

"Father?" he said in confusion.

"Bring me my son Lucius." he said meeting the eyes of the concerned handsome blond wizard.

"As you wish father." replied Lucius.


	102. Chapter 101:The Honoring Of A Request

_**Chapter 101: The Honoring Of A Request**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Front Door, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, Muggle World..._

 **B** oth Snape and Hermione finally reached the front door to their shared flat after a seemingly eventful afternoon shopping for treats at Calpurina's Cafe. Spending the afternoon out seemed to do the witch a world of good given how much her Potions Professor lover caught her smiling in the past several hours. Balancing the bags with the goods in one hand and fishing out the key to keep up appearances in the muggle world, Snape finally got the front door to his flat opened. Hermione had been thrilled to be back there with the relaxing decor and the fond memories of when he and she made love once they reconciled and spoke with her parents about the impending birth of their twins.

"Home sweet home." she said pleasantly, despite their last visit ending in an argument following her accusations of Snape being more interested in a strange mystery muggle woman than her.

"Indeed." replied Snape moving past her and into the kitchen where he sat the bags upon the counter top and turned his attention back to his pregnant soon to be wife.

He was treated to a rather intensely passionate kiss by the smiling witch and lead back toward the vibrantly blue sofa in the sitting room. The Potions Professor seemed to be more at peace since finally being alone with his witch without the unwanted notion of interruption and the pretense of having to keep his distance from his student lover.

Hermione seemed to be just as much at peace as he was leaning against his navy blue muggle shirt clad chest and closing her eyes to inhale the distinctive scent of herbs, fresh earth, and refreshing aftershave.

"I hate to admit it, wizard but you are absolutely right about us returning here." she said blissfully.

Snape smirked kissing along her forehead and holding her slender body as close to his as possible as she continued to rest her head against his chest.

"Well there is a reason I am in favor of intellectual pursuits witch." he replied still softly kissing her. "But I confess, getting you alone was only half the intended reason for bringing you here."

Hermione treated him to a knowing smirk.

"Don't I know it." she replied. "Slytherin."

Snape chuckled at this and leaned his head back against the sofa enjoying the quiet and the feel of his witch's body being on his. It didn't take long before his hand snaked along her shirt and rested comfortably at her belly.

"How are my children?" he asked.

"It appears they have finally decided to get some sleep." replied Hermione. "I thing we've all been a bit restless worrying about what would become of you when you undergo the Blood Gauntlet."

"You needn't worry." replied Snape.

"But I can't help it." replied Hermione meeting his gaze. "What if something dreadful happened to you Severus?...why can't we simply get married in the muggle world and be done with it?"

"If it eases your mind then we shall." he replied. "But I won't have my children being ignorant of their magical heritage...they won't remain in the muggle world forever."

"Then we'll deal with it when we get to that point." said Hermione determined to change his mind about this whole endeavor.

"This topic is not up for discussion." replied Snape.

The amber eyed witch was about to say something when there was a knock at the front door that had gotten their collective attention.

"Are you expecting visitors?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"There is no one privy to the knowledge of this place that I am aware of." replied Snape tensing as his obsidian eyes shifted toward the door.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" asked Hermione folding her arms across her chest.

Snape rolled his eyes immediately getting the bombarding thoughts from the witch as she attempted to identify whom their unwelcome guest had been.

"Don't be bloody ridiculous." growled Snape getting up from the sofa and moving toward the front door. "I don't bring anyone here aside from you."

Hermione rolled her eyes glaring at the door while simultaneously hoping that she had been mistaken in her assumption.

The Potions Professor opened the door and found himself face to face with his rather concerned looking elder brother.

"Lucius?" he asked in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"At last, it's been hell attempting to locate you, little brother." replied the charming blond wizard. "Father wishes to see you, face to face so to speak."

Snape had been caught off guard by this news.

"Y-You told him?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"It was my duty to fulfill his dying wish." replied Lucius. "And he wished for me to bring you home."

Hermione noticed Lucius Malfoy had been at the door and made her way toward the two wizards curious as to what they were discussing so intently.

"Why in the hell would I wish to see him?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes at Lucius. "He believes me to be little more than your pet."

"Severus we've been over this...Father was mistaken in his harsh judgement of you and wishes to apologize...his heart was broken in the aftermath of believing you lost to him...surely you can understand how that feels?" said Lucius. "He wishes to finally meet his son...his exact words to me were to bring him "his boy."

"I am not a boy any longer." growled Snape clearly grasping at straws for a reason not to venture to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione noted his intent as quickly as she grasped the fine points of the conversation. She knew all too well that he'd been afraid of being rejected by his biological father as he was by Tobias Snape and Eileen once he found that she'd still be very much alive and living at Hogwarts.

"I think you should go." she said softly.

Snape turned to face her startled by her presence for a moment.

"Hermione..." he began.

"Go and meet your father Severus." she urged him. "The twins and I shall be here when you get back, and we can discuss our up coming nuptials then."

"And if I am little more than a disappointment to him as well?" he asked.

"You won't be." replied Lucius knowing all too well what his younger brother had feared. "If it had not been for you, the entire wizarding world would have been plunged into chaos, not to mention the fact that you saved the entire Malfoy line even before discovering that you were one...he'll owe you gratitude if only for that much even."

Hermione took Snape's hand placing it upon her belly as she meet his gaze. He understood her meaning loud and clear despite the lack of spoken words.

"Fine." he said meeting her eyes. "I shall speak with Abraxas Malfoy."

"Thank you, Little Brother." replied Lucius meaningfully. "I know you have no reason to trust that this will work out, but know that we will always be family no matter father's opinion of you."

"I suppose not much has changed." replied Snape with something of a smirk.

He kissed Hermione rather intensely before turning toward the door and venturing out with his elder brother to set a course for Malfoy Manor. It had been a while since he stepped foot at the old Manor due to his busy schedule and his involvement with Hermione Granger. He didn't doubt that Narcissa would have words for him due to his lack of appearance at the dinner table, and he only imagined her nagging increasing once she found out he had truly been family.

As the pregnant witch watched her lover and soon to be brother in law go, she wished so much for his meeting with his biological father to go well and hoped that her encouragement to seek out the man for closure wouldn't do him more harm than good.

She couldn't understand why his own mother couldn't see just how amazing he was or how she could simply act as if he were nothing but soil at the bottom of her shoe after giving birth to a hero of the wizarding world no less.

It was a given fact that no one would have had the strength nor the intellectual fortitude to pull of what Severus Snape accomplished when he helped bring down the dark lord Voldemort and end his reign of terror once and for all. The rest of the wizarding world begrudgingly accepted that Snape had no choice but it seemed Eileen was intent on hating him.

Hermione just hoped the same wasn't the case for Abraxas Malfoy.


	103. Chapter 102:The Implication Of Family

_**Chapter 102: The Implication Of Family**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **T** he moment Severus Snape entered, Malfoy Manor, he could feel the presence of the elder Malfoy and found himself uneasy in the manor that had been his second home since he was a mere boy fumbling through the ways of the seemingly enchanting magical world until the day when it's wonders no longer held excitement for him and brought only pain. With careful foot steps, Snape entered Lucius Malfoy's study, a place that once belonged to his late father...their late father it seemed.

"Step forward boy." said the voice of Abraxas Malfoy from his portrait placed along the far wall. "Let me have a look at you."

Snape wanted to protest the fact that the old man had the audacity to refer to him as a mere boy when he had in fact been forty-five years of age, but kept it to himself. At least until he heard what the bloke had to say for himself.

Abraxas Malfoy had not taken any special interest in a young Severus Snape when his thought to be only son Lucius brought the young wizard home one afternoon. He sized him up rather quickly and dismissed him as a mere common urchin with the stench of the muggle world lingering about him despite his many attempts to try and impress him.

It was with a heavy heart that Abraxas did look upon his youngest son, whom it was quite evident had been suffering a great deal since the day of his birth and the indignity of being labeled as a mere half muggle when in all actuality his blood was a pure as any known wizard within the wizarding society had far reaching consequences.

"I owe you an apology." said the elder Malfoy coming right out and admitting his failure to get to know his youngest son properly. "I should have endeavored to treat you better when you were merely a guest in my home...a hero of the wizarding world...whom not only saved my son but my grandson as well ensuring the continuation of my bloodline despite the risks to yourself."

"Keep your thanks." said Snape not at all wishing to endure hero-worshiping even from a Slytherin perspective.

"I am not finished boy." growled Abraxas narrowing his gray eyes at the raven haired wizard before him. "You are my son...and such a fact his known even to you by now."

"It changes nothing." replied Snape coldly. "You wished me out of your precious home when I was a mere child and now you summon me for a conversation that holds little merit to me."

"I summoned you here to stop you from undertaking the Blood Gauntlet." said Abraxas meeting Snape's eyes. "I fully intend to acknowledge that I sired you giving you full rights...there is no need for you to throw your life away for what is already yours my son."

"Severus." said Lucius reminding his little brother to give their father a chance.

"He wanted nothing to do with me when I was a boy and now because he finds out that I am the product of his loins I am suppose to forget about the years of neglect and scorn from him?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"I never meant to make you feel inferior." replied Abraxas with a sigh. "I suppose I should have realized it then...how much you needed me...but your bitch of a mother kept the trough about you hidden from me for years...I was distraught when I found that she had married a muggle and threw in my face that she had gotten rid of my child."

Snape sighed thinking back to the wretched harpy he knew to be his mother. There was no doubt in his mind that she would stoop so low to keep Abraxas at bay. She had delighted in her deception to the two of them for years.

"What now?" asked the Potions Professor unsure of how to proceed.

"You take your rightful place among the family." replied Abraxas. "You are my son, Severus...I should have recognized it when I had the chance...for Merlin's sake your name is what I've chosen for you...and Eileen in her ill humor decided to use it to taunt me."

"Why does she hate you?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"I've made a good deal of mistakes in my past, hurting Eileen was one of them." admitted the elder Malfoy. "She became enraged when she realized that I wasn't yet over the loss of my first wife and stormed out due to my less than savory antics in the wake of her death anniversary."

Snape knew all too well what it had been like to lose a love and gain another, he had worked with great difficulty to ensure that he would not lose Hermione for any reason. The more he thought on it, the more it stood to reason he knew what it was to be a man like Abraxas. His treatment of him in the past was quite reminiscent of the way the Potions Professor treated Harry Potter the constant reminder of his inner torment at the loss of the woman he loved.

"You make a convincing argument." replied Snape meeting the eyes of his new found father. "But there is hardly anything you or I could do about it now."

"I apologize for not finding you sooner...perhaps then...Lucius would not have been so idiotic as to hand you over to that despot." said Abraxas turning his gaze upon his elder son for a moment.

"It's not his fault." replied Snape honestly. "I wasn't exactly given a choice in the matter of taking the dark mark and I had too few friends arguing against it."

"In that case I am proud to see that both of you made it out of that unseemly debacle in one piece." replied Abraxas with a look reflecting his felt pride. "I must admit, Severus I made the mistake of not thinking to much of the boy whom had entered my home uneducated higher aspects of the wizarding world due to his muggle upbringing, but I can see now that I was at least correct in my prediction of your enormous contributions to wizarding society as a whole before you were born."

"At least someone wanted better for me." replied Snape with an emotionless expression filed across his sallow pale face. "I can't say the same for my other so called family."

"Well you are among family now." said Lucius placing a hand upon his younger brother's shoulder. "And you are going to join us for dinner...no more exceptions."

Snape smirked at the handsome blond wizard that had gone out of his way to be a source of friendship and comfort to him before hand when no one wanted him, not even his own mother apparently, and now he was his elder brother and loved him more than anyone he had ever known.

"I'll have to inform the witch." said Snape meeting his elder brother's eyes.

"Of course." replied Lucius with a charming smile. "I am happy to entertain my soon to be sister in law and my unborn niece and nephew."

The two wizards bid farewell to their father and left the study to prepare for dinner. Snape wondered how he was going to convince Hermione to join him at Malfoy Manor given her opinion of Lucius during the budding stages of their relationship. At the very least he knew there would be quite a bit of entertainment to go along with the meal.


	104. Chapter 103:The Amassing Of In-Laws

**_Chapter 103: The Amassing Of In-Laws_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 _Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **I** t had done Snape a world of good to return to his flat to find Hermione Granger had been awaiting his arrival as she promised she would. He couldn't help, but wrap his arms around the pregnant witch, the moment he found her. The worried expression on the witch's face gave the impression that she spent a good deal of time worrying about him and how he would react to meeting his father face to face if only for a brief discussion.

"How did it go?" she asked with an inquisitive expression.

"Not at all how I expected it to be." replied Snape still stunned at the memory of the brief encounter. "Suffice if to say, there are a good deal of similarities between Abraxas Malfoy and myself."

"Does that mean you two have connected?" asked Hermione feeling quite proud for him to have at least one parent to relate to.

"I wouldn't go that far." replied Snape realistically. "Still there is no telling what our father son relationship would have been like if not for, Eileen's interference...I can't believe she would have rather me be raised alone by the drunken muggle brute Tobias Snape than know my true father."

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione still feeling very badly for her Potions Professor turned lover.

"It's fine." said Snape brushing aside his feelings on the subject of his upbringing as per the usual. "How are my children?"

A smile filed across the lovely young witch's face when she felt his large pale hand resting against her belly.

"They seem to have worn themselves out for now." she replied. "I suppose I wasn't the only one up worried about your condition when you got home."

Snape treated her to a series of kisses before turning his attention to the matter at hand.

"Tomorrow evening we are going to Malfoy Manor for diner with the family." he said unsure how to address what she'd already volunteered to do.

Much to his surprise, Hermione didn't seem in much of a mood to protest as much as she detested Lucius for his attempt to secure the child when he learned of her deception.

"Alright." she replied.

Snape arched a brow at this wondering why she so readily wished to attend dinner with his long lost family.

"What are you up to?" he asked suspicious for the first time since he entered the flat.

"Well...since we are having dinner with your extended family...mother has made arrangements for us to have brunch with her and daddy." replied Hermione hoping to smooth things over with the now visibly annoyed wizard before her.

"WHAT!?" shouted Snape before catching himself. "What the hell would you agree to a think like that for?"

"She wished to see us, she felt terrible about Daddy's behavior last time around...but they hardly expected me to come home pregnant by my Potions Professor."

"And who's bloody fault is that?" he asked still vastly annoyed.

"Now Severus...we could sit here all night and play the blame game but the fact still remains that we are having brunch with my parents and dinner with your brother and sister in law come tomorrow." said Hermione not at all wishing to start another fight.

Snape rolled his eyes turning his attention toward getting a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Fine witch." he muttered pouring himself a drink as he pondered his curious predicament. "Have it your way."

Never in his life did he imagine that he'd be awaiting the arrival of his children and dreading having to eat while stomaching the sight of his future in laws. He downed his newly poured glass of orange juice and turned his attention toward the sofa in the sitting room.

Hermione followed pleased that her news of the day didn't erupt into something worse for them to have to deal with. She could tell by the look on his face, he had been exhausted. The shopping they had done earlier in the day coupled with the emotional strain of having to deal with what his mother had done to his father had taken quite a bit out of him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street,_ _London, England, Muggle World..._

Hermione settled onto the sofa beside the exhausted Severus Snape as he closed his eyes taking in every aspect of the drastic shift his once solitary life had taken from the moment he opened his eyes to find he'd been spared the cold sting of death in favor of the familiar clinical warmth of the Hogwarts Infirmary.

"You look tired." said Hermione observing him once more.

"It looks worse than it feels." Snape replied easily resting his weary head against the back of the sofa.

"Come..let's get you to bed." said Hermione getting to her feet and taking him by the hand.

"Care to explain how you getting me into bed is suppose to make me want to sleep?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione shook her head.

"You are utterly shameless." she said fighting back giggles.

"And here you are suppose to be the brightest witch of your age...how long did it take you to figure that out?" he asked getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around her waist as they headed toward the stairs.

"I love you." said Hermione before reaching the bottom step.

"I love you too." replied Snape.

Their eyes met for a moment and their spoken wave of emotion was further inflated via their series of soft slow kisses.

As they made their way up the stairs with Hermione unbuttoning her wizard's shirt and pulling him into another heated exchange of kisses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Flat, Seventh Street, London, England, Muggle World..._

Articles of clothing fell to the floor as Snape lifted Hermione from the floor and carried her over toward their shared bed. Their passion only seemed to intensify the more they touched and it wasn't long before he had her back pressed against the mattress and his lean pale body dowering above her.

"S-Severus the children." she said in a hurried whisper.

"I am very well aware of your pregnancy witch." growled Snape as he shifted himself to the opposite side of the bed where she'd been lying. "I have no intention of bringing any harm to my children while having my fill of pleasure with you."

Hermione smirked kissing him softly before she felt the all too familiar sensation of his well endowed appendage entering her warmth. Snape grunted as she gasped losing himself in the sensation he'd become slightly addicted to.

"I love you so much." moaned Hermione gripping the bed almost sorry she brought up his need to change positions before he started thrusting into her at a long slow pace.

"Hermione." replied Snape in a nearly breathless whisper as he began to lose himself in his need to ensure she felt nothing but pleasure from their exchange before reaching his end.

His obsidian gaze fell upon her breasts and it didn't take him long to note the small subtle changes in her body due to pregnancy. He delighted in them in secret but made no mention of them to her for fear of setting off her insecurities and doing more harm than good for her overall self esteem.

The amber eyed witch gasped when she felt her lover increase his pace and his thrusts became more frequent. Hermione continued to grip the bed slowly yielding to the powerful movement of the Potions Professor's lean hips. A part of her wondered if this wasn't what she wanted from the very beginning. Snape had accused her of such a thing when their love affair began but she had shied away from the whole truth of it, insisting that she was only pretending to be Virginia Holton to know more about her rather illusive Potions Professor.

Now pregnant with his unborn twins, she knew more about him than anyone could ever have hoped to. Hermione let out something of a scream when she felt the rush of her lover's release fill her as it had so many times before following the first encounter and the result of her pregnancy.

Snape's body tensed and he collapsed onto the bed panting and sweating as per the usual following their spirited sexual encounters. His raven hair stuck to his sallow pale cheeks and he brushed it out of his eyes turning his attention to the equally sweaty and panting witch in bed beside him.

He kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes succumbing to the need for sleep that over took him but not before ensuring the witch was wrapped in his arms and her back was pressed against his pale chest.

Hermione lingered for a moment taking in the soft quiet of the night and the warmth of her lover's embrace. It was all she could have ever asked for despite all the missteps and terrible communication before hand, there was no place else she would have rather been. Contented in her thoughts, Hermione Granger drifted off to sleep safely within Severus Snape's sleeping embrace before the chaos of the next day would intrude upon their mutual bliss.


End file.
